Tok'Ra Dawn
by Pagan Twylight
Summary: Martouf/Lantash are alive and taken to the Tunnels after the za'tarc incident. Sam suspects something is wrong there. She believes they will allow Martouf/Lantash to die. As their mate through Jolinar, only she has the right to decide what to do. Sam officially claims them as her mates. Events lead the Tok'Ra and Tau'ri to a better understanding of one another. S/M/L romance
1. Trumping the Council Ch 1 TD

_**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_**Story Summary: **Martouf and Lantash are taken to the Tunnels after the za'tarc incident. Sam suspects that something isn't right within the Council. She believes that certain factions among them will force Lantash to leave Martouf, and allow Martouf to die. She realizes that she needs to be there for them, because as their mate through Jolinar, only she has the right to decide whether or not to allow Lantash and the healers to heal Martouf. Sam defends them and 'officially' becomes their 'bond-mate. Sam, Martouf, and Lantash grow close as they spend time together. Information and events come to light, and the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri come to a better understanding of one another._

* * *

_**Story Rating: M** – there is a small section of mild sexual content in the last chapter. Non-explicit.  
_

_**Pairing: **Sam/Martouf/Lantash_

_**Main Characters: **Sam, Martouf/Lantash, Daniel, Malek, _

_**Secondary Characters: **Jack, Teal'c, Jacob/Selmak, Per'sus, Janet_

_**Minor Characters:** Anise, Garshaw, General Hammond, other SGC members, other Tok'Ra, and OCs._

_**Chapter One Summary: **Sam has some of Jolinar's memories flood her mind, and she realizes that she is the only one that can save Martouf and Lantash and keep them together. She convinces the General that she has to go to the tunnels, and when she gets there, she is just in time to stop certain factions of the Council from removing Lantash and allowing Martouf to die._

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-14_

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communications_

* * *

_**Tok'Ra Dawn**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Trumping the Council**_

* * *

Sam had a really bad feeling about this entire thing, over and above the fact that she'd been the one to shoot and supposedly kill them. Martouf and Lantash were alive. She could feel it in her heart, maybe in her soul as well. She heard the whispers as they hurriedly dialed the Tok'Ra base. He was breathing, which after the second zat shot he shouldn't have been. But he was. She wanted to go, but they insisted that she stay and rest from her ordeal. She didn't like this feeling, but she didn't know what to do about it. If only her dad had been there, too, instead of wrapped up in something for the council.

She stared blankly at the wall across from her. It was supposed to be blank, but suddenly it wasn't. Jolinar was striding down a crystal tunnel and she was—furious. Yeah, furious. No one stopped her, as she entered the Council Meeting Chambers. Furthermore, as soon as she entered, all debate stopped. She looked at each of them in turn, or at least, she turned to those she knew would be the ones causing the problems. After staring each of them down, she turned to Per'sus and asked what the decision of the Council was. It was to remove Lantash from Martouf. Martouf was too badly hurt to survive. Was this the opinion of all of the healers? No. The healers had not been asked; it was a Council decision. It was fairly obvious that he, too, was not happy.

Jolinar began to talk to each of those she felt sure were behind this. Sam was in awe of the cold, implacability of the woman confronting them. When she was finished, Sam was surprised they had skin left on their bodies. And then Jolinar smiled grimly. Why had she not been immediately recalled? Per'sus did not know. He, Garshaw, Selmak, Ma'ashat, A'pashe, and Kintash had been absent and actually were not due to return until tomorrow. Only he, Garshaw, and Selmak had returned this evening.

She turned to the Council and informed them just how this was going to be done. Furthermore, she was the one that was going to do it. If she caught any of them anywhere near her mates, if they were still alive when she finished with them, they might very well wish that they were not. Did she make herself clear? One last look at each of those responsible and she turned, swiftly leaving the room and heading for the med bay. This was a healer's venue, not Council business. She would follow what the healers felt was the best course to follow—unless she disagreed.

Scenes continued to race across before her. Some of them were entire sequences, others were mere snippets, and many left her wondering what else happened. It was the longest deluge of memories that she had ever seen from Jolinar at one time. Perhaps they came so quickly and so fully because she needed this information so desperately. She smiled, and it was similar to Jolinar's when she told them what was going to be done. She just hoped that she could figure out exactly what she should be doing, instead of sitting here like a lump of coal with no thoughts of how to rectify this mess.

She sat up straighter as a memory of her dad and Selmak prodded her. Of course. Her dad. Why hadn't she thought of that before? What time was it? She looked at her bedside clock. Yes. The General should still be on base. She got up and started to gather her things, flinging them into the backpack. Then she sat down and requested, um, how long should she ask for? Six weeks? Eight? Okay, eight. She had them coming, and she'd rather request them and not need them, if Martouf and Lantash…well, she'd just rather have them. Then she wrote out her resignation. The General would try to talk her out of it, and she wasn't in the mood to listen. Every minute counted. So, if they didn't grant the off-world leave, she was out of here. And if she was out of here, she was still going to see her dad. So either way…she was going to the Tok'Ra base.

Grabbing her things, her request, and her resignation, which she really hoped she wouldn't need, she turned to leave, but stopped, frowning. Her brow cleared, she grabbed her personal firearm out of the bedside table, and put it in her pack along with extra ammo. She would also stop by the weapons locker. She didn't want to go unarmed. If she was lucky, no one would be around the locker, and the General wouldn't notice the armament.

She was lucky again, because no one was there, and she was able to pick up her sidearm, a zat, and her MP-5. Making sure that she had plenty of ammunition for the MP-5, she slid the Berretta she usually took with her on missions into her pack along with the holster and ammo that she might need.

As she approached the General's office, she slid her pack and MP-5 to the floor and leaned them up against the wall, before she knocked on his door. At his response to enter, she opened the door and walked in.

"Major Carter? I thought you were supposed to be resting?"

"No, Sir. It was suggested that I might want to rest. I don't. However, I am requesting eight weeks leave…with my father. I would like to go now."

"Major Carter, I don't think it would be wise for you to leave right now."

Sam looked at him, and he didn't like the look on her face…or in her eyes. They were desperate and yet desolate at the same time, and it was very unnerving. She held out the second envelope. "In that case General, I'm tendering my resignation effective immediately. And I will return to my father's home. Now."

"Major…Sam, I can't accept that. You know that you'll regret it, if I do. Now, why don't you just go back to your room, and try to get some rest?"

"No. General, I want to see my father, and I want to see him now. I don't care what the Tok'Ra say, he is my father, and I want to talk to him. It is very important that I do it, and do it now, before they have a chance to kill him."

General Hammond looked surprised. "I hardly think that the Tok'Ra are going to kill you father, Sam."

She frowned at him. "No, of course they aren't. But if I don't get there soon, they _will_ kill Martouf. He was alive when they left. I know that for a fact. That means that Lantash is sustaining him and is also trying to heal him. If I don't go, I believe that they will remove Lantash and allow Martouf to die. It's happened before, and even though many believed that Lantash couldn't heal his injuries, as serious as they were, he did. Lantash is a very strong symbiote, and he is exceptionally good at healing his hosts. It's been proven time and again. However, I know what will happen, if no one with authority steps in to make the decision to allow him to try. I have to go now, General, before it's too late."

"Major. Sam…you can't stop them from whatever they want to do. I don't like the idea of sacrificing the host either, but they are Tok'Ra, and we can't interfere."

"No, General Hammond. _You_ can't interfere. _I_ can." She sighed. "General, Lantash, Martouf, and I never repudiated our…for lack of a better word…marriage. For all intents and purposes, _I am their mate_. Furthermore, I have no intention of repudiating our bond. Not now and not ever. They are my husbands, my mates, and a mate has final say in what happens to their mate, if they are incapacitated and unable to make the decisions on their own. I have to go, and I have to go _now_!"

General Hammond's mouth fell open, and Sam sighed, again. "General, if I wait much longer, they will kill Martouf and possibly Lantash because he _will_ fight his removal. I am the only one that can stop that from happening. I meant what I said. I will go on leave and go, or I will resign and go, but I will go…even if I have to call the President of the United States to do it. I will not allow them to kill my mates!"

General George Hammond snapped his mouth shut. What did he do? What would Jacob want him to do? He was very attached to Lantash and Martouf. If Sam could save them…He didn't particularly like her ultimatums…on the other hand, she was fighting for the life of someone she cared for, loved, and obviously, them being so close to death, possibly dying, even as they stood here, had awakened her to that fact. It was the real reason that she never repudiated their bond. Her subconscious had known all along how she felt about them.

He frowned. If he didn't give her the leave, and they died, she would leave the SGC. And, it wouldn't be for just a 'visit' with Jacob, either, but for good. How would he have felt, if someone had stood in his way and not allowed him to be with his wife, when she was dying? That wouldn't have happened; he'd have gone through anyone and anything that stood in his way. Just like Sam Carter was very willing, and no doubt ready, to do right now. God help anyone that stood in her way. He nodded. "Very well. If this is truly how you feel, and I can see that you do, then I can't, in good conscience, stop you from going to your husband…husbands. Your leave is granted, Major."

Sam let out a shaky breath and gave him a very slight smile, more a grimace, really. Her voice much softer now, she told him, "Thank you, General. If they don't make it, either because I am too late, or because Lantash can't heal him and they…" She swallowed hard, and then once more reigned in her emotions, before continuing, "If they can't survive this and they…don't make it, I'll be back sooner. Thank you."

She turned to go to the door, but the General stopped her. "Major, you forgot something." He held out the second envelope. "I don't want that resignation anywhere near my desk."

She took it, and this time she smiled a real, though small, smile. "Thank you again, General. I do appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Major." He nodded toward the door. "You'd better go. I agree with your conclusions of what will happen to Martouf and Lantash, if certain elements of the Tok'Ra Council hold sway. Don't forget your GDO."

She nodded. "I already have it. I hope you don't see me right away. Goodbye."

He nodded, as she walked out the door, and watched, as she picked up her things. He pretended he didn't see the MP-5. He just hoped she didn't use it on the Tok'Ra. That could make the treaty a little shaky.

* * *

Sam stepped out on the Tok'Ra world and headed toward the rings. Her MP-5 was attached to her vest. It was close, if for some insane reason she needed it. As she neared them the Tok'Ra materialized around her, but she kept walking. "Halt. You cannot…"

Sam whipped around and stared at the Tok'Ra who was attempting to stop her. Her MP-5 shifted but she did not touch it. It would not take much though. "Major Carter. I am sorry. I did not realize you were due to arrive."

"I'm here to see my father," Sam's voice was stoic, very unlike her normal tone, which was always quite friendly.

"He is in a Council Meeting at the moment, but I am sure that someone can find you a place to wait for him."

Her eyes narrowed, but all she said, was, "Yeah, whatever."

She was making the guard nervous. Her steady gaze and tense stance said that she was on the edge, and he wondered if he should even let her go. Suddenly, she relaxed and gave him a smile. "Sorry. It's been a hell of a rough day. I have a major headache, and they always make me cranky. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go on down, so I can find somewhere to wait on him. This heat and sun isn't helping my headache."

He relaxed at the change in her demeanor. "Of course. You know where the rings are. I hope that he will not be long, but perhaps someone can find you someplace quiet to await him where you can rest, and one of our healers can help your headache."

She nodded, as she stepped toward the rings. "Yes, I know where they are, and your suggestion sounds very good. Thank you."

He nodded at her, as she stepped into the ring transporter. It was a good thing that he didn't see her eyes. They didn't look nearly as friendly, as her smile did.

Once in the tunnel, she began her walk to the Council Chamber. She had been there often enough, she knew the way by heart. As one Tok'Ra after another approached her, she said the same thing…she was looking for this Tok'Ra or that one, while she waited on her dad to finish his meeting. They all walked off happy that she seemed all right after what had happened. She had not looked happy, but news had spread about what occurred during the summit, and no doubt, she needed the support that her father could give her, and none of them blamed her for that.

As she approached the Council Chamber, she could hear the argument over what to do with Lantash and Martouf. For once, there was only one guard outside the chamber. That meant that there could be three inside, unless the other outside guard had been sent to do or retrieve something. The guard stopped her and she asked him, "Can I help you?"

He looked puzzled by her question, and shook his head. She smiled at him, saying, "In that case, I need to deliver a message to the Council from the SGC. So, if you don't mind…"

He bowed his head, telling her, "I will announce you."

He turned to walk into the Chamber, but Sam told him, "No, that's okay. I'll announce myself. I think they're going to want to hear this news."

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to simply go into the Council Chamber. They are in session and that would break protocol."

She smiled at him, "I'll tell you what we'll do. You'll go in, and instead of announcing me to the Council, you'll whisper to my father that I have an urgent message for him, and that I need to see him. Now. That way, he can decide if I need to deliver my message now or later. Because, if you want to announce me to the entire Council, then I'll be right behind you. This is too damned important for me to let formalities take precedence over lives. So, what's it gonna be?" What had started out friendly and almost soft had hardened and become implacable, as she finished. He knew that she was not bluffing. The only way to stop her was to shoot her, and somehow, he did not think that Jacob Carter would consider her planning to disrupt the Council Meeting sufficient reason to do that. Besides, she had said lives. Then the light came on for him, and he was fairly sure he knew why she was here. What she could do about it, he did not know, but he was willing to allow her to try.

The guard suddenly grinned. "You are very like your father, when you want your own way, you know. I will tell him, and only him, that you are here, if you will refrain from following me in there, or shooting me, which I can tell is still one of your options." He lowered his voice, telling her, "Besides, I think this has to do with a couple of friends of mine. I will be right back, and your father will be with me. I give you my word."

Sam stared at him, for a long moment, and then nodded. "All right. But if you stab me in the back…" she shrugged, as she let the sentence wind down.

He nodded, saying, "Understood, Major Carter," turned, and entered the Council Chamber. The rather heated argument continued, and no one appeared to notice him. He walked soundlessly across the floor and up to Jacob and Selmak. Leaning into them, he whispered very softly, "Major Carter is here. She insists that she needs to see you immediately. She was ready to simply walk in and, short of shooting her; there really was not much I could do about it. However, she agreed to talk to you instead."

Selmak nodded once to indicate that he understood, and that he would come, before turning to Garshaw, who was sitting next to him looking very unhappy. She did not like the way this Council was beginning to do things. And she was definitely not in favor of removing Lantash, so that Martouf would die, and they could study his brain. Because that was basically what they were proposing to do. Feeling Selmak lean toward her, she turned to him. "What is it, Selmak?"

"I have to leave for a few minutes. Don't let them vote without me, or do let them, and then I can nullify it, because I was present, and they didn't wait for my return."

She nodded, and then, still speaking in low whispers, she told him, "All right. For now, Anise is holding her own. I am surprised, but she said that she promised Major Carter that she would do everything she could to save them. Removing Lantash is not saving them."

Selmak nodded his agreement with her statement, and slipped from his seat. Then he crossed the room and exited it, to find a very agitated Samantha Carter pacing the hallway. She heard him and swung around to face him, her hand going to her zat. When she realized who it was, the relief on her face was palpable.

She didn't stop to do the niceties, but cut quickly to the bone. "Selmak, Dad, I need to talk to you, right away…privately. Where is the closest, most private area around here?"

Selmak nodded his head toward a small alcove and turning to the guard that had come for him, he told him, "Brialek, keep everyone away from there. I do not care if you have to shoot them to do it. I do not want anyone near enough to it that they might hear what is being said."

The guard grinned to himself, but nodded in agreement. Selmak was becoming more like Jacob Carter every day. He did not consider that a bad thing at all, although there were those who did.

As soon as he finished giving his instructions to the guard, Sam turned on her heel and started toward the alcove they had indicated that they could safely use. They followed her into the small area, and Jacob came fore, asking her, "Sam, what's this all about? And, besides that, and more importantly, how are you doing? Are you going to be all right? Is there anything I can do?"

"I am not doing at all well. I don't yet know, if I'll be all right or not, and there isn't anything you can do, unless you can demand that the Council allow the healers to do their job, and allow them to make the decisions that need to be made. As for why I'm here—I have a question to ask."

He nodded, realizing that, while she had answered his questions, what she really wanted was to get to the point of why she was here. "All right. Shoot."

Taking a deep breath, she finally told him, "I remember, from Jolinar, that a mate has final say in what happens to their mate, when they are incapacitated and can't decide for themselves, is that right?"

Jacob frowned, and listened to Selmak, _"She is correct, and I believe that our side just won, if she says what I believe that she will." _

"Selmak says that's right. Why?"

"Because, technically, I'm still their mate. I never repudiated it, and neither, as far as I know, did they."

"_They have not, Jacob. Your daughter has used her brilliant mind to stop what she was well aware would happen, if they brought them back here, and the Council became involved, instead of allowing the healers to make the choices and decisions, as they should have." _

"_So, she's willing to recognize their, er, bond, in order to stop Ren'al, Delek, Thoran, and company? What happens afterward? How binding is this, once she accepts their bond formally in front of witnesses? Can they divorce?" _

"_I do not believe that she is considering a divorce, Jacob. Whether we realized it or not, and whether she realized it, until today, or not, she now knows that she loves them. I would have to say that, in all probability, she loves them very deeply, and she will have no desire to leave their bond, once it is known and accepted, which, by the way, there is no reason why it would not be." _

"_You really think so? I know they care about her, but…I'm not all that sure how deep it is." _

"_It is very deep, Jacob. I can assure you. I have known Lantash for many centuries and Martouf for over a hundred years. They love Samantha very much indeed. It is in their eyes and their actions, whenever they are near her and every time you speak of her to them." _

Jacob frowned, and then nodded his agreement, saying, _"If this can stop the Council, then I'm all for it. So what are we waiting for?" _

"_We are waiting for you to satisfy your curiosity about your daughter's feelings for Martouf and Lantash. Are we ready now?" _

"_I said I was, didn't I?" _

"_So you did." _

Selmak came fore once again, asking her, "Samantha are you quite sure that you wish to do this? You will be seen as their mate from that point onward. While it is not impossible to put asunder a bond, it is rare. I do not want you to say this, and not mean it. When Martouf and Lantash learn that you have accepted your bond, they will be overjoyed. I do not want them hurt by you refusing it, after they have survived."

She looked a little scared, for a minute, but then her lips firmed, and she nodded. "I'm very sure. I have no intention of refuting it, or them; although, I thought that they would want to, ah, deny it. From what you just said, I'm going to assume that they won't want to get out of it, and will want me as their mate?"

"They absolutely will want you as their mate, of that I am very certain." Selmak assured her softly. "They are very much in love with you…not Jolinar's remnants, Samantha…but you. It truly would hurt them very much, if you did not mean to remain their mate and only used that bond in order to save them, but not because you love them. As long as you care for them, and that is the reason you are using it to stop the Council, they will be very pleased."

Sam nodded, assuring him, "As I said, I have no intention of going back on it, once I accept it as being real and true." Glancing toward the Council Chamber doorway, she asked him, "Are you going to allow a vote first? Or do you just want me to put a stop to it?"

Selmak smiled somewhat wryly, saying rather regretfully, "As much as I would like to see you pull victory out of their hands, I believe we must make your announcement right away. Shall we go?"

At Sam's nod of agreement, they left the alcove and, as they walked toward the chamber, the guard sent Sam a small smile, which she returned. She took a deep breath and entered the room at Selmak's side.

As they entered the room, they heard Ren'al say, "So the vote is four to three in favor of removal."

Selmak strode forward angrily, "I have not voted, Ren'al. I believe that makes it four to four, still a dead lock."

"You were not here, Selmak, and we did not know where you were, or when you would be back. It was decided by vote that we would go ahead and vote now."

"How convenient, since the decision to have the vote would lie with the four of you. You know, tampering with the outcome of a vote is an offense, which can have a penalty of removal from the Council, as well as some nasty sanctions. You should be a little more careful."

Ren'al threw him an angry look. "I was not attempting to tamper with the vote; however, we have been here, for quite some time now, and we need to make a decision. Now, we are deadlocked again, unless Malek or Per'sus arrive here to cast a vote, and then we must go over all of the information again, before we can do so. We could already have been studying the brain tissue, if it was not for this unreasonable attitude of you and the others here."

That was all it took. Sam had heard more than enough of their plans to make her extremely angry. She stepped out from behind Selmak and stood beside him. She'd stayed quiet, but not exactly hidden, and they were so wrapped up in their argument that they hadn't noticed her, until she made her presence known so openly.

Finally seeing her, Delek demanded, "What are you doing in a closed Council Meeting? You are Tau'ri, as well, and are not allowed within the Chamber."

"Is that so? Hm…I don't think that Selmak and Dad got the memo. Furthermore, you opinion of whether or not I belong here really doesn't matter anymore than your vote matters. And it doesn't matter, either."

He frowned at her, "You are making no sense. If you do not voluntarily leave, I will have a guard remove you. If you do not go with them quietly, I will have you shot and taken out unconscious. I do not care how you are removed, so long as you are removed."

Finally, Sam decided she was tired of playing games. Her hand had been lying loosely on the zat on her hip. She had it out and halfway up, before Selmak realized what she was about to do and reached out to stop her. She looked over at him and frowned, before turning back to face Delek. Her other hand came to rest lightly on her MP-5, although she did not offer to use it…yet, however, she did warn him.

Selmak had never heard Samantha Carter snarl before, but he did now. "You so much as lay a finger on me or get anyone else to do so, Delek, and you and your host will be Swiss cheese."

"_Samantha sounds very much like Jolinar right now, Jacob. I do not think I realized just how much of her that Samantha retained." _

"_I'm not sure that's a good thing, Sel. She could get herself shot and killed at this rate, if she's not careful. And, when Sam gets really angry, she can get pretty aggressive, too, so this isn't 'all' Jolinar, although she probably is making it worse." _

"_I do not think that she will be shot or killed, Jacob. We are Senior members of this council and the guards know that she is our daughter. They also know that Delek has no authority to demand what he just did. There are at least three, perhaps four, Council members here with more seniority than he has. For him to take over, and attempt what he is attempting, is very much pushing the bounds of what will be tolerated, trust me. As for the guards, they will not touch her without our agreement no matter what Delek tells them to do, so you can calm down again. Furthermore, at the moment, no one is moving or speaking. Thank the Goddess, she calculated correctly, and only threatened him verbally. It does not appear that she intends to use it, even though her hand is resting on her other weapon. Her stance is too casual for that to be her intention. However, I think she would have used the zat had I not stopped her. He's going to make a very bad misstep, if he is not careful, and then he will be taken care of by one of us in what could be undesirable ways." _

"_I sure as hell hope so. I don't want her shooting the jerk; no matter how much of a relief it would be to get rid of him." _

Totally ignoring the silence around her, Sam announced quietly, yet firmly, "Now, that I have everyone's attention, I'll tell you how things are going to be. It is not your place, and it is not the Council's place, to make a decision pertaining to what course to take regarding Martouf and Lantash's health. In fact, you should have nothing to say about it at all. This is the Healer's venue, and you have no business interfering in things you know nothing about. However, that, too, is now a moot point. You have all very conveniently forgotten something very important. Luckily, I did not forget. How this situation is handled is up to their mate…and that just happens to be me…which makes this '_my'_ decision. _I_ will decide whether Lantash has the chance to heal Martouf. So you can disband your little group, and go about your business, while I talk to Calise, Gava, Arwanna, and Daimesh. Once I've talked to the healers, then '_I' _will decide what we will do."

"You do not care about the symbiote. You will allow Lantash to die trying to attempt the impossible. All you care about is the host," Ren'al spat at her.

Sam looked at her, for a long moment, before she warned her, in a cold, inexorable, and implacable voice, "Do not ever again insinuate that I love Lantash any less than I do Martouf. I love both of them, and I want both of them alive and well. If at all possible, that is what I will get, but I won't know that until I've talked to the healers. But, I will tell you this. If Lantash is the only one that can survive, then I want him to survive. Now, I think this meeting is over."

Furious now, Delek ignored the slight disturbance at the door, assuming it was the other guard returning. He was listening to Thoran's advice about how he should handle the situation. Everyone except Sam, Delek, Ren'al, and Thoran looked to see what was going on. She kept her eyes front and centered on the three of them, who were, as far as she was concerned, the leaders of the '_opposition_'.

As he listened to the last of what Thoran was telling him, Delek turned to the two guards inside the chamber and ordered them, "Seize her and take her the holding cells. Shoot her, if you have to; I do not care. Just remove her and her ridiculous claim from my sight."

The two guards looked at Delek in surprise, but did not move, even when he raised his voice, saying, "I order you to remove the Tau'ri woman from this meeting." Both of them looked to Selmak, and when he shook his head no, they nodded and ignored Delek's demand.

A voice from the back of the room, contradicted him, quietly, stating, "Major Carter, you will not have to defend yourself. No one here is going to attack you in any manner, I assure you." Per'sus bowed slightly, as he addressed his comments to her and walked farther into the room, approaching her and Selmak.

He paused for a moment before continuing, "Major Carter, I assume that Selmak and Jacob brought you into the Council Chamber, since you are standing next to them, and that they know why you are here."

"Yes, that is correct," She assured him.

He turned to Delek, saying softly, but very firmly, "A _Senior_ Council Member brought Major Carter to this meeting. He must feel that she has something important to impart." Turning to Sam he continued, "I will once more assure you that no one is going to harass or harm you in any way. I would, however, like to know what you had to say to the Council."

Speculation in her gaze, Sam studied him and the man beside him. After coming to the conclusion that he was now in charge and meant what he said, she agreed, telling him, "They just voted to remove Lantash from Martouf, without allowing him to try to save him, and thereby, allowing Martouf to die. Ren'al admitted that they could have already been looking at Martouf's brain tissue, if the others hadn't blocked their vote for removal, which proves that she doesn't want Lantash to attempt to heal Martouf, and that she believes that Martouf should be sacrificed, so they can study his brain. She wasn't even planning on the healers trying to heal him. She doesn't care, if he lives or dies, and neither do Delek or Thoran, especially Thoran. Nor, in reality, do they much care if Lantash survives."

She threw them a disgusted look, before continuing, "Anyone that knows Lantash, also knows how deep his bond with Martouf is. They would be very much aware that to attempt to remove him from Martouf, before at least allowing him to try to heal him would be a death sentence for him, as well as Martouf. He would fight being removed, until he was too weak to survive, of that I am very, very sure."

She sent him a haughty look, as Thoran could not stop the telltale stiffening of his body. She sneered at him, and her voice almost dripped with venom, as she hissed her words at him, "Did you honestly believe that I would not know how much you despise Lantash, and how long you have hoped for his death? I am his mate, of course I know. I also realized what a perfect opportunity this would be for you to get to him, and yet, do it in a so-called '_legitimate_' way."

Turning from him back to Per'sus, before Thoran could respond, she once again addressed the High Councilor, explaining what had just occurred, "Ren'al held a vote, while Selmak was talking to me, to find out why I came here. I knew, before I even arrived, what they would try to do, and I came to inform them that it wasn't going to happen that way. As Martouf and Lantash's mate, that is my decision, and my decision alone, to make. Moreover, I _will_ make that decision, after I have all of the facts and not before."

"I see." He turned back to Delek, saying, "That is our law, Delek. Furthermore, as far as I know, neither Martouf and Lantash nor Major Carter ever repudiated their mate-bond. They _are_ bonded mates. The three," his eyes slid to the fourth Council member, who stood with them, and no doubt voted to remove Lantash, without allowing him to attempt to heal Martouf, adding, "Let us make that the four of you, have overstepped your bounds. Whether you will retain your seats on the Council, after this despicable bit of treachery, is yet to be seen. I believe that this meeting is dismissed. Delek, I will see you in two hours in Garshaw's Command Chambers. You, Ren'al," he paused for a moment, and then continued, "as well as, Thoran and Daresh will all be there, as well. Do not be late and, if I have not yet arrived, you will wait for me, until I arrive, regardless the time. You have already earned yourselves some…well, we will leave that for now. I will simply add that you do not want to earn anymore."

He turned back to Sam, saying, "I am on my way to talk to the healers myself. Would you care to accompany me?"

Sam finally reattached her zat to her belt, and her shoulders visibly relaxed. With one last warning look at the group standing as still as statues behind her, she turned and nodded to Per'sus. "Yes, Per'sus. I would very much like to do that."

He nodded and looking at Selmak and Jacob said, "It might be that you should come, as well. We do not know what the healers are going to say, but it may not be good news."

Selmak gave control to Jacob, and he nodded. "I agree." Turning to Sam, he asked her, "Are you okay?"

Sam shook her head. "Not really, Dad. Do I normally go around threatening to use zats on people, or warning them I'm going to make Swiss cheese out of them?"

"Well, no," he dropped his voice so that only Sam, Per'sus, and Malek could hear him as he continued, "But, after all, it was at Delek and his cohorts, two of which I definitely don't trust now, and I've always been leery of them. What's left to say? Now, come on, let's head for the med bay."

Sam gave a real smile, for the first time in hours, as her dad wrapped his arm around her, and the two of them, Per'sus, and Malek, began the walk to the med bay. Then his smile faded, as he told her, "They've put them in stasis, Sam. Martouf looks pretty bad."

Sam nodded, but it was obvious that she had more to say.

"What, Sam? What are you thinking? I've known you too long, and seen too many brilliant ideas come out of that head of yours to discount any idea you have without really looking closely at it."

Sam nodded, but her brow was furrowed. She finally started speaking, slowly, as if still thinking, even as she talked, "I'll know more after I talk to the healers, Dad, but…unless I'm wrong, one of the problems is going to be bleeding. He has a lot of holes in him. Yes, Lantash can probably heal them, unless Martouf bleeds to death or goes into shock first. If the healers are using healing devices on some of the major areas, to help Lantash out, and if we replace Martouf's blood and fluids, it would give Lantash that much less that he would have to try to maintain, and instead, he could concentrate on the most important things."

All three men stopped and looked at her, and finally Per'sus asked her, "What do you mean, if you replaced Martouf's blood and fluids, Major Carter? How could you do that?"

A devil must have been sitting on Sam's shoulder. She looked at the three of them, and realizing that Selmak had once more come fore, she gave them the most innocent look she could muster and murmured, "Wow, I didn't realize that you were so primitive medically speaking that you don't know how to replenish a blood supply, or keep someone from going into shock. Maybe we can help you guys with that. I mean, it's not a hard thing to learn to do."

She waited for a short time and, when they all continued simply to stare at her, she sent them a sheepish smile, saying, "I'm sorry, but you opened yourselves for that one." Then her smiled died, and she said, "We really don't have a lot of time. We should go. You can figure out what I just said later."

Selmak, Per'sus, and Malek all came out of their stunned surprise, at the same time, and started walking forward. Per'sus gave her a slight smile, assuring her, "I believe that I know what you meant, Major Carter. Moreover, I can even admit that we probably did have your…comment…coming to us. I must point out though, that few of us now say that of you, and those that do, do not know you or your people. Still, there is no apology necessary, as you may be correct. Perhaps our healers will know if it could help and if so, we may call on your medical personnel, if you feel that would be acceptable.

Selmak told her, "Samantha if I must put up with your father's amusement for much longer, I think I may strangle you myself." Then he paused, before saying, "However, he has shown me what you are talking about. I can certainly see where it very well could help. Perhaps a great deal. One of the things that hosts and symbiotes sometimes die from is blood loss. If you could replenish Martouf's blood, then Lantash would not have to stimulate his system to attempt to do it, which would free up some of his resources for other things. I agree with you, your father, and Per'sus. I think it is something to discuss with the healers."

Turning to Per'sus and Malek, he told them, "What Samantha is talking about and Jacob is showing me, is just what she said. When a person is injured they literally replace their lost blood and bodily fluids, including their electrolytes something which needs done, too. We do it automatically, which leads us back to the fact that it would free Lantash up to do other things."

They were nearing the sick bay area, and Per'sus asked quickly, "How? How do they do that?"

"They insert a needle directly into a vein and allow the blood to flow directly into the person. The same with the fluids and other things. It may sound, ah—primitive—but it does work. The only thing is that you have to have the correct blood type. That would not be a problem, though, as the Tau'ri know how to…" he listened to Jacob for a moment, "Type and cross match blood. Actually, they may already have his blood type on file in his SGC medical file. Once they know what type he is, they would then check the other Tok'Ra for others of his type, from whom they would take some, or get it from their own stock of blood. I believe that it is something worth speaking with them about."

Malek looked over at Sam, for a short time, before saying, "Major Carter, my name is Malek, and my host's name is Devlin. I do not believe we have met; however, Lantash, Martouf, Devlin, and I have been friends, for a very long time, and they have told me a great deal about you. I am glad to finally meet you; I only wish it was under happier circumstances. I was wondering—is there anything else that your people do that could help in this situation?"

"I'm really not sure, Malek. I probably should have brought Janet Fraiser with me. She's the head of our medical department, and besides that, she's an excellent doctor—ah—that is a healer. Unfortunately, I didn't feel that I had the time to spare, and it looks like I didn't; another fifteen minutes delay, and they might have prevailed, and Lantash might have been forcibly removed." The quiver in Sam's voice spoke to just how much strain she had been, and still was, under.

Per'sus nodded, and he was obviously unhappy. "That is possible, even with Malek and I joining the group. I saw several of Delek and Thoran's people on their way as well. With the other of the elder Council members absent today, it could very well have gone in their favor once the others arrived."

"You should get rid of them," Sam spoke harshly, and then, realizing how that sounded, she hastened to add, "From the Council. I meant from the Council," she assured them. However, under her breath, she continued, "Although the other alternative might be even better."

Having the excellent hearing of the symbiotes, all three men looked at her again. Feeling their gazes, she looked up, asking, "What?"

They all shook their heads, deciding not to admit to hearing—and agreeing with—her last comment. Selmak decided that, perhaps, there was something about which he should apologize, saying, "I did not realize that you and Malek had not met. I am sorry I did not think to ask and then introduce you."

"No problem, Selmak, it worked out all right. Don't lose any sleep over it."

He frowned at her choice of words, but Jacob explained. Once he finished speaking with him, he turned back to her and murmured, "You know, you sounded very much like Jolinar in the way you took on Delek and demanded that things be done your way. I do not believe that she was ever threatened with seizure, a holding cell, and being shot, though, and, therefore, she was never forced to draw a zat on any of them. I was very proud of the way you stood up to them," He assured her softly. The pride of which he spoke was quite evident in his voice.

Sam murmured a "Thank you, Selmak" and then, they had no more time to talk, as they reached the med bay and entered the main room. Sam felt her heart clench. It was nearing decision time. She truly hoped that her decision was the right one. Anxiety swiftly coursed through her, before she could contain it, but it was just as quickly banished. There was no room for doubt, and she refused to allow it as much as a toehold. She _'knew'_ in both heart and mind, that she made the correct decision, when she decided to come here to claim them as her mates. In the very center, of her deepest core of emotions, there was no longer any room for doubt about that. From the moment, she rushed to the gate room and saw them with the pleading look in their eyes screaming for her to stop them, up to the moment they said her name and she shot them—and then beyond—there was no longer room, for any more doubt about her feelings for them. Her love of them pushed that cause for anxiety into a deep dark hole and sealed it over. She had enough other things to stress over right now. That was one less about which she had to worry.

TBC


	2. Logic and Intuition Ch 2 TD

_**Chapter Two Summary: **Arwanna explains that she is using the healing device, even though it is diffused through the stasis chamber top. It is still helping Lantash to gain strength. Sam requests that all of the healers gather to give each of their impressions and their opinion as to what should be done for or to the two of them. However, before Arwanna calls them, Sam asks if perhaps they should have Dr. Fraiser there to answer questions about what she could do to help. It is decided to wait to gather them, and Selmak returns to the SGC to request Janet's advice and help with whatever they attempt to do. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-14_

_**Cor's Trel'li-Mae'tek - **Heart's Tear-Mate, the One who shared your deepest grief and suffered it With You. A strongly bonded mate, brought together by shared grief. Rarely a Lover, however a very deep friendship is shared from that time onward._

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communications_

* * *

_**Tok'Ra Dawn**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Logic and Intuition**_

* * *

Arwanna stood over the clear-topped stasis chamber using the healing device. Hearing them arrive, she allowed it to stop and turned to them. At their questioning looks, she shook her head, saying, "It is a very diffuse energy when sent through the top, however, Lantash is able to absorb some of it, and we all believe that it has helped him. He is quite a bit stronger than he was, when he was brought in. Of course, he is in stasis, and is not aware that he is using it, so it is not doing as much good, as it would if he were aware and cognizant of his surroundings."

Per'sus nodded. "I would like a report on their condition, Arwanna."

Sam surprised them all by speaking up before Arwanna could begin to give her opinion. "I would like to hear all of the healer's opinions, if you don't mind. They may all agree, but then, maybe not, so if not, I want those opinions, too."

After a short pause, Per'sus nodded, and turned to Arwanna, asking her, "Are the others available to discuss this with us?"

She nodded and moving across the room, she picked up a com, but Sam stopped her, saying "Wait! Wait, don't call them yet." She turned back to the three men and asked them, "Were you truly interested in seeing if what we do would help Lantash and Martouf?"

Per'sus nodded, assuring her, "We will ask our healers if they believe that this process might help them. If they think that it will help, then we will contact General Hammond and request the help. Why do you ask? I am learning to know that you would not ask that question idly, Major."

Sam gave him a slight smile, before she agreed, telling him, "You're right; I do have a thought about it. I'm not a doctor. I don't know what might or might not help. I've helped Janet out before, but it was usually on research of some kind or dissecting a Goa'uld, so that doesn't really count for something like this. I was just wondering if it wouldn't help both sides to come to a decision, if she was here and could hear what they think, and then be able to give them information as to what she could do, if such and such happened, assuming, of course, that we have some positive comments from your healers. It's possible that Janet might be able to suggest things that would change their minds about whether or not Lantash could heal Martouf." Watching them and seeing no reaction, she shrugged, murmuring, "It was just an idea."

Selmak looked at her in surprise, as he told her, "Why would we wish to ignore it, Samantha? It is an excellent idea. Having her here from the beginning could, as you say, cause the healers to re-evaluate some of their thinking as well as changing their outlook as to what the final outcome may be."

Malek spoke up adding his opinion, as well, asserting, "It is a very good idea, Major Carter. It is logical to have her here, so that she can listen to what they know about their injuries. Otherwise she will not know what she could or could not do to help them."

"Major Carter, I agree with Selmak and Malek. It is the logical thing to do, and it will also save time, since they would have to repeat everything to her when she arrived."

Sam nodded her agreement, and told them, "Well, okay, if we all agree, then all we have to do is get her here." She looked over toward the stasis chamber, sighed, and continued, "If you'll have someone take me to Martouf and Lantash's quarters, I'll put my stuff in there, and then go back and see if she can even come. There's always the chance that she'll be in the middle of something and won't be able to leave. I'll just have to go and see."

Jacob came fore, telling her, "No, Sam, you stay here. You've been through enough today, without having to face everyone at the SGC and try to explain what's going on. Sel and I will go. I'll talk to George, and see if it's something that they're willing to do, which I'm sure it is, and I'll also find out, if she has the time to come here and talk with the healers. It could be that she can't come until later, and, if that's so, then we'll just have to go through it all twice. I doubt that you want to wait to find out what the healers think until tomorrow. So, I'll go now, okay?"

Sam gave him a small smile as she agreed, "Okay. I…" she cleared her throat, and tried again, "Thanks, Dad, Selmak. I appreciate it. I'd, um, I want to see them." Before her dad could warn her again, she shook her head, telling him, "I know they don't look to be in very good shape, but I also know that if I had been shot as many times as they have in such vital areas, I'd be dead. So…so, I just want to see them and make sure they really are breathing. I'll be okay."

Malek looked over at Jacob and seeing the worry in his eyes, assured him, "I will stay with her, Jacob. I will watch over her. She is their mate. I will be with her, and if it is needed, then I will become _Cor's Trel'li-Mae'tek. _Lantash and Martouf—" he paused for a moment and looked away before continuing, "I assure you that I will care for her. They—would expect it of me, and I will give them nothing less, for if our positions were reversed they would do the same."

Finally, Jacob nodded slowly. What Malek was offering was something that would be difficult, if it came to be needed, for he and Devlin would both be in very deep mourning. Malek and Lantash went back all the way to the beginning. They were clutch mates, they had actually been mated, at one time, and they had remained very close right up to the present. Devlin and Martouf, too, were very close. Hell, all four of them were extremely close. It would hurt them a great deal, if Lantash and Martouf died. Still, if he said that he would take care of her, then he would. Besides, they shouldn't be gone for a great length of time. "All right, Malek, I know that you'll do what you say. Thanks." Selmak came fore and bowed to him, saying, "We thank you, Malek and Devlin, on behalf of Martouf and Lantash."

Fist to heart, Malek bowed to Selmak and Jacob, before saying, "I thank you for accepting my host and I. We will not fail in our duty."

Selmak turned to Sam, who was watching the little scene and attempting to pull some information from the memories she had. Nebulous images flit into sight for a moment and then were gone. "We will return as quickly as possible, Samantha, I assure you." He looked at the other two men, saying, with a short inclination of his head, "Malek. Per'sus. We will return as swiftly as we can." Then he turned and was gone, and Sam suddenly felt as if the floor of the tunnel was trying to drop out from beneath her feet.

Seeing her sway, Malek swept her up and carried her to one of the med-bay platforms. As soon as he laid her down, she sat up, telling him, "I'm okay, Malek, really. You don't need to look so worried. I was just a little light headed for a minute. It's passed now."

"Major Carter, perhaps you should…"

Sam looked at him and shook her head. His comment wound down, and he frowned at her. "I think you can call me Sam, Malek. In fact, all of you should be calling me Sam. I'm Martouf and Lantash's mate, and there's no reason to be so formal with me."

"Very well. It shall be as you wish—Sam."

* * *

Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c made their way toward the General's office. They were all wondering what he wanted. But Daniel was the only one brave enough to voice what he thought about it. "Do you think it could be about Sam? I mean about Martouf and Lantash dying—and her—being the one that killed them."

Jack shrugged. He hadn't liked them, although he wasn't sure why. He supposed it was that he didn't trust them around Carter. She was his Second-in-Command. As her Commanding Officer, he had to watch out for her. He didn't have an answer, but that was okay, because Daniel wasn't finished talking yet, anyway.

"It had to have been very—well, I can't imagine having to do something like that to anyone, let alone the woman I loved. I wonder how she's doing? Have either of you been in to check on her? I got wrapped up in a manuscript and didn't even realize what time it was, until the General called me to come up to his office."

"Daniel, why would you compare Carter shooting them to you shooting someone you loved? That doesn't even make sense."

Teal'c and Daniel both sent Jack some disbelieving looks, but since they were at the General's office, neither said anything. But, neither of them could believe that Jack hadn't figured out that, no matter how hard she tried, Sam couldn't stop loving them. Today had not been a good day for the three of them, and for Sam, it had to have been horrific.

Jack knocked and hearing the General's voice tell them to enter, that's what they did. "General? You wanted to see us?" He glanced around the room and frowned. Where was Carter? Were they waiting on her, then?

The General nodded, telling them, "Please take a seat, gentlemen."

When it looked like the General was going to start talking, Jack beat him to it, asking, "General, shouldn't we be waiting for Carter? She should be here in a few minutes, shouldn't she?"

The General sighed and looked down at the table he was now standing next to; wishing that someone else could break this news to SG-1. But, no one else even knew, so it was up to him. Looking back up, he stated quietly, "No, Colonel, we won't be waiting for Major Carter. She's not here."

They looked at him for a moment, each of them trying to figure out what 'she's not here' actually meant.

"Ah, General, what do you mean by 'not here'? Do you mean not here as in 'not in this room' or…?"

"No, Colonel, I mean she's not here, as in, she's not on the base."

"What?" Jack almost yelped the word, before recovering, and slowly asking, "Do we, um, think that letting her go home alone, after what happened, is something we should do?"

Daniel was watching the General closely, and suddenly, he spoke up, saying, "She didn't go home. At least, I don't believe she did. What did you call us in here to tell us, General Hammond?"

"I called you in here to inform you that Major Carter will possibly be gone for anywhere from a few days, up to eight weeks, depending on what happens to—her mates."

They sat quietly and stared at him. Jack was wondering if, for some reason, the General had lost his mind. Teal'c was anxious, although it did not show, to know exactly what he meant. Daniel suspected he knew, but he found it hard to believe. Finally, he asked him, "General, I think you might just want to tell us what's occurring. Because right now, none of us are quite sure what you are saying, although, I think we each have our own ideas."

The General nodded. "You're right, Dr. Jackson. I need simply to tell you what I know, and leave it at that. So that is what I'm going to do. Lantash and Martouf were not dead. They were still breathing, when they left here. Major Carter, as you know, went to her room to 'rest'. But she couldn't rest because some of Jolinar's memories told her what would happen, if she didn't get to the base to stop them. I'm assuming she was in time or she probably would have been back by now."

"General, in time to stop who—from doing what?" Jack questioned him, but he was getting a pretty good idea of who and why.

"In time to keep certain factions on the Tok'Ra base from allowing Martouf to die."

Now, even Daniel looked slightly mystified, as he finally asked, "But, how could Sam stop that from happening, General? She's not on the Council, she's not even a Tok'Ra. No one will listen to her." Daniel pointed out what he considered the probable outcome to her trip.

"She didn't need to be on the Council, Dr. Jackson. For the Tok'Ra, if a mate is incapacitated, the remaining mate makes the final judgment as to what will happen to them."

Jack frowned. "So, what does that have to do with Carter, General? I still don't see what she can do about it."

"Well, if I understand it correctly, it goes something like this. Because she was the surviving member of the blending between Jolinar and her, Major Carter automatically became Martouf and Lantash's—for lack of a better word—wife. They became her husbands. They never repudiated their bonds to her, as their wife, and she never repudiated her bonds to them, as her husbands. So, by Tok'Ra law, Major Carter has every right to insist that they do as she decides, not as the Council decides. She left a few hours ago to stop them from killing Martouf and very likely Lantash, as well, since he would fight to stay with Martouf."

"The reason you are here is because I am seriously considering requesting Dr. Jackson and Teal'c to consider going to the Tok'Ra base to offer her some emotional support. It might give her a feeling of having allies, although I am quite sure that Jacob would never agree to allow Martouf to die, before they even tried to save him. Unfortunately, before she went, he was only one voice and one vote. With Major Carter there, there is no vote, because it is out of their hands."

"Uh, General, what about me? I didn't hear my name on your list of people going to help Carter."

"That's because you aren't going, Colonel."

"Why not? You don't think I can do sympathy?"

"Major Carter, for all intents and purposes is their wife, Jack. I wasn't sure how you would handle the situation. It's very well-known that you don't like the idea of them and Major Carter together. I have a feeling that your attitude toward them was part of what held her back from admitting that she loves them. Now, she can't hide from it anymore, and your opinion doesn't matter to her, but it would still be unpleasant for her to have you there making cracks about them and the Tok'Ra."

"What makes you so sure that she loves them? I've never seen her do more than just smile at them."

The General gave a somewhat grim little smile, saying, "No, Colonel, I'm quite sure that you haven't. But a woman doesn't get as desperate as she was to get to them, if she isn't in love with them."

Seeing that they didn't understand his last statement, he clarified, "She gave me two choices. I could grant her eight weeks leave starting now, or…I could accept the resignation of her commission effective immediately. Since I didn't want her to leave the service, I gave her the leave. I would have done the same in her place had someone stood in my way, when my wife was dying. So, she's now on the Tok'Ra base, and I can only hope that things are going better than she believed that they would be."

"I won't order either of you to go. I'm simply telling you that, if you feel that you might be of help to her, you are free to go."

"General, I…" Jack stopped, frowning, before beginning again, "If you really are sure that she, ah, cares for them, in that way, then I'm sure I can, well, keep myself from being…well, you know."

Before the General could deny him again, Daniel spoke up, pointing out, "You know, General Hammond, if Jack could actually be supportive of her, his being there and showing approval of her decision to remain their mate, might help her more than you know. For him to have decided that she cares enough for them that he won't be a jerk, might mean as much or more than Teal'c and I being there. Not that I'm not going, because I am, but…well, I just think that if he could do it, then it would help Sam. And, too, if he starts to be an ass, Teal'c can shove him through the gate back to the base."

Jack scowled, Teal'c's lips twitched, and the General laughed softly. "You could be right, Dr. Jackson. So, all right, if you will assure me that at the first prejudiced, sarcastic, unfriendly word, you will send him back, then he can go. But I want your word and Teal'c's that you won't allow him to upset either the Tok'Ra or, more importantly, Major Carter."

"I will personally see to it, General Hammond," Teal'c assured him. "He will not be a problem to the Major."

"You have my word, too, General. At the first sighting of a caustic remark he will be out of there."

The General nodded, as he relaxed in his chair. The Klaxons suddenly going off, had him immediately tense and on his feet heading for the door. There were no teams due in today. The other three men were right behind him and followed him into the control room. Sergeant Davis turned to him, saying, "It's the Tok'Ra IDC, General." Nodding toward the open iris, he told him, "I sent the acceptance code to allow them through."

The General nodded, murmuring, "Very good. Thank you, Sergeant Davis."

"Yes, Sir." The Sergeant answered, but they were already on their way to the Gateroom.

They entered, just as Jacob stepped through the event horizon. "Jacob?"

Jacob nodded, adding, "Let's hit your office or the briefing room, and I'll tell you what's going on."

"Of course." The General glanced over at SG-1 and told them, "Since you were planning to go and be with the Major, if Jacob doesn't object, you may as well come with us."

They all looked at Jacob, who shrugged, telling them, "I have no objection." He frowned, and then sighed. "Selmak says that if Jack is going to be an ass, he doesn't want him anywhere near Sam. I have to agree. Either he promises to be on his very best behavior, or he isn't going."

Jack looked affronted, Teal'c was stoic as ever, and the General and Daniel had all they could do not to laugh. Finally, General Hammond assured him, "We've had a discussion about that, Selmak. At the first hint of incivility, Teal'c will personally dial us up and push him into the gate, and thus, back to the base. I will admit that I wasn't going to allow it, but Dr. Jackson pointed out that, as Sam's commanding officer, if he could be supportive of her decision to remain married to Lantash and Martouf, it would probably be very reassuring to her. She doesn't agree with him about the Tok'Ra, but she does respect him, as her commander and a soldier. I have to agree that if he can show acceptance of her marriage, then it would be a very good thing."

Jacob's eyes glowed, and Selmak came fore, telling them, "If you are sure that he can be supportive, then I will not object, for I feel that you are correct. She likes and respects Colonel O'Neill. However, I believe that part of her refusal to admit that she loved her husbands was his attitude toward them. It could have made her life unbearable, if she had admitted her love and accepted their marriage, and then had to be around someone who was consistently derogatory about them. I believe that she avoided causing that situation by refusing to admit her feelings toward them. With them now so very close to death, she can no longer hide it from herself or anyone else. She has claimed them, as her mates, it _is_ binding, and yes, she knew that it would be, before she claimed them."

They entered the briefing room, and the General turned to Selmak, asking him, "I don't believe you came here to tell us that, though, so what is going wrong? Did they disallow her claim?"

"No, Per'sus himself granted her the right to decide Martouf and Lantash's fate, so there is no concern there." He smiled briefly, before adding, "I believe that her teammates would have been cheering had they been there."

They all took seats and he continued, giving them some few of the details about what happened, saying, "She came and had the guard get us. We talked, and she told us what she planned to do. We took her with us into the Council Chamber. While I was absent, Ren'al, Thoran, Delek, and one other whom you do not know, voted to vote once more on whether or not to remove Lantash. Without my presence, the vote was in their favor. I objected, and we ended up once more deadlocked. Then Delek noticed Samantha, and I believe that he was following Thoran's instructions, when he ordered her to leave, or he would have her thrown out or shot."

All four of the men looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths. "Yes, it was not a brilliant move on his part. I stopped her from using her zat'nik'tel on him. So, instead, she put her hand on her MP-5 and just rested it there, as she told him very plainly and loudly that if any one attempted to touch her then he, Delek, and his host would be Swiss cheese. I am quite sure that he has no idea what that is, but her fingers slowly caressing her weapon, placed a reasonable facsimile in his mind, I am sure."

"Unfortunately, he wasn't finished, and, after she announced her intention of making the decision pertaining to Lantash and Martouf, he ordered two guards to shoot her, and remove her to a holding cell. They, of course, had sense enough to refuse, since I am senior to him…not to mention that she is our daughter." He smiled briefly, before telling them, "A short conversation took place between her and Per'sus. The outcome was that the four voting to remove Lantash, and to make no effort in any way to save Martouf, were reprimanded, as they stood in the Council Chamber, everyone heard it, and Per'sus then ordered all of them to meet with him in a couple of hours. I do not know what his plans are, but it is very possible that someone or perhaps several some ones will lose their Council Seats over this. We can only hope."

"However, that is all simply so that you will know at least some of what took place, before you arrive. If Thoran and friend's Council seats are taken by Per'sus or by a vote, Samantha will need guards. I would not put it past Thoran to attempt to hurt her. He hates Lantash, and has for a very long time. I have no doubt at all that he was hoping to be able to legitimately kill him, or at least, if he survived, hurt him by allowing Martouf to die. And still I am off of the subject that has brought Jacob and I here. I will allow him to explain what we wish to do."

Selmak left, and Jacob was there so quickly that there didn't appear to be even a small time lapse in the maneuver. "Sam came up with an idea that Per'sus, Malek, and Selmak want to try, if you can see your way clear to do it, George."

"All right. What do you need, Jacob?"

"We need Janet Fraiser, and Martouf and Lantash's medical information from here. We want the healers and her to discuss his condition and see if there is any way in which they can work together to try to take some of the healing off of Lantash. One of the main things that Sam suggested was keeping him from going into shock, and blood transfusions. If the healers think it might help, then we'd like to borrow Janet for a few days. Probably some equipment, too, once we know for sure what she might need. If it isn't possible…" Jacob's voice gave out. He did not want this not to be possible. Malek and Devlin weren't the only two Tok'Ra that loved them, and losing those two would be a terrible blow to both him and Selmak, and what it would do to Sam he had no idea—except that it would be bad.

"You have it, Jacob, if Dr. Fraiser will or can agree. There is Cassie to consider; however, I'm sure we can work something out. We can work around her being gone. If she was sick, we would have to, so…that is not a problem."

Before the General could continue, Jack spoke up, "If the doc can't go because of Cassie, I'll take care of her. It wouldn't be the first time I've kept her, and I hope it wouldn't be the last. I can stay here if there's a need."

The General was reaching for the phone, as he told him, "No, Jack, I'll take her. My granddaughters would be thrilled. I'm not sure if Cassie would be or not, but my granddaughters certainly would. Although, to tell you the truth, I believe that Dr. Fraiser has plans in place for when she has to be gone for a time, and she may not need either of us."

"Dr. Fraiser? Could you come to the briefing room? Yes, now if it's not too inconvenient. That will be fine. We'll be waiting. Goodbye." Looking at the others, he told them quietly, "She'll be here shortly. Don't look so worried, Jacob, I have no doubt, but that she will agree to do it."

"I hope so."

* * *

Sam walked to the Stasis Chamber and looked inside. Never had she felt such pain as she'd felt, as she fired the zat that stopped them from blowing themselves into pieces. She was so sure that they were gone. When she'd heard the whispered information, that they were still alive and breathing, she had thought she would pass out. Then, no one wanted her to return with them to the tunnels.

She put her hands on the top of the chamber and watched them. Eventually, her mind wandered back to her earlier memories. After she had gone to the room she used, when she stayed on base, she sat and simply stared at the wall. She had been numb, since it happened, and they took them away. Then she had those memories. Jolinar had strode into the chamber, obviously furious, and stood before the Council. Lantash and Martouf were close to death, and they had voted to remove, and thus save, Lantash. They were divided on what to do—unfortunately, those that were opposed to that course, were fewer in number as many of the older members were away.

As she considered those memories, more of them opened and details were given to her. One of the healers had somehow sent word to Jolinar about what was about to happen, and she had managed to make an excuse to the Goa'uld where she was undercover and return to the tunnels. She had ripped into them, flayed them with her words, and informed them of exactly how she felt and what was going to happen. As their mate, she should have been contacted at once. Her present undercover position was not such that it was hard to get information in or out. It was her right, as their mate, to make the decision about what would happen to the two of them. No one else had the right to make that kind of decision, especially the Council members. Lantash was a very strong symbiote. She would discuss it with the healers, the only ones who should have been involved in the decision-making process about Martouf and Lantash's treatment, other than her, and if they agreed then he would attempt to heal his host.

She had stayed three days. Thoran had come in while she was using the healing device on them, and told her that the Council had decided that she would return to her undercover mission, at once. She had told him, more or less, to stick it where the sun didn't shine and reminded him that she had warned them not to come anywhere near her mates. She had warned all of them that she would not take kindly to their presence. He should probably leave at once. He hadn't tried again to get her to leave them. When they were out of danger, she left, as quickly and as quietly, as she had come…except that she had wrung promises from several Council Members to contact her, if there was any change in his condition, or if Thoran tried again to sabotage their healing. Thoran thought that no one knew how much he despised Lantash, but they did. His actions were pure spite and malice. He had known that removing him from Martouf and allowing Martouf to die would hurt Lantash deeply.

Sam couldn't find the reason why he hated Lantash, but she knew that he did. She just wished Jolinar's memories were a little more informative sometimes and if she was honest, she really couldn't complain this time. She had seen entire scenes and heard what transpired. They had given her the information to stop him from hurting Lantash and Martouf and that was the main thing. She frowned as she thought of how Jolinar had acted that time, and how she had acted this time. She had been acting somewhat out of character. She shrugged. She'd never had a mate that was dying before, so she guessed it brought Jolinar out in her. Selmak had certainly seemed to think that she was acting much as Jolinar would have.

She brought her thoughts back to the present and looked at Martouf again. Her father had been right, and he didn't look good, but at the same time he also appeared peaceful. The pain that once more ripped through her almost took her to her knees. She gasped softly and pressed her hands down harder on the stasis chamber. Why had she waited so long to realize the truth? Why had she kept fighting her feelings and blaming them on Jolinar? What real difference did it make? Jolinar's emotions, her emotions, they were all the same. She felt them. Not a shadow or a memory of them. She felt them now, today, at this moment in time, and she knew, without a doubt, that she would feel the same for them tomorrow, the next day, and on down to the end of time.

She shook her head at her own stupidity. How could she possibly not have realized that it didn't matter whose emotions they were as long as she felt them and claimed them as hers? And that was lying to herself, too, because she had hid behind that excuse, so that she wouldn't have to admit that some of them were definitely hers. Well, she had found out today, just how real, deep, and abiding these emotions of hers were.

She felt Malek slip his arm around her. She was amazed at how close she felt to this man she had only just met. She suspected that it was because she could tell how much he cared about Lantash and Martouf, but there was something else as well…she just wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't uncomfortable; in fact, it was just the opposite. "Are you all right, Samantha?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not, Malek, but there isn't a thing that I can do about it right now. All I can do is hope that we can come up with a solution to a seemingly impossible problem."

"We will do everything we can, Samantha, I promise you. Perhaps between your people, your methods, and our people and our methods, we will find a way in which to work together that will be very beneficial. Do not lose hope. We will find a way. Anything else is unacceptable. Against all odds, they are both still living. As many shots, as was fired at them, and yet, I believe that the healers will tell us that they hit nothing vital. In the area of the chest they hit, had they hit a vital point they would have died almost immediately, I am quite sure of that. Lantash was capable of beginning to heal Martouf, when he should not have been able to do anything. When they reached the base, they were still breathing on their own, even though Martouf was unconscious."

"Had Ren'al and Thoran not taken over, while Anise was giving a report to Selmak and Garshaw, I believe that Lantash would have begun to heal a great deal more. When Anise returned and found that Thoran and Ren'al had taken over and were preparing to remove Lantash she was livid, and sent a runner to alert Selmak and Garshaw to what was happening. She immediately called Arwanna to return, which she did, very confused, for Ren'al had sent her on a bogus errand. She and Thoran then took over, as the only other healer there was a symbiote with a fairly new and young host, who had asked to see if she could learn to heal, and Belara, the symbiote, did not have the authority to stop them. They had only begun to learn, as well, so would have no idea what to do. Anise was truly furious."

"While Anise, Ren'al, and Thoran argued, Arwanna talked to Lantash and told him to relax as she was putting them into stasis, so that she could be there to help them when he started to heal Martouf. Delek turned up just before Selmak and Garshaw did, and that pulled Arwanna into the debate. Ren'al was very rude to her, and the story I was told had them coming very close to exchanging blows over it. Lantash was able to come forward long enough to tell Arwanna that he felt he could do most of the healing, if she and perhaps one or two others helped. She agreed. So do not fear that they will tell you that Martouf will die regardless, for he has a fair chance of survival.

Sam nodded, but she also sighed. What if everything wasn't enough? What would she do then? How was she supposed to carry on with her life, when the brightest part of it had been put out? She caught the sob that wanted to make its way out and swallowed it down. She didn't have the time to fall apart just yet. She could do that later, if it proved necessary.

Her dad had already been gone for almost an hour. She hoped he came back soon and that Janet would be with him. In just over an hour, Per'sus had a meeting with the group that had tried to fix the vote, so that they could do as they pleased to Lantash and Martouf without waiting any longer.

Both Sam and Malek looked toward the door as a very obviously furious Anise strode into the room. Quickly looking around she spied Per'sus, and walked toward him at once, demanding, as soon as she was within hearing distance, "Was a Council Meeting about an important mission held within the past hour, Per'sus?"

Per'sus turned to her and his surprise was obvious. "No, there was not, unless Malek and I were not included."

Her lips firmed just before her next words burst from her, "It is exactly what I suspected, then. I was just informed that there was a mission, a mission which must be embarked upon, at once, and for which Freya and I were conveniently the best qualified to undertake. According to 'the Council' I am to leave within the hour. It seemed that you attempted to find me, but could not, so the meeting was held and the decision was made since it was 'urgent' that it begin immediately, and we were the only possible choice, since it happened to be in a science in which Freya and I are experts."

Per'sus sat quite still. They were determined to remove all of the obstacles from their path to Martouf and Lantash. It was insane that they would give Anise those kinds of orders and think that she would not check with him. What was occurring here? He turned to Anise before his thoughts led him away from the present event. "The council has not met. From now on, ignore any and all instructions from anyone except Malek, Selmak, Garshaw, or myself. If you receive any messages, either verbal or written that are supposedly from one of us, do nothing until you have verified it with us in person. Suspect everything."

She nodded, as she told him, "This makes no sense. Surely, Thoran does not believe that I would simply leave on this mission without checking with you. Unfortunately, there is another thing, Per'sus. Freya is having very strong feelings about this entire thing. She believes that they are planning either to take Martouf and Lantash out of stasis, or to manage to sabotage the stasis chamber in some way, so that it will fail without notifying anyone. No doubt, Lantash would attempt to heal Martouf, but with no outside help, he would fail, and they would both die. Her feelings are very strong about this, and you are as aware as I and others are that in all of our years together, although she does not have these intuitions often, when she does have them, they are always correct."

His face like granite, he stood, saying, "I do not believe that my '_talk_' with them can wait another hour. I will go and find them now." He turned toward the door, intent on leaving the med bay.

Sam frowned as she listened to their exchange, and when Per'sus announced that he would go now and confront them, instead of waiting, she couldn't help feeling uneasy. That just seemed like too convenient a response and, she had no doubt, it was the one that they expected from him, just as they expected Anise to come straight to him. Before he took a second step, her uneasiness caused her to blurt out, "Per'sus, don't go, yet. I mean, don't you think that you should think about it for a bit first?"

He swung around to look at her, "Why do you say that, Samantha?"

She shrugged, saying, somewhat hesitantly, "Well, it's just that…you know, it just all seems so…well, so convenient. Thoran tells Anise that she's to go on some obviously bogus mission. He had to know that she would come straight to you." When they all simply looked at her, she continued, reminding him, "He's known you a very long time. Don't you think he would know what your reaction would be? What you would do? Doesn't that strike any of you as, well, as—off—somehow? A little too convenient a response, when you're already due to see them in an hour? I mean, why not wait, or simply send a note telling you that he would like to talk to you before the scheduled meeting?"

She shrugged as they all remained standing, without saying a word. "Then again," she added, "maybe not. You're probably right, and I'm over-reacting as well as being stupid and silly. I'm sure you know them better than I do. If it seems logical that he would do this, and that you should go see him, well…" She stopped speaking, feeling very self-conscious and embarrassed. She wished now that she'd kept her mouth shut and her suspicions to herself.

Per'sus frowned harder, if that was possible and replied firmly, "You are neither stupid, nor silly, Samantha. You are a very logical, practical person. For an incident to strike you as being, as you say, 'off' enough that you would stop me in this way, it indicates to me that your reasoning certainly should not be overlooked. Adding that to Freya's intuition, it is enough, for me to pause, before being too hasty and angry to think clearly. I thank both of you. Freya's intuition is just that; it is not based on anything that can be examined and a determining factor found; however, that does not change the fact that it has always proven correct. Yours is on the opposite side, and is based on logic and the instincts of a soldier. Something is not right. You sense it, know it, and have even given logical reasons for it. I am not so foolish as to disregard both of you."

"You are saying that you believe they deliberately sent Anise to anger Per'sus, so that he would leave here and search them out, are you not, Samantha?" Malek asked her.

She frowned again, as she thought about her statements, and the recent happenings. Looking back up from where she was staring at the floor, she finally nodded, assuring him, "Yes. I do. I think that all of this is going to tie together someplace; I just don't know where. Nor do I know why they are doing it, but I really don't like it. I mean, if you look at this logically, there are several things that become fairly clear."

"Do you see a pattern that we do not, Samantha?" Malek questioned her, his frown very pronounced.

She shrugged again, not at all sure about what she was feeling. And she didn't think that the Tok'Ra were too stupid to see the trend. Still, she answered him, stating, "Yeah, maybe. What did they do first? They tried to remove Lantash and allow Martouf to die. They weren't even going to attempt to heal him. They said, it was to '_save'_ Lantash, but I don't believe that. I mean, are there any Tok'Ra that know Martouf and Lantash that wouldn't know that Lantash would fight removal from Martouf? That he would fight it, until he was too weak to live himself?"

"No, Samantha, you are correct. Anyone that knows them well would know that Lantash would do exactly as you say. Although Thoran, Ren'al, and Delek, are not friends of Lantash and Martouf's, they do know him well enough to know that is how he would respond to what they were going to do. In effect, you are saying that they were attempting to '_save'_ him, knowing that it would cause the death of both of them. They never had any intention of _'saving'_ Lantash." Malek stated her thoughts, even as he answered her question.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. Look, I don't know what's going on here. I know nothing of your politics, your normal procedures, your personal vendettas, or if you even have them. Because of that, I can't extrapolate out what's happening here. I could tell you the first things that would be considered, if you were on Earth, but I can't do that here."

Per'sus nodded, as he agreed with her summation of her abilities as far as the Tok'Ra was concerned. However, he himself, if he sat down and gave it some thought, could draw conclusions based on what he knew of the Tok'Ra, in general, as well as, what those conclusions would be pertaining to those Tok'Ra involved. What he couldn't do was think outside of that. What if one of them had done so, though? Coming back from his thoughts about the situation, he requested of her, "Please lay out for us what your reasoning would be, if you were on Earth, Samantha, with people whose ways and reactions you would know."

Sam nodded her agreement to do that for him. She frowned in thought, though, before pointing out, "Okay. I've already said part of this, but to attempt to keep it straight, I'm going back to my thoughts at the beginning of their rather confusing actions. Not to them sending Arwanna off, but the actions they just did. So, they supposedly '_tried_' to get Anise to go on a bogus mission. We know that makes no sense. Why? Because we, and _they,_ know what her reaction would be. She wouldn't even hesitate and consider that it might be legitimate, she would come straight to you, Per'sus. I think we know how you would respond; you would be very angry. At this point, we pretty much know what you would do then…you would take off to confront them, and you would very possibly be alone or with only one or two guards. The question is—why would they want you to do that, when they are supposed to be meeting with you in about an hour? None of that makes any sense."

She glanced around at them, before continuing, "Going back to the real beginning, we have them attempting to remove Lantash from Martouf knowing that it would kill them both. Why? That definitely makes no sense to me, unless I start giving possible answers to each of those questions."

The Tok'Ra stared at her. They were legitimate questions. Why would they want to cause Per'sus to confront them now, when he would be talking to them in an hour?

"Do you have any answers, Samantha?" Per'sus finally brought himself to ask her.

She sighed, murmuring under her breath, "Not any that I like." Tok'Ra have exceptional hearing; they all heard her. They were quite sure that they would not like them, either.

TBC


	3. Examining the Angles Ch 3 TD

_**Chapter Three Summary: **Sam thinks through the different possibilities and angles. None of them makes sense to her. Daniel, Teal'c, and O'Neill join her in the tunnels. As more unusual, and puzzling, events occur, the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri decide to work together to figure out just exactly what is being attempted…and why. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-14_

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Tok'Ra Dawn**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Examining the Angles**_

* * *

Sam frowned as she realized that they were all waiting for her to elaborate, so she told them, "All right. If we were on Earth, the thing that would garner the most attention is the part where Per'sus would be so angry that he would take off to find Thoran. We'd do some thinking about that, first. What exactly would Per'sus do, and what would they expect him to do or rather, what do we think they would expect him to do? After knowing him for so many years, I'm confident that they would be able to predict his actions. We know what they would be for sure, because he almost did it."

She paused, hoping someone would jump to what stuck out so sharply to her, and she wasn't disappointed. Malek put it into words for all of them, "He would have left this room, and gone to confront them."

Sam nodded and he had pointed out at least part of what she thought was so important. When he said nothing else and they continued to look to her for an agreement or disagreement, she pointed out, "That's true and important. But, if we were analyzing this, we would look at one particular part of his departure. He might very well go alone, with no personal guards with him. That would lead to the next question. Why would they want to see him without his personal guard? At that time, the entire incident would turn from simply bizarre to possibly life-threatening. And this is where I lose the thread. I would have no idea if that was even a possibility within the Tok'Ra. What I mean by that is that I know that on Earth, several words would be ready to be used. Hostage. Conspiracy. Coup. Assassination."

Before any of them could say anything, she continued, "I personally doubt that any of them is the reason. On Earth, they would be a definite possibility. Maybe they could be here, too, but from what I remember from Jolinar, they are all pretty far-fetched. So, we still have an unanswered question. Why? I can only think of one thing that I might consider within the Tok'Ra."

Per'sus raised his eyebrows in an obvious invitation to continue, so she told them, "It's very possible that Thoran has something to say to you, Per'sus, that he wants to say just between the two of you, and this was his way of attempting to get you alone. That's the most benign reason I can come up with. We would be looking at the other possibilities a lot more, and I'm not sure I think you need to do that."

Per'sus's visage was grim, and it was obvious that he was thinking through some things. Finally, he told them, "I do not believe that, as unlikely as we all believe them to be, we should discount those other reasons entirely. While we await Selmak and Jacob's return, let us sit down and Samantha can tell us why she believes these more threatening situations are not what is occurring.

Anise nodded saying, "I agree." Once they were seated, she turned to Sam and asked, "Why '_would_' you feel that the other things are unlikely?"

Sam frowned in thought, before trying to explain. "Okay, let's start with a coup attempt. Take down the leader, and his government, in this case his council, and you can take over running the country or whatever." Before any of them commented she continued, "I just can't see that being what's going on. I mean, a coup attempt would have to be very well planned, and this would actually be a stupid move on their part…not that I think they are exceptionally bright, but still…neither do I think that they are exceptionally stupid, which this would be, if they were planning one. And, this also expands the incident we're talking about to encompass the others, and at this time, we only know of three; Ren'al, Delek, and Daresh."

She paused and it was obvious that they had taken the idea of a coup and were considering it as a possibility. "I don't think that their first target would be Per'sus, if this was something like that. So, that theory doesn't hold water, and we can probably disregard it, but you can always keep it hanging around in the background somewhere if you want to, so that if anything happens that points in that direction, it will pop up on the screen as a possibility."

"Of all of them, if there was one that I would keep closer to the top it would be the conspiracy. Could it be a conspiracy of some kind? Are there a lot of Tok'Ra against our alliance? Could there be an entire faction that is so against it that they would be willing to say…take hostages, until their demands are met? Or is it a smaller faction, with a few overzealous leaders and members? Or, could it even be a handful of very upset individuals, who will go to great lengths to stop or end the alliance? Does anyone even care, if there is an alliance? Have you heard any negative grumblings? I don't know enough about your politics to answer these questions, but they are the things that I think you should answer before you discount that as a possibility. A coup, a conspiracy? An assassination attempt? Hostage taking? None of the above? Only you can answer those questions, but my personal opinion is 'none of the above'."

She gave them some time to think about what she had said, and finally Per'sus sighed, and then gave her a small smile. "After thinking about them, I agree with you, except for one. The conspiracy could very well be a possibility. As you said, you are not aware of our politics; however, there is a faction that is less than pleased about the way we have been doing things, and Thoran is more or less the leader, although he does not know that we are aware of that. He is always very careful not to say too much. He makes sure that Delek and Daresh, among others, are the ones that do the actual talking. Therefore, I do not believe that we can discount that particular possibility, Samantha. And if there is a true conspiracy, then it could entail any of a number of those things that you listed. If an assassination could be made to look accidental, then I believe that it is a possibility."

Sam nodded her agreement, telling him, "When you put it that way, I agree. And I do think that something is not right here. But, I think that the problem for now is centered around Lantash and Martouf. For some reason, they don't want them to survive, and I can't see any reason for that. At least, not one that would fit into the other possibilities."

She frowned and then shook her head, before telling them, "I know that Thoran hates Lantash, although I can't remember why, but even so, personal hatred hardly seems a good foundation for murder. Although, with Martouf, that is exactly what they were planning to commit, whether they see it that way or not. So, did they just want to talk to you before they were due to meet with you to try to justify what they were trying to do 'for the better good'? That seems a little unlikely and an unusual way to bring it about, but I suppose that it's not out of the realm of possibilities. We can keep that idea along with all the rest."

They all sat quietly for a short time, each mulling over the possibilities. Then Sam pointed out, "You know, one of the things about this that I find the oddest, is how Ren'al and Thoran attempted to kill them, as soon as they were brought into the tunnels. Did they even ask how badly they were hurt? Why did they immediately begin the process that would kill both of them? What could possibly make them do something like that? It just doesn't make sense. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Ren'al is involved, I would swear that it was Thoran's hatred of Lantash, but I can't really see Ren'al helping with something like that. I know that she and Jolinar didn't get along most of the time, but why would she try to kill Lantash and Martouf? None of this is making sense to me and the more I look at all of the different angles, the more incomprehensible it becomes."

"I must agree, Major Carter. I, too, can find no reason for their actions," Anise told her. "However, there is a reason behind this, and we will find it."

"Call me Sam, Anise. There is no point in being so formal." Sam sighed, and then told them, "I wish Daniel was here. He always thinks outside of the box, and right now, we could use someone that does that."

"Well, you've got me, Sam. Now, I'll need a few details. So…tell me…what's inside the box that I need to think around?"

At the sound of his voice, Sam's head jerked up, and then, she jumped from her chair, swinging around to face him, as she did. Never had she been so glad to see someone. He was her best friend, her best support, her best thinking partner. She smiled at him, and then her eyes filled with tears. Her team had come, and not one of the three of them looked angry, not even, she was surprised to see, the Colonel.

Daniel crossed the room to her, and took her in his arms, soothing her, murmuring, "Hey, hey, it's going to be all right, Sam. The General had us pack for a few days, and sent us after you, in case you needed anything. We've got Janet coming soon and we'll have her, for as long as we need her, too, so, there's no reason for you to cry."

She pulled in a deep breath, nodded, and lifted her head from Daniel's chest where her forehead was resting. "I'm glad you're here. Something's wrong here, Daniel, but I can't put my finger on what it is. Every time I think I've found the answer, there's some reason that either makes it very unlikely or just simply not really viable as an option."

Jack and Teal'c had followed Daniel across the floor. Jack, taking his promise seriously, decided that this was a good time to begin to show his change in attitude, so he added his encouragement to Daniel's, saying, "We'll all work on figuring it out, Carter, so come on. It's not every day that you get to claim a husband, er, or, two."

He frowned, before continuing, "Somehow, I think that this is about them, or at least, if not completely about them, then a lot about them. From the clues we heard, as we arrived, it sounds like they are being targeted, for some reason. I promise you that we won't allow anything like that happen to them. So, I'm kind of like Daniel. We need some more facts, or suspicions, with which to start."

"Indeed, Major Carter, we will all do everything we can to help you, your mates, and the Tok'Ra. They are, after all, our allies now, and it is to be expected that we will help them, in any way that we can. Furthermore, it is possible that we could both hear and see things, which they might not; since others may not be as careful around us thinking that we would not understand. It is also possible, that being from different cultures, we will suspect things, which may not occur to them, just as you, it appears, already have begun to do. I believe that by working closely together, we will be capable of casting our net wider and thusly, we will be much more likely to bring the fish in together."

His teammates stood and stared at Teal'c in awe. Never in the four years that they had known him had he ever uttered more than two to three sentences together. That he was doing so now, though, impressed upon them that he felt strongly about what he was saying. Teal'c never wasted words. He always managed to get his meaning across in very few of them. This was both amazing and frightening. Even the Tok'Ra, who had not known him as long, had stopped talking and listened to him, since his deep and measured tones, tended to garner attention. Sam was sure that they were as surprised as his teammates were.

Sam decided that someone needed to answer him and, since the Colonel and Daniel were both staring at him with their mouths open; she supposed it was up to her. "Teal'c, any help you can give us will be greatly appreciated, by both me, and the Tok'Ra. We couldn't wish for a better person with which to attempt to discover what is truly occurring here. I thank you, not just for your offer, but for being here at all. I appreciate your offer of support more than you can possibly know. And I'm sure that I speak for them as well, when I say that the Tok'Ra, also, thank you very much for your desire to help and your offer to do so."

Per'sus smiled to himself, as he saw both Malek and Anise frown. Teal'c had put himself and his teammates exactly where they wished to be, doing exactly, as they wanted to do. He would not discourage them, for it was very possible that they were correct, and they would see things, just as Samantha did, that would not even occur to the Tok'Ra.

Speaking up now, so that Teal'c would know that he understood and accepted his intention and his offer, he told him, "Samantha is correct, Teal'c. We do most sincerely thank you for your offer of help. I have no doubt that, just as Samantha has considered things that we would not think of, so will you and your teammates. We will have rooms grown for you. Someone will be here to take you to them, so that you can put your possessions there, or they will take your possessions, and put them there, if you do not yet wish to leave Samantha, at this time."

Bowing to Per'sus, Teal'c assured him, "You are correct, and I believe that we will stay with Major Carter for a time, yet. We do thank you for the rooms."

"You are most welcome," Per'sus answered and picking up a com, he notified what the Tau'ri would have called the 'engineering' department and explained what he wanted done. Then he notified the 'housekeeping' department to see to the newly formed rooms. After he finished, he looked first at Malek and then at Anise, pointing out to them, "They are correct. They may, just as Samantha did, see things, which we will overlook because we would not consider what it means, or it simply would not occur to us, as a possibility. We will begin the alliance, for which Martouf and Lantash may yet give their lives, and make a success of it. Understood?"

Both of them gave his words some thought, before nodding their heads. Malek looked at him and his answer was brisk, "I believe that I agree, Per'sus. Furthermore, Samantha is Martouf and Lantash's mate. If she believes that they can be of help, then she has the right to ask them." He paused and then continued, "I will admit that the conspiracy may well be a possibility. If there are factions against the Alliance, I do not believe that they are large or we would have been told by now. However, a small group or even a handful of people is very possible."

Daniel looked around for a place to sit, apart from the others, telling her, "Come on, let's go sit down, and you can explain to me what's going on." He glanced at the group of Tok'Ra who were talking together. "Or maybe we should just stay here," he remarked, as he watched them, noting the definite frowns and worry emanating from the entire group.

"Yeah, I think maybe we should," she agreed, her voice and expression one of grim resolution.

As the two of them sat down with the others, Per'sus turned to her, saying, "While you did negate your thinking, Samantha, there is still a possibility that they will not follow through with theirs, as you did. Therefore, it is something that we agree we should at least be aware of, just as the possibility of a conspiracy could be what is happening. While your logic dispelled most of the reasons why it could be what is going on, there remains the fact that it is something that should not be disregarded any more than the idea that it might be a coup attempt should be totally overlooked."

Before Sam could answer, Malek spoke up, saying, "I am not sure that Samantha may not also be correct in her suggestion of hostages. Who would be better than you, Garshaw, and Selmak to hold, until we hand over that which they want? What concerns me the most is just what it is that they would ask for?"

"Well, at the moment, it sounds, from what I've gathered that there are two things that are strong possibilities. One is a conspiracy to end the alliance. The other, for whatever reason, is to do away with at least Martouf, but also Lantash. Chances are good that we'll find the two things aren't separate entities, but are connected in some way for some reason. After all, someone did make them za'tarcs to try to stop the Alliance. We may even find that someone here on the base is the one that is turning both of our people. Are there more possibilities that you've talked over that I don't know about?" Daniel looked around the group, as they all contemplated his suggestions.

Finally, Per'sus shook his head. "Not that we have thought of so far, Dr. Jackson. A coup attempt has been set aside as a very slight possibility, and although we all consider it unlikely, we decided not to completely disregard the idea. At the moment, we know very little, however, we do agree on one thing absolutely…none of us will be going anywhere without a full contingent of guards. All of us, including Anise and Garshaw will be protected—as shall you, Samantha, so do not argue, please."

She nodded, reluctantly, but then smiled slightly, saying, "With my team here, I think I'm already under guard."

He nodded his agreement, and then continued, "I am very confident that they will take every care of you. I am calling in guards and stationing them so that they cannot be seen by anyone approaching Lantash and Martouf's stasis chamber, but the guards will be able to see whoever attempts to approach it. There will be a list of people who are to be allowed near it, and a roster of guards, some from Malek's base, and some from mine, will be set up, as will those who will be on duty with each of us."

"We all know that something is not as it should be. I am going to check up on our other Council Members to find out if their reasons for being gone were legitimate. If they were not…it becomes even more apparent that something is very wrong. What concerns me the most about that is that if the reasons they are not here now were bogus, then where are they? Why did they not return? Of course, it is possible that they were legitimate and they simply have not yet returned."

Per'sus finished speaking and the group turned toward her as Gava entered the medical bay area and proceeded to place an empty bag on one of the platforms. Per'sus frowned, as she began to choose different instruments and devices and place them in the bag. It was time for him to feel uneasy. Turning so that he completely faced her, he asked quietly, "Gava, why are you packing a medical bag? Has something of which I am unaware taken place?"

She looked surprised at his question, saying, "Thoran said that you wanted me to go to Oservean right away to take care of an outbreak of some kind of fever among the population. He seemed to think that the bag I always keep packed would have what I needed, and that I should simply take that and go, but after he left, and I thought about it, I decided that I should take some other things. Calise wanted me to pick up a few things for her, too. It must just be one of those days, because Ren'al contacted Calise about some medical problems on Carteral and told her to go right away, as well." The look on Per'sus's face and those around him, suddenly registered with her, and she stopped what she was doing to look at each of them more closely. The disbelief she was seeing on their faces made her feel very anxious. "Per'sus, you did tell Thoran to have me go to Oservean, and Calise to go to Carteral, did you not?"

"No. I did not. You will not go anywhere Gava. You will remain here, and allow no one to see you. I wish for him to believe that you have done as he asked. I also want Calise to join you here. I wish you to both appear, as if you have left. Ring topside and proceed to a safe world other than the one to which he told you to go. Tell Calise to do the same." He sighed. "We will need you here, but how you will get back without being seen is a problem. Let us think on it for a short time."

Suddenly Jack spoke up, asking, "Do you guys ever bring anything here in big crates, er, boxes? Or in big bags or anything like that?"

Sam was listening, and doing her own thinking. "Wait a minute. Are there any Tok'Ra that would fit Gava and Calise's general description? Because if there are, then have them go, carry a med bag, but have them go somewhere that they wouldn't mind staying for a few days. They could even go to the SGC. That way, Gava and Calise would appear to have left, and not returned. They can stay in here." She glanced around and frowned. Turning back to Per'sus she asked, "Can't we grow an extra room for those of us who are staying in here? If possible, one that isn't obvious. That way, they can stay out of sight better. Of course, I suppose they could stay in the rooms set aside for patients, but then if the rooms are needed, we're right back where we started."

Daniel nodded, and added to her thoughts, "Jack can write a note to General Hammond explaining what's going on, and asking him to allow them to stay there for a few days. Or, if they have any family or friends they would like to take a few days and visit, they could do that, if they would prefer not to go to Earth."

"It is a good idea, Per'sus," Malek agreed with them, and Anise added a nod of approval as well. "It would make it very much easier than attempting to have Gava and Calise attempt to covertly return here. They simply will not leave to begin with."

"Selmak, what do you think?" Per'sus turned to his old friend, and asked his opinion.

He nodded. "It seems the most logical thing to do. I am trying to come up with two women that resemble them enough and are absolutely trustworthy. It is too bad that Garshaw is not here. She's very good at doing this type of covert planning."

As if on cue Garshaw strode into the room, asking, "What kind is that, Selmak? I assume that someone will explain why I was requested to come to the medical bay—as well as why I suddenly have extra guards with me?"

"We will explain that shortly, but if you do not mind, we first need to come up with two women. One needs to be able to pass for Gava and the other for Calise. They must be completely trustworthy and willing to remain away for a few days."

After a sweeping look around the room, she nodded, and it was obvious that she was putting her mind to the problem. It did not take long for her to give them the names. "Rowana has the same coloring and build as Gava. N'tani is very similar in coloring and shape to Calise. I consider both to be very trustworthy. They have both held sensitive information, and it went no further. Neither are mated."

"I cannot remember if either have off-world family that they visit," Per'sus told her quietly. "Do you happen to know if they have any?"

Garshaw nodded, telling him, "They have been known to go to their original homeworld; however it has been a long time. I suspect that there are no longer family members living, and so they no longer go. Did you have an alternative in case they had no family or friends left to visit?"

"We thought we might send them to Earth for a few days. General Hammond would see to it that they were comfortable and would look after them," Jacob came fore and assured her. "It would be a good idea to start slowly as our two people become better acquainted and trusting of one another. Since Jack is here, and not there, prejudice should be lessened, and it may also help that they are women. Much as we hate to admit it, on Earth women are seen as less dangerous, less threatening."

"Well, Dad," Sam told him laconically, "unless they've actually trained for it, most women aren't as dangerous and threatening. It's a fact of life. They are, for the most part, smaller and have less physical strength. Still, many can hold their own. But, in this case, it's good that they won't be perceived as being a threat. It will be easier for the soldiers to accept them. In fact, if they look like Gava and Calise, it wouldn't surprise me to find them inundated with requests to spend time with them. It could be a very good thing for the Alliance in the long run."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, you're right, Sam. So, we should get going. I'll write a note to George and between Jack and I, I'm sure they'll be treated like queens." He looked over at Jack, and pointed toward a corner of the room, telling him, "Over there, Jack. I'm sure we'll find writing instruments. Let's get this show on the road. We need to find out what's going on around here."

Jack nodded and joined him. Between the two of them, there was no doubt they'd have their part finished in very little time.

Sam looked around the now becoming crowded room and sighed, before turning to Per'sus and suggesting, "You know, Per'sus, it might be a very good idea to make several new rooms. There are too many of us that need to be here, but we really need to be out of sight. So do all the extra guards. In fact, when one of us goes somewhere, we should have the guards following quite a distance behind. If we all have guards around us, it will tip them off that we know something's wrong. I should have thought of that before. So, they'll just have to be walking around for whatever reason." She gave him a lopsided smile, even as she sighed. There were too many loose ends, and she didn't have a way to tie them together.

Daniel had gone into his thoughtful I'm getting an idea stance. He looked up and frowned across at Jack and Jacob, as they discussed what to put into the note. Without really thinking about it, he told them, "We should have asked for SGC personnel that we could have passed off as the first of the SGC soldiers that would be coming to increase our knowledge of one another and strengthen our ties. They could have walked around with any and all of you and not raised suspicions."

Sam nodded her agreement, adding, "It wouldn't have appeared odd, since they would be here to learn. It would make sense that they were assigned to go around with each of you. Your extra guards could be assigned on a one on one basis to help them assimilate. I guess we could still consider it. Dad and the Colonel could return to talk to General Hammond. What do you think?"

The Tok'Ra were staring at them in such a way that both she and Daniel felt very uncomfortable. Finally, she told them, obviously nervous, "I guess not. Well, I'm sure that we can think of some reason why we are all suddenly surrounded by guards."

Malek shook his head, "No, Samantha. It is a very good plan in more ways than one. It will work as far as explaining the extra guards, and it will also help our people to begin to know one another. I believe that we should see if the General would consider doing it."

He turned toward Jacob, as he and O'Neill rejoined the group. Selmak came fore and answered him at once, saying, "We will see what we can do. Between Colonel O'Neill and himself, Jacob believes that they may very well be able to convince him to do it. In the meantime, you should get the extra rooms grown, and remove most of the people from here, so that someone walking by does not see everyone."

"See if the General will send mixed groups, Selmak. It will seem more natural, if they send both men and women. Oh, and be sure they are well and fully armed and with plenty of backup rounds. If it's a situation where someone may attempt to take one of them as a hostage, or harm them, whoever it is may be less inclined to attack a couple of Tau'ri soldiers, who are obviously fairly heavily armed, rather than some of their own who only have zats."

"Indeed, Major Carter. It will also be very beneficial for our soldiers to see O'Neill working and socializing with the Tok'Ra. It will perhaps work toward dispelling some of their anxiety."

Sam looked over at him with a slight smile, as she responded quietly, "I believe that you're correct, Teal'c. They'll begin to see the difference between the Tok'Ra and the Goa'uld much more quickly, when led in that way; they can observe it first hand, rather than have someone just tell them. And, too, they'll be able to see that there's more sharing between host and symbiote than they realized, once they see them socializing, and the host being in control more."

Teal'c nodded, as he agreed, "Indeed."

Daniel grinned at the way Jack had been manipulated into being friendlier to the Tok'Ra. Maybe this would be good for him, too. He was one of those soldiers that needed to open his eyes to what the Tok'Ra truly were—as well as what they were not.

Per'sus nodded and once again contacted the 'engineering' department with the information that there would be more rooms needed in the sickbay area. Then he turned to everyone, saying, "Garshaw will go to talk to Rowana and N'tani and have them, as well as Calise, come here. We can explain in more detail when all of you are here together. We must hope that they can leave the tunnels unobserved and…" Per'sus stopped in mid-thought. Glancing at the timekeeper, he pointed out, "In a very short time, I am to meet with four of them. We will know exactly where those four are, and N'tani and Rowana should be able to slip out, hopefully unobserved. Of course, we do not know if there are others involved, so they should still take as few chances of being seen as is possible. Luckily, many will also be in the dining area, as well, so that should leave fewer Tok'Ra in the tunnels."

Daniel nodded his agreement, but suggested, "You should probably have a couple of guards go ahead of them, and anyone they find in the way, they can send on some errand for you or one of the other council members. Perhaps one of your suspects wish for them to do something and sent whichever guard it is to tell them to go do…well, whatever you all decide you could have them do for them. That way, no one could get a close up look at either N'tani or Rowana. I don't suppose either of the worlds that they are supposedly going to are cold? Wearing a cape or robe would make it even harder to tell who they are."

Gava turned to him, as he finished his statement, saying, "Actually, Daniel, we do have some robes that we sometimes wear, when we are on a medical mission. It alerts the population to the fact of who we are, but the Jaffa would not realize. It covers our uniforms and helps us to blend in, whenever we need to do so. This would be an excellent time to use them." She put the last of the supplies back where they belonged. The two Tok'Ra pretending to be them could transfer what they needed to take with them into it, and thus, their 'medical' supply bag would be quite full.

As she replaced the last of the supplies to its place on the shelves, she turned to Garshaw telling her, "We have some of the robes here in the med bay, so we can give those to them when they get here. Then it is just a matter of time, before they can leave for the Tau'ri world. Perhaps they can walk between Selmak and Colonel O'Neill. Fewer will be inclined to look at them when they can speculate about Selmak and the Colonel instead."

Daniel pointed out, "Not only that, but Jack and Selmak can send each of them through to the SGC separately, before they both leave together. That way it will look as if they sent them to two different worlds, first, and then they returned to the SGC. Later, it will be realized that Selmak and Jack returned to talk to the soldiers who were coming to the Tok'Ra tunnels, before they came through. That should work out very well."

Per'sus indicated his agreement stating, "Yes, and I will be going within the next thirty minutes. I made sure to tell them to wait for me, even if I was late. This will give them some time to worry—or to plan their next move. I will have a large contingent of our guards with me, so they can hear me explaining how the Tau'ri soldiers will be here quite soon, and that I expect them to each pair up with one of them during their stay. And I will assign them to those of us who will be keeping them with us for the first few days." He smiled slightly as he added, "Or, I may simply be late. I will send a note telling them that I overlooked a meeting and that they are to remain until it is over. I will have the guard remain to see to it that none of them leaves the chamber. That will give them even more time to think, and it will also allow me to take Tau'ri soldiers with me, when I go to meet with them."

Malek nodded his agreement, telling him, "I think it is an excellent plan to throw off any suspicions they may have, at least for a short time. We must hope that it will buy us enough time to find out what is actually occurring."

"Yes, and it will also give us some time to think about the way Thoran and Ren'al were so determined to remove Lantash, without even finding out how badly they were injured," Sam, reminded them quietly.

Before they could begin to contemplate and discuss that, there was activity in the doorway. They all turned, as the Tok'Ra with the crystals to grow the rooms came in, and seeing who it was, Per'sus went to confer with them. The remainder of those in the room sat back to await events…or to put them into motion.

* * *

"Well, George, that's what's happening at the moment. We're kind of in a holding pattern, until we see if we have the extra explainable guards."

George Hammond looked thoughtful as he gave consideration to what he'd just been told. The threats against the Major for stopping them from killing Martouf and possibly Lantash, the possible attempt to get the Supreme High Councilor of the Tok'Ra to do something ill-conceived, attempting to get the healers away so they wouldn't be available to help with healing Martouf and Lantash. It all sounded bad. He looked over at his second-in-command, asking, "Well, Colonel? What's your take on the situation? What do you think of the plan?"

Jack's answer was blunt and to the point, "Someone wants at least half if not both of Carter's husbands dead. That's the bottom line on that. Why, I'm not sure. Like Carter says, personal hatred doesn't seem like enough to base this on. And I agree with her. This is too elaborate, too detailed. I don't mean their plan, because to tell you the truth, I'm not sure they have one. Elaborate is probably the wrong word and detailed may be, too." He frowned as he gave the entire situation more thought. Finally, he sighed, saying, "I'm not really sure how to explain the feelings it's giving me. Words keep coming to me, but none seem exactly right to explain it. Desperate is one that keeps coming to me. Panicked comes to mind, but doesn't quite fit either. In fact, their actions are…not well-thought out, or are so devious that I can't figure them out."

"For, instance…Jacob didn't exactly go into this completely, but, the Council Member they attempted to send on a mission, Anise. They had to know that she would go straight to Per'sus. Why try to do that, if they knew she'd go to him? And the same with the healers. They could send them to those worlds, but unless there was someone there to hold them hostage, they would return, as soon as they realized there was no need for them. Taking them hostage is the only answer there. Maybe, they took a chance and thought that if Anise bought it, they'd take her hostage and if not…the other thought, of course, is the one they decided was probably right. They tried to get her to go, so she would go to Per'sus and he would do something ill-advised."

He shrugged, and then continued, "So, why anger Per'sus? To get him to confront them earlier than his already setup meeting with them? Why? To hold him hostage as well? If so, then, there is more here than a personal hatred and grudge. Something much worse or they are just insane and wanting to stop the alliance in any way that they can, which again leads right back to them being insane…or stupid. And, while the Tok'Ra are a lot of things, stupid isn't normally one of them. I think the idea of our soldiers being there is a good one. It throws their enemies right in their faces, if it is the alliance they want to stop. If our soldiers are attacked, and if that's what this is all about, then I think that is a possibility, then we pretty much have our proof that it's the alliance and not personal."

Selmak came fore, pointing out, "If it is all or partly, emotion driven, then it could very well be that all of this is a quickly laid plan, once they realized that Martouf and Lantash were za'tarcs, to both disrupt the alliance, and to hurt Lantash by allowing Martouf to die. And if they both died, then the hatred has still become fulfilled, and revenge for whatever reason has been accomplished. However, as much as I hate to say it, there is also the chance that Lantash and Martouf becoming za'tarcs was planned, too. I sincerely hope that is not true, however, I refuse to put my head in the sand, as Jacob would say, and pretend that possibility does not exist."

General Hammond nodded before he sat back and contemplated what he had been told. From the things that President Crawford said to him after the signing of the alliance, he knew he didn't need his permission to do this. He'd tell him to do whatever needed done to help their newest allies out of this situation. He was sending them into a hostile situation, though, and with a commanding officer who was known to distrust and dislike these allies. Fervently. That was the sticking point. He'd never mentioned this problem to the President, as he had always hoped that with time and exposure, Jack would eventually see the difference between the Goa'uld and the Tok'Ra. So far, he'd been disappointed. Well, he would send the soldiers that would volunteer to go help the Major. That wording alone would have most of them willing. Whether or not he would put them under Ferretti's command or Jack's was yet to be seen.

"_Stop worrying, Sel. George will send the soldiers. He has no reason not to, and if I know President Crawford, and I do, then he left instructions with George to help the Tok'Ra in any way they needed it. So, it isn't whether or not he'll send them. I think it's more of…well, of how he's going to do it; whether he will make it a personal thing, to help out Sam, or just a first step at getting to know one another or both. I've known George Hammond for a very long time. That's what he's considering, not whether or not to help." _In Jacob's opinion, Sel didn't need to know that he was also probably considering whether or not to send Jack or keep him here.

"_I must hope that you are correct, Jacob. It is not often that the Tok'Ra require outside help, however, in this instance, I believe that it is needed, and furthermore, that it will be very much appreciated. And, although this is changing the subject, do you know if Dr. Fraiser is ready to depart for the tunnels? If she has gathered what she believed she might need, and has decided on who to take with her, they could return with us. It will appear as if we came to get them." _

"_That's a good idea, Selmak. Once George decides, ask him. Either he will know, or he will call and find out. If she's ready to leave he'll have her wait, until we're ready to return to the tunnels, and if not, we'll wait on her."_

Selmak brought his attention back to General Hammond, as he leaned forward in his chair, saying, "I've got a few things to talk over with Colonel O'Neill. I'm going to announce a meeting of all of the SG teams on base for twenty minutes from now. That should give everyone time to get to the gate room."

Selmak nodded, saying, "Thank you, General. Your help will not be forgotten."

George smiled slightly, saying, "No problem. I'm sure that when we need someone for something, the Tok'Ra will see their way clear to help out."

Selmak nodded once again, telling him, "You may rest assured of that. We certainly will." He paused and then continued, "Before I forget, Jacob and I were wondering if Dr. Fraiser is ready to leave for the tunnels yet. It would be well, if she is ready, for her to wait to leave, until we can go with her. That way it will look, as if we came to accompany her, as well as make the final arrangements for the visiting soldiers."

"I'll check with her. I know she hasn't left, yet. She was making arrangements for Cassie to stay with a friend for several days. The personnel she is taking are single, so other than one cat that has to have food and litter arrangements made, all they need to do is get ready to go. They all left to pack, actually, including her. Still, I'll see if she's returned. I told all of them to expect to be gone for several days, since we didn't know just how soon or how long this might take. Dr. Fraiser suggested that they might have to put them back into stasis at some point if they needed stabilizing, and they couldn't manage it, so she felt that they should all expect to be absent for several days at least and possibly longer. As I said earlier, you have them, for as long as you need them. We have other medical personnel to cover for them, and saving Major Carter's husbands is a priority for all of them."

"Once again, I must thank you. It is truly deeply appreciated."

"Not a problem." He picked up the phone and called the infirmary, unsurprised when Dr. Fraiser answered the phone herself. "Dr. Fraiser? No, no problem. Jacob and Colonel O'Neill are here. There have been some developments on the Tok'Ra base that you need to be made aware of, and I'm going to send Jacob and Selmak down to explain them, if that's all right."

"Yes, he'll be there in just a few minutes. Are you all there and ready to go?"

"The last one just arrived back. Good. Then, I'll send him down. It's going to be a while before you actually leave because of what is taking place, and when you do go you'll be going with Selmak and Jacob. That isn't a problem, is it?"

"Good. What? Of course, or I can do it myself, Doctor. What is their number?"

"Yes, I have it, and also Captain Harris would be available to do it, if for some reason I'm not available. We'll hope you don't have to stay longer, but if you do I'll take care of it, or she will. One of us will be sure that Cassie is all right; that isn't a problem."

"Yes. Thank you, Dr. Fraiser; your help is much appreciated by all of us."

As he hung up, he turned back to Selmak, telling him, "As you heard, I told her that you would go over what's happening with her and her people. They should know that this could be dangerous. It's a voluntary mission at this point, so if any of them wish to remain here, rather than go, they have my approval."

"Very good, General. Jacob and I will return later." Shutting the door on the two inside the room, he started down the hall.

In the room he left, the General was looking at an increasingly nervous Colonel. His voice quiet, he finally asked him, "Are you going to be able to do this, Jack? Can you lead those soldiers and keep your opinions of the Tok'Ra to yourself? I don't want your prejudice influencing them. It's already done untold damage. Too many of our soldiers have taken your words to heart and believe that there is no such thing as a good Goa'uld. I won't let it go further. They are our allies. I want good relations with them. If you can't work with them without making your dislike obvious, then I'll send Ferretti instead. Luckily, the men all like him, and he's not in any way prejudiced against the Tok'Ra."

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face. "I know. I know that my attitude has been a factor in their attitude." He shook his head. "I think that this would be a good opportunity for them to see me interacting with the Tok'Ra and getting along with them. I know I've been an ass about them, but I've been around them a little more, since I first said that, too. I'll be sure that I point out that once they get to know the Tok'Ra, as I've been able to do, that they'll find them to be much like anyone else. A little arrogant, maybe, but hey, it's in their genes, and they can't help it, so just blow it off, as a quirk, and ignore it. And, you know, I'd still like to have Ferretti. I can't be everywhere. So, will that work?"

"Yes. That will absolutely work. And Jack…I'm glad you are beginning to see them differently. Major Carter has a great deal of respect and liking for you. It would have hurt her, if you couldn't accept her choices."

Jack O'Neill nodded. Yeah, he liked Carter, too. At one time, he'd thought that maybe he liked her a little too much. But, after the za'tarc thing, he'd realized that neither of them felt that way. If they had, then the za'tarc testing would have showed the word 'cared' as being false. But it didn't. Yeah, they 'cared' too much; more than they were supposed to…but then, he'd have to say the same about Daniel and Teal'c…and so would Carter. It had cleared some things up, for both of them. When Carter had finally forced him to sit down and talk about it, they had both realized what their choice of words meant.

Well, now he knew she loved Martouf and Lantash, and he would learn to like them, too. Actually, if he thought about it, it had been his attitude that had been unfriendly, not theirs…well, not Martouf's anyway. Lantash had seen him as a rival right away. Well, not anymore. He wanted them to know, when they survived, that he had done everything he could to save them…because he thought they were okay…and because Carter loved them. He suddenly realized that it really wasn't going to be hard at all. He had Daniel, Teal'c, and Carter to keep him from slipping into his sarcastic persona, and he'd make an extra effort to get to know them.

Bringing himself back from his ruminations, he told him, "I'll see to it, General. We need to put the call out for volunteers."

"You're right, Colonel, we do." General Hammond picked up the phone to announce the meeting of the SG teams. Maybe, just maybe, it really would work out.

TBC


	4. It's the Waiting Ch 4 TD

_**Chapter Four Summary: **At the SGC, the teams are gathering. It doesn't take them long to gather, be told what is happening, volunteer, pack, and return to head out. Ferretti says something that makes Jack realize something that he's done that he shouldn't have, and he has to rectify it at once. In the tunnels, Per'sus has the four Council Members under guard, to make sure they remain and wait for him, until he arrives. Malek, Sam, and Daniel have short discussions. It won't be long now, until the SGC teams arrive. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-14_

_**Qua'atar - **Pillow_

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Tok'Ra Dawn**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**It's the Waiting**_

* * *

Jack looked around the Gateroom. They were lucky and, for some reason, most of the SG Teams were on base today. The General explained the situation up to, and including, Carter's 'husbands' and the threat to their lives. As for himself, he had made it very clear that he was planning on going and helping them out. After all, he had told them, now that he had become better acquainted with some of them, he realized how little like the Goa'uld they were. Aldwin, he'd told them, had been one of his big eye-openers. As he expected, someone asked him what he meant, and he'd been able to explain that Aldwin was a Tok'Ra where the host had control during the day, they shared control in the evening, and at night, if he felt like it, the symbiote, Ferlesh, would go work in the labs, while Aldwin slept. After he met him, he'd started watching the others more closely and realized that there were a lot of internal conversations going on around him…Goa'uld didn't talk to their hosts, let alone let them have control. Between the General's comments and his, as well as Jacob Carter and Selmak switching back and forth in plain view over and over, every team that didn't have any missions coming in the next few days volunteered to go.

Jack was sure that he would get some pointed questions about his turn around in attitude. He'd just have to suck it up and admit to being wrong. Most of the Tok'Ra were no different than anyone else. Hell, even the ones that were causing the trouble now, weren't all that different. There were bad Tok'Ra, just like there were bad humans. He'd just have to learn to live with the fact that most didn't fall into the bad category, as he always assumed they did.

"Hey, Jack," Ferretti sauntered up and grinned at him. "So, how serious is your change in attitude? Is it for real, or just to get what you needed?"

And, he should have known that the first one to question him would be Ferretti. He sighed. "It's real. I was telling the truth. I've had to realize that they aren't the same; not all Goa'uld are the same. Much as I hate to have to admit it, I was off base on that assumption."

Ferretti nodded. "I wondered if you weren't a little on the prejudiced side. I've never thought they acted alike. For one thing, even when they're being arrogant, they're much nicer than I ever saw a Goa'uld be, and that made me question if maybe they were telling the truth."

"Well, you were right. They are arrogant asses at times, but then…" Jack grinned, "There are plenty of humans that I can say the same things about, and so, I can't really hold it against them. Besides, it's in their genetic code, and they really can't do much about that, except to try to curb it, which many of them do." He shrugged. "I'm giving them a chance instead of closing my mind like I did."

Ferretti nodded, asking him, "So, how many are we taking? The General said that you requested me, if I volunteered. As if, I wouldn't offer to go help Major Carter. She's pulled our butts out of the fire more than once. If she needs help…I'm on it."

Jack nodded, even as he told him, "I'm not sure. I think that Jacob and Selmak are trying to figure it out. They need Tau'ri soldiers in each group of guards. And they need guards for Selmak and Jacob, Per'sus and Aiydon, Garshaw and Yosuuf, Anise and Freya, Malek and Devlin…"

"Whoa, Jack. Who are Aiydon, Malek, Yosuuf, and Devlin?"

"Aiydon is Per'sus's host. Yosuuf is Garshaw's host. Malek is the symbiote and Devlin is his host."

"I don't think I've ever heard Per'sus or Garshaw's host's names." He paused for a moment, before adding, "You know, Jack, I think that might be part of the problem. We never even hear the hosts mentioned."

Jack nodded, telling him, "Yeah, and I think that Jacob and Selmak are going to talk to the Tok'Ra and point out that one of the reasons that the Tau'ri don't trust or believe that they share the body is because no one even bothers to introduce the host." He shrugged. "I've talked to Jacob about it, and like he said, most of the time when we see them it's Tok'Ra – Tau'ri business, and they are so used to each other and consider each other so much a part of one whole that they don't think to introduce the host half. While you're there, if you spend time in what passes for their rec room, Jacob says we'll see the hosts in control a lot more."

He frowned, adding, "But, to get back to what I was saying, let's see, that's five, and I think we may have to include some of their healers as well, so I know there will be four of them there." He paused, murmuring, "But two of those have to stay out of sight, so they won't need guards, so less two, and then there's Carter and Martouf and Lantash. I don't know if any of the other Council Members will be there or not, but if they are, then I'm sure they will be assigned guards. I think that Selmak decided that three of our guys would make a group of six guards per person."

"Of course, they won't all need them at the same time, so they'll be working with whoever is in need of a guard. How many did I say there were? Five and four minus two plus two so that's nine times three. So probably around ten of the teams that volunteered. That leaves the SGC with more than enough, now that we've expanded our number of teams and gives us a few extra soldiers with us as well. I can tell you that we'll take every team that volunteered that has a woman on it. The Tok'Ra would think it was odd, if we didn't include any women soldiers, since they don't differentiate between the two." He paused and then sighed. "I forgot some people that will definitely need guards; Doc Fraiser and each member of her team. I think she's taking three with her, so that's another four. They definitely will probably target them, if they get the chance. It seems like anyone with anything to do with keeping Lantash and Martouf alive is on the hit list. Or so the Tok'Ra and Carter believe. I think I do, too. And that brings the total to thirteen. So ten teams barely cover it. Since they all won't need them at the same time…" He shrugged. "I'd guess between ten and twelve."

Ferretti nodded, but he was frowning as he looked around the room. "Jack, there are only about six women in here, not counting Dr. Fraiser and her two which brings it up to nine women out of a possible forty-eight. That's not a very good show of female soldiers. I guess I never realized until now, just how few women we have on our teams. I wonder if that's deliberate, or if they just don't have as many women apply to be on one?"

Jack stared at him. Crap. He closed his eyes. If it ever got out, he'd be in deep shit. Sighing, he looked over at Ferretti and dropped his voice saying, "It's unintentionally deliberate. SG-1 and the General make the final decisions of just who makes a team. But, Teal'c doesn't feel that he knows our soldiers well enough to say much, unless it's someone he knows personally and feels would work okay. Daniel is completely unprejudiced. Carter goes strictly by abilities and credentials. I'm the guilty party. Furthermore, until you said that, I didn't even realize I was doing it. Obviously, I don't discount every woman or there wouldn't be any on a team. I have a feeling that in order for a woman to pass she has to be extra qualified. That's just plain wrong, Ferretti. Damn. I need to talk to the General."

Staying where Jack had left him Ferretti shook his head, but he smiled. He'd just about bet that there would be at least a couple of temporary all female teams, if they volunteered to go, or they would have temporary five man teams. They would sort out their actual placement later. He had a feeling there might permanently be two more teams. Not all female teams; there were too many societies that wouldn't deal with women at all. It was much rarer, although it still occurred, that it was a matriarchal society that wouldn't talk to men. Maybe they would just add a woman to each and every team, for just such occurrences. So, either there would be a couple more teams formed, or there would be some five-person teams. Either way was fine with him. He'd take a woman on his team, gladly. They had run into situations several times where having a woman along would have made things—smoother. There were quite a few societies out there that had dual leaders, male and female. Yup. A woman would have been very beneficial.

He wandered over toward where Jack and the General were talking. Seeing him, the General waved him over. "I understand that you know the situation that Colonel O'Neill has brought to my attention. What is your evaluation of the situation?"

"I think every team should have at least one female member. There are times that they would be a definite help. Colonel O'Neill probably hasn't run into any of those problems, since he has Major Carter. We have. If it was me, I'd contact the ones that Major Carter passed through. Temporarily make new teams or make temporary fifth members. If you don't want permanent five person teams, then do it just until you can reassign people, so that there are more teams but not all female. There would be problems for an all-female team, running into patriarchal societies that won't deal with them, just like we've had times we've had to borrow a female member because the society is matriarchal and won't deal with males. But, that's just my opinion."

The General nodded. "That's pretty much what we came up with. So, for now, add them to teams, if any of them volunteer, and make plain that they've been accepted onto a team temporarily, but that they will be permanently assigned after this mission. It would probably be a good idea to let them know that, since we're going to have a few more teams activated, we bumped all the women to the top of the list, because we need women on the teams and we decided that we couldn't wait for the list to get to them. That should cover you this time. Don't let it happen again. Get on it Colonel, there aren't all that many that have actually applied." He turned to Ferretti, ordering, "Have Jack give you half of the files, and you can both call. We really do not have time for this, but I'm glad it's been brought to our attention. It will be remedied immediately. It's a damn good thing we kept their files as open and active for transfer to teams."

A very short time later, Jack approached the General and gave him his report. "All nine of them accepted and are on their way."

The General nodded, saying, "Five are already here. Probably the first ones you notified. Some of the teams will end up with two women since there are more women than teams that are going, but we want this to come off as nothing more than an exchange of culture and methods."

"Yes, sir. Are we about ready to head out then? Jacob is beginning to pace, and this did end up taking longer than we expected. I imagine there are those in the tunnels wondering where we are, too."

"I think you're ready, as soon as the other four women arrive, Colonel. I'm going up to the control room."

"Yes, Sir." Colonel O'Neill turned and walked to the ramp. When the last of the soldiers entered the Gate room, he gave his last minute instructions and left the danger area.

As the Gate settled into its undulating blue pool, he looked to the control room, and he didn't have long to wait, before the General gave his okay to proceed, "You have a go."

* * *

Malek sighed as he looked over at her. He had been watching Samantha Carter, as she once again stood by the stasis chamber. Glancing around, he realized that Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were talking to Per'sus, who had yet to leave for his meeting with Delek, Ren'al, Thoran, and Daresh, although, he had sent a messenger to apprise them of the fact that he had forgotten a rather important meeting, and he would attend them, after it was completed. They were to remain where they were until he arrived. He had also sent two guards who were now posted outside of Garshaw's Command Chambers to see to it that they did not leave. They were also to take note of anyone who arrived to see them. They were not to keep them out, but they were to accompany them and, when they finished their discussion, escort them from the room. It would be interesting to see who, if anyone, turned up there.

Before Colonel O'Neill and Selmak left for Earth, they held an impromptu meeting of the Councilors and sub-councilors that were here, plus Samantha Carter. Garshaw, Per'sus, Anise, himself, Selmak, Arwanna as sub-councilor for A'pashe, and Daimesh, who was sub-councilor for Lustesh. They had made some decisions about the four awaiting Per'sus. They were not going to be happy, but at this point, none of them cared.

He walked up beside Sam and once again encircled her waist. "Samantha, do you not think that you should sit down and rest for a time? I do not want you to become tired before we even begin our discussions with your healer and ours. I very much believe that you should be at your most alert, when we begin discussing what to do, and when to do it. They would not want you to become so tired that you cannot give all of your attention to the decisions you will have to make."

She pulled in a deep breath, and then sent him a very small smile, agreeing, "I know you're right, Malek; it's just so hard to leave them here alone. I know they aren't aware that I'm here. I just…" She sighed and sent him another smile that almost wasn't there, before nodding, and telling him, "I'll go find somewhere to sit down for a while. I promise."

Malek smiled at her, saying, "Yes, I know you will. Now come. We will sit over there. You will be able to see exactly what is going on around them."

She tilted her head as she looked at him, before murmuring, "I do have some of Jolinar's memories of you. In her opinion, you are one of the most stubborn symbiotes she ever met. Just as stubborn as Lantash is." Before he could say anything, she bowed her head to him, and waved a hand toward the area in which he indicated they would sit. "Lead the way. I'll go quietly."

He shook his head at her and turned to lead the way back to a place they could comfortably sit, but as his arm left her waist, he clasped her arm, before allowing his hand to slide down and take her by the hand. He was going to make sure she rested.

After she sat down, he went to an area of shelves and pulled down what looked to be pillows and some other type of padding. Bringing it back with him, he indicated that she should stand and he proceeded to pad the area where they were. The pillows he laid aside. Once he was satisfied that she would be comfortable and saw her seated, he joined her there.

She gave him a better smile this time, as she told him, "Thank you. I have to admit that is much better."

"You are tired. Not from a lack of sleep, but from the emotional strain of the day. Per'sus told me that you were the one that…stopped them from destroying themselves. He was well aware, as am I, now, knowing how you feel about them, that it had to have been almost impossible for you to do. You are a very strong-willed person, Samantha. I will always be grateful that you are. It would have been…" He stopped talking and simply shook his head.

Memories flashed through Sam's mind. Memories of Malek and Lantash sitting and talking. There were so many memories of the two, or four, of them together. She saw them in other hosts as well as in their present ones. Then her eyes widened. Her memories had moved on to Jolinar and Malek. Both in different hosts, but what they were doing was the shock. They had been lovers several centuries ago if she was reading them correctly…and she believed that she was.

"Samantha? What is wrong?"

She gasped, as the last memory floated away. "It's okay, Malek. I just," she paused briefly, before explaining, "sometimes something will trigger a bunch of Jolinar's memories. I was seeing you and Lantash together over the centuries, I think. I recover fairly fast, so I'm all right now."

She saw knowledge come into his eyes, but for a moment, he said nothing. Finally, he told her, "I hope it does not make you uncomfortable with me. Yes, Jolinar and I were lovers, but it was a long time ago, and chances are that you will have very few if any of those memories come again."

She nodded, before giving him a wry smile and admitting, "They can be very disconcerting when it is things of that nature. I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable with me." Then she gave him a true smile, saying, "After all, it was one of your hosts that I saw naked, not you."

She chuckled as she saw his eyes widen and then he gave her a look of approval. "That is very true, and I am very relieved that it does not distress you."

"It doesn't. At least, not after the first shock is over. I just wish I knew if she had any other lovers that I may be getting, ah, interesting memories about."

Malek looked thoughtful for a moment and then his eyes closed. He should warn her. He had to warn her. "Samantha, Jolinar had a period of being _Se'frinds_ with, ah, Per'sus. It was not for long, I assure you. No more than a few decades."

Sam groaned. "I'll never be able to look him in the face again. Please, tell me it was with a different host."

"It was."

"Thank the Goddess."

She heard him chuckled softly and looked over at him, raising one eyebrow in question, a trick she had picked up from Teal'c. "Nothing, really, Samantha. I was just relieved that you took that information well, too."

She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. Shrugging, she told him, "There's no point in getting all upset over it. It is what it is." She lifted her head and looked toward the stasis chamber. Arwanna and Daimesh, her mate and a healer, as well, were both using healing devices, to infuse Lantash with as much healing as they could. Normally, it would not be considered prudent, since it would wear them down, however, in this case, where they wanted Lantash to be as near to full strength as possible, they felt it was worth it. She hoped it helped.

Frowning, she turned to Malek, asking him, "Arwanna said that it was an unfocused healing because they are unconscious, but that it was helping Lantash since his body was using it without his guidance to strengthen him. Will Martouf's body not do the same, or is it something that a human can't utilize?"

"Something along those lines, yes. However, I am sure that Martouf is also getting some benefit from it. Even though it is not healing any of his wounds, it will help to reinforce what strength he has. It will help to—lessen—his reactions. He may not go into shock as quickly, which will buy Lantash much needed time. With your healers also helping to ward that off, as well as, seeing to it that he does not lose too much blood, it may very well increase the chance of their survival. Once your people are here, and we can sit down with our healers, we will know more, of course, but I am sure that Arwanna and Daimesh are doing all that they can to insure that the two of them have every advantage."

Malek paused briefly, before adding, "Lantash and Martouf are very well liked, Samantha. The majority of the Council members all think highly of them, and they have been offered a Council Seat on more than one occasion. In the past, they never felt that they could give it their full attention, since they are often sent on missions that can last anywhere from a few days to months, perhaps even years. However, in the last few decades, they have been used much less for infiltration type missions where they play a role as a Goa'uld, and more and more for diplomatic missions. Martouf, as I am sure you are very much aware, is an excellent diplomat. It is my belief that Per'sus plans to approach them about it again quite soon. They would be an exceptionally effective and respected member of the council. They would be very welcome, at least by most of the members."

Sam relaxed again, as she indicated her understanding. Malek was correct and Martouf and Lantash would be a very good addition to the Tok'Ra's Council. Looking at her watch, she frowned. Her dad and the Colonel had been gone a long time. Then she realized that was probably a good thing. It could very well mean that they were gathering the teams and would be bringing them with them. Probably Janet and her people, too.

She felt Malek move restively, and turned to him, inquiring softly, "Is something wrong that I'm not yet aware of, Malek?"

He looked slightly surprised, but quickly shook his head no, saying, "No, nothing here, however, as long as Selmak and Jacob have been gone, I am beginning to fear that your General Hammond will not allow the soldiers to come."

"No, actually the length of time they've been gone is a good sign, Malek. It probably means that they're waiting for the teams to gather, and they'll all come back together. It's probable that Janet, Dr. Fraiser, and whoever she chooses to bring with her, will come, as well. If you stop and think about it, they haven't been gone an excessively long time. They had to first explain to the General what was going on, and then tell him what they needed. They would have had to call all of the SG teams that were on base in to see if any of them would volunteer. They wouldn't make it mandatory. Then those that agreed to come would have to gather what they need for a few days and then reassemble. It could be a while yet, and the longer it is the more likely that they will all come back together."

Malek looked at her reasoning and could find no flaw in it. "Now that I look at it from that direction, I believe that I agree with you. There would be no reason for Selmak and O'Neill to remain if the answer was no."

"Right."

They sat quietly, each in their own thoughts, and Malek was startled to feel Sam bump into him, until he realized that she had fallen asleep and leaned over onto his shoulder. Grabbing a _qua'atar_, he put it on his lap and slowly lowered her, until she was lying on her side with her head on it.

Having left Per'sus, Daniel had wandered over and was chatting with Gava. Seeing what was happening with Sam, he excused himself, and quickly walked over to her and Malek. He picked up her feet and straightened her legs out, thus making her even more comfortable. The rest would be good for her. Once he was finished, he moved to Malek's other side and sat down, before whispering, "I'm Daniel Jackson. You're Malek and, um, what is your host's name?" He really wished they would introduce both. He wondered why they didn't.

"Yes, I am Malek, and my host's name is Devlin. We were up rather late last night taking care of an issue on my base, and between that and the fact that it is quite late on our world right now, he is sleeping. I will be sure to introduce you, when he awakens."

Daniel nodded and gave him a slight smile, before saying, as diplomatically as he could, "You know, we don't usually see anyone but Selmak and Jacob and Martouf and Lantash. But, it just occurred to me, that it's very possible that one of the reasons the soldiers are skeptical of your—sharing—of the host's body, might be because no one ever introduces the other half of you. I mean, you're usually on Tok'Ra business, so the symbiote is in control, so they never see the host have control. Well, other than Jacob and Martouf. I have a feeling that they all consider the fact that the host isn't introduced, as an indication that you don't even consider the host as being a part of you. Introductions, when they get here, really should be made to both, with the host coming fore to say hello. I think that might go farther toward a change in attitude than you might think that it would."

Malek mulled over Daniel's comment, before answering, softly, "I believe that you may very well be correct, Dr. Jackson. Perhaps you were correct earlier when you said that having your soldiers here would be a good thing over and above their mission, because it will show your people another side of the Tok'Ra that they do not believe exists." After a short pause, he added, "When I can, I will be sure to inform the others of your idea and tell them to be sure to introduce their hosts. Or you could do so, if you would like to, in case they arrive before I can attend to it."

"The name's Daniel, and as for telling the others, don't you think they would think I'm being, well, I don't know, pushy? And rude, as well, since I'd be more or less telling them what to do?" He glanced over to Per'sus, before turning back to Malek. "What if I mentioned to Per'sus that you and I were talking and it occurred to us that it would be a good start if everyone was sure to introduce both, symbiote and host? Would that work instead?"

"Yes, I believe that it would. It is a very good idea, Daniel."

Giving his distinctive sharp nod of determined agreement, Daniel stood and quickly walked back to Per'sus. Malek smiled as he watched the young man talk with both his words and his hands.

He leaned his head back as he closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax their body. Once he was sure that all of the tenseness was gone, he allowed his mind to wander back over the afternoon. He felt his heart clench, as he relived hearing Per'sus telling him that Martouf and Lantash were za'tarcs. When he had added that they were still alive, thanks to Major Carter, but that he did not know for how long, the relief had still come but it was tempered. He had immediately turned his base over to Zarest and left with Per'sus to return here. He recalled hearing Delek's voice telling the Council Guards to shoot Samantha Carter. He and Per'sus had looked at each other in surprise and walked more quickly.

Seeing her staring down the Council, he and Per'sus had immediately taken her side. When he realized exactly what it was that she was telling the Council, he had been overjoyed…and determined. Determined to do everything he possibly could to see to it that Martouf and Lantash survived. As soon as they came out of stasis, he was going to inform Lantash that his mate was awaiting him and Martouf. It would make him that much more determined to survive.

At first, he had been afraid that the only reason she had claimed them was to keep the Council from removing Lantash without giving him a chance to heal Martouf. However, after watching her as she stood beside them, he knew that was not the only reason. She claimed them because she wanted them; she was in love with them. That, too, had been a relief. Martouf and Lantash had feared that she was in love with Colonel O'Neill, despite their military's regulations against that type of thing. Every time he went to the Tau'ri world, he expected to find out that one or the other of them had taken a different position so that they could be together. But, it had never happened. Each time it had given them hope until the next time. Now, they would soon know that the reason it never changed was because Samantha was in love with them, not Colonel O'Neill.

Sensing someone sitting down next to him, he opened his eyes and gazed at Daniel. Seeing him awake, Daniel told him, quietly, "Per'sus agreed that it would probably be a good idea and said that he would take care of it." Glancing over at Sam, he frowned, before telling him, "I think she's having a very unpleasant dream, Malek. We should probably awaken her."

"Yes, I suppose so; however, I regret that she has not been able to rest for long. Of course, if she is having an unpleasant dream, then her sleep is not restful. Very well, I will do so."

"Samantha. Samantha, you must..." He was surprised when she bolted upright, reaching for her sidearm even as she turned to the two of them.

Quickly realizing that there was no threat, she asked, "What's happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Sam, it just looked like you were having a very unpleasant dream, so we thought that you'd rather wake up."

Swinging her legs out in front of her, she leaned back against the wall, as she agreed with him, "Yeah, I was. Thanks. I take it that the Colonel and Dad aren't back yet."

"No, but they will be, Sam. General Hammond isn't going to refuse. I imagine that…" A low murmur of voices reached them, increasing in volume as they neared the sick bay. "In fact, I think that maybe they're here. You ready, Sam?"

Daniel stood and held his hand out to her. She grasped it and hauled herself to her feet.

"Thanks, Daniel." Turning to Malek, she told him, "Thank you for acting the part of the sleeping platform under the pillow."

"You are welcome, Samantha." He looked over as a very large contingent of Tau'ri soldiers came to a stop at the medical bay doorway. They walked toward them until they were close enough to hear what was going on. They were in time to hear Per'sus being introduced and Malek and Daniel both smiled as Aiydon came fore to greet the first of the soldiers who were being introduced. The leaders of the teams, no doubt. Malek wasn't surprised when Per'sus did not immediately resume control, but instead allowed Aiydon to speak to each of them, telling them a little of what was needed and by whom. Daniel touched his arm and nodded toward the soldiers still in the hallway, but able to see into the room. Word was spreading. It was the host talking to them. Malek gave a wry smile. There was no doubt that Daniel had hit on exactly what could help them. It was a shame that Devlin was asleep. Perhaps he should awaken him.

Realizing that Malek could very well be considering awakening Devlin, Daniel assured him, "If you are wondering, if you should awaken Devlin, the answer is no, don't, Malek. When it comes time for you to be introduced to your guards, just tell them his name, explain that it's now the middle of the night on your world, and that he's sleeping but will meet with them all tomorrow. They'll accept that."

Hearing what he told Malek, Sam turned to Daniel asking, "So, what's going on, Daniel?"

"Oh, um, Malek and I talked about how the host is never introduced, since it's always Tok'Ra-Tau'ri business, and we decided to see if introducing the host would help the soldiers out. It looks like it is."

She gave the two of them a smile, saying, "Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Daniel's right, you know, just let Devlin sleep. He can take over tomorrow, while you take a nap. It'll be impressive that you're leaving him in control, while you're not even aware of what's happening."

Malek nodded. It was probably very good advice. Lantash had been very adamant that Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson were very intelligent and that on their world their intelligence was far above most of the population. They were not the only ones, of course. Samantha had assured them that there were many 'geniuses' on 'Earth', as they called it. He was beginning to believe that Lantash was correct and they were indeed extremely intelligent, at least in common sense and understanding people. He was fairly sure that he was correct about their other abilities, too. He looked forward to finding out. Watching the group, as the others were introduced, he realized that they should join them. "It looks as if they will soon be finished with the preliminary introductions and explanations. I believe that our own guards will arrive shortly and then plans and assignments will be made. If you want to wait until the preliminaries are over, you can do so, however, I should be with the others so that I, too, can meet your soldiers."

She glanced over at the stasis chamber and seeing that no one was beside it, she nodded decisively, saying, "I'm going to go check on them, and then I'll join the group. I don't think I need to be there for this initial meeting."

"As you wish. I will accompany you."

"I'll go with her, Malek. You do need to go and greet everyone. Go on. I'll stay with her."

Malek opened his mouth, as if to protest, but he knew that they were probably correct. As one of those who were to be guarded, he needed to meet his extra guards. He nodded, saying, "Very well. Samantha, you should come, as well, after you assure yourself of their continued existence."

"I won't let her stand there and stress. I'll bring her over in a minute or so," Daniel assured him. Sam shook her head at the two of them, turned, and walked to the stasis chamber.

Within seconds, she felt Daniel at her back. His arm slid around her much as Malek's arm had. "They'll do everything they can, Sam. You know that."

She nodded, but the lump in her throat wouldn't let her answer verbally. Finally managing to swallow it, she told him, "I know. I think it's the waiting, Daniel. I just want to do something, or have someone else do something. I'll probably feel better when we sit down with the healers and find out what they really think. I just hope they don't put it off. The longer they wait, the more likely that they'll get to them. We can't let that happen, Daniel."

"We won't, Sam. Between the Tok'Ra and our soldiers, we'll keep all of you and them safe. Now, come on. They may already be making plans to talk. I see Janet is here, and she's already talking to the healers. I'm sure they will want to talk to her and see what they think that they can do, before they talk to us and tell us what they believe. So, come on."

"Shouldn't I be there, Daniel?" Sam frowned as she realized that he was walking her toward the group at the door, not the healers.

"No. Let the healers and our people talk medical stuff. You can add your opinions as they tell us what they think they can do. You'll be just as likely to see something then as you would now."

Sam sighed. He was probably right. "Okay, Daniel, lead the way, but I'm not waiting for much longer. If they take too long, I'm joining the conversation. I can't sit and do nothing for much longer."

It was Daniel's turn to sigh. "I know, Sam…but, for now, let's go see what's being decided. We're more likely to be needed over there, than we are with the healers."

She looked at the healers once more time, and then turning, she walked toward the group by the door. She needed to meet the Tok'Ra guards that would be with her, as well as the SGC personnel that would be with her—unless that would be her own team and she was pretty sure it would be.

As she reached the area where she had a full view of the number of SGC personnel that were in the tunnel, she blinked in surprise. As her gaze roved over them, Colonel O'Neill caught her eye. Seeing her surprise, he made his way over to her and Daniel. As he reached them she asked, "Colonel, how many teams are here? And why are there so many women? We don't have that many on teams."

"There are twelve teams and nine extra women; all of who will be assigned to SG teams, after this mission is concluded. We needed extra women, for this to look as if it really is just a 'get to know you' thing. I went back over the ones I'd turned down, and realized that there was no reason for them to have been rejected. I was using the wrong measuring stick, when I went over their files. So, I talked to the General, and he agreed that we should not only call them to see if they wanted to volunteer for this, but also to tell them that they would be assigned to a team after it was over. That's all."

She nodded. There was more to it, she was sure, but all she said was, "I'm glad you re-evaluated them, Colonel. I think they will all do well on teams and I think it's good to have a woman along for those times when the society won't deal with men." Then changing the subject, she asked him, "Who will be with me? Will I have different SGC personnel or will you guys be with me?"

"We will, Carter. Ah, it looks like they are ready to introduce us to our Tok'Ra counterparts. Let's go."

They walked over to Per'sus and the three men standing with him. Things were finally beginning to move a little faster. She glanced over at the healers. It shouldn't be long now, before they were ready to talk to them.

TBC


	5. Charges of Misconduct Ch 5 TD

_**Chapter Five Summary: **Per'sus confronts the four awaiting him. A small council meeting gathered in the med bay and made some decisions concerning them. When he tells them what has been decided about their conduct, Ren'al admits that there are things going on within the tunnels about which he doesn't know. He returns to the med bay and gathers the impromptu council members and returns to the Chamber in which they are being held. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-14_

_**Mer Prinekh – **Sweet Lifemate. It is a term of endearment between host and symbiote._

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Tok'Ra Dawn**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Charges of Misconduct**_

* * *

Talmek and Vetesh stood quietly in the hallway outside of Garshaw's Command Chamber wondering what was going on. They knew that there had been some kind of disturbance in the Council Chamber earlier and that supposedly, the Tau'ri, Major Samantha Carter, had been a part of it. Now, here they stood, making sure that four of those same Council members did not leave this Chamber. They were not sure what to make of it, but Per'sus had also told them that they were to remain here, no matter what anyone told them. He would not send for them, he would not send anyone to relieve them, and he would not send them any notes telling them to do anything. They were to remain here, until he came in person to give them further orders.

So far, no one within the room had attempted to leave and neither of them were sure that they even knew that they were stationed there. Talmek did not think they were. He turned his head and listened. Yes, there were quite a few people coming their way. Not knowing if it was Per'sus or someone else, he rested his hand on his zat, just as Vetesh was doing. They both relaxed when Per'sus, surrounded by at least three Tok'Ra guards and…what was going on? Tau'ri soldiers? Here? He glanced at Vetesh to see that he was feeling the same surprise. He turned back toward Per'sus and, as they came closer, he realized that Per'sus was explaining how the tunnel systems were ventilated.

Per'sus broke off his explanation, and turned to him, saying "Report, Talmek.

He bowed his head, and glanced at those around Per'sus before telling him, "There was some…conversation among them earlier. I do not believe that they realized we were here. Do you wish me to repeat it, ah, now?"

Per'sus indicated that they would walk a short way away. Once far enough away from the others that they could not be overheard, he told him, "They were discussing Martouf and the za'tarc programming. Ren'al seemed very upset that they had not managed to examine him before they were stopped. Thoran has been pacing, and he was quite cutting about their lack of success, as well. However…Per'sus, he made one comment that I am not sure I heard correctly. He said they had no choice but to attempt to be sure that he did not survive. That it was the priority."

"Delek was rather upset over that statement. It appears, from what we overheard, that Ren'al and Thoran told him that Martouf would not survive regardless what they did, and that they must attempt to save Lantash and not worry about Martouf. Delek repeated that to them, and then added that was not what they were saying now. That, in fact, they appeared to be saying that they could not allow them to attempt to heal him. That he had to die, so that they could examine his brain tissue. Daresh said that he agreed with Delek, and that it sounded as if they were saying something different than their previous statements."

Talmek shook his head, and indicated his confusion. "They then assured both Delek and Daresh that Martouf could not survive no matter what they did, and that they meant that they had to get Lantash out of him before he was allowed to die, as well as Martouf." He paused adding, "There was a very deep silence after they assured the two of them that was all their comments meant. I could not see them, but I had the distinct impression that Delek did not believe them. He walked to the door, and that was the first that they knew we were there. He was surprised and wanted to know what we were doing here. We told him that we were to stay, until you arrived. He looked strange, for a moment, and then he just turned and walked back into the room, but I do not believe he walked back to where the others were, and I thought I heard one of them walk toward the area I believe he went to."

"I heard Ren'al and Thoran murmuring almost immediately after I heard that, so I am sure that it was Daresh and that he joined Delek. Judging by the tones of their voices, as well as what was said, I do not believe that Delek and Daresh were aware of what appears to be the true object. In my opinion, Delek and Daresh truly believed that they were doing, ah, whatever it was that they were doing, for the sake of the Tok'Ra and Lantash. I think that both of them are very upset over what they see as a betrayal of both themselves, and the Tok'Ra as a whole."

He paused one more time, looking uncomfortable before adding, "Per'sus, I agree with Delek. They said that it was a priority that Martouf die. And," he swallowed, looking even more uncomfortable, before resuming, telling him, "they were speaking very lowly after that, but I believe that I heard Thoran say that Lantash must die, as well. He insisted that neither of them could survive." If anything, the man's discomfort grew even more, as Per'sus simply stared at him. He cleared his voice, and despite his discomfort, he insisted, "I am sure of what I heard said, Per'sus, and from the look on Vetesh's face, I believe that he heard it, as well. I, um, I think that you should also speak with him. We have not discussed what we heard, so what he would tell you would be his impressions, and beliefs, unsullied by my thoughts or beliefs on what occurred and was said."

Per'sus nodded, tiredly. "Thank you, Talmek, that is very useful. You may resume your post and please send Vetesh to me. I may as well speak with him now, as later. I wish to have both of your reports before I…speak with them."

As Talmek turned to go back, Per'sus stopped him, saying, "I apologize. I must explain what is occurring here." He then nodded toward where the Tau'ri and Tok'Ra soldiers were talking. "The Tau'ri soldiers are here to learn more about us." The look he sent to his guard allowed him to know that this was not necessarily a true statement, but he was to pretend to believe that it was. Therefore, they had Tau'ri soldiers 'working' with them. He had his own suspicions as to why they were in the tunnels and with Per'sus—and he would not be surprised to find them with other Council Members.

Per'sus continued, smoothly, "We must do what we can to see that this alliance works. Please be sure to introduce your host, as well as yourself, as it makes them uncomfortable when we do not think to do so. They feel that we simply ignore our hosts, as if they are not there. I can see their side of the issue, and there is little doubt that it is rather awkward for them, if they do not know your Lifemate's name, when they come fore. It is a new policy we have instituted, when we are with the Tau'ri. The hosts will become more involved, except for those who never come fore because of their inability to interact. We have explained that to them, and they understand."

"Very well, Per'sus," Talmek agreed, but he looked over at the group of, at the moment, laughing, Tau'ri and Tok'Ra soldiers. Looking back at Per'sus, he told him, "I had not before thought of it from the Tau'ri's point of view. It is really little wonder that they did not completely trust us. If positions were reversed, I am sure that, not seeing any sign of, or even knowing the name of, the symbiote, we would wonder if they truly shared. It is a good idea, and I will certainly be sure to do so." Then he turned and walked back toward the group.

Catching Vetesh's eye, he signaled him to give a report to Per'sus. Taking up his post again, he was not surprised when the Tok'Ra brought the Tau'ri soldiers over to introduce them. He said his own hellos, and then Patreck, his host, slid smoothly into control, greeting each of them, and then remaining in control. Talmek could take control quickly should he need to, and at the moment, that appeared unlikely, since there were six other soldiers, as well as, Per'sus and Vetesh in the tunnel. He was pleasantly surprised at their open friendliness. It was amazing what something as small as an introduction, a name, and some time seeing the host could do. He hoped that whoever realized the problem was commended. It would definitely make their interactions with the Tau'ri much more comfortable.

Per'sus heard the same story from Vetesh that he heard from Talmek. It disturbed him greatly, and he pondered its implications, as they strode back to the group near the door of Garshaw's Command Chamber. As they came up to them, the soldiers broke off their conversations, and gave him their attention. He gave them his instructions, telling them, "I will go in alone; however, I want a pair of you to take up a position at the doorway in the opening so that they know you are there. You will face toward us. Two more of you will stand directly behind them facing one another. The remainder of you will take up positions along the wall on the other side of the tunnel. I wish you to be near and to remain extremely alert to anyone coming or going, and especially anyone who approaches Garshaw's Command Chamber. No one is to be allowed in before checking with me."

At their nods of understanding, a Tau'ri and a Tok'Ra guard stepped up behind him, stopping in the open doorway, as he stepped farther into the room, went to Garshaw's desk, and then seated himself behind it. The four in the room, realizing that he was there, turned and joined him. He did not ask them to sit; however, Thoran took it upon himself to take a seat opposite him, as did Ren'al. Unwilling to go against the unspoken command, as the other two did, Delek and Daresh remained standing.

Thoran glanced over toward the doorway, and when what he was seeing registered, he turned to Per'sus, demanding, "What is the meaning of this? What are they doing here? In fact, what are any guards doing here, but more especially Tau'ri guards?"

Per'sus stared him down, before answering slowly and precisely, "They are the first of the Tau'ri exchange personnel. They will be here, learning what they can of us, just as those we send to the SGC will learn of the Tau'ri. Those you see here now will be remaining with my guards and replacing those going to the Tau'ri, should any of them be chosen to go. If they are not, I will simply have a few extra guards as the Tau'ri begin to understand us better and learn things about us and our ways."

It was very obvious that Thoran was controlling his rage with a great deal of difficulty. "They do not belong in here during Tok'Ra business. They should be told to go out into the corridor and remain there, until we have finished our discussion," he flung his words at Per'sus in a rather challenging manner.

Per'sus leaned back in his chair, pursed his lips as he steepled his fingers before them, and narrowed his eyes, as he gazed at Thoran. Finally, speaking very softly, he murmured, "They are my guards. They will be wherever I am. If I am in a Council meeting, they will be stationed at the door, somewhere in the room, or behind my chair, just as any other of my guards would be positioned. They have agreed to the requisite oath of silence, and they will be welcomed here. You are treading a very thin line at the moment, Thoran. I suggest that you make some adjustments to your attitude, and that you do so rather quickly. There are almost fifty Tau'ri soldiers now assigned to positions within the Tok'Ra ranks, and they will be treated with respect. Do I make myself clear?"

It was quite obvious that Thoran was having difficulty refraining from answering him in the way that he wished to answer him. He finally brought himself to nod briefly, but it was obvious that he would rather eat tunnel crystals than agree with him.

"Are my instructions understood by all of you?" Per'sus gazed at each of them, as he asked his question.

Ren'al, too, nodded briefly, but Delek told him, quite firmly, "I understand, Per'sus. I will do as you ask, of course."

Daresh answered aloud, as well, telling him, "I understand and will follow your instructions."

Per'sus smiled grimly, as he leaned forward, brought his hands down, and laid his arms on the desk-like platform in front of him. Gazing at each of them in turn, he continued to keep his voice calm and low, as he asked them, "I want to know what you thought you were doing in attempting to take over from the healers. I want to know what the four of you were thinking, when you voted to have Lantash removed from Martouf."

When no one answered, he swung his gaze around them again, before telling them, "You had no authority to do any of the things that you have done, since Martouf and Lantash were brought back to the base…alive. You had no authority to tell the healers what to do, you had no authority to decide to remove Lantash, and you had neither the authority nor the skill needed to attempt to remove him yourselves. I do not know what you thought you were doing, and you obviously have no excuse for what you attempted to do…"

Ren'al finally decided that one of them had to attempt to justify their actions, and interrupted him in mid-sentence, "That is not true, Per'sus. We were attempting to do something to save the Tok'Ra. No one else was willing to attempt to find the za'tarc programming. No one else was willing to admit that Lantash could not heal Martouf. No one else was willing to admit that leaving him within Martouf and allowing him to try to heal him would simply lead to Lantash, as well as Martouf, dying. We, at least, were attempting to save Lantash, while at the same time finding out what we could about the za'tarc programming."

"That, Ren'al, was not within your authority to decide. Do not attempt to justify that which is unjustifiable. I will tell you one more time. You had no authority to make those decisions. They should have been left in the healer's hands, when Martouf and Lantash were returned to the tunnels. Furthermore, when Samantha Carter arrived to tell you what she wished to have done, she was threatened with bodily harm. As their mate, she is within her rights to make that decision. She alone has that authority, and she was exercising that authority. Her decision was to hear what the healers had to say about their chances of survival, before she decided what to do."

He turned his glare on Thoran, stating harshly, "And do not think that I do not know that Delek was simply doing as you told him to do, Thoran. Do you believe that I did not see you telling him what to say and do?"

He glanced at Delek and what he saw pleased him. He was angry…but he was angry with Ren'al and Thoran, not the other Council Members. Talmek was correct; Delek was not happy with the two of them. He was fairly sure that this was not the first lie Delek suspected them of having told him. Whatever was going on, he was undecided if Delek, and Daresh as well, were actually involved or simply pawns. Time would tell.

In the meantime, they all needed to know what had been decided. "There have been charges of misconduct laid against each of you. The meeting was attended by those affected by your actions, as well as Council and Sub-Council members. Selmak laid one of the misconduct charges against the four you, for attempting to tamper with a vote. The charge was seconded by Garshaw, and it has been formally laid against you. Anise laid a charge of misconduct against Thoran and Ren'al, for giving false information to a healer thus interfering with her ability to see to an injured Tok'Ra. Arwanna seconded it and the charge has been formally laid against you. Garshaw laid charges against Thoran and Ren'al for duplicitous actions taken against another Council Member, Anise, when you attempted to send her on a false mission. Selmak seconded it and the charge has been formally laid against you."

None of them moved as they sat and stared at him. None of them had actually believed that there would be more than a verbal reprimand, and they were all shocked. As he gazed at them, he added, "There is one more charge that has been laid against you, and it is a very serious matter. Samantha Carter has laid charges against you for the attempted murder of Martouf and Lantash. We have witnesses to your attempt. Anise and Arwanna seconded the charges and testified to the validity of the first attempt, when they were present. Selmak, Garshaw, Ma'ashat, and Anise testified to the validity to the second, since they were all four present when you attempted to deny their mate the right to make a decision about them and instead attempted to put your own agenda into play. You insisted that Lantash be removed from Martouf, thus in all probability leading to both of their deaths, something which you were all aware would happen, if you attempted to remove Lantash without his consent. You did not even attempt to ask him for his consent in the first event, even though he was able to talk to you."

"For now, the charges have been laid and a hearing will be held to determine if we should pursue these charges. If it is decided that the charges have merit, a court shall be convened, a jury will be selected, and a trial will be held."

"You can deny the charges, of course; however, it will make no difference to the sanctions that are being laid upon you now. The four of you are confined to the base. You are suspended from the council and are restricted to common areas only. Should you break this restriction you will be confined to your chambers and a second guard will be assigned. For now, you will have only one. It was suggested by Samantha Carter that, should they survive, Lantash and Martouf should be allowed to decide whether the attempted murder charges be allowed to remain or be removed. We are considering that, but no decision has been made. Do you have any questions?"

"You cannot do this without the consent of the Council. There was no Council meeting called. I will not be treated like a criminal, when all I was trying to do was to help the Tok'Ra," Ren'al's fury broke through her control.

"I believe that I told you that there was a Council meeting. There were seven of us there, which is how many you had when you tried to tamper with the vote instead of awaiting Selmak's return. I see no difference. It was more valid than the Council you held to decide what would be done to Lantash and Martouf."

"I will not have it. I will not be treated in this way. You can say that it was a valid council; however, I hardly think it was, considering what you were doing. You cannot simply make arbitrary decisions in that way, when it affects a loyal Tok'Ra."

"I must agree with Ren'al, Per'sus. This is in no way a proper use of power. I, also, refuse to be followed around by a guard, as if I was a common criminal."

Ignoring Thoran, Per'sus looked up and stared at Delek. That was all it took for him to give his own opinion. "I will do as you wish, Per'sus. I realize now that you are correct, and we had no authority to do as we did. Please give my apologies to Major Carter. You are correct about my conduct toward her, as well. It was inexcusable, although I will hope that she will do so."

Per'sus's gaze slid to Daresh, who nodded, as soon as he looked at him. "I agree with Delek. I will do as you wish."

Unable to contain herself any longer, Ren'al burst out, "Per'sus you cannot do this. There are things you do not know. Why did you not come to confront us, when we made sure that Anise would come to you? We were attempting to explain what was happening about which you know nothing. We cannot explain it with a full contingent of people around. This must go no farther."

Per'sus leaned back and stared at first her and then Thoran. Finally, he turned to him, asking, "And do you know of this as well, Thoran? Somehow I cannot see your eagerness to kill Martouf and Lantash as being so altruistic."

"I will not deny that I will gain some personal satisfaction at seeing them die. However, it would make no difference who it was, I would still see to it that they died."

"I see." He turned to Delek, asking, "And you, Delek? What do you know of this?"

Delek was scowling, as he dragged his gaze from Thoran and Ren'al to look at Per'sus. "I do not know what they are talking about. I was told, and I believe that Daresh was as well, that Martouf would die whether they allowed Lantash to attempt to heal him or not, and that we must remove Lantash, as soon as possible, so that he would not die as well. I know nothing else about what they are saying."

Per'sus moved his gaze to Daresh who simply nodded his agreement with Delek. He didn't know what was happening either.

"Very well. We will hear you out. You will remain here until I return, and then you will explain exactly what you mean. Do I make myself clear?"

At their nods of agreement, he turned to leave, but turned back to them adding, "The guards remaining behind, will have orders to shoot you should you attempt to leave this room. The Tok'Ra guards still have their zat'nik'tels. The Tau'ri soldiers, however, are carrying their projectile firing weapons. To refresh your memories, those are the ones that will make of you 'Swiss cheese'. I would not advise you to attempt to leave before I return." With those words, he turned and walked to the doorway.

Once in the hallway, he was about to split his guard, something he was loath to do when Garshaw and her attendant guards turned the corner and proceeded along the tunnel toward them.

Since it was obvious that Per'sus was awaiting her and her guards, Garshaw began to walk somewhat faster. He greeted her as soon as she was within hearing distance, without raising his voice. "Garshaw, I wish for you to remain here with your guards. I need to return to the med bay, and gather a group of us, as supposedly, Thoran and Ren'al have something of import to tell us. I do not wish to divide my guards; therefore, if you will remain here with yours, I can take mine with me."

Turning to the guards, he addressed all of them, saying, "I want the four of them kept within the Command Chamber. No one is to be allowed entrance, except for those who return with me. Should someone insist, for whatever reason, that they must see one of them, I want them incapacitated and incarcerated, until I can see to them. Should those within the room attempt to leave, for any reason, I want them incapacitated and returned to the Chamber, until I return, which will be as soon as it is possible for me to do so." He looked at the Tau'ri soldiers and noting that they had their zat'nik'tels, as well as their Tau'ri weapons, he nodded to them saying, "I would prefer they be kept alive. Please do not shoot and kill them."

Ferretti grinned, as he told him, "Don't worry, Per'sus, we'll aim low to incapacitate, not to kill. Promise."

"How can you incapacitate with your weapons? Are they not meant for killing, not incapacitating?"

Ferretti shook his head, telling him, "If you shoot someone in the legs, unless you hit a major artery, you only incapacitate them. You can ruin kneecaps and ankles, though. Of course, you guys could just put them back together, so no harm done."

The man standing before him was so cheerful about what he was talking about that Per'sus was at a loss, as to what to say. _"Dear one, he is doing it deliberately. I believe that he is doing what the Tau'ri would call 'giving you a hard time'. I heard Teal'c explaining it to Gava earlier today, after something…odd…was said by Daniel Jackson to Teal'c. It is a favorite pastime for them, I believe, and they do it as a form of 'friendly teasing', or so I understand. Simply tell him thank you and go. We need to find out what is occurring as soon as is possible, Per'sus, Mer Prinekh." _

"_I see," _Per'sus replied, but his voice was almost faint. He did not yet understand these Tau'ri, even though he knew and liked Jacob very much. Well, he had brought them here, so he must now 'deal with it' as Jacob would tell him. So…he would deal with it.

"I see. Thank you, Colonel Ferretti. I appreciate your understanding of the situation. And yes, the symbiote could no doubt rebuild a kneecap or…whatever."

Then once more addressing the group, he assured them, "You have my instructions. Garshaw is here, as well, so there should be no problem, and I expect to be back very quickly."

After giving the last of his orders, he turned from them and strode swiftly down the tunnel, ruminating on what they could want to tell them that would insure that they would allow them to kill Martouf and Lantash. He could not think of any scenario that would allow them to do that, so he gave up trying to think of one. His long legs made short work of the walk back to the med bay. He glanced quickly around the chamber, as he entered. Martouf and Lantash were in their stasis bed in full sight of anyone coming in and supposedly, they were in here alone. The new rooms they built were made in such a way as to mute any discourse to the point that the rooms were almost sound proof. The small alcoves that had been added for the guards to take cover in were indistinguishable, unless you looked very carefully and knew that they were there. They had a perfect view of Lantash and Martouf. No one should be able to get to them.

He frowned as he watched the young woman who was taking care of them at the moment. She had not been with them long and had asked to become a healer. Arwanna was exasperated with her, however, for she seemed to have no actual affinity for it. Well, he could worry about reassigning her later. Right now, he had things to do.

As he walked toward the back room where they were all assembled, he saw Anise watching her and frowning. The girl could not see her from where she was standing, but Anise could see her. The entryway to the two back rooms was made in the same way that the guards alcoves were. As he stepped in beside her, she still did not take her eyes off her. Speaking as softly as he could, he asked her, "What is it, Anise? Something is bothering you."

She shook her head, and sighed as she told him, "Freya is having some very bad feelings every time she goes near them, and yet, she has done nothing but monitor them. She does not understand her feelings and neither do I."

"Do you know her? She is a new recruit, is she not?"

Anise nodded, before adding, "Yes, she has only been with us for about eleven months. She is Belara's new host. Belara was lucky to find a host when Calast was fatally injured by Jaffa, as they escaped from Zipacna. They have only been training with Arwanna for a few months, but they do not appear to have an affinity for healing, and Arwanna is beginning to believe that they have chosen the wrong area in which to work. However, since Belara requested it, Arwanna will not stop them from trying."

He nodded, and then turned back from watching the young woman, telling Anise, "We are going to Garshaw's Command Chamber. According to Thoran and Ren'al there is something going on of which we know nothing. When they realized the charges they were facing, and that they would be under guard, they decided that they must tell me. However, I plan on having many of you with me or at the very least, within hearing distance, since I believe that they will not wish to share this with all of us, for whatever reason. Still, I want all of you to hear what they say."

"You will take Samantha Carter, will you not? She has a right to hear this as well, since it is her mates that they are trying to justify attempting to kill."

"Yes, I had planned on it. I want you, Malek, and Selmak to come with me. Garshaw is already there. I will gather Samantha and the others. Do you feel that someone should take over for you here?"

"Yes, I do. Would you ask Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c to take up the vigil? I only wish I knew why I feel so uneasy about her. Perhaps it is because she is not doing well in their studies and therefore I consider her incompetent to be watching over them."

"That could be, Anise, however, I, too believe that we should have someone very close to the chamber. The guards are good for if we are all gone, but I want someone watching her, as well. She could make a mistake and turn it off, for all we know."

"I will remain here, until you return."

"Very well, we will not be long in returning."

He took the few steps to the inner sanctuary and told them bluntly, "All Council and sub-council members present will come with me to listen as I interrogate Ren'al and Thoran. They claim that there are nefarious things going on of which we are unaware." He then turned to Malek and seeing Samantha once more sleeping with her head in his lap, he asked him softly, "How long has she been asleep, Malek? I would like for her to come with us."

"She has been asleep for about twenty minutes, Per'sus; however, I believe that she would wish to go with us. She can be rather aggressive upon waking, so you should allow me to do it."

Per'sus stepped back and watched as Samantha Carter came awake and had her sidearm in her hand before he even realized it. He blinked in surprise. The Tau'ri soldiers certainly were well trained. Realizing almost at once, that there was no threat, she quickly holstered it, even as she was asking, "What's going on, Malek, are the healers ready to give us the information now?"

He shook his head, telling her, "No, they are still looking over different options, Samantha. You have only slept for about twenty minutes. Per'sus wishes us to accompany him to talk to Thoran and the others."

She agreed and then added, "I want Daniel there, too. Sometimes he can tell if someone is lying. Not often enough, but we've all learned that if Daniel has a feeling about something, we should listen. Kind of like Freya, actually."

"As Martouf and Lantash's mate, you have the right to ask for anyone you wish to be with you, when they are being discussed."

She nodded and took the hand that Malek held out to her.

She looked around and found Daniel, Teal'c, and the Colonel all standing and waiting to see what was going on. Per'sus stepped toward them and, although curious as to what he would want with them, she decided to remain with Malek for the moment. As he reached them, Per'sus spoke to the Colonel and Teal'c, explaining, "Freya feels a great deal of discomfort about Martouf and Lantash at the moment. There is an apprentice healer with them, at the moment, and each time she steps close to their stasis container, her instincts tell her to watch her very closely, even though it makes no logical sense. We have seen Freya's intuitions be correct every time she has had one. There is something going on that is not right with her. I wish to have Anise and Freya with the rest of the council. Do you believe that you and Teal'c could take over watch for Anise to monitor what she is doing?"

Both men frowned, even as they nodded their assent. However, Teal'c gave an opinion, one that Per'sus found very valid, as he explained, "We will certainly do as you ask, Councilor Per'sus; however, because we are not familiar with your stasis equipment, she could do something that looked normal to us, but in reality was not. I propose, that instead of being concealed, O'Neill and I wander in and seeing her, stop to chat."

As they all gave thought to that for a moment, O'Neill finally concurred, saying, "I agree with Teal'c, Per'sus. I don't believe we have the knowledge to recognize it if she did something wrong. She's an attractive woman, though, so I suggest that to make it a little more—plausible—one or both of us set up a light flirtation with her, ah, assuming she isn't, um, mated?" His statement ended as a question.

They quickly sifted through what the Colonel and Teal'c both said, and Aiydon agreed with him that she was not mated. Furthermore, Aiydon believed that this could be kept up longer than a mere hello; Per'sus nodded his agreement, telling them, "Very well. Aiydon agrees with you, and she has no mate. I believe that I will still have you speak with Anise. She may be able to tell you of things that you should watch and make sure she does not do."

O'Neill hefted his weapon, assuring him, "Sure, that's a good idea. She's in the little hallway thingy, right? We'll go do that now, and we'll wander out with you all, but won't leave with you. We'll handle it from there. Anise should wait, until we've struck up a conversation with her, though, before she follows you. Would that be all right?"

"I believe that it will be, Colonel."

Having been on the other side of the room, they had not heard what Per'sus and Sam discussed, so a scowling Daniel asked him, "I take it I'm not to go with Teal'c and Jack, Per'sus, so what am I supposed to do? I can flirt, too…well, sort of, sometimes, anyway."

"I am sorry, Daniel. I did not realize that you did not hear us. Samantha has requested that you accompany her. She tells me that you are sometimes able to tell when someone is lying, and she did stress that it was only occasionally. My personal belief is that, while that is true, she also wants you there to sift through what is said. She thinks very highly of your ability to _'think outside of the box'_ and, although I do not know this, I believe that she wants your nimble mind there, because she feels her own is clouded with worry for her mates, and therefore, she might miss something important."

"Oh…I apologize if I came across as, ah, too aggressive, and of course, I'll go with her. Are we ready to leave now?"

"We are." He paused for a moment and then added, "You have no need to apologize. Your question was legitimate, since you did not hear our conversation."

Daniel glanced over at him, as they crossed the room together, before agreeing, "Okay. Thanks." Then stepping up next to Sam, he asked her, "What's going on, Sam?"

She answered him as they headed for the Command Chamber, "I'm not sure, Daniel. Evidently, there is a reason behind Ren'al and Thoran's attempting to murder Martouf and Lantash, and my threat of a murder charge made them decide that they had to tell Per'sus. I have a feeling that they are not going to be happy about all of us turning up, but that's too bad. They will be especially vocal about us, so—just—be prepared, okay?"

"No problem, Sam. I take it he doesn't know what it's all about either, then."

"Yup, that was the impression I got from Malek."

"Good enough, then, I guess we'll all learn what this reason is together."

"Yeah, and it looks like we've arrived at our destination."

Per'sus stopped beside Garshaw, asking her, "Have any of them attempted to leave?"

Garshaw shook her head, telling him, "No, however, there have been some rather angry words passed from Delek and Daresh to Ren'al and Thoran. I do not believe that they know whatever it is that Ren'al and Thoran supposedly know."

He nodded in reply, and then turned to Talmek, saying, "I wish for you and Vetesh to remain in the doorway…" Before he could say more, Aiydon told him, _"Per'sus, you should assign at least one Tau'ri guard, as well. We need to impress upon everyone that the Tau'ri will be a permanent arrangement. Furthermore, although this is definitely 'not' the time to discuss it, I believe that we should consider doing, as you suggested that we already were. We should attempt to exchange soldiers, and thus come to know each other better. That, as I said, is not for now. For now, I believe that Colonel Ferretti should be posted with our own two guards. He would not be of such high rank, if he was not trustworthy, or so I would hope." _

Although he frowned, he agreed with his Lifemate, telling him, _"I will do so. You are probably correct, about both things." _

Turning outward, he looked at the Colonel, telling him, "If you would not mind, Colonel Ferretti, I would appreciate it if you, also, would remain."

Ferretti looked surprised, but agreed, at once, saying, "Of course. What would you like the rest of the men to do?"

"Position them a short way down the tunnel. They are to allow no one, other than, Anise, O'Neill, or Teal'c to enter this tunnel and room. Please have them go far enough down that they will not be able to hear what is being discussed."

"No problem." He turned to the other soldiers, but then turned quickly back asking, "Does that include your men as well?"

"Yes, all but the two that will be taking positions with you."

He nodded decisively, and turned to the remainder of the soldiers, which, with Garshaw's, and a couple for each of those needing guards, were now a rather large group. "You heard the man. Down the hall far enough, so that you won't be able to hear anything, unless it's shouted, and then a little farther, so that the Tok'Ra can't overhear, either. Stay there and allow only those few named through. Got it? Captain Donovan, you're in charge of our people. I'm sure the Tok'Ra know who they answer to. Go."

"Yes, Sir." Captain Kathryn Donovan turned to carry out her orders, while Ferretti turned to carry out his.

Once the guards, except for the three that remained, were far enough down the tunnel, Per'sus turned to those he brought with him. Then realizing there was someone coming, he looked to see who it was and was glad to see that it was Anise. As soon as she joined them, he turned back to the group, saying, "I have no doubt that they will not wish to talk with all of us; however, I believe that it may very well be time that they did so. Does anyone object or feel that some of you should remain in the tunnel, while Samantha, Daniel, and I go in and talk to them?"

They each gave Per'sus's questions some thought and finally Garshaw told him, "I believe that it is up to you, Per'sus. We will follow your lead in this. If you believe that they will refuse to tell you, if we are all there, then perhaps we should remain here. If we remain out of sight and we do not speak loudly, if at all, they may not even be aware that you brought all of us."

As they all stood and looked at one another, obviously undecided as to what they should do, Per'sus told them, "Originally, I planned to take all of you with me; however, there is some reason that they have kept whatever it is to themselves. To be honest, I am unsure myself whether to attempt to do this with only the three of us or with all of us, or even with part of us."

Daniel held up a finger, garnering his attention. "What is it, Daniel? Do you have a suggestion?"

"Yes, I do. Why don't you, Sam, Malek, and I all go in? Everyone else should be able to hear what is said, correct? Once they've told us what the problem is that makes it so important that they kill Martouf and Lantash, then the others can join us, already knowing what is going on, yet not having been a roadblock to their talking. It could be that Sam and I will be a big enough problem without adding more."

Garshaw nodded, agreeing, "I believe that he may be correct. If we stay a short way down the tunnel, we should be able to hear what is said, and if we cannot, the guards will. They can brief us before we enter the room, if we do not quite hear all of it."

Giving the suggestion some thought, he turned to agree with them, but something in Samantha Carter's face made him pause. There was something troubling her, but she did not feel that she could request whatever it was. Touching her shoulder lightly to get her attention, he asked her, "What is it, Samantha? Something is bothering you."

Sam looked embarrassed and uneasy, as she began to shake her head no, that there was nothing, when Daniel spoke up, exclaiming, "I'm sorry, Sam. I should have realized that you would want them in there with you."

He turned to tell Per'sus what she wanted, but she placed her hand on his arm, telling him, "No, it's okay, Daniel. I'll be fine. I'm not some wilting flower that has to be surrounded and supported by a dozen people. Just—don't worry about it. We're already probably pushing our luck with just four of us."

Malek's eyes flew to Jacob's and then to Per'sus. Per'sus nodded before turning to Sam and Daniel, and explaining to them, "They attempted to kill your mates, Samantha. You can have whomever you wish with you, and I believe that it is perfectly normal that you would want your fathers there. Jacob and Selmak will join us, as well."

Sam was definitely embarrassed, now, and she started to shake her head and deny that she wanted them there, when Selmak came fore, telling her, "We are going with you, Samantha. They are all correct; Jacob and I should have realized that you would need us and thought of it ourselves. It is a perfectly normal and understandable request. We should be there and we will be there. Now then, I believe that is settled, and we are ready to accompany you."

Seeing the other's nods of agreement, Per'sus signaled the guards to take their positions, before telling them, "Very well. Let us get to the center of this and find out what is occurring." At his words, the small group of them turned and walked the short distance down the hall and into the Command Chamber. Their faces were both grim and determined. It was time to find out _'exactly' _what they _'knew'_ that was so important they could justify killing a fellow Tok'Ra over it.

TBC


	6. A Dangerous Misinterpretation Ch 6 TD

_**Chapter Six Summary: **Per'sus, Sam, Daniel, Malek/Dev, and Selmak/Jacob confront Ren'al and Thoran and insist that they be told what made them decide that they would kill Martouf and Lantash. Delek and Daresh are both appalled and furious, when the full disclosure is brought out. They had known nothing about what the other two were truly doing. Anise, too, is enraged, since she promised Sam that she would see to it that everything possible would be done for Martouf and Lantash. Ren'al is deeply dismayed and unnerved, when she realizes just how close she came to killing a fellow Tok'Ra without just cause. Thoran is unhappy that Martouf and Lantash may yet survive, although he does not appear to care whether they live or not. Malek explains Thoran's antipathy towards Lantash and Martouf. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-14_

_**Cor'cyfials - **Heartfriends, best friends, lovers; sometimes only one, sometimes all three. _

_**Se'Frinds shel'lec'dak – **Usually, stated just as Se'Frinds. Two friends sharing flesh. Good friends who have an intimate relationship; the least emotionally involved of all of the couple or multiple pairings._

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Tok'Ra Dawn**_

_**Chapter Six **_

_**A Dangerous Misinterpretation**_

* * *

Per'sus, Malek, Jacob, Sam, and Daniel entered the Command Chamber. Per'sus indicated to the guards that they should take up their posts just outside the entryway. In that position, they could see the tunnel, the room, and those who were within it. As Per'sus and those accompanying him seated themselves, he indicated to Daresh and Delek that they, too, should be seated. They sat quietly for a long moment and gazed at the four Tok'Ra who were supposedly simply trying to _'protect'_ the Tok'Ra by killing Martouf and Lantash.

Leaning forward, Per'sus placed his arms upon the desktop and clasped his hands together. Both Thoran and Ren'al were frowning. "We did not agree to talk to anyone else, Per'sus. This information must not go any farther than the five of us. We cannot take the chance that Malek and Selmak are involved and the Tau'ri have no business here." Thoran's tone was belligerent.

Per'sus looked at him for a long moment, before responding, "Must I remind you, Thoran, that you have been charged with attempted murder? You can talk to us, or you can talk to a jury of your peers, but you will talk, or you will be sentenced…if you wish to die, the penalty I will ask for, then you can keep your information to yourself."

"As for Malek and Selmak, if they are involved, then they would be foolish to attempt anything at this time, and since it appears that you do not know who is involved, he would hardly be stupid enough to give himself away. As for Samantha—must I remind you that it is her mates that you attempted to kill? That alone gives her the right to be here, and she also has the right to bring someone with her. She has chosen Daniel Jackson. All of them will remain. At this point, as far as I am concerned the sanctions against you are just so much detritus. I have changed them. You will either be escorted to a cell immediately, or you will tell us what you believe is occurring. Do I make myself clear?"

Thoran's lips thinned and it was obvious that he was seriously considering saying nothing and taking his chances with a trial. He had always hated being told what he would and would not do, and he had always resented Per'sus, Selmak, and Malek. The resentment was not to the point that he would allow any of them to be killed, but it was certainly enough to make him extremely angry and therefore…unreasonable.

Seeing this, Ren'al turned to Per'sus, stating, "Very well, Per'sus. If you will insist that we tell you these things, with a possible traitor in the room, then so be it. However, you might consider bringing in a guard, just in case it proves to be one of them, and he does do something as stupid as attempt to carry out his orders and kill you now."

"Certainly." Per'sus answered her swiftly and turning to the guards in the doorway, he called to them, "Colonel Ferretti, would you please come in and take the position of my personal guard?"

"Yes, Sir." Ferretti walked swiftly into the Command Chamber and took up a position directly behind Per'sus.

Turning back to Ren'al, he told her, "I am now protected. Please proceed with your explanations."

Ren'al's expression did not change, but anger flared in her eyes and her lips tightened slightly, before she finally brought herself to say anything. Finally, she told him, "We have reason to believe that the traitor's instructions are to kill you, Per'sus, and that there is a possibility that they are involved in the making of the za'tarcs."

Per'sus leaned back in his chair, and steepled his fingers beneath his chin. The look on his face was thoughtful. "Why do you believe that the traitor could be Malek or Selmak? I believe that perhaps you should begin at the beginning, Ren'al, because, while your statements are intriguing, they leave something to be desired when it comes to proof, or at least substantiating evidence. According to your statement, there is a highly placed Tok'Ra, who is a traitor whose orders are to kill me, and to turn our people into za'tarcs."

She nodded. "Yes. No. I am saying that we have a highly placed traitor, but I am not sure that they are the one that is turning our people into za'tarcs."

Continuing to sit quietly in his chair, Per'sus glanced around at the four opposite them, and then at those he brought with him. Seeing a look that he was beginning to recognize as Daniel Jackson's 'something here does not sound, look, or seem correct' scowl, he asked him, "Dr. Jackson," he paused, remembering an earlier request, before beginning over, "Daniel, I believe that you have either a question or a comment, do you not? Please—do not hold them back. I brought all of you, so that I would have others to take in what was being said and come to conclusions or ask questions. You must not refrain from doing so."

Daniel looked at him and knowing that he meant what he said, he gave his distinctive nod and turned to look closely at the four sitting across from them. Then turning to Per'sus, he told him, "I agree that they need to start their story from the beginning, but they also need to be sure that they tell it in chronological order. That way, we'll know not only what took place, but also when it took place, as well as, when it took place respective of the other events. It's the only way we are going to be able to ask the right questions—the questions that will help us to find the answers."

As Per'sus looked thoughtful, Sam agreed, telling him, "I believe that Daniel is correct. We can't ask the correct questions, if we don't know everything that led them to this point. Something that appears insignificant, when told out of context, could make a huge difference, when taken in conjunction with the surrounding events, actions, or conversations."

"I agree with Samantha and Daniel, Per'sus. It would be a better way of sifting through the information, than trying to piece together exactly what occurred to bring them to this point from disjointed statements from them," Malek gave his opinion, and Selmak nodded, as Per'sus swung his questioning gaze to him.

Per'sus nodded, as he replied, "Very well. It does appear that would be the most logical way to go about finding the answers that we need."

Turning back to face them, he spoke first to Thoran, stating, "I suggest that you turn your anger and resentment aside, and cooperate with us. If you are correct in your suspicions, then you have everything to gain and nothing to lose." He then turned toward Ren'al indicating that she should begin her explanations.

She frowned for a short time, before addressing them, saying, "I am not sure at what point to begin."

Daniel spoke up, telling her, "You said that Per'sus was being targeted. If that was the first thing that led you to this point, then start there."

"Very well." She paused, and it was obvious that she was gathering her thoughts, before she began. "Almost three weeks ago now, one of our contacts informed us that Per'sus was being targeted, although neither they, nor we are sure if there is a specific purpose behind it, or if it is simply that he is the leader of the Tok'Ra. The only other thing that he heard was that the one with the orders to do it was a highly placed Tok'Ra. We questioned him repeatedly, but he told us all that he overheard. Thoran and I talked it over and tried to decide what to do. Per'sus was not here, where we could get to him easily and, since we did not know who we could trust, we did not feel that we should attempt to send a message. It would have been too out of character for us. Unless it was something critical that must be taken care of at once, we would simply await his next visit. That being true, we could not do that without people speculating about our reasons, which we did not want to see happen. We were afraid that if it raised enough speculation, the traitor might become suspicious of us. We also had the impression that, although those were the orders, they were not to be implemented immediately, but sometime in the future."

"We have attempted to find out who it is on our own, but we have not been able to ascertain that yet. We have managed to go through each Council member's rooms. We thought that they might have a long-range communications device, but we have found none, nor have we found any clues to tell us who it is. We were hoping to get you alone, which is why we attempted to get Anise to go on a bogus mission. We knew that she would check with you, and we felt that you would become upset and angry. Then you would come to confront us, and we could then tell you. However, that plan did not work either." Ren'al sounded both disgusted and discouraged.

Watching her, and finally hearing something in her voice that caused her to believe her, Sam's brow lowered in a frown. Who could be doing this, and what did it have to do with attempting to kill Martouf and Lantash? Sam glanced over at Daniel, and he was frowning, a good sign that he would shortly begin to ask questions. As if he had heard her, he turned to them and asked, "Is there any way that your informant could be wrong? Have they always given you reliable information in the past?"

Ren'al nodded, assuring him, "Yes. Although his Intel has not been as good as his brother's was; it has still all been accurate."

"Whoa. Wait a minute. How long have you known this informant?"

Ren'al looked to Thoran who finally decided he would have to follow her lead and give them the information, although he resented this Tau'ri questioning them. "Perhaps ten or eleven months now."

After a moment's thought, Ren'al agreed, "I believe that is correct. Why do you wish to know?"

Once again irritable, Thoran added, "You have no business interfering in this matter, and I see no reason why we should answer your questions."

Malek and Per'sus both felt tension flow into Samantha Carter, and noticed her hand come to rest on her leg, mere inches from her sidearm. They knew she would not use it to kill them. Per'sus believed it to be an unconscious gesture, perhaps even an automatic response ingrained by her time in her military. Finding herself facing an arrogant, antagonistic adversary, she moved to repel an attack. No doubt, it made her feel more secure.

Turning his attention back to Thoran, Per'sus rebuked him at once, telling him firmly, "You will not be rude to Martouf and Lantash's mate or to Dr. Jackson."

Thoran clamped his lips shut and nodded, his expression sullen. Ren'al, feeling a significant amount of relief, now that she was able to lay this information before Per'sus, nodded her acquiescence, as well, even though the rebuke was not actually aimed at her.

Daniel ignored Thoran and gave his attention to Ren'al, asking, "How did he become an informant for you? I mean, how did he know that you were Tok'Ra? Did you approach him?"

Ren'al shook her head, before explaining, "Our long time informant died, and he requested of his brother that he carry on his work with us. Both of them worked in the court of Tor'hesh, who is an underling of Zipacna. Unfortunately, he is much younger than his brother was; therefore, he has not been serving within the stronghold for as many years as his brother had. Recently, however, he has managed to work his way into a position where he has more access into the private rooms, thus he is now in a somewhat better position to overhear discussions and plans being laid. He has also managed to glean some information from the other servants. They tend to discuss what they overhear as well, which often proves to be quite helpful."

Daniel nodded his understanding, before asking, "So, basically he just attempts to overhear what they're saying, without drawing too much attention to who he is or what he's doing." He worried his bottom lip, for a moment, before asking another question, "Does he hear entire conversations then, or just bits and pieces?"

"That is dependent on what his task is, as well as what Tor'hesh is doing, at the time. If he is seated with whomever he is talking with, when they discuss whatever it is that they are planning, he sometimes manages to overhear and retain entire conversations. Unfortunately, more recently, even though he has more access to the inner rooms, his tasks tend to be such that he must move around the room a great deal; he has not been in a position to hear entire exchanges between Tor'hesh and his informant." She frowned in thought before saying, slowly, "He repeated what he overheard to us. It was not hard to piece together."

Daniel nodded, asking her, "So, what, exactly, did he tell you that he heard?"

Before Ren'al could answer, Thoran interrupted, telling them, "This is ridiculous and pointless. Why are you asking all of these questions? Surely, you do not believe that your inferior, primitive minds will find something different from what we have found. We are wasting time, when we could be attempting to find out who the traitor is and then take care of the other problem."

Sam and Daniel blinked at Thoran's outburst, for a moment, and then they both grinned. Daniel turned to Sam, telling her, "I guess that the next time Thor comes and wants to borrow you again, Sam, we'll have to tell him that you can't possibly help him, as Thoran of the Tok'Ra has pronounced you too primitive and stupid to be of any help to the Asgard or anyone else."

Malek turned to her, asking, "Are you saying that the Asgard have come to you for assistance?"

Sam sent him a very amused smile, before replying, "Yes, they've asked for help from us on a few occasions." She and Daniel both laughed softly, as just by looking at one another, they shared some of the memories. Looking back from Daniel to Malek and Per'sus, Sam told them, "Actually, Thoran is correct. The Asgard come to us, when they need, ah, I guess you would say—unusual—solutions. Because we _are_ 'dumber' than they are, we see things and think things through in a different way, and therefore, we can come up with solutions of which they would never think. They consider that an asset, and so they come to us, when they can't come up with answers to some situations on their own. We aren't talking quantum physics, here. Of course, both you and they are ahead of us in those types of areas. However, we _are_ innovative and adaptable, and we think and reason differently, so," she shrugged, "they feel that we think of and see things that they don't. So far, they've been right, and when they needed us, we've been able to help them."

"So…that being the case, please answer Daniel's questions. We very well might see something that you don't. I'm not saying we will, only that we 'might'."

Per'sus nodded his agreement, and turning to Thoran, he told him, "The next insult you give to Samantha or Daniel, will see you sitting in a cell, Thoran. I have already told you that you will cooperate with them, and give them the information they ask for, and that is exactly what I mean. I have already warned you once; I will not do so again." The look he sent to Thoran was steely with determination. He then turned to Ren'al, telling her, "Please answer Daniel's questions as completely as you can. Tell us about your meeting with your informant the day he gave this information to you. Start at the time you arrived, as you think about it, and please do not leave out any details."

Although she did not see what Per'sus thought either of the Tau'ri sitting here with them could see, regardless what the Asgard thought, that she and Thoran could not, she kept her opinion to herself. She proceeded to recall the meeting, and the conversation that had taken place a few weeks ago. "Very well, Per'sus. We arrived and proceeded to our usual meeting place, which is an inn. We do not enter it, as he watches for us and we meet him away from prying eyes. He was already there and had obtained a basket of food and drinks. Once away from there, we found a secluded spot that also gave us cover from prying eyes, yet allowed us to see in all directions. He told us some inconsequential things and then, once we had eaten, we repacked the basket with the leftover food. We always do this, as we feel that should someone see us, we will look as if we are doing something very normal. While he did that, Thoran and I did a perimeter check, as we always do. There was, as was usual at that time to the day, no one around."

"As soon as we returned he told us that a few days prior to our meeting, he had overheard a conversation that concerned him. He was very careful, as he always is, to be sure that we understood he could not enter the room that they were in, as it would garner too much attention, since his tasks were all in the adjoining room. He had no reason to go into it, so it would have appeared very odd."

Daniel stopped her, for a moment, to ask a question, "So, has he ever seen this person to whom the System Lord is talking?"

"I do not believe so. He is not even sure, if they have actually infiltrated here, or if they are only an intermediary, so that the traitor does not have to leave the tunnels to contact him. That is another reason we felt that, although we should search, we would not find a communications device. We simply hoped that we would. We hoped that he would get to see this person, too, so that we could find out, if it is someone from the tunnels, and stop them from doing any more damage. As of yet, that has not happened."

As she seemed to have stopped relaying what had happened, Daniel prompted her, saying, "So, this was the first time that he mentioned a traitor among the Tok'Ra. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"You said that he would relay entire conversations that he overheard. Was this an entire conversation?"

Pulling herself from her thoughts, and remembering that she was supposed to be repeating what they had been told that day, she shook her head, telling him, "No, it was not. Unfortunately, as I mentioned before, the task he was doing required him to move about a great deal, and so, he could only pick up bits and pieces. However, this has happened before, and between us, we have been able to piece things together. So far, we have always been correct in our deductions. I see no reason to believe that we would not be correct with this."

Daniel simply looked at her, obviously waiting for her to continue, so she sighed and began again. "The first thing he heard that alerted him to the fact that this would be important to us were the words Tok'Ra followed shortly after by highly placed. Regrettably, someone dropped something near him, and he missed what was said in between those words. A short time later, he was again in a position to hear them, and he heard Tor'hesh say, 'dispose of Per'sus'. They were eating, as well, so they were only talking sporadically. He had to leave the area again, but when he returned, Tor'hesh was speaking, and he said something about 'closer' and 'contact', then more words he could not hear, and then 'the traitor' and 'will work well', before he heard, 'see it done'. There is only one way to interpret this Dr. Jackson. There is a highly placed Tok'Ra who has turned traitor, his contact was to tell him to 'see it done', and the thing that they are to 'see done' is killing Per'sus. No doubt, the Goa'uld that was with Tor'hesh is an underling who is the traitor's contact through whom he receives his instructions. There is no other interpretation that can be put on those words."

Daniel frowned down at the words he had written down. Something about her interpretation just felt 'off' to him. They certainly 'could' be interpreted that way, but Daniel did not think that it was right. Looking up at her, he murmured, "I disagree. That isn't the 'only' interpretation. Yes, it's a plausible one, and before today, I might have agreed with you. But, something here doesn't fit in, with what we know has happened."

Ren'al frowned, as did the others, except for Sam. If Daniel said that something didn't add up, then it didn't add up, so she asked him, "What is it, Daniel? What part of it doesn't work for you? And why now?"

He nodded, and Sam realized that he was still working part of it out, so she waited patiently. Finally, he told them slowly, "First, Ren'al said that there were words between '_Tok'Ra'_ and _'highly-placed_'. And the next thing substantiates the idea that we have the wrong interpretation. Tor'hesh said, _'Tok'Ra'_ and then he said, _'highly-placed'_. It's unlikely that it is _'a highly-placed Tok'Ra',_ because what he said was actually_ 'Tok'Ra_ blank blank _highly-placed_'. The order of the words is wrong, for it to be 'highly-placed Tok'Ra'."

"Secondly, the chances are that, if a '_highly-placed Tok'Ra_' was supposed to kill Per'sus, he would have done it already. That was three weeks ago. There's little doubt that they have had plenty of time and opportunity." He looked at Ren'al and then at Thoran, before telling them, "This should have been reported to him, as soon as you believed it was true, regardless of whether or not it would have caused people to wonder what you wanted to talk to him about. That is neither here nor there, at the moment, and besides that, it's Per'sus's problem to deal with, so I'll return to the subject under discussion."

"So, as I said, I don't think that there _is_ a 'highly-placed Tok'Ra' traitor. In fact, I'm not sure there's a traitor at all. What I do think is that somewhere on this base, there is an infiltrator."

Then, going off in what the Tok'Ra considered an irrelevant direction, he asked them, "Have any of your bases been attacked recently, without you having any idea how they found out where you were?"

Per'sus and the others frowned, as Malek told him, "Several have been, actually. We have been attempting to trace down which informant it could be, however, so far, we have been unable to pinpoint who it is."

Daniel nodded, and his thoughts returned to their first contact with the Tok'Ra. Then it had been a traitor, but he didn't think so this time. This time it was a Goa'uld impersonating a Tok'Ra. He would almost bet on it. He answered Malek's remark absently, "It's not an informant, it's an infiltrator."

Sam thought she knew where he was heading, so she asked the next question, "How long ago did the attacks on your bases begin to happen?"

As they all tried to determine how long ago it began, Selmak suggested, "I believe that it was about nine or ten months ago. Would you agree, Malek, Per'sus?"

Both of them nodded their concordance, and Per'sus replied, "I believe it was approximately that long ago, yes."

Daniel nodded at that information, and then switched his focus, asking Ren'al, "Why are you trying to kill Martouf and Lantash?"

She blinked at him. Per'sus, Selmak, and Malek looked first at him, and then at Samantha. She seemed perfectly unconcerned that Daniel had so completely changed subjects. Perhaps this was a way to throw Thoran and Ren'al off guard? Well, since Sam did not appear concerned about the change in subject matter, they would ignore it, as well. They turned their gaze to Ren'al awaiting her answer.

Realizing that they expected her to answer his questions, regardless how bizarrely off the subject they were, she told them, "Today was our normal contact day with our informant, and he gave us some information about za'tarcs that we did not have. Tor'hesh was once again talking to the person we believe is a 'contact.' He overheard part of their conversation, although once again, he did not hear all of it. He did not know what they were really talking about, but he felt that he should mention it, since the conversation was between those two Goa'uld. What he heard was that, if a 'programmed subject' was somehow stopped from disposing of themselves, after they attempted or finished their 'mission', then they must be destroyed, in some other way, as they remain programmed, and it cannot be reversed or changed."

"He only heard parts of this, correct?"

Ren'al nodded her agreement, and Daniel and Sam both stared at her and Thoran. Finally, Daniel told her, "That makes no sense, Ren'al. If the programming remained, and couldn't be changed or reversed, why would they want to dispose of them? They are going to go ahead and continue to attempt to complete their mission. Why would the ones that wanted the mission accomplished, also want it aborted?"

They stared at him. Frowning, as she looked at it from that point of view, she finally told him, "I do not know. You are correct, and it does not seem logical." She frowned harder, before asking him, "So, why would they want to dispose of a za'tarc that did not destroy themselves?"

Sam and Daniel's eyes widened, as they stared at each other. They both stood, even as Anise strode into the room. She was extremely angry. "Because, they will remember who turned them, you…idiot. It is the only logical reason. Had you succeeded in killing them, you would have lost us the information of who did it and how."

Sam watched, fascinated, as Ren'al blanched. She had never before seen a Tok'Ra grow pale. Daniel's mind was working farther afield, though, and she turned her attention back to him, asking, "Daniel?"

He nodded quickly, muttering, "Yeah, yeah. I'm on it, Sam, I'm on it." Turning to the Tok'Ra, who were now all in the room, having followed Anise into it, he asked them, "When did you have your first za'tarc incident?"

Anise frowned, and turned her attention from Ren'al to Daniel, telling him, "About three and a half, perhaps four months ago."

Daniel nodded. "So you had a base attacked ten months ago, and then a few after that, but you can't find out how they were found. Your first za'tarc was about four months ago. Who returned from a mission eleven or twelve months ago? If you don't know for sure, I suggest you find out. As for the za'tarcs, I think we know where to go for that." Realizing that the only one that had followed his thinking was Sam, he sighed, asking them, "Didn't you say that your new apprentice healer started about four months ago? They probably need access to certain drugs to do it. We better hope that Jack and Teal'c have managed to keep her well occupied."

Even as they all turned to head for the door and the med bay, Malek stopped, and then shocked them, saying, "Belara returned eleven months ago…from Zipacna's court, in a new host."

Garshaw closed her eyes, and it was obvious that she was hurt by the information. She sighed, deeply, saying, "So, once more we have a traitor, and once more, it is the Tau'ri who found them for us."

Daniel told her gently, "I don't think so, Garshaw. I think that this time you have a Goa'uld infiltrator. I don't think Belara is alive. I'm sorry."

Per'sus started for the doorway once again, saying over his shoulder, "We can find that out after we take her into custody."

Walking down the hall beside Per'sus, Sam turned to him, saying, "I'm sorry that I made you get the soldiers here, for no reason. I guess next time I start questioning things like we would on Earth, I can just push it aside and ignore it, which, I guess, is a good thing to know."

"Samantha, do not ever do that. Had I gone and confronted Thoran and Ren'al, they might very well have convinced me that Martouf and Lantash would never be well or safe for us to keep alive. I do not believe that I could have had them executed, but I might well have had them taken to a world with no Chaappa'ai, and therefore no way to return and kill or betray the Tok'Ra. When Martouf aged and died, so would Lantash die with him. Your questioning of why they were attempting to get me alone was quite correct, only not in the way that we thought it would be. Everything you did and thought could very well have been true, and the fact that you questioned our actions very probably saved Martouf and Lantash. That is, it saved them up until Daniel found the correct answer." He smiled at her ruefully, but then it changed to a true smile, as he told her, "It has also given me the incentive to make more of this alliance. After seeing your soldiers interact with ours, I believe that an exchange of personnel would be beneficial to both races. So, you see, something very good came out of your questioning of our responses and actions."

"I suppose you're right, but I think that if it happens again, I'll be more careful in what I consider, and will look for other possibilities over and above death and destruction." She paused, as she gave it some more thought. "No, I'd still go the death and destruction route. She was turning in bases and turning Tok'Ra into za'tarcs. I'm pretty sure that I'd go with prudence and lean toward staying on the safe side. As we Tau'ri say, better safe than sorry."

"I, too, believe that would be—prudent."

"Um, Per'sus," Sam sounded hesitant, but evidently decided that she needed to ask. She cleared her throat, and started again, asking, "What, um, are you going to do about Thoran and the others. I think Thoran is angry about the possibility that Martouf and Lantash might survive, but I think that Ren'al just made some bad decisions. She was truly upset, when she realized how far off their conclusions were. I don't think that Delek and Daresh knew anything about this stuff, either. I think that they truly believed that they had to remove Lantash, if they wanted to save him, and that it was important to try to learn about the za'tarc methods. Of course, there is still the fact that they tried to make decisions they had no right to make. Whether it was bad decisions or not, they still overstepped pretty far. At least, Ren'al and Thoran did. Delek was just being a jerk and Daresh was almost just a by-stander watching everything, as it happened."

Per'sus sighed. "I will have to give it some thought, Samantha. I am not sure what I will do, now that we know the truth. I am sure that they will be suspended from the Council for some time, but whether or not it will be permanent, I do not yet know. I will probably have to convene a full Council meeting and take it up with them once the others, who by the way, are fine and had legitimate reasons for their absences, return to the tunnels, which they may already have done. We shall just have to see. All I am certain of, is that all of them are suspended, Delek and Daresh for a shorter time than the other two and Ren'al perhaps for a shorter time than Thoran, but again, I am not absolutely sure how I will do it. As you pointed out, Ren'al was just as guilty of attempting to circumvent everyone and everything in order to kill two other Tok'Ra. I will discuss it thoroughly with the other Council Members as well as you and Martouf and Lantash, before I make a final decision."

Sam's only response was a nod of understanding, since they had reached the doorway into the med bay. Sam grinned at Teal'c and the Colonel. The infiltrator was seated between them.

Jack stood as they approached, asking, "Have a nice chat?"

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill, we had a very edifying and enlightening conversation. We came across some very intriguing information during it, as well. It seems that there may very well be an infiltrator among the Tok'Ra." He motioned to the guards behind him and Jack and Teal'c both stepped away, as the guards, each took ahold of one of the Goa'uld's arms. "Remove her to a cell and put a full guard on her. We will interrogate her shortly. Do not allow her to harm herself. I want her alive and well for our little chat."

Finally realizing that they knew that she was not who she claimed to be, she spit at Per'sus, "Traitor, scum. You are pathetic. The System Lords will kill you all."

Per'sus smiled slightly, telling her, "I do not believe so. We will overcome them; however, I doubt very much that you are still alive to see their end." He nodded to the guards once more, and they dragged the Goa'uld from the chamber. She continued to scream invective at them, even as they pulled her down the tunnel toward the holding cells. Her voice could certainly carry for quite a distance. They all felt relief when she was finally out of hearing range, but many in the room felt sorry for the guards who would have to put up with her, until after she was interrogated. At the rate and volume she was screaming at, she could continue right up until the guards lost their hearing…or they executed her. Several more guards followed behind them to assure that, if she somehow overcame the first two guards, she still would not get far.

Per'sus took Jack O'Neill and Colonel Ferretti aside, along with Selmak and Jacob to ask them to begin considering, and perhaps even working on, an exchange program.

Jacob was somewhat surprised, but pleased, that Per'sus had come up with the idea on his own. It was a good start to the formal Alliance that began today. He sighed, tiredly. Was it only today? Somehow, it felt as if it had been much, much longer. With Selmak's help, he turned his attention back to the discussion underway.

Colonel O'Neill asked him, "Are you thinking of something different than what we do now?"

"So, you already have a system in place to do this? If you do, then I wish to speak to you about it; however, I do not wish to do so, until we see to Martouf and Lantash."

"Sure, no problem. I should probably see what General Hammond thinks of the idea, anyway, before we start discussing it. If they won't authorize it, there isn't much point in going into it. I have a feeling that they'll go for it, though. Ferretti and I will both encourage it, and maintain that it's needed since our races know so little about one another. It's always a good way for one group to get to know another. How about Ferretti and I go back and talk to the General, after you all discuss the upcoming situation? If you don't think you need them any longer, I can take some of the teams back at the same time."

Per'sus nodded his agreement, telling him, "I believe that is an excellent idea. Why do you not leave about half of them here, for now, so that they can interact with our people for a little longer?"

O'Neill nodded, and Ferretti spoke up, telling him, "We may ask, if any of them would consider being part of an exchange program, and if so, we'll be sure to leave them in the group we leave here. We might as well find that out, too, while we are at it."

"An excellent idea, Colonel Ferretti. I believe that I can leave it in your and Colonel O'Neill's quite capable hands."

Looking nonchalantly around the room, Jack lowered his voice, before suggesting, "You know, Per'sus, I think that if I was you, I'd keep my guards close. I'd also keep them on Lantash and Martouf."

"Why do you say that, Colonel O'Neill?" Per'sus looked at him, and it was obvious that he was perplexed by his statement.

Turning his back to one of the Tok'Ra that was leaning against a wall and watching the different people and groups around the room, he lowered his voice even more, as he told him, "I don't know what was said or done in your meeting, but your Thoran looks like he'd like to kill someone, and I'm meaning literally. Not only that, but also that look is even more pronounced every time he looks at the stasis chamber. The woman you were concerned with…what's her name? Ren'al? She seems to be accepting that they won't be allowed to harm them, and I'm not even sure that she still thinks it's something that should be done. Thoran, on the other hand, looks like he could bite through nails and, as I said; he gets a certain look on his face, when he looks at them." He frowned, and his voice was showing just how uneasy this was making him, as he added, "He gets a very similar expression on his face, when he looks at Carter and Daniel."

Ferretti and Teal'c, both of whom were standing beside him, nodded their heads in agreement, and Ferretti muttered a rather caustic, "No kidding," as Teal'c added his trademark, "Indeed."

Per'sus sighed, even as he, too, nodded, as he answered, "I agree, Colonel O'Neill. I will keep my guards, and I will see to it that Daniel and Samantha both have guards as well. As you have no doubt realized by now, they are the ones who pointed out the infiltrator, and proved the scenario that he and Ren'al believed was happening to be false. He is very angry, and I have no doubt that he is feeling very resentful, as well. While I do not believe that he would do anything to harm them, neither am I so confident that he will not that I will not take precautions. I will see to it that they are protected."

Jack nodded, and then asked Ferretti, "You ready to get started talking to our teams? Individuals on the teams that would like to try it, even if the entire team doesn't want to participate, will probably be allowed to, if it goes through."

Seeing Arwanna walking toward them, Per'sus nodded, before stating, "I believe that they are ready to talk to us about Martouf and Lantash."

Following his gaze, the two Colonels realized that it was one of the healers approaching, and quickly assured him, "We'll go talk to General Hammond and see what we can do about getting an exchange program set up, as soon as we can. For now, we'll leave all of the soldiers that would consider taking part and then add in enough that you'll have about half of them. Do you want us to keep your two Tok'Ra, for a while, if they want to remain and get to know us?"

"Certainly, if they wish to remain, they may do so. It is entirely up to them."

Jack gave him a friendly smile, something the soldiers around them took notice of, and a small casual salute, assuring him, "We'll talk to you later, then."

Per'sus bowed his head in agreement, and the other two men left to start talking to their soldiers. Per'sus turned and greeted Arwanna.

TBC


	7. A Fair Trade Ch 7 TD

_**Chapter Seven Summary: **Arwanna discusses Martouf's injuries, as well as, what they believe they can do. She outlines their plan, as well as what they feel to be the probable outcome. They are confident that both will survive assuming nothing goes wrong. They have talked to Lantash, and he knows what he must concentrate on accomplishing, leaving everything else to them. While they await the outcome of their attempt to save them, Daniel, Malek, and Devlin become involved in a conversation about what it is like to be a host. Daniel is disabused of his misguided and very wrong beliefs, about what being a host entails, and what it is truly like. Daniel finds out that Sam has left instructions that, if she is dying, she wishes to blend, since she eventually intends to anyway. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-14_

_**********1 ****– **This section refers to events which are discussed and explained in Book I of The Tok'Ra Legacy Series; Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul. It is **not necessary **to have read Blood of My Heart in order to understand this story._

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Tok'Ra Dawn**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**A Fair Trade**_

* * *

Realizing that Samantha was no longer standing beside Daniel, Malek looked around for her. As he had suspected, she was once again standing beside the stasis chamber. He walked over to her and slipped his arm around her, as he had done earlier. "The healers are almost ready to talk to us, Samantha. We will begin discussing what they believe could or should be attempted. Are you ready to join them?"

Sam nodded tiredly, before telling him, "Yes, I'm ready, but I want guards on Martouf and Lantash, while we talk. Thoran and Ren'al may have had legitimate reasons, for believing that they should be killed, and we may have proved them wrong, but Thoran isn't happy about the outcome. He wanted them to need to be disposed of, and he was perfectly willing to do it. I don't trust him, Malek. His hatred of Martouf and Lantash is almost frightening in its intensity. I hope I remember why he hates Lantash so much, soon." Sam leaned into Malek's side, and laid her head on his shoulder. She was amazed at how very comfortable and at home, she felt with his arm around her, and her head resting on him. A flash of memories flowed quickly past her mind's eye, and she smiled softly. Jolinar and Malek's Cor'cyfials relationship was one that was based on a loving friendship. After it ended, they remained loving friends. No wonder she felt comfort in his arms. He had always been an anchor and support for Jolinar, and she knew instinctively that, given the chance, he would become the same to her. In Malek, she'd found another Daniel. She was also sure that Devlin would be very much the same.

Realizing that he had become very still, a reaction she now recognized, as a decision-making stance, she waited to see what he had to say, if anything.

Finally, she heard a soft sigh, and, his voice hesitant, he said, "Samantha—about two hundred years ago, Lantash and his host, Dominic, led a team to infiltrate and destroy a minor Goa'uld. Thoran's mates, _Catrenesh and Ianet_, were a member of his team. She was impulsive and headstrong, but very likable and kind. She and Lantash had been '_Se'frinds',_ at one time, many many years before the time this mission took place."

"Lantash's host, Dominic, was one of the most handsome men I have ever seen, and he was a beautiful person within, as well. I do not believe I ever met anyone who did not like him, well, except Thoran. Most people as good-looking as he was would have been prideful and egotistical, but it was as if Dom did not even realize that he was handsome. He and Martouf are very much alike in personality, actions, and pure goodness of heart."

Malek paused, for a moment, before continuing, "The relationship between Lantash and Catrenesh was that of good friends. There was never any '_romantic'_ love or passion between them." He sighed and glancing at him, Sam could see that there was sadness in his eyes. She almost told him it did not matter, but he began to talk again, before she could, so she allowed him to continue. "Although it was not based on 'love' it lasted until she met Thoran and fell in love with him. Lantash and Dominic were very happy for her, and their relationship with her stopped at once. Unfortunately, Thoran was jealous of them. Lantash and Dominic did the best they could to reassure him that there was no love shared between them, but he refused to believe him."

"His jealousy was very disruptive to her peace of mind, of course, and when he found out that she would be part of Lantash's team, he was very unhappy, and made sure that both she and Lantash knew it. They did not part in anger; however, there was a great deal of tension between them." He shook his head, as he remembered what had occurred.

"It was enough tension that it interfered with her concentration, as well as, her reasoning, and she was killed on that mission. Ever since, Thoran has hated Lantash and wanted to retaliate against him, for what he considers Lantash's negligence regarding her."

"Everyone on the team attempted to explain that there was nothing Lantash could do. She did not explain her plan or tell anyone what she intended to do. If she had, they could have shown her that her plan would fail. When Lantash and her teammates discovered what she was doing, it was too late, and she was already dead. Luckily for her, she had been dead long enough, by the time anyone found her, that she could not be revived and tortured. That would have been very bad, as there was no way in which they would have been able to rescue her, but Lantash would have attempted it, and then they would both have died…or been prisoners being tortured endlessly."

Malek shook his head sadly, as he told her, "Thoran would not then, and will not now, listen to reason. Lantash has never explained to him how the distress and tension she was under affected her decision-making. He saw no reason to tell him and thereby induce guilt within Thoran. Even after Thoran's insane ravings about how he would kill Lantash and attempting to have Lantash and Dominic executed, as the one responsible for her death, by laying charges of murder against him, Lantash would not tell him."

"To this day, supposedly, Thoran does not know, although I believe that Jolinar told him long ago, and he refuses to believe it, for to do so, would mean that he would have to accept his part in her death. The remainder of the team each gave their version of what occurred, and it was quite obvious that Lantash could neither have rescued her, nor prevented what took place."

"I believe that Lantash was wrong in his decision not to tell him. He should have forced Thoran to see that he was the one at fault, if fault there was; however, he will not do so. As you have seen, Thoran would have been very happy to help to kill both Lantash and Martouf. _********__**1 **_I have often wondered if he played a part in Dominic and Lantash's betrayal as Tok'Ra, during the mission, when Dominic was killed, and Lantash, too, almost died. If I ever find out that he had something to do with it, I may very well kill him myself, for not only did Dominic die, but Lantash's mate, at the time, almost died saving him."

"Lantash was so near to death himself that he does not remember what happened, and he blamed her for not saving Dominic instead of himself. She said that even had Dominic not been so badly hurt, she could not save both, and I believe her that she could not save Dominic at all. She barely made it back to Avilion, as it was. According to what I was later told, Dominic died after," Malek stopped speaking, and looked away for a time, before once more taking up the story, saying, "after he got her vow not to tell Lantash, made his last request, and told her how much he would always love her. It was a very, very emotionally devastating time, for all of us that were involved, for we thought that she would die, as well as Lantash. Without the Furlings, they would have."

"So, should I ever find out that Thoran was involved in giving them away to Bastet," He paused for a moment, and then resumed, saying, "I will kill him myself. I misstated before, as there really is no question of it. Although, it would not be fair to his host, assuming he is not fully involved. I do not believe that he would be a party to alerting a System Lord that their underling is actually Tok'Ra, and not in love with her."_********__**1**_

Malek pulled himself out of his memories of the past, and sighed, as he looked at his friend's mate. Finally, he told her softly, "We are of one mind, Samantha, for I do not trust him either, of that I can assure you. We will be diligent in protecting them, and they will not be left unguarded."

He turned toward the alcove, where two of the soldiers stood and waved them over to them. As soon as they joined them, he gave his instructions to them. "See to it that no one other than the healers, or one of us, goes near their stasis chamber. We are about to hold a meeting with the healers. You will remain here and guard them."

They both nodded their agreement and took up positions, one of them at either end of the chamber in which Lantash and Martouf lie.

Nodding his agreement with their positions, he turned to Sam. "It's time to discuss what is to be done, Samantha. Come, they are gathering on the other side of the room. Let us join them."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. Now that it was time to do it, she felt very anxious. With his arm behind her back, he guided her toward the group that was forming to receive the healer's opinions on whether or not her mates could survive. They sat down together and Daniel joined them, so that they could sit on either side of her. Daniel intuitively sensed that Malek would become a caring, stalwart, and unshakeable friend to Sam. Neither of them would leave her alone, while they heard the healer's opinions. They would be there for her. Martouf and Lantash would expect no less of them; Daniel was sure. They would not let them down.

Sam was glad that they were sitting where they were. The stasis chamber was in full view, as was the remainder of the room. Looking around the room, she realized that Ren'al, and Thoran were not there. Turning to Malek, she told him quietly, "Malek, Ren'al and Thoran are no longer here. Do you know where they are? Per'sus hadn't decided yet what he was going to do about them, when I talked to him earlier."

Malek frowned, as he, too, looked around the room. None of the four that had caused the problems were there. Just as he was about to stand to go talk to Per'sus, Daniels hand came down on his arm. Still frowning, Malek looked over at him, and then down to his arm, before looking back up with an obvious question in his face.

Daniel grinned at him. He really liked Malek…so, he wouldn't give him a hard time right now. "I talked to Per'sus just a bit ago, Malek. If you are wondering where Thoran, Ren'al, Delek, and Daresh are, they are under guard. In fact, they have been taken to the cell area, and he decided to keep them incarcerated, until Lantash and Martouf were," he stopped, not sure how to say it.

He was not surprised, when Sam finished it for him, saying, "Until Lantash and Martouf are either well, or dead. Isn't that what you were going to say, Daniel?"

"Um, yeah, something like that."

"It's okay, Daniel. I understand, and I'm glad that he decided to be sure they couldn't cause any more trouble, while this situation is being, ah…resolved."

"I agree, Samantha. It was a good decision on his part. Thank you for telling us, Daniel," Malek added his feelings about what Per'sus had decided, and he might have said more, but Arwanna was making her way to the front of those gathered. Many of the Council members that had been off world had returned, and they were attending along with Samantha's teammates, himself, Samantha, Selmak, Per'sus, and Garshaw.

Before Arwanna could begin, Aldwin came in and spoke to Per'sus. Sam turned to Malek asking him, "Is the man in the doorway Aldwin's mate? I seem to remember from Jolinar's memories that he and Aldwin were a mated pair. Delian, right?"

Malek nodded. "Yes, they have been together for many years now. It is not uncommon amongst the Tok'Ra to find mates that remain together even after one of them has a new host that is the same sex."

Sam nodded. "I remember that from her memories, too. He's very cute and he and Aldwin seem happy together."

Malek nodded. "They are. Not all same sex couples remain mated, of course, but many do." He sighed. "Not all couples can adjust to the change, and although they do not stay together, as a mated pair, they usually always remain loving friends and are very close to one another. Aldwin and Ferlesh had no trouble switching; however, and they have been quite content."

"I'm glad." Sam was quiet for a moment, before asking him, "Was it hard for you and Lantash to give one another up, when your relationship didn't work out, Malek? I know from Jolinar's memories that you tried to stay together, after you took a male host, but that neither of you were ever really completely happy with it. I also know that you still love one another very much. I'm sure that you always will."

Malek did not say anything for a short time; however, he finally told her, "Yes, it was hard to give one another up, but you are correct, and neither of us were completely happy. We both preferred women with which to mate. I did not really enjoy being within a female host, but it is not an uncommon occurrence for us to have to take a host of a sex opposite to that which we prefer. While I was more comfortable in a male host, nonetheless, I did miss Lantash once we parted. He felt the same, but we attempted to remain together, and it simply did not work for us. I am very glad that Aldwin and Delian have remained together and happy." He paused once more and then glanced at the stasis chamber, adding, "I do love him very much, him and Martouf both."

Sam nodded, saying softly, "They feel the same way about you and Devlin, Malek. The two of you should never doubt that."

Malek smiled slightly. "Yes, I believe that you are correct, Samantha. Thank you for reminding me."

"You're welcome." Seeing Aldwin leave and join Delian, Sam turned toward Arwanna, as she once more stood, and she was very grateful for the firmness of the holds that Daniel and Malek had on her hands. She clung to them tightly, and forced herself to breath normally.

"I believe that the one thing you probably all want to know is if we believe that Martouf and Lantash can survive. The answer is yes, we do believe that they can both survive. Lantash had already begun to work on healing some of Martouf's more serious wounds, before we put them into stasis. Whether or not he could manage to save him without help, we do not know; however, Lantash has healed wounds, which the healers believed were beyond him before, and he is extremely good at expending his energy to heal, while at the same time conserving what he can. He works methodically, and yet he also multi-tasks very well. After discussing the situation, we all feel that, if the need to do the other tasks was taken away, he would be quite capable of healing Martouf. Yes, they will both be very tired. No doubt, Lantash will become dormant, for some time, and Martouf will sleep quite a bit, but they will recover nicely."

"While I say that we believe they can survive, we cannot guarantee it. However, there are things that tell us that it can be done and done without exhausting Lantash. First, and probably most importantly, although Martouf took projectile weapons fire in his chest, of the three that were the most likely to have caused extensive, fatal damage, not one of them did so. Those three passed completely through missing everything that would have been critical and vital to his survival. They did not miss those vital areas by very much, that is true, nevertheless, considering the areas of his chest that they passed through, it is something of a mystery, how they could not have hit a vital point, but mystery or not, that is what we know to be true. A bullet did pass through one of his lungs, but we believe that Lantash was able to patch it temporarily until we can all begin helping him to survive, so for the time being, it is not now an issue."

"Janet, Dr. Fraiser, examined him quite carefully and looked over our scans, as well as, looking at some of her own equipment's readings. One of the main factors facing us was how difficult the…bullets…would be to extract. From what we have seen, and what Dr. Fraiser believes, she will be able to extract them quickly and easily, since only two remained within his body. Both are close to the surface, and not in any danger of causing more damage as she removes them. That will allow Lantash to ignore them in favor of other healing."

"There are six bullet wounds altogether. There is one in his shoulder, three in his chest, one just below the other shoulder, and one in his leg. Of the two bullets remaining, one is in his leg, and the other one is in his right shoulder. Those she will remove. Before doing that, we…she and her people, with us observing how it is accomplished…will set up what they term intravenous feeds. Hollow needles will be inserted directly into Martouf's veins and through those; her people will administer both blood and fluids. The blood will replace what he will lose, before we can get the bleeding of the wounds stopped, and the fluids and other substances, will help to counter the bodies reaction to injury, which is to go into shock. By preventing that and the blood loss, it will free Lantash to work solely on healing Martouf's wounds. We feel that between all of us and the different methods, we will be giving Lantash the optimum conditions, in the circumstances."

"We explained to Lantash what we wanted to attempt and he agreed. We will go over it again before we begin, so that he will know exactly what we need for him to do. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Arwanna, when do you expect to begin, and is there anything which we can do to help you? Do you have enough blood or do you need donors?" Per'sus asked the questions that he believed were probably the most relevant.

"We will start as soon as everything is in place, which we feel will be in no more than an hour, and very likely less. As for the blood, Janet brought several bags of it with her, since she had Martouf's blood type on file. We also checked some of us to see if anyone had the same blood type, and both Calise and I do. Should something go wrong and we need more, either one of us can give him blood."

Per'sus frowned. "You are needed to use the healing device. I believe that you should check some of us instead to see if we could be donors. How difficult is it to check?"

Janet fielded his question, telling him, "It wouldn't take long, and it would probably be a good idea. If you have any volunteers," she trailed off, as every Tok'Ra present stood, as did all of the Tau'ri soldiers who were present. "Well, in that case, if you'll go see Laura," she nodded to a nurse seated to her right, "she can take a sample and check it to see if it's a match. In fact, I think with this many of you willing, all four of us will be extracting and testing samples."

As they all moved in that direction, Arwanna commented dryly, "I take it that there are no other questions." Smiling, she began to walk back toward the other healers, but Malek stopped her.

"What can I do for you, Malek, or did you have a question?"

He hesitated for a moment, and then told her, "I wish to speak to Lantash before or while you begin. There are things, which I believe he should know before he starts."

Arwanna smiled. "Do you mean about Samantha Carter claiming them as her mates? Because if you do, you are too late."

Malek scowled at her, asking, "What do you mean?"

"When we talked to him earlier, while you were all talking to Thoran and the others, Janet Fraiser told him that she claimed him and Martouf. His response was to explain that she did not have to lie to him. He knew that she only did it so that Ren'al and Thoran could not stop him from healing Martouf." She laughed softly, adding, "He was quite stunned, when she informed him that someone should tell Samantha that was her reason because she had every intention of spending the next eight weeks in the tunnels with him and Martouf. I believe that he was in danger of going into shock, at that moment. He even refused to believe her."

"Colonel O'Neill overheard the conversation, so he took it upon himself to substantiate her statements. He informed Lantash that Samantha threatened to leave the SGC, if they did not give her the eight weeks to be with them. He also told him that he was glad she had finally admitted how she felt about them. Now they could all stop worrying about her making the wrong decision."

"He just stared at the Colonel, and then blurted out that he must be hallucinating because the Colonel did not like him or Martouf. Colonel O'Neill grinned at him, and then shrugged, before telling him that the two of them had grown on him. He went on to explain that all of them, including him, wanted Samantha to be happy, and they believed that he and Martouf could give her that. Therefore, he plans to see to it that she does not, ah, _'catch any flack', _a term that neither Lantash nor I understood,over her decision. He then proceeded to tell him that all he and Martouf had to do was stay alive and get well. Then they could have their honeymoon, which is another comment we did not understand."

"At that point, he turned and walked off to resume his flirtation with our spy, and Janet assured Lantash that what the Colonel said was true. Sam threatened to leave the military and move to the tunnels, unless they gave her the time she requested. I have every confidence that Lantash will heal Martouf, Malek. As you suspected, and were going to assure, he now has something to live for that he has wished for, for a very long time. Now, you go take care of Samantha, while we take care of Lantash. And get your blood type checked. It only hurts, for a moment." She grinned at him and walked away, but Malek was too relieved and happy to care that she had just hinted that he was afraid of having the Tau'ri check his blood. Turning, he went to follow her instructions, much more optimistic, than he was even a few minutes before.

* * *

Sam was pacing again. Two hours ago, the Tok'Ra and Tau'ri healers began the fight for Martouf and Lantash's lives, and she was very near the edge right now. The bullets had been removed, and they knew that part of the plan went well. Now, it was a matter of waiting, while Lantash and the Tok'Ra healers worked toward healing him. Janet and her team were monitoring both Martouf and Lantash and the Tok'Ra had been fascinated when she hooked them up to a machine and it showed them the activity in both of their brains. She explained how it worked, as well as the monitoring of their heart rate, his blood pressure, his oxygen intake, and any fluctuations in his body temperature. She was also monitoring Lantash, so Malek and Daniel both knew that everything possible was being done for them. What they didn't know was what to do for Sam. She was visibly becoming more anxious and worried by the minute.

Daniel sighed, before telling him, "Malek, we need to do something, but I'm not sure what to do. I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

Malek frowned deeply, as he gave it some thought, and then told him, "Earlier, Samantha was questioning me about our relationship—Lantash's and mine, I mean. She was curious about it. If we could get her to sit down, do you think that talking about something like that could divert her mind somewhat?"

"Yes, I do. She wants to know about them and talking about them means that she's still thinking about them, but not so much worrying, as learning about Lantash and probably Martouf as well. I'm not sure how you'll lead into the conversation, but I imagine that you'll think of something.…although, I could ask you about your time together as mates, unless, well…do you want me to leave? I mean, I don't know how personal you mean to be, and if you'd feel uncomfortable talking about…well, whatever you are going to tell her, I can leave. I won't be insulted."

Malek sent him a brief wry smile, before telling him softly, "You do not need to leave on my account Daniel, but you might wish to for yourself. Lantash and I were mated many centuries ago, when I was within a female host. Once they passed from us, I returned to a male host, which is my preference, and we attempted to remain mates. So if that would make you uncomfortable, well, it is up to you."

Daniel blinked at him, for a moment, and then his expression changed, and he asked him, "Really? You know, I realized that some of the Tok'Ra had same sex partners, but it seems like it would be a natural thing for you, since you do sometimes change gender when you change hosts. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to remain." He paused for a moment before resuming, and explaining to Malek, "You know, I, um, have, well I'm not only a linguist. I have my Doctorate in both, uh, archaeology and anthropology, as well as the linguistics and ancient languages." He looked embarrassed, but continued, explaining his reason for telling him, "Anthropology is, ah, the science that deals with the origins, physical and cultural development, biological characteristics, and social customs and beliefs of humankind. I've lived within several cultures in which same-sex partners are the norm except for procreative purposes, so it really doesn't bother or disturb me. I, um, well let's just say that I'm very familiar with the concept and practices…" his voice trailed off, and he saw Malek give a small smile of understanding.

He nodded, assuring him, "You are very welcome to stay and listen—or ask questions, if you wish to, although you should probably talk to one of our same-sex couples who have successful relationships, if you are doing it to, ah, study the custom. Aldwin and Delian have been together for many years and are quite happy with their choice. I will be glad to see if they would be willing to discuss it with you, if you are interested."

He paused, for just a moment, before adding, "I now understand your intense interest in the different cultures, as well as your open mindedness in interacting with us. You are very accepting of other's choices. You would make a very content Tok'Ra, Daniel." He held up his hand, before Daniel could say anything, and then continued, "I am aware that your—experiences—with the Goa'uld and your wife have left you very wary, and probably even revolted by the idea. However, I believe that, perhaps, if you spent some time here studying our culture and customs, talking to different hosts, and getting to know the symbiotes as well, that you might very well find yourself more open to the suggestion. I am not saying that you should consider it now; however, a decade or two from now, you might well think differently about it. There is also…" He stopped speaking, and it was obvious that he was not sure how to say what he wanted to say.

"Just say it, Malek. I can assure you that I won't become upset…well, I can assure you that I'll try not to become upset, depending on what you say, but I can assure you that, whatever it is, I won't hold it against you. My discomfort is my problem, not yours. So…you know…just say it."

Malek nodded, and then told him, "It is quite obvious that both you and Samantha are quite intelligent. Lantash told me that Samantha, and you, are considered to be geniuses. Our translation and understanding of that term is that it is someone who is more highly intelligent than the average human is. Correct?" At Daniel's nod of agreement, he continued, "I believe that losing either of you would be a great blow emotionally to a great many people; howbeit, I also believe that it would be a blow because they would be losing your exceptional minds." He once again stopped, but he realized that Daniel had already leapt ahead of him and knew what he was going to say. Since he did not seem disturbed by it, he told him quietly, "I believe that both you and Samantha should consider becoming Tok'Ra, if you are ever injured and not expected to survive. If you are unconscious and unable to make that decision, those closest to you would have to decide what to do. It would be much easier on them, if you made your decision, and put it in writing, as well as made it public knowledge, before that scenario happened."

After giving him a moment to think, he stated, firmly, "I plan on discussing this with Samantha, as well, Daniel, for if something happened to her, as her mate the decision would be Martouf and Lantash's to make. As things stand now, they could not agree to it, no matter how much they wished to do so, and no matter if they believed that she was considering it, but had not yet told them. It would be best if you and Samantha would make that decision, and do as I suggested. Put your wishes in writing, tell people what you want to have done should that situation arise, and perhaps even give a few of your closest friends, as well as, some of the Tok'Ra, a written declaration of your intent."

Daniel frowned, as he stared at the floor. Malek was correct, when you really thought about it. But…could he do that? Could he give up his body and his mind to some other entity? He sighed, even as he looked over at Malek, and began to answer him, "I know that you're correct, Malek. And I'm not as against it as I once was. I've come a ways since Sha'uri died." He shook his head and gave him a crooked little smile, before stating, "I just don't know if I could live like that. I mean—I enjoy my completely alone time. I don't know if I could stand constantly having to listen to another being's thoughts. I'm pretty set in my ways. I'm not sure I could—adjust—to having to give in to someone like Jacob did, when he gave up coffee for Selmak. And how would I concentrate with someone else's thoughts always in the way?" He sighed again, more deeply than before, and shook his head. "I just don't know if I could do it. Of course, I might be like Jacob, too, and figure that, if the only alternative was death, then what would I really have to lose? At least I'd still be alive."

He was startled when Malek's eyes glowed brightly, and Devlin, having awakened a short time earlier, came fore, exclaiming, "Where did you get these ideas, Daniel? I do not understand who would have misinformed you to such an extent. Who told you these things? They are lies. Every one of them is a lie."

It was quite obvious that Devlin was quite put out. He was very unhappy and upset with the perpetrator of these untruths. And that made Daniel extremely curious. Were they all wrong about what it was like? Come to think of it, none of them had really ever asked Sam what it was like, when she had Jolinar. They had started to get to know one another, before the Ashrak killed Jolinar, and belatedly, Daniel remembered how depressed Sam had been. Not just for a day or so, but for weeks; they had worried about her.

Neither of them had realized that Sam had joined them and was standing and listening, for quite some time, so they were both startled when she asked him, "Yeah, I'd like to know that, too, Daniel, because it certainly wasn't me. I would never have lied to you like that. If I'd known that you were curious about it, I would have explained what it's like. It's not like that at all. I'm actually looking forward to blending someday."

Daniel's mouth dropped open, and he stared at her, as Devlin whirled around and added his stare to Daniel's, and then watched, as she walked around and sat down between them where she'd been seated earlier.

"What? Why are you both looking at me like I just grew a couple of more heads or something?"

Daniel got his voice back first, and took a gasping breath, in order to use it. He had actually stopped breathing in shock at her statement. "Sam. Sam when did you decide this, and why didn't you tell anyone? We didn't know. We would have allowed you to die because we thought that you were still against doing it."

Sam frowned. "Well, it was probably about a year after I blended with Jolinar. When they asked me to take Selmak, I was still upset and unnerved over how I felt when Jolinar died." She shrugged, before going into more detail in her reply, "I knew that, if I had known more about it, I wouldn't have been such a rotten host to Jolinar. I gave it a lot of thought, and when I realized that I was falling in love with Martouf and Lantash myself, Jolinar's emotions aside, I knew that, if we were ever to finally be together that I couldn't stand the idea of ageing, dying, and leaving them behind. Once I made up my mind, I wrote my wishes up, had it notarized, so that the Colonel couldn't dispute it, since I never expected him to take it so well, and then I told Janet, when I gave her the papers I wrote up. I told my dad and Selmak, and General Hammond knows, but until this happened, I think he believed it was so that I would be with my dad."

Daniel shook his head, asking, "Why didn't you tell me, Sam? I wouldn't have told Jack or anyone else, if you didn't want anyone to know. And why didn't you want anyone else to know?"

"Well, you know, I just thought that there would be a lot of problems over it, Daniel. I thought that if some people knew, I wouldn't be able to stay with the—SGC. There would be someone constantly putting them down and calling them names, and I just couldn't face that. So, I told the people that I felt it was important that they knew. I meant to tell you, but you were gone somewhere, when I did it, and to be honest, I forgot all about it, until you two were talking about it. I agree with Malek and Devlin, Daniel. I think you would enjoy it, especially if your symbiote was into history and languages."

Devlin frowned, and sighed. "One of our historians is aging very quickly. He will need a host within the next few years. He would have been wonderful for Daniel. I am sure that they would get along very well. He is even interested in what you call anthropology."

"Really? Wow. I'd like to meet him sometime, ah, if it is a 'he' that is."

Devlin nodded. "Of course, Daniel. And, yes, Brandel has a male host, and he prefers males. Sebastian, his host, is almost five hundred years old, as he was quite young, when they blended. I believe that you will like both of them. However, first we must find out who told you those atrocious lies, and then correct them."

"Ah, well, no one 'told' me those, um, things. I just assumed that with them in your mind and able to control you that they kind of, you know, controlled your thoughts, or at least their thoughts were always there."

Devlin shook his head, and now that he knew that these were Daniel's own inferences of what it was like to have a symbiote, he even chuckled softly, "It is not like that at all, Daniel. I can shut Malek out, just as he can shut me out. If we need one another, we can be called, but their thoughts are not constantly in your mind unless you want them there. You can access them, of course, just as you can access all of their knowledge. However, Malek can withdraw to his private place, just as I can. That is also, where any thoughts, memories, personal information, and knowledge, which you do not wish to share, is placed. We do not enter each other's private space. It is sacred to us, and it is also, a place to which we can go to be alone with not even the outside world to disturb us, if we do not wish for it to."

He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts, before continuing, "Unless we want to listen to one another, we are both thinking about whatever we wish to think about simultaneously. Malek can be thinking about how to arrange the guard's roster, and I will be considering whether to eat in the common dining chamber, or if I feel like fixing something in our rooms. There is no constant bombardment of Malek's thoughts, nor is he talking to me constantly. Am I always aware that he is there? Certainly. It is a very comfortable feeling."

Again, he frowned as he tried to decide how to reassure Daniel that his beliefs were very wrong. Finally coming to a decision, he told him softly, his love for his Lifemate obvious in his tone of voice, "It is a feeling of contentment. It is a feeling of being cared for and loved. It is a feeling of never being lonely, even if I am alone." He stopped again, before remarking, "There is a difference between being alone, which is something that we can be, and being lonely, Daniel."

Seeing Daniel's nod of agreement, he continued, "It is the warmth of a caress and an embrace, even though no one is with you. It is…It is being loved and loving in return, for that is the essence of the Lifemate bond, Daniel. There is no reason to fear for your privacy, your thoughts, your alone time, your concentration, your independence or your personal choices in food, clothing, anything else. Jacob gave up coffee, even though he complains about it, because he knew that it really did appear to have an unpleasant effect on Selmak, and he wanted him to be well and happy. Making your Lifemate happy becomes something you wish to do for them, just as pleasing you becomes a priority to them."

"They do not 'take' your body. They share it. Unless it is unpleasant, you share in every sight, every taste, every touch, every scent, and every sound, as if you were the one in control. You feel both your own emotions, and their emotions, unless you do not wish to share theirs, which is rare. Their emotions will not overwhelm your own, but you will love and mourn as one entity. You miss nothing, as far as experiencing the world and everything that occurs, unless, as I said, it is unpleasant."

"Things such as torture, they will shield you from, for as long as they can, although they cannot keep it from you indefinitely. If you find something that they must do upsetting, then they will shut you off from it, if you wish for them to, but only if that is your choice. They help you, protect you, share with you, support you, keep you healthy, and love you unconditionally, and all they ask in return is that you share your physical body. It is a very uneven trade in my opinion, for they get very much less in return for all of that, plus we also receive their vast knowledge, increased senses, and incredible strength. All we give in return is our physical body and our love. That is all they get from us, and yet ask any one of them, and they will tell you that it is well worth it to them. Without us, they would never get to experience the universe and everything that is in it." He smiled. "I guess when you look at it that way; they do receive something worth all of that. We take them out of an emotional, intellectual void, and put them into the center of the universe. Put like that, I suppose it's a pretty fair trade, after all."

Daniel nodded his agreement, even as he told him, "Yes, I think a fair trade is one way to look at it. I would like to meet the person you mentioned earlier. The one that you said liked the same things that I do. What you are telling me doesn't sound at all like I thought would happen. I can see me enjoying that kind of relationship." He looked at Sam, and gave her a small smile, before telling her, "I guess I've got some thinking to do. I kind of like the sound of that trade."

Sam returned his smile. "I hope so, Daniel. I think we would both enjoy it, and you know I've always said that I wished I had been able to know Jolinar better. Then, too, what would I do without one of my best friends and my thinking partner?

Daniel gave his decisive nod. The one that said that he meant what he was saying or doing. Yup. He definitely had something about which to think...and it surprised him to realize that he found it a very exciting thought. A slight smile was lingering on his lips, but he didn't know it. He was considering a very different future…one he was beginning to believe he might want.

_TBC_


	8. A Mystery of the Past Ch 8 TD

_**Chapter Eight Summary: **The discussion about what having a symbiote is and is not like continues for a short time. Then, once the group around them departs, Malek explains his and Lantash's past to Daniel and Samantha and, therefore, much of their relationship (Some of this was in Book IV, Legacy of the Queen). Jack and Ferretti return to the SGC to find out what President Crawford decided about an exchange of personnel between the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri. It is approved and even administration personnel are to be encouraged to participate. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-14_

_*******1** This is talked about and explained in Legacy of the Queen, Book IV of the Tok'Ra Legacy Series. It is not necessary to have read Legacy in order to understand this story. This is for informational purposes only, in case someone wants to know more about it._

_**Cor'cyfials** - Heartfriends, best friends, lovers; sometimes only one, sometimes all three._

_**Se'Frinds shel'lec'dak** - Usually, stated just as Se'Frinds. Two friends sharing flesh. Good friends who have an intimate relationship; the least emotionally involved of all of the couple or multiple pairings. _

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Tok'Ra Dawn**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**A Mystery of the Past**_

* * *

"That isn't how I thought it was either. I believed the same things that Daniel did," Daniel, Malek, and Sam looked over, as Ferretti spoke up. They hadn't realized there was anyone else listening, but looking around they realized that there were several of the Tau'ri soldiers standing around and listening to what they were saying. O'Neill and Ferretti had returned to the SGC, along with not quite half of the soldiers, the others all choosing to stay, and were now awaiting the time for them to return to get the decision on an exchange program. So, while they waited, they were learning more about the Tok'Ra. Ferretti continued, stating, "No one ever really explained the relationship other than to say that the host wasn't suppressed and that they shared the host's body. I think that most of us were under the impression that if the symbiote was in your head, then you were constantly hearing what they were thinking, so there was a constant state of having someone more or less talking all the time."

Several of the soldiers nodded, as he told them, "None of us wanted to just come out and ask, since that seemed, you know, kind of, well, rude, and we didn't want to ask Major Carter for the same reason. It just seemed impolite."

Jack leaned back against the wall next to Daniel and added his own thoughts on the subject, saying, "I always thought that, too. I thought that even though they said you shared the body, that when the symbiote was in control that the host was just kind of—shut off in the dark with nothing to do but sleep or something. I didn't know they felt and saw everything."

Devlin nodded. "I understand now why you have been so—ah, unhappy about the Tok'Ra. Unless it is a blending such as Martouf and Lantash's or Malek's and mine, the prospective host goes through a thorough orientation. Everything is explained in detail, so that they will know what to expect. It did not occur to us that, never having been given even the basic knowledge of what a host experiences, you would be simply guessing and perhaps, even extrapolating out from what you knew of the Goa'uld. Your attitudes make a great deal more sense, now."

Daniel nodded, telling him, "Yeah, I guess that is what we did. Do you have specific material that you go through with prospective hosts? Is it in some form where we could have a copy of it to handout, so that our people can understand better what having a Tok'Ra symbiote is like? It would probably help out quite a bit."

Devlin nodded, remarking, "I believe there is, Daniel, and Malek agrees. We will ask Aldwin as he probably knows where we can find it so that it can be translated."

Daniel nodded his agreement but asserted, "I can translate it, Devlin. I'm going to be here until Lantash and Martouf are up and around, so someone can check it, after I do it, to be sure it's correct."

Devlin shook his head, stating laconically, "As if it would not be, Daniel. I doubt very much that there will be any mistakes in it, however, I am sure that Anise or Malek would be glad to look it over to make sure." Daniel grinned at his comment, but he didn't reply.

Ferretti noticed that Jack was frowning, so he asked him, "What's up, Jack? What are you thinking about?"

As the others all turned their attention to him, he looked a little uncomfortable, and then gave a 'what the hell' shrug and answered, "I'm just wondering what Devlin meant by his comment about Martouf and Lantash and himself and Malek. Just curious, I guess."

Devlin quickly explained, "Malek and his host found me during an attack, on the world I was on, by a Goa'uld System Lord. I would have died, and Malek's host was too badly hurt to survive, as well. He explained to me what the Tok'Ra were, and how Malek would die with him without a new host. Because it would benefit both Malek and I, I agreed. Lantash and Martouf also blended when a Goa'uld took over Martouf's world. Martouf would have died, but Lantash could heal him. He could not heal his host, and they would die together. Martouf agreed, just as I did, and we have both been quite content with our situation, even though we did not get the normal 'orientation'. As I said, sometimes that happens, but the host is always given at least a basic understanding of what it means to become a host if at all possible, even in a situation such as ours was."

Captain Donovan, standing beside Ferretti asked Devlin, "Why do some pairs have the host in charge most of the time and others have the symbiote in charge most of the time? Is there a reason?"

"It is usually a personal preference. Aldwin almost always has control during the day, since Ferlesh, his symbiote, does not care for logistics. He is basically a scientist, and he will go and work in the labs at night and then nap or simply observe during the day. With Malek and I, I enjoy just watching and talking things over with Malek. It is quite easy to split your attention and the symbiote can pay attention to both his host and the person to whom they are talking. It takes a host a little longer to learn to do that, but we adapt to it very well. Martouf is often in control for the same reason. Lantash prefers to watch and analyze what is occurring, although Martouf has been keeping control more when they are around the Tau'ri simply because they felt that Lantash made you uncomfortable. With Jacob and Selmak, it is much the same, since Selmak is also content to watch and analyze just as Lantash is. Many switch between host and symbiote quite often, depending on what they are doing, even during Tok'Ra business. It simply is not a problem, as over time, you simply fall into a pattern that pleases both of you."

Jack stood up and away from the wall, as he told him, "Now, ya see, no one bothered to tell us any of that. We had no idea why Aldwin was always in control, while the majority seemed to be Tok'Ra in control and no mention, ever, of who the host even was. Jacob and Selmak did state a couple of times that we saw you guys more because it was usually Tok'Ra business, but then that didn't explain why he, Aldwin, and Martouf were around more than the other symbiote's hosts were. I guess there was fault on both sides. We should have asked just as you should have explained better and a lot of distrust might have been avoided."

He frowned, but said what he was thinking, anyway, even though he wasn't sure that Carter would take it well, "Martouf and Lantash, even though they don't yet know it, have brought us closer to understanding you guys. I hate it that it happened, but something good did come from it, and I think they'll be glad once they wake up." He looked over at Sam and seeing the anxiety and worry, he continued, "Which they '_are_' going to do, Carter. There is no way that the two of them won't make it with Janet, her team, four of the Tok'Ra's best healers, and Lantash working to get the two of them up and going. So, you just get that thought outta your head. It ain't gonna happen. They'll be up and chasing you around the tunnels before you know it."

Seeing the question coming as Malek came fore, he told him before he could ask, "It's a Tau'ri thing. They guy chases the girl until she catches him." Then, knowing that he'd only confused the Tok'Ra more, he gave a smile to those listening, and told them, "I have to go talk to Hammond again, so I'll talk to you later. Ferretti, you're with me." He walked off whistling, and Ferretti sighed, shrugged, and followed him across the room and out into the tunnel. He'd been enjoying the conversation, but since he and his team, along with his now permanent fifth member, Captain Kathryn Donovan, had asked to be considered for exchange positions, at least for a time, he felt pretty sure that he'd be back. Hopefully, then, they'd all return long enough to gather what they'd need for several months. He doubted, as many as wanted to go, if they would get to be there for long, but that was okay, as long as they got to go as a group. That way they could discuss what they were learning and remain as a team, so that their working relationship would stay active as a team.

Daniel looked at Sam and seeing the worry evident in her eyes, he quietly told her, "Sam, why don't you rest for a while. You know that you're going to want to stay with them once Janet and the healers are finished, and they're recuperating. Unless you get some rest before then, you're going to be too exhausted from pacing the floor and worrying to be able to stay awake. Malek and I will be right here, and if by some odd chance you fall asleep, we'll wake you when they come out. I know you probably won't sleep, but it wouldn't hurt to try. At least rest."

Malek came fore, and agreed with Daniel, "What he says in true, Samantha. You will want to be with them."

Sam sighed, but nodded her agreement. She had napped twice, but both times, she only slept for about twenty minutes. She wanted to be beside them and awake when they awoke. She'd fall asleep as she sat with them, if she didn't at least rest now.

"Samantha, I have been thinking about your earlier question about Lantash and I." Malek reached over and brushed her hair from her eyes, thus keeping her attention on him, as Daniel unobtrusively indicated that the others still sitting around should leave for now. Nodding their understanding, they just as unobtrusively made their way over to the other side of the room and joined some of the other Tok'Ra who were also anxiously awaiting the outcome of the drama playing out in the next room.

"That's okay, Malek, I understand. You don't have to dredge up those memories just to keep me occupied." She gave him a wry smile, adding, "I'm really not stupid enough to fall for that, you know. You and Daniel are going to do your best to keep my mind busy thinking of other things, and I appreciate that, but you digging up what might be painful memories is not what you have to do to ensure that I rest."

Daniel cleared his throat, and gave Sam a very mild pinch on the leg where Malek couldn't see him. Sam turned to him, saw a rather pleading light in his eyes, and immediately knew what he wanted. Daniel wanted to hear about it, even if she didn't think it was necessary. She sighed, and then gave him a teasing smile, as she told him, "Daniel your anthropologist is showing. I'll agree, but only if it doesn't cause emotional pain for Malek to talk about it. I thought earlier today that it bothered him, when I asked about it, so it's up to him."

Turning back to Malek, she told him, "You can say no, Malek, and neither of us will be upset at all. Daniel knows that there are plenty of other Tok'Ra that he can talk to about this part of your lives. He can do without your input."

Malek gave her a rather sweet smile and shook his head, assuring her, "It is not painful in the way that you mean, Samantha. Actually, it is not painful at all; however, in the way of all memories that are in the distant past, they have about them a sense of…melancholy…I suppose one could say. Or perhaps not that so much as…" He shook his head again, as he realized that he could not put his feelings into words. They all sat silently, as it was obvious that he was still considering what he wanted to say.

Finally, the frown left and his brow cleared as he turned back to her saying, "I apologize. I was not upset or distressed, so do not believe that I was. I was simply looking for the Tau'ri word that I wished to use. I have found it, so I will continue. It is a feeling of pensive nostalgia. It is as if you are looking at an image that, while not exactly faded; neither is it as sharp and clear as it was at the time. I believe that I would like to think of it, and allow it to soak up some color from the emotions that it engenders."

Sam and Daniel both nodded, and he smiled at them, as he told them, "Thank you. If you do not mind, I will start at the beginning, so that you will understand it better, if you do not mind. And if you become bored, you must tell me, and I will discontinue."

"All right, Malek, that sounds fine to me, and I'm sure that Daniel agrees." She turned to him with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look.

"Absolutely, Sam. That's fine with me, but I'd like to add something, if I may."

It was Malek's turn to nod in agreement, and he was not surprised at what Daniel said, as he was beginning to come to know the young man rather well, and his statement was something that he could almost have predicted had he given it any thought.

"If at any time during our conversation, the discussion begins to cause you distress or discomfort, you will stop, and that will end the discussion. Agreed?"

He gave him a swift smile, as he told him, "Very well, Daniel, I will agree to that." He was surprised, when Daniel did not leave it there, but instead had one more thing to say.

"Devlin, if you realize that this is bothering him, you take control and stop him, if he doesn't do it himself, okay?"

Their eyes glowed, and a chuckling Devlin came fore, promising, "I will absolutely tell you if that happens, Daniel; however, from what I felt before, he was telling the truth. It did not actually distress him; it was, as he said, a feeling of nostalgia and…tenderness, I think is the word I would have to use to describe his feelings toward Lantash."

Sam and Daniel both gave their assurances that they understood and agreed. They all leaned back against the wall where they were sitting, and they waited as he gathered his thoughts.

He smiled, and it was definitely a smile that held tenderness and caring…Daniel would have to name it love…as he considered what he wanted to say and explain to them. *******1 **"Lantash and I are clutch-mates. I believe that I mentioned that, did I not?" At their agreement, he continued, "When a Queen has a clutch, they are not all born at once, but a group at a time. Newly spawned Symbiotes are fairly small, but they grow very, very quickly. That is neither here nor there. My point to this is that, normally a group will have from twenty to forty young in it, and the Queen will spawn these groups within minutes of one another. She will sometimes spawn large clutches, up to several hundred at a time. As you can see, to spawn them one at a time would be quite time consuming and actually, depending on where she is spawning, it can be dangerous. She is, after all, rather vulnerable in that position."

"The point of all of this, is that Lantash and I were spawned together, just the two of us. He was the First-born of the clutch born into Lanaekqa Aroriesh and I was the Second-born. Neither I nor anyone else to whom I have ever talked have ever heard of that happening. A Queen will give birth to only one Symbiote, when she spawns a new Queen." He stopped, for a moment, before proceeding, explaining, "By that, I do not mean, in the way that Lantash and I were spawned. Queens are spawned alone, there are no other members of her clutch, and a new clutch is not spawned for at least two to four weeks. She _'is' _the clutch, and no other Symbiotes, as far as we have been able to find out, have ever been spawned in that way, unless they were a Queen."

He shook his head and gave a nonchalant shrug, before continuing, "Lantash and I were born as the only two in our clutch. No one knows why. Egeria spawned us, and according to what she told the others, and Selmak can vouch for this, she did not spawn any more Symbiotes for about a week. That is less time than for a Queen, but more time than there is between clutch-mates by about six days, and was it on earth, twenty-three hours and fifty minutes. Nevertheless, although not a long period of time it is sufficient to set us apart from the next Symbiotes that she spawned. Young as we were, we did not realize that we were not from that clutch for many, many years. There has never been an explanation for it. And that is not the point of what I am saying other than to help you to understand that Lantash and I were spawned together and alone except for one another for the first days of our life. We have always felt very close, and the other Tok'Ra tell us that, while they feel somewhat closer to the Symbiotes in their clutch, it is not an especially strong bond. Nonetheless, Lantash and I do have a very strong bond."

"We did about everything together when we were young. We stayed on the same base and often shared quarters." He paused, and then clearing his voice, and looking anywhere, but at them, he murmured, "It was not unusual for us to share our _Cor'cyfials and Se'frinds_. We have been in multiple family groups on more than one occasion…and at one time, as I am sure you are probably aware, we were mates for quite some time. Actually, it was about two hundred and twenty-five years. My host's name was_Alayissia. _She was very beautiful, and she was also the only female host I have ever had. While I loved her dearly, I was never completely content, while I was her Symbiote. Lantash's host's name was_ Edouwar." _He stopped speaking again, as he gave thought back to that time in their lives.

Sam and Daniel waited patiently, not speaking, since they did not want to interrupt either his thoughts or his explanation. He did not have to think about it for long, before he returned to them, giving them a somewhat embarrassed smile, before he picked up his story again, "They were to be married within a few weeks; however, a Goa'uld System Lord decided to search their world, and once there, he decided to keep it. It was a lovely world, so it did not surprise us. They had escaped through the Chaappa'ai along with many other people, although they lost both of their families. Many were injured. Both of them had wounds that they probably would not survive. Both of our hosts were injured as well, although, not from the battle that was waged upon their world. One of the older women remembered the address to that world and another one that they had been given long ago by the Tok'Ra, for their world was advancing, and that is something that the Goa'uld do not allow to happen, if at all possible."

"Alayissia and Edouwar were injured badly, but not so badly that a symbiote could not heal them, and it is possible that had healers been among those lucky enough to escape, they might have had the skill to heal them. Lantash and I were not on their world. Our injuries were from the crash landing of our Alkesh. The mission we were on was given away and, as a result, we were obliged to make a rather hasty departure, with few choices as to how we were going to do it. We could not leave by the gate, as it was suddenly very well-guarded. One of the servants was pro-Tok'Ra and, they were the one that warned us that we were in grave danger and helped us to steal the Alkesh. It was the only one that was guarded lightly enough that we could, ah, help ourselves. He assured us that the traitor would have an unhappy end. He was very much disliked by the other servants, since he was always carrying tales to the System Lord, who of course, was only too quick to dispose of those he considered a problem. Several of their friends had been disposed of by him, so they were more than happy to finally arrange an accident for him."

"Which is irrelevant. He had recognized us from being on his original homeworld, when we were there helping the people with a rather widespread illness. I am quite sure that he did not have long to enjoy his reward whatever it might have been. Furthermore, none of this is relevant to our discussion. What is relevant is that we found out why the Alkesh was so lightly guarded. It needed major repairs, and we are lucky to have made it as far as we did, before something went drastically wrong. We made it as far as the safe world. Our hosts were dying."

"In the meantime, Alayissia and Edouwar left the rest of the people, as they both realized that they would not survive. They found the Alkesh, with us inside and attempted to help us. The remainder went as it has done before. Since they were aware of and considered the Tok'Ra friends, they offered and we accepted. Their only stipulation was that they be allowed to remain together, and that was not a problem. So Lantash and I became more than clutch-mates to one another."

Knowing that there was more yet to come, they simply nodded, as Malek paused to take a drink from his bottle of water. "They died together, as they wished to do; for of course, their love remained extremely strong all of their lives. Thus, Lantash and I were once more both within male hosts." He sighed rather deeply, before continuing, "Lantash and I loved one another, of course, and so, with our host's consent, we decided to see if we should remain a mated pair." Malek's eyes closed, as the memories of he and Lantash together swam through his mind, heart, and body. He sighed once more, before continuing, saying, "As you have by now realized, it did not work out, as we had hoped. While the sexual side of our mating was enjoyable, it was not enough for either of us. We found ourselves more and more spending time together doing other things, even when we were alone. More and more often, one or the other of us would simply be busy and not go to sleep when the other did. We both realized that there was a problem, as did our hosts. They, too, were not completely content with our arrangement; however, they were willing to remain together."

He stopped speaking and stared off into a distant past that they could not see. His eyes showed both sadness and regret. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Feeling that perhaps he should refrain from finishing telling the story, she reached out and pushed the curl that fell forward onto his forehead out of the way, but before she could tell him that there was no need to continue, he smiled slightly, and opened his eyes.

He then turned his head to look at Sam, and the tenderness and love he felt for Lantash and Martouf were apparent in his voice as he told her softly, "I am sure that you have Jolinar's memories, Samantha; however, I can attest to, and assure you that Lantash is an exquisite lover. I am sure that Martouf is just as talented, as they have been together somewhat over a hundred of your years."

Sam was caught off guard and therefore unsure how to answer him, but seeing the sadness in his smile she asked him, just as softly, "What happened, Malek? And what brought such a sad smile to your lips?"

"My host was very much like Devlin in height and build, although Devlin is somewhat taller. He had a warm, charming smile, a pleasant voice, and an infectious laugh. His eyes were green, not hazel, and his hair was blond, not dark, but it had the same amount of curl to it and, just as Devlin's tends to do, it would often fall forward over our forehead. Lantash used to do the same thing that you just did, usually right before we—were together. Your gesture reminded me of it."

He looked down, for just a moment, before returning his gaze to them, continuing, "We were together almost five years, and I explained how we were beginning to feel about—certain aspects of our relationship. Lantash was sent on an infiltration mission, and he was gone for almost two years." He leaned his head back against the wall again, swallowed, and closed his eyes. Daniel and Sam exchanged glances, unsure of what to do. Devlin had agreed to stop him if the memories became painful, so they were undecided if they should stop him. Studying Malek, as he leaned against the wall, Daniel realized that there was a small smile playing around his lips, for a moment, but that it quickly disappeared. He looked at Sam, feeling helpless, and shrugged in answer to her unspoken question. Sam again decided that she should stop his narrative, and turned back to him to do so.

And once more, Malek began telling his story, before they expected him to, explaining, "I took a _Se'frinds _while he was gone. They recalled him, but no one told me that he was returning. He arrived back on our base, walked into our chamber, and consequently, found me with—her. Needless to say, I was appalled and ashamed. Loyalty is something that both Lantash and I value highly. It was bad enough that I was going to have to admit to what I had done, while he was away, but to have him walk in and see us in that position…well, it was devastating to me. For a moment, Lantash said nothing; then he apologized, turned, and walked back out into the tunnel."

Sam wanted to stop him from reliving this, but wasn't sure how. His voice dropped even lower, and the anguish and heartbreak that his voice and tone conveyed pulled at her heart. She couldn't allow him to continue with this. Reaching out and once again, pushing that errant curl from his forehead, she murmured gently, "Malek, you don't…"

Malek stopped her, requesting, "No, Samantha, I want you to hear it, and understand our bond. I do not want you to resent it, or to feel—insecure—because of it, for there is no reason to do so; it was a very long time ago. However, the only way that you can 'not' resent or feel insecure about it is to know what lies behind it. Please, allow me to finish the tale."

She looked to Daniel, and he first shrugged again, but then, his lips tightened and he nodded decisively, "Acquiesce to his request, Sam. He's probably right, you know. Once you understand how they feel, you can understand and not worry about it, but instead learn to trust that it will only make the five of you closer."

Sam looked unhappy, but she nodded reluctantly, since she could see and understand what both of them were saying to her. Finally, she gave in agreeing, but with conditions, "All right, but if it gets any more painful than it already is, Devlin better stop you. He should have done so by now, but I have a feeling that he agrees with you that I should come to know and understand it, so…I'll listen…for now."

He sent her a brief smile, assuring her, "I know that you believe that my memories are too painful, Samantha, but in truth, they are not. Uncomfortable, yes. It is never pleasant to have to admit to wrongdoing, and I still feel the shame I felt then. However, you will come to see that the next portion of the story removes it…ah, most of it, anyway."

Sam sighed and leaned back against the wall once more, as she replied, "Okay. I'm ready and listening. Lantash just left the room. What happened then?"

Malek gave her another small but sweet smile, as he continued his story, "The woman I was with did not wait for me to ask her to leave. Since we were good friends, she simply gave me a swift embrace, and told me to try not to worry, as she felt sure that he would understand. I did not believe her, of course, but I managed to tell her that I was fine and not to worry. I was sitting on the side of the sleeping platform with my head in my hands, when he returned." He smiled rather wryly at them. "He came straight to me and sat down beside me. The first thing he did was to lift my head, brush that stubborn curl off my forehead, and kiss me very tenderly. Your gesture reminded me of that moment, Samantha. He would not allow me to say anything. He began to talk to me. He said, "Malek, stop stressing. You have saved me a great deal of anguish and heartache. I took a _Se'Frinds shel'lec'dak_ during my mission. I have been feeling like the worst sort of scum. I have to admit that finding you in that situation has relieved my mind greatly. I am not the only one that misses a woman's body underneath mine, in my arms, cradling my body with hers, as we mate." He sighed, before continuing firmly, "I love you, Malek. You know that. You know that I always will, but…I am not finding our relationship, much as I care for you, to be fully satisfying. I am sorry."

Malek shook his head at them, to reassure them that he was fine, and then resumed, telling them, "I took his hand from my lips and caressed his fingers, as I admitted to him, "I am not. I am relieved. I, too, have been having second thoughts about our relationship. After…After I became male again, my feelings changed. Not the loving part. Like you, I love you, and I always will, but I…I don't desire you in that way. You do not desire me, either. We enjoy touching, kissing, even caressing one another, but I do not believe that either of us are truly happy with the…other aspects of our relationship."

He paused for a moment before concluding his story, saying, "The intimate aspects of our relationship ended there, and we have never felt the urge to restart it. We still feel the same for one another. I believe that we always will; however, we are both much more content with the relationship we have now. We would do anything for one another, we enjoy spending time together, and we often miss each other, when we go long periods without seeing one another, but we are still content with one another and how we now look upon our pasts."

Sam smiled at him, assuring him, "I'm glad that the two of you had the chance to be together in that way, Malek. You'll always have those memories of one another and that's a good thing." She paused before lowering her voice and adding, "I hope that you can accept me as part of their and your lives now. I'll never try to come between the two of you for any reason whatsoever, I promise."

He smiled at her, asserting, "You will make them happy, Samantha, and that is the most important thing to both me and Devlin. Lantash and Martouf fell in love with you almost at once, and it has only grown deeper, as time has passed. We truly welcome you into our lives and look forward to coming to know you better."

A murmur of voices from across, the room caught their attention before Sam could respond, so all three of them looked over anxiously. Janet spotted them, stepped away from the others, and walked toward them. She looked tired, but happy. Sam felt the relief pour through her. Janet wouldn't look like that, unless the news was good. They stood up, as she started toward them, and Sam felt lightheadedness sweep over her. Both Daniel and Malek placed their arms around her, as they felt her sway with the relief.

Reaching them, Janet placed her hand on Sam's arm, even as she explained, "They're going to be fine, Sam. They came through with flying colors. Arwanna wants Lantash to keep Martouf asleep, and for him to remain dormant for up to forty-eight hours, even though she doubts if he will. In the meantime, you can all relax and get some rest. I'm staying for a while to exchange medical methods, and start looking over what else we might be able to help them out with, what they can help us out with, and how we can merge our abilities." She yawned, and then told them, "Sorry. I think the first thing I'm going to do is find my room and take a nap."

"Has Lantash awakened?" Malek asked her quietly. "I would like to see him."

Janet looked taken aback, but rallied, telling him, "Yes, he was awake during the procedures, of course, and I believe," she paused as she looked behind her at the group standing and talking to Per'sus, "I believe that Arwanna is with him now. If you go in, she might allow you to talk to him for a few minutes. I know that he indicated he wanted to speak to you, as well." She turned to Sam and asked her, "Are you going to go and talk to him, too, Sam? He's very tired, so if you are, you probably should go as soon as Malek comes out."

Sam shook her head. "I doubt if he'll ask to see me, Janet. I imagine that someone probably told him that I was here and why. He doesn't need to talk to me, when he should be resting. "

Janet nodded, but she didn't looked convinced. "Well, Arwanna can tell us shortly, I imagine."

Sam nodded, agreeing, "That's true." Seeing her yawn yet again, she asked her, "Janet, do you need someone to show you to your room or do you know how to get there? I think I could probably find it, if you need the help."

"No, I'm fine, Sam. Anise said that she'd take me, after we were through giving our report…or actually, the healers giving their report. I suppose Per'sus might want to hear how things went on my end, but it won't take long to tell him. It was very straightforward and easily accomplished. We ran into no problems at all and there were no complications, either, so we're very pleased at how it worked. The Tok'Ra healers are rather excited over how much more effort Lantash was able to put toward actual healing instead of controlling and encouraging other functions. They aren't sure why they never thought of doing any of those things, but now that they've seen them used and know what it can do to help, well, I'm going to be here for a while, as we set up sessions and classes to train their people. But, I've already told you that part."

"Good. I'm glad everything went smoothly. It's good that Anise is going to show you where your chamber will be, too, although, you could probably just ask for directions, and any of the Tok'Ra could tell you where it is, and how to get to it."

Seeing Arwanna emerge from Lantash and Martouf's room and wave to him, Malek turned to the two women and Daniel, telling them, "Arwanna wishes to speak to me, so if you will excuse me, I will find out what it is that she wants to say to me."

Sam nodded saying, "Go ahead, Malek. She probably wants to talk to you about Lantash and Martouf."

Malek frowned at the sadness he saw in her eyes; however, she turned back to Daniel and Janet before he could ask what was causing it. There was nothing he could do about it at the moment, anyway, so he would go and talk to Arwanna. Perhaps her report would help Samantha to feel more comfortable.

He swiftly crossed the floor to where Arwanna, Calise, Daimesh, and Gava stood with Per'sus, Selmak, Garshaw and Anise, explaining what was done and accomplished. As he joined them, Arwanna indicated that she wished to talk to him privately. He did not like the tenseness of her expression and posture. They walked away from the others and she turned to him, saying, "Lantash wishes to speak with you, Malek, and I believe that there may be a problem."

"What is going wrong, Arwanna?"

She sighed, as she shook her head. "Nothing is going wrong; however, Lantash has managed to convince himself that Samantha Carter only arrived here to save him because she feels guilty for shooting them, not because she particularly cares for them. Janet and I have both talked to him. So did Colonel O'Neill. You would think that of all people, he would believe Colonel O'Neill. Unfortunately, as soon as he found out that she was here and had faced down the Council, claiming them as her mates, in order to give her, rather than the Council members, control over their fate, he decided she had done it out of misplaced feelings of culpability and remorse."

She paused as she sighed tiredly. Even though the Tau'ri intervention and support worked extremely, excitingly well, the healers still put a great deal of energy into their healing devices and healing, so that they could take as much of the strain from Lantash as was possible to do. The amount of healing and the swiftness with which he accomplished it, since he did not have worry about or control some of Martouf's functions had been nothing short of amazing. But that was not why she needed to talk to Malek, although she was quite sure that the two of them would sit down, along with Janet Fraiser and discuss it with him. Malek was well versed in the use of a healing device, and while not a healer, per se, he was quite capable with one. More importantly, though, he was one of their most brilliant scientists, and when it came to research, he was very knowledgeable in many different areas of study. Although he did not work in a laboratory on a regular basis, it was not at all unusual to have him called in on an especially important or difficult project.

Pulling her wandering thoughts back from the upcoming days, she gave her attention to where it should be, and spoke to him of Lantash, "I thought of having Jacob and Selmak talk to him, but I do not believe that Lantash will believe them either. Therefore, after giving it some more thought I realized that you are the only one that I feel at all confident that he will listen to and believe. We must hope that you can break through to him. If not, then it will be up to Samantha to convince him, something that, if you cannot do, then I am not sure anyone can accomplish it. You are as aware as I am of how insanely stubborn Lantash can occasionally be when he convinces himself that he is correct and, as you also know, when he has been injured and is nearing exhaustion, he is ever more determined not to give in and accept another opinion." She straightened and gave him a brief smile, adding, "Still, I have seen both you and Jolinar manage to convince him of the truth, and since I do not yet know whether Samantha Carter will also have that ability or not, I will place my faith with you and Devlin."

Even though the subject matter was disturbing and worrisome, Malek gave her a small smile in return. "Yes, I know only too well exactly how stubborn Lantash can be. Nevertheless, what you say is true, as well, and Jolinar and I could both bring him to see things correctly. Fortunately, Martouf has also learned to temper his propensity towards being that way, just as Lantash has done the same for him, and we must hope that if I cannot convince him, that Martouf will not agree with him and instead will be able to realize the truth and convince him of it."

She nodded and her own smile widened slightly, before she waved toward the chamber they were in, saying, "Well, it is your turn to try next, and he is awaiting you. He is exhausted, Malek, so attempt to do what you can as quickly as possible. Should we have Samantha go in to him?"

Malek frowned, as he gave the idea some thought. Finally, he shook his head, advising her, "I do not believe so. In fact, I believe that I will tell her that he was fighting to remain awake long enough to talk to you and then to her. When you return, you can tell us that he has gone to sleep, even though he attempted to remain awake. That will keep her from worrying about them, until they return to a conscious state. It is my belief, too, that she will insist on staying with them until they awaken. I also believe that you should not argue with her about it. It will be tiring for her, but it will give Lantash something about which to think. If it is only guilt pushing her, it should have ended once she won her argument with the Council, and she should not still be in the tunnels, let alone sitting beside them for so many hours while they slept and recovered. It may say more to them than any words of ours might."

After giving his suggestion some thought, she nodded. "I believe that you are correct. I will see to it that she has what she needs. I'll prepare a place for her to sit. I hardly think that our seating, without padding, would be very comfortable for that length of time."

"Very well. I will tell you what has been accomplished—or not—after I finish conversing with him. I assume that Martouf is still sleeping?"

"Yes, Lantash put him into a very deep sleep state, as soon as he gained control, which from what I understood him to say, was as soon as Samantha hit them with the second zat strike. He said he could feel the control snap in Martouf's mind, as well as in his…but we can discuss that later. Go ahead and talk to him now." She nodded toward the chamber door this time and turned to walk back to Per'sus and the others. While the other healers had given them the information they asked for, they would still want her report, since it was her 'department', as the Tau'ri would say. So be it. She might as well take care of doing that now, because later she would no doubt be just as busy. It was going to be a very long two days. Of that, she was very sure.

Malek turned and walked toward the door of Lantash's chamber, where he silently stepped into the room where they lie. Their color was better, and they did appear to be resting. He moved forward toward them, stepped up next to the sleeping platform, and placed his hand on Lantash's shoulder, even as he watched the rise and fall of his chest. It proved the truth of their survival, and his relief was intense. As Lantash opened his eyes, Malek gave him a slight smile, saying, "It is good to see, you, Mer Cariad Kea. We feared for you and Martouf."

Lantash nodded in reply, and placed his hand over Malek's where it rested on his shoulder. His voice was low and quiet, as he told him, "It is good to see you and Devlin, as well, Malek. It is much more than I thought would be the outcome."

Malek nodded, assuring him, "Yes. But we can discuss that at a later time. I believe that there is something which you wish to ask me about, is there not?"

"Yes. I wish to know why she is here."

Malek nodded his agreement. "I will tell you and then you must rest. Agreed?"

Lantash nodded his agreement in return. "Agreed."

TBC


	9. Trust Ch 9 TD

_**Chapter Nine Summary: **Malek and Lantash have a quiet talk and Malek explains and verifies a few things for Lantash. Later, Sam…takes a nap, while she waits for Martouf and Lantash to awaken._

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-14_

_**Mer Cor – **My Heart_

_**Mer Cariad Kea – **My Dear One_

_**Mer Cariad – **My Dear_

_**Mer Prinekh - **My Lifemate, a term of endearment between Symbiote and Host. Can be translated as meaning something like Beloved Lifemate or Sweet Lifemate._

_**Qua'atar – **Pillow_

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Tok'Ra Dawn**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Trust**_

* * *

Malek paused after accepting his agreement and looked at Lantash for a very long moment. It was long enough that Lantash frowned, before telling him, "It is all right, Malek. I understand that they were all—attempting to—insure our recovery. While it is very appreciated that they would go to such lengths to attempt to ensure that I would do my utmost to heal Martouf, it was unnecessary. Martouf and I will continue to survive with or without Samantha's affections," his words were spoken on a sigh, but Malek heard them plainly. "There was never any question of my will to fight for Martouf's life, and Arwanna, at least, should have known that I would not allow myself to pass and take Martouf with me. I would never abandon my host in such a manner. The Tau'ri, I can understand not knowing that; however, Arwanna, Gava, Calise, and Daimesh should have known better."

Realizing that this could take even longer than he had at first anticipated, Malek easily moved Lantash over a bit on the platform, and sat down on it near his hips. He leaned forward and laying his forearms on his thighs, frowned down at his clasped hands, before straightening, turning, and facing his clutch-mate squarely. Speaking abruptly, he asked him, "Lantash, do you trust me? I am not asking if you pay lip service to the concept, but if you truly and absolutely trust me. Do you believe that I would deliberately lie to you?"

Watching his face and his eyes, Lantash knew that Malek expected an answer, even though he knew, as well as Lantash did what that answer would be. He shook his head very slightly, assuring him, 'No. You know that you have never lied to me Malek. At least, you have not done so in any way that truly matters. Perhaps you may have in minor unimportant things, however if you have, I do not know of it. Nonetheless, in the important things, no you never have—as far as I know. I suppose you could have done so, and I never would have known, but to my knowledge, you have never lied to me."

He paused, looking away, before returning his gaze, and adding softly, "There is only one point in our lives that I know of when neither of us was completely truthful with the other. Even then, it was more an omission of guilt, than it was a telling of a lie to each other. I am quite sure that you are aware of the event of which I speak, and it need not concern us now—or ever for that matter—for I believe that we have always understood it, and long since come to terms with, and forgiven it. Therefore, I can assure you, that it is my belief that you never have and that you never will lie to me. I firmly, truly, implicitly, believe that."

Malek felt his shoulders relax and nodded his acceptance of Lantash's statement. He gave him a small somewhat wry smile, assuring him, "I do not believe that I have ever told you untruths about anything—not even when I would rather not have told you the truth. What I needed to know was if you do trust me, because I have not, and I will not lie to you. I will not tell you an untruth now; I will not tell you one tomorrow. I will never tell you one, any more than you would tell one to me."

He waited for a nod from him, before he told him, "I have spent the last many hours being with and getting to know your Samantha, Lantash. Having done so, I am absolutely sure that she is everything you insisted that she is. Therefore, I must warn you now that if you mean to deny and repudiate your bonds to her, then I shall be more than happy to come to know her even better. Howbeit, since you have just assured me that you know I will not lie to you, I do not see that happening."

Lantash sighed deeply, before shaking his head slightly, saying, "You are going to attempt to convince me that she is here because she cares for us. Malek, you know that is…"

Malek did not allow him to finish what he was saying. He cut across his words telling him, "No! No, Lantash, you will hear me out, and you will listen to what I have to say. Was your avowal that you trusted me to tell you no untruths, a lie to me, then? Are you less truthful and trustworthy than I believe you to be?"

Lantash frowned, as he gave thought to what Malek was actually saying to him, and it was true. He did trust Malek. If Malek told him something, it would be the truth, even if it was unpalatable. "I apologize, Malek; you are correct. I do not know why I attempted to answer as I did."

"I suspect that you are attempting to shield yourself from the pain it would cause you should what they all told you not be true."

After giving it a short amount of thought, Lantash nodded abruptly once, agreeing, "I feel that you are probably very accurate in your assumption." He paused once more, for a very short time, and then looked up into his closest friend's eyes, saying, "Very well, Malek, I will believe you without a doubt. If you know, and if you are very sure that you are correct, then tell me. Why is Samantha Carter here, and did she act in the manner I was informed that she did?"

Malek gave him a full smile this time, even as he replied, "She is here because she loves you and Martouf very much, and she has no intention of repudiating your bond, now or ever. As for the things she did, that I cannot vouch for, since I do not know exactly what you have been told, but I will tell you what I know to be true, if you wish me to. I should not keep you from your rest to do so; nevertheless, I will remain long enough to give you this information, since I believe that setting your mind at ease will allow you to rest and gain your strength much faster, than you would if you did not know exactly what has occurred. Therefore, you will listen quietly and carefully as I explain. Agreed?

Lantash returned the wry smile that Malek sent him earlier, saying, quietly, but firmly, "Agreed."

"Very well. Please understand that many of these events have been passed to me from others. However, since I consider each and every one of them to be very trustworthy, I do not consider it as hearsay. My sources are Selmak, Daniel Jackson, and Brialek for the most part. I have also seen some of these things myself, and I am very sure of what I have seen. I will tell you that the things, which Dr. Fraiser and Colonel O'Neill told you, are true. They were confirmed to Selmak by General Hammond."

Without pausing, he continued, "Selmak told me that General Hammond was quite disturbed by Samantha's actions, until he finally understood that she truly meant what she said. She would take eight weeks leave from her duties at the SGC, or she would resign her commission, but either way, she was coming to the tunnels. She gave him no other choices, and he realized that if he denied her the leave, she would leave their country's military service and come to the tunnels anyway…and it would not be a temporary thing. If she left under those conditions, she would not return to the SGC. Therefore, he allowed her to leave; however, Selmak said that he was very concerned that she might shoot someone, if they got in her way or attempted to stop her. That is one of the reasons that he sent her team to stay with her for a few days. He was very much afraid that she would do something…unwise." He grinned at the look of astonishment on his friend's face. "It is very true, Lantash, I assure you."

Reaching out he clasped Lantash's hand in his and pressed it lightly, before beginning again, saying, "I also talked to Brialek. He happened to take a turn at guard duty this afternoon, so he was there during the entire episode in the council chamber, as well as what transpired outside it before the contretemps within it. He is very, very sure, that Samantha would have zatted him, if he had not done as she requested. He was also close enough to overhear what was said within the alcove, when Selmak took Samantha there, so that they could speak privately, and he could find out why she was here. Bri heard her state quite plainly that she had no intention of repudiating her bond with you and Martouf. He told me that, if anything, she seemed to fear that you did not want her. Nonetheless, that fear did not stop her from confronting the Council and taking over the decision making, when it came to you and Martouf."

"She threatened Delek, Lantash, and she would have zatted him, if Selmak had not stopped her. Even though he stopped her from doing that, she had her firearm free, and she alerted him to the fact that she would use it on him, if he attempted to remove her or to have her removed from the Council Chamber. Per'sus and I were in time to hear that part of their conversation. It was an interesting few minutes, as the two of us walked down the hall toward the Council Chamber and could hear what was happening within it. She was quite scathing to Ren'al and Thoran, as well as to Delek."

He paused for a moment, and his voice was softer when he resumed, saying, "You did not see her, Lantash—I did. You did not watch her stand beside the stasis chamber, with her hands on it, obviously wanting to be able to touch you, until one or the other of us would convince her to move away and rest for a time. You did not see the anguish on her face when she thought that no one was watching her. You did not see the tears in her eyes or the fear that shone from them at the thought that you would not survive. Both of you, Lantash, not only Martouf. She was very clear about that, for it was over you that she and Ren'al had some very heated words."

"She considers you and Martouf her mates, and from things she has said, I must agree with Brialek; I believe that she very much fears that you and Martouf do not want to claim her. As I have already mentioned, she has taken eight weeks leave to be here with the two of you. I do not believe that would be a necessary adjunct, if all she wanted to do was claim you long enough to stop certain council members. That could have been achieved in a few hours. She definitely plans on being here in the tunnels, Lantash, and she has no plans to spend the time with her father. She brought only a pack with her, since she felt she was needed here urgently; however, the remainder of what she would need for eight weeks was brought through with Janet and the Tau'ri soldiers. I heard her request that all of her belongings be put into your chamber myself, so I know that it is not a rumor."

"Now that you know for a fact that your mate is awaiting you, you will rest and build up your strength, so that when you do awaken, you can be with her and enjoy the time that you will have together." He sighed, as he saw the frown on Lantash's face. "What is troubling you, Lantash? It is very obvious that something is."

"I was wondering why O'Neill was here and acting the way that he is. At the time, I discounted it as him going along with the others to see to it that I would do my utmost to survive and thus save my human host. However, you have told me the truth, so why is he here?" He frowned even harder before saying, "Perhaps the better question would be, why is he here, and why is he being civil and even…pleasant?"

Malek frowned, too, as he contemplated this seeming, so he had heard, out of character response from him. Finally shaking his head he told him, "I do not know, for a certainty, Lantash; although, I believe that he meant what he said. I believe that he cares for her, but perhaps not to the extent that it appeared to those of the Tok'Ra who saw them together. I believe that what was interpreted as a romantic interest is, instead, a rather complex group of emotions, which is why it was misinterpreted. After watching them together, I am fairly certain that the Colonel feels a great deal of responsibility, as well as affection, toward all of his teammates. However, when it comes to Samantha, I believe that there is also a—mentor type of relationship and feeling between them. I think that this attitude of his, which is a closer relationship than one of simply teammates, is what the Tok'Ra read incorrectly. Perhaps there was also some attraction between them from time to time, hence there could be some jealousy on his part; however, I do not believe that there was ever any emotions such as love between them."

He paused in thought once more before adding, "Now that he is aware of her feelings for you, and her determination to remain as your mate, he will no longer attempt to prevent it. I am sure that he is aware that to do so would be to lose a teammate that he considers very important to the functioning of their group. From what I have managed to hear from others, Samantha is a very highly respected member of his team. Her intelligence and abilities have," he grinned slightly, before telling him, "or so Colonel Ferretti assures us, 'pulled their asses out of the fire' on more than one occasion. I believe the translation of that is to say that she has saved them numerous times. I do not believe that Colonel O'Neill will willingly do anything that would remove her from the SGC and hence from his team and them."

After giving Malek's words some thought, Lantash nodded, and agreed, "I believe that you may very well be correct. Your suppositions are logical and make sense. It will certainly be much more comfortable for Samantha, if he is less antagonistic toward Martouf and I, as well as, to the Tok'Ra in general."

Malek stood, even as he nodded his agreement. Laying his hand once more on Lantash's arm, he told him, "Yes, and now it is time for you to become dormant and recover some of your energy and strength. I will tell Samantha that you wish to speak to her, but that I suspect that you will not be able to remain alert long enough to do so, since Arwanna also must speak to you again. She will be returning after we finish our conversation, no doubt wishing to assure herself that you will become dormant and remain so, for some impressively long amount of time. I am quite sure she is hopeful, but doubts that she will see her hopes fulfilled. Please at least attempt to do as much as you can to fulfill them, though, Lantash, for Arwanna has been as fretful, concerned, and combative over you, and Martouf, as Samantha has been. You are aware that she is very fond of you and Martouf, so do your best to accommodate her."

He held up his hand to stop him from answering, and then continued, explaining, "I know that you wish to talk to Samantha, however, you do not need to talk to her at the moment. You would simply remain awake much longer than you should thinking about and analyzing everything that you both said to one another. I believe that my way is best. You will rest. Samantha will be relieved to know that you wished to talk to her and that you love her, which I promise to convey to her, and she, too, will be more at ease."

"As I promised, I will tell Samantha everything that you would wish me to say to her. By assuring her that you are fine and recovering, she will feel much less tense, worried, and anxious. She will know that you are resting, which is something she will feel that you should be doing rather than speaking with her now, when you will have many weeks to converse soon. Now, do as we all wish you to do. If there are any small easy matters, which still must be done to Martouf, either do them quickly, or leave them to Arwanna and the others. Your recovery, as well as Martouf's, is very important to many of us. See to it that you both do so as swiftly as possible."

Lantash sent him a slight smile, murmuring, "As you wish. I will rest better knowing that Samantha has you to take care of her for us. Send Arwanna in, as soon as you report to her, so that she can insist that I remain dormant for an excessive amount of time, before I am allowed to actually do so."

"I agree with part of your statement, although I do not believe that it will be 'soon' that we will see you. I promise you that between Dev and I, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Dr. Fraiser, and Colonel O'Neill, your Samantha will be well looked after," he stopped speaking for a moment before changing his statement. "I believe I should change that to we will all look after Samantha to the extent to which she will allow us to do so. We will all look forward to talking to you and Martouf, Lantash. Goodnight," Malek stated his farewells, turned quickly, before he could reply, and swiftly left the room.

Striding hurriedly to Arwanna's side, he assured her, "I have managed to convince Lantash of Samantha's true feelings. He admitted that I would not lie to him, so when I told him of the same events, he realized that it was all true. I believe that he will rest now, and he is expecting you to reiterate your earlier instructions to him." Aware that Samantha was watching him anxiously from across the room, he concluded, "I must go and reassure Samantha, Arwanna. I must tell her Lantash wishes to talk to her, but that I do not believe he will be able to remain awake long enough to do so. I will explain that you wished to talk to him again, and that, if he is still awake after you have done so, you will come and get her. I will also tell her that I suspect that he will be dormant before you leave him."

Arwanna nodded her approval of his plan, telling him, "A very good idea. Go ahead, Malek, and I will arrange a comfortable place for her to be near them."

"Good. I will talk to you later, then."

She gave him a quick smile, before she turned to Daimesh, Calise, and Gava to tell them what Malek had managed to do, before returning to talk to Lantash a final time. Malek turned and walked toward Samantha.

* * *

Arwanna sighed as she looked into the room where Martouf and Lantash were resting. The removal of the bullets, the use of the healing devices, and the addition of the fluid and blood transfusions, had made what could have been a very critical situation into a serious, but not desperate one. They came through it well, and Lantash had talked to them for a time afterwards. He had asked to speak to Malek, and when they finished their talk, there was a slight smile on Lantash's lips. She was not surprised when Malek told her that he had substantiated Janet and O'Neill's earlier words to him, among other things, although he did not go into any details. She knew the two of them though, and she was quite sure that Malek had given Lantash no room to doubt his statements.

When she went back, after speaking to Malek, she told Lantash once again, that in her opinion, as their healer, he needed to become dormant for at least thirty-six to forty-eight hours. He had looked appalled at the amount of time, when she first told him, but then he just sighed and nodded his acquiescence. As she pointed out to him, they were in critical condition for quite some time, so even though they were in stasis, it had been hard on both his and Martouf's bodies. She wanted Martouf kept in a deep sleep, while he remained dormant; however, she had known him too long to expect him to listen to her and cooperate completely. That had been almost forty hours ago, and she admitted to being surprised that Lantash was remaining dormant for the amount of time she requested of him.

Howbeit, his actions were actually beside that point, which was that Samantha Carter had not left their side except to use the facilities in all of that time. She was exhausted, but she would not consider leaving them for any longer than it took to make the walk to the facilities, take care of business, and return to their side. Even her meals were brought here to her by either Malek or Daniel Jackson.

The one time that Daimesh threatened to have her removed, she growled at him that Delek attempted the same thing; she warned _him_ that she would make Swiss cheese out of him, and she would not hesitate to do it to anyone else who tried to take her from her mates now. She grinned as she remembered his face as his eyes had followed her hand's movement to the weapon on her lap. He had blinked at her a few times before finally asking her what…exactly…Swiss cheese was. It was all she could do not to laugh aloud, when she told him that it was a white cheese with very large holes in it. He had turned and walked away wearing a rather stunned expression on his face. When he returned to her, he informed her that Samantha Carter had just threatened to shoot him, if he tried to make her leave the med bay to get some sleep.

She did not laugh at him but it was a very close thing, and she kept her face turned away. After all, one did not laugh openly at one's mate, when one was aware that it would not be well received. Once it was under control, she told him, mildly, that she had heard that she had done the same thing to Delek, and by way of association, to Thoran and Ren'al, as well. She suggested that he leave her alone. She would be here to watch over all of them, and he should go get some rest. Now that he was gone, though, she knew that something needed to be done.

They were no longer concerned for Lantash and Martouf. They would be fine. The problem was Samantha Carter. She had been awake now, including the time before coming to the tunnels, the surgery and now her vigil, for very near to fifty hours, with only a few minute's naps, once in while. All totaled, it was very probably less than five hours, when taken together. The question was—how to get her to rest. Well, there were several people here that might know of a way, so she was going to go talk to one or more of them—or perhaps all of them.

Making her decision, she walked up to the chair, and Samantha immediately turned to her. It was easy to read the alarm in her eyes. She would continue to worry, regardless of what they said to her, and what she believed about her own emotions. She placed her hand on her shoulder, and she could feel the corded muscles in it. She massaged it gently, telling her, "Samantha, I need to leave for a short time. Lantash and Martouf will be fine, I assure you, so there is no need to worry that I am not here. They are simply resting, as I assured you earlier. I gave Lantash strict instructions to place Martouf into a deep sleep and for him to become dormant. While it is possible that they will awaken early, it is unlikely. Although he would not admit as much, Lantash was quite worn out from the amount of healing he had to do, even with our help. It is possible, albeit unlikely, that he will remain dormant for the entire forty-eight hours and beyond. Martouf will not awaken until Lantash awakens him. As we have all assured you, they are recovering very well. They are no longer in any danger at all, I promise you."

Sam reached up and squeezed her hand, where it rested on her shoulder, telling her, "I know, Arwanna. I'm not sitting here because I'm afraid for them any longer. I know you all believe that, but it just isn't true. I'm staying because I want to be here, when they do awaken. I '_will'_ be here when that happens. I _'will'_ be the first person they see when they open their eyes. I can't be here and in their chamber, at the same time. I'm fine, really. If I become sleepy, I'll nap here in the chair, as I have been, I promise you. Now, I'll be here, so you can go ahead, and do whatever you need to do. I'll be fine."

Arwanna squeezed her shoulder, saying, "Thank you, Samantha." She rubbed her shoulder once again, before adding, "I know that you are no longer worried; however, your body does not agree with your words. Your muscles are extremely tight and hard. Do try to rest some more, even if it is in this chair, for you need to release some of that tension. It is time to convince your body of what your mind is saying."

As soon as Arwanna pointed it out, Sam realized that she was correct. Her shoulders, back, and neck were all tense and strained. She rolled her shoulders and her neck first, and then as Arwanna stepped back, she stood and began to stretch her back. Sam nodded, asserting, "I didn't realize how tense I still was, Arwanna. Thank you for pointing it out. You're very right, and I'll be stiff and sore, unless I work some of this out of my muscles. I'll do some stretches and then rest, okay?"

"All right. I will be back shortly."

Sam nodded, and Arwanna crossed the rooms between the chamber Lantash and Martouf were in and the tunnel. Walking briskly, she first stopped by a chamber where the Tok'Ra often gathered to socialize, but none of the men she was looking for were there. Next, she checked the temporary quarters to see if any of them were in their rooms. When that failed to turn any of them up she headed down a tunnel that would lead her to Garshaw's Command Chamber, but before she reached it, she passed the dining chamber. Deciding to check there, just in case one of them might be having a snack or a late morning meal, she was relieved to see all of them there, along with Janet Fraiser, Anise, Per'sus, Selmak, and Garshaw. Walking up to them, she was not surprised when they became alarmed and stopped their conversations, as she joined them. She shook her head before any of them could ask any questions and assured them that there was no problem. Glancing at all of them, she decided that this was not a matter she wanted to discuss with any of them except for Malek and Daniel.

She had no intention of allowing Samantha's commanding officer or her healer to order her to leave them and go rest. Therefore, she looked from Malek to Daniel and back to Malek, as she asked them, "Could I speak with you and Daniel, Malek? I need some information, and I believe that one or both of you will know."

Malek stood at once, and Daniel followed his example, as Malek asked her, "Did you wish to talk to us here, or are you on your way somewhere?"

"I am returning to the med bay and would appreciate it, if you would accompany me, if you have finished your meals. It will save me time."

Both men nodded, and Daniel assured her, "Yes, we've finished eating and can come with you now." He turned back to the others telling them, "We'll probably see you a little later. Bye." She and Malek murmured their farewells, as well, and they were quickly in the tunnels.

"I assumed that you did not wish to speak to us, while everyone was around us, Arwanna. What is it that is concerning you? Has something happened to Martouf and Lantash that we were not expecting?" Malek asked his questions swiftly, still slightly concerned that something was wrong, but that she did not wish to alarm anyone else.

"There are no problems with Lantash and Martouf. However, I need some advice from the two of you. It is concerning Samantha Carter. She has been with them constantly, as you know, and she has not rested at all other than a very few, very short, naps, as far as I know. She refuses to leave them, and although I want her to rest, I can understand her feelings about the entire situation. However, understanding does not get her any rest. If something is not done, then by the time that they awaken, she will be too exhausted to converse with them. As much as she wishes to be there with them when they do awake, I do not believe that she would want that to happen either. Do either of you have any suggestions about some way to encourage her to lie down and sleep for a time?"

Malek answered her at once, "I will make her go to their room and get some rest, Arwanna. I am sure that she will understand—eventually."

Daniel stared at him, before exclaiming, "Malek, I, uh, don't think that's the way to go about it. Sam would just get pissed off, if you did that. Short of putting her under guard, she'd leave, as soon as you left the room, and of course, we know what she suggested to Delek, when he tried to put her under guard. I can't see her giving you any different answer than she gave to him."

Malek frowned. "Then what do you suggest, Daniel? Arwanna is correct and she needs to rest."

"Well, Martouf and Lantash are healed right? I mean, they don't have any wounds left or anything. They just need to rest and recover from the trauma and allow some of their strength to return. Right?"

Arwanna frowned, but nodded, affirming, "Yes, that is the easiest way to explain it. However, both Daimesh and I have attempted to assure her that they will be fine, but she wishes to be with them when they do awaken, so telling her that will make no difference in her response."

Daniel indicated his understanding, but replied, "Yes, I know, but if they're mostly resting, is there any reason that she couldn't just lay down with them? Even if she fell asleep and they woke up, she'd still be what they saw first, and I'd imagine that if they really do care for her that it would be a pleasant surprise. She'd still be where she feels like she should be and wants to be, but she'd probably fall asleep, so she'd be getting the rest that she needs."

Malek frowned and then asked him, "But will she not suspect that we are attempting to get her to sleep?"

Daniel gave him a laconic smile, stating, "Well, yeah, but we don't care, as long as she does it. And I think that I can talk her into it. All you have to do is back my statements up, Malek."

He realized that they were almost at the med bay and turned to Arwanna, suggesting, "You should go on in, and Malek and I will be along in a little bit. I don't think that we should make it obvious that you came looking for us."

Arwanna nodded her agreement, and then began to walk more quickly toward the med bay. The sooner Daniel and Malek arrived, the sooner Samantha would get some sleep. Turning into the med bay and then into Lantash and Martouf's chamber, she was barely within the room when she stopped short. Samantha's body had finally said enough was enough and she was sleeping, apparently fairly heavily, since her entrance into the room did not appear to have disturbed her. The blended pair on the bed were not disturbed either, and she leaned against the wall, as she waited for the two men to arrive. She was not disappointed, since they strode into the room not more than five minutes later.

Both of them came to an abrupt halt, exactly as she had, and they also took in the people on and next to the bed. Without a word to one another, they stepped out of the room, crossed the next one, and entered Arwanna and Daimesh's private office chamber. They all sat down and simply looked at one another, until Daniel sighed. "You do realize that we can't just leave her there like that. When she's napped before, at least she was kind of comfortable. I don't think the position she's in now could be put into those terms."

"Still, she is resting, Daniel. Even though the position in which she is, er, sitting...lying...no, sitting. Even though, the position in which she is sitting does not look particularly comfortable, she is obviously quite deeply asleep and obtaining rest. Why would you wish to awaken her?" Other than the somewhat twisted position she was in, Malek could see no reason to awaken her, when she seemed so very deep into sleep.

Daniel sighed, again, reminding them, "She doesn't have a kink remover in her head like your hosts have. If we leave her as she is, she'll wake up with a very sore body, and a neck so stiff, she won't be able to move it...or her body either, more than likely. She'll be miserable, and Lantash and Martouf will feel guilty because she stayed with them and, therefore, they're the inadvertent cause of her pain. And trust me, because I know from personal experience, the position she's in will leave her, as I already said, with both of those things. I suppose you could use a healing device on her, I just don't think it's a good idea to leave her like that. She, and they, since they would feel guilty because she was so stiff you had to use it on her, will be much better off if we just wake her up, and get her into bed with them. Her falling asleep in that kind of position is just one more reason we can use to get her to agree to lay down with them. Really, Malek."

Malek gave his words some thought and then looked to Arwanna, silently asking for an opinion from her, as a healer. She nodded her agreement with Daniel. Sighing, he reluctantly agreed, telling them, "I suppose that you are correct and, since it appears that you believe we have no real choice, we might as well awaken her. Then, once we have done so, you are also correct in that we can use the circumstances in an attempt to convince her that she might want to lie down with them and take a brief rest."

Daniel gave Malek a speculative look, before asking, "Could you carry Sam around to the other side, and put her in the bed, er, on the platform with them? If we're lucky, she'll either barely wake up, or she won't wake at all. Although," he added, wryly, "she's a soldier, so even as tired as she is, the chances of her not waking when you pick her up are probably slim to none."

Malek gave him a brief smile, as he answered, "We are quite strong, Daniel, and we can carry another person for long distances. Lantash once carried me for five miles over very rocky, difficult terrain, and all the while we kept expecting to hear the Jaffa following. So, yes, I can carry Samantha around to the other side of the bed and lay her there." He paused for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face, before asking, "Do the Tau'ri wear clothing to bed, Daniel? If so, are they of a particular type, and would she have brought something with her?"

Daniel shrugged. "Some do, some don't and some do both depending on circumstances. Sam usually does, and I packed her a few things and brought them with us, when we came, although I didn't have a lot of time, either."

Indicating his understanding, Malek then to turned to Arwanna, and asked her, "Could you help Samantha to become more comfortable, Arwanna? If she is even halfway awake, then surely between the three of us, we can manage to get her clothing changed, so that she will be more comfortable."

"Certainly. Do you wish for me to go and collect something for her?" Arwanna looked at the two men to see what they were now considering doing.

Daniel shook his head, as he told her, "The General had Janet pack more clothes and stuff for her. Eight weeks is a long time, when all you have is a change of clothes, a toothbrush, a comb, and a hairbrush. Janet had more time than Sam or I did, so I'm pretty sure that she would have packed some sleepwear, as well. Since I know her preferences, I'll go get that stuff and come back as quickly as I can. It's too bad we can't keep her groggy enough she won't wake up completely, but we'll do the best that we can. Be back shortly."

As Daniel left the room, Malek and Arwanna looked at one another and then away. They could not really do that…could they? Arwanna cleared her throat, saying, "Excuse me, Malek, I will return shortly. Perhaps you should, ah, take a short walk and get some exercise. I will not be long."

Nodding abruptly, he turned and left—to pace the tunnel. Within the room he left behind, Arwanna mixed a soothing tea for Sam, something to ease her anxiety, tension, and stress. They often drank it at night before retiring. It was not actually a drug, per se, but it did promote sleep. And it tasted very good, as well. She frowned and took down a second cup. She would not mind having some herself. It was not as if it actually put you to sleep. The very small amount of the dark colored powder might make it a little more sleep inducing. Just a very small amount, and should she need to awaken, it would not hinder her in any way. She would be just as awake with it, as she would without it. It had occurred to both her and Malek that they should give her something to keep her asleep, after Daniel made his remark. Well, this was as close as she could get without giving her an actual sleeping draught that would cause deep sleep from which it would be difficult to awaken and stay awake. She would not give her something of that strength. Of course, without a symbiote, it _'might' _have a little more effect. Then again, she did have some remnants from Jolinar that could make her even less susceptible to it.

Picking up the two cups, she reentered Lantash and Martouf's med bay chamber. She set them down on the nearby convenience table, and then shook her slightly. She did not reach for her weapon, which was not there anyway, for the moment, so Arwanna knew that she must be half-asleep. Smiling at her, as she sat up, she offered her the cup, even as she sipped from her own. "Jolinar used to like this tea, Samantha," she told her quietly, her voice low. You have not been drinking much, and since I was preparing one for myself, I decided to fix you one as well. Besides, if you continue to sleep in that awkward position, your neck and at least half of your body will be uncomfortable."

Sam nodded, as she took the cup and drank a small amount. Looking surprised, she told her, "This is very good. It's similar to our hot chocolate, but using a mixture of dark and light chocolate. Thank you." She looked at her watch and sighed. She'd only been asleep for about a half hour. Well, it was better than no sleep at all, she supposed.

"I would rather have allowed you to sleep, Samantha, however, as I mentioned, I was afraid that you would be quite stiff, if I left you in that position for very long. Finish your tea, and I will get you another _Qua'atar_, so that you will not end up in the position you were in a short time ago."

Finishing her tea, Sam yawned and stretched her back. Nodding, she told her, "I think I'll visit the facilities and then maybe take another nap."

"A very good idea, Samantha. I will see you later, and should I again find you in a stiffness inducing position, I will once again awaken you."

About fifteen minutes later, Daniel and Malek returned, and the three of them entered the chamber. Arwanna shook Sam's shoulder lightly, and she blinked groggily up at her. "I have the things you asked me to retrieve for you, so now you have something more comfortable to nap in, Samantha. I will help you to change into it."

Sam frowned, as she tried to remember asking for a change of clothes. She couldn't seem to care though, and allowed Arwanna to help her remove her BDU's and pull on a rather fetching piece of satin and lace that she recognized as Janet's gift to her last Christmas. She frowned again. Wasn't that a bit much to be sitting in a chair in the middle of the med bay in? Arwanna handed her another cup of tea and she drank it down as quickly as possible. She was very sleepy.

She knew when Arwanna took her cup and her dirty clothes. She got as comfortable as it was possible to get in a chair made out of crystal. The Tok'Ra needed a new interior decorator. New softer furniture, rugs, some throw pillows, and a blanket throw. Maybe a real bed with a mattress and some…she drifted off, before she could finish her decoration project, but that was okay. Thirty minutes later, Malek gently and carefully picked her up and walked to the other side of the sleeping platform with her. She murmured Lantash, and then Martouf's, names and Malek smiled. It was very good hear her; it allowed him to know that even in her sleep, they were on her mind.

Daniel pulled the blanket and sheet down, and as he lifted it for Malek to slide her in next to her mates, he realized that it wasn't only Martouf's chest that was bare. Crap. When Sam found out that they did this, she'd give them fifteen kinds of hell. He grinned. It would be worth it for Lantash and Martouf to have the proof that she meant what she said right next to them, as they awoke. Although Malek laid her on her back, as soon as he was no longer holding her, she turned and cuddled into their side. Daniel almost laughed aloud as Malek frowned, and then proceeded to rearrange them, until she was able to lie next to them with her arm thrown across Martouf's waist and her head on his shoulder.

Satisfied at last, as he managed to arrange Martouf's arm, so that it was not in the way, he turned to Daniel and caught the grin on his face. Raising a haughty eyebrow, he stared at him, and Daniel turned away, his lips still twitching, as he tried not to grin, and headed back into the other chamber to find Arwanna.

Neither of them saw the barely opened eyes that watched them leave, or the slight smile that lifted the corners of her lips, before she snuggled even closer to her mates. They really were wonderful guys, and she'd have to thank them for their 'arrangement' some time. Arwanna, too, for no doubt the tea was her idea. It was really very sweet of all of them to go to so much trouble, when all they would have had to do was offer her half of the sleeping platform. She was glad she woke herself, as she sometimes did, when she started murmuring in her sleep. Otherwise, she would never have known just how much trouble Malek and Daniel went to; to get her settled 'just so'.

Arwanna heard them enter the room and turned her attention from her data pad to them. "Did she awaken?"

Daniel shook his head, as he took a seat next to her. "Nope. She did murmur something, but I couldn't tell you what it was. Malek should know though."

She shifted her gaze to him and he nodded, saying with a slight smile, "It was their names. Even in her sleep, she is aware of them. That is a good thing, I think."

"Yes, I think we can all agree on that," Daniel assured them. "Now, all we have to do is wait."

* * *

The first thing Martouf became aware of was that he did not believe he was dead. If he was, then the sleeping platforms in the afterlife were very similar to the ones in the tunnels, and they seemed to have a similar lack of extra padding. Hearing Lantash, as he chuckled at his thoughts, he turned his attention to him. He frowned as he attempted to find the reason behind both his belief that he was dead…and the fact that he was not.

"_The second zat blast was evidently not close enough to the first one to kill us, or something in the za'tarc programming overcame the effects. Either way, we are alive, and in much better condition than we were two days ago." _

"_Two days! What do you mean, Lantash? Have we been unconscious for that long? What has happened since the event that put us here and now? We were Za'tarcs, so why are we even alive? _

Lantash paused slightly, before telling him softly, _"Samantha shot us the second time, Martouf, so that we would not blow ourselves to pieces. I could not hold you off from it completely and would soon have lost what little control I had. She saved us from completing our instructions. We were still alive afterward, and they brought us to the tunnels immediately. I am not sure of the events directly after our arrival here, nor what occurred, while we were in stasis; however, I was aware when Ren'al and Thoran determined to remove me from you. They were not aware that I was able to hear them, and it was quite plain that their intent was to remove me, allow you to die, and then to cause it to appear as if I fought leaving you too hard and died from exhaustion. I am not sure why, but I am very sure we will find out." _

He paused before continuing, _"I believe that we will find several changes have taken place here. There are now Tau'ri soldiers here on an exchange basis, if I understood what little I overheard correctly. It is my belief that Thoran, Ren'al, and perhaps some others, including Delek, are in custody. Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel, and—Samantha are here. I believe that Samantha came first and she came alone. I had very little time to talk to anyone, but Janet Fraiser told me, and—I know that you will not believe me, but I swear it is true—Colonel O'Neill agreed that she was telling me the truth. Malek talked to me later and verified what they each told me, as well." _

"_And what is that truth, Lantash? You have yet to tell me any details or even any distinct events other than our being shot by Samantha, which is something that I do vaguely remember; at least...I remember being in her arms as...but that is not now." _

He answered softly, saying, _"Martouf, are you not aware of your body and…your surroundings?" _

Martouf frowned. When he first became aware, he tried to decide if this was the tunnels or the afterlife. Then Lantash began to explain what had occurred both to them and around them. Casting his mind and senses outward, instead of focusing on Lantash, he became aware of something that was fairly heavy, warm, and had a pleasant fragrance. In fact, it was a fragrance that he had noticed on Samantha a few times. They did not wear fragrances off world, he knew, but on base, particularly in the evenings, they sometimes did so. This fragrance was one that they associated with Samantha. And now that he was paying attention, he realized that there was a very warm, soft, and feminine body lying next to theirs. He definitely needed some explanations, for unless he was asleep and dreaming or awake and hallucinating, Samantha was curled against their side, her head on their shoulder, and holding them, as she slept.

Realizing that Lantash was holding them just under consciousness, no doubt so that they could discuss what had taken and was taking place, he again frowned, before asking, _"What is occurring, Lantash? Why is Samantha asleep beside us? I believe that you should inform me of what you know." _

"_I agree, Mer Prinekh, and so I will tell you, so that we can begin to contemplate what we wish to do." _He paused, before beginning to explain what he believed happened after Samantha shot them up to the present. _"Now will be an excellent time to explain what I know, since Samantha has very probably not been asleep very long. Each time I came to consciousness in order to monitor our surroundings, she was awake and sitting in the chair next to us. I do not believe that she has done more than nap a few times in the past two days. Therefore, since awakening her is something that we should avoid, we will discuss what has occurred. Do you find that agreeable, Mer Cor?" _

"_Yes, Mer Cariad, I certainly do. Please, tell me what has occurred that you know about, for the last thing that I remember is, I believed…dying in Samantha's arms." _

_TBC_


	10. Visitors Ch 10 TD

_**Chapter Ten Summary: **Lantash and Martouf awaken and are quite happy to find Sam asleep with them. Not long thereafter Malek, Daniel, and Arwanna visit with them and Sam, who wakes up when they arrive, and bring them up to date on what transpired at a recent Council Meeting pertaining to the four Tok'Ra they are holding in custody. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-14_

_**Ka'taseck lapt** – Is a beverage similar to tea that tastes somewhat like hot chocolate. It helps both host and symbiote to relax and sleep._

_**Kree!** – Stop! Attention. Listen,_

_**Aray kree - **Stay where you are_

_**Yo tua me – **Stop. Listen to me._

_**Yas - **Now_

_**Mid'cha – **Pay attention_

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Tok'Ra Dawn**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Visitors**_

* * *

Lantash concluded his recital of the happenings that he knew had occurred. He began with Samantha shooting them and then told him everything he could remember of what took place after that including everything that Malek, Arwanna, Janet Fraiser, and Colonel O'Neill had said to him. He touched only briefly on Samantha, which was a subject that he felt they would, rightfully so, spend time discussing later. While not glossing over her part in the events, neither had he dwelled on or emphasized them.

Martouf hesitated for only a moment, before inquiring, _"You are certain of the things they have told you then? You believe what each of them have told you? Everything?" _

"_Yes. I doubted some of them, particularly those things concerning Samantha, until I talked to Malek. He verified everything they told me, as well as adding his own observations and beliefs. You—are aware of our previous relationship, Martouf, and you know that he would not lie to me." _

Martouf hesitated, before asking, him, _"Has he never lied to you, Lantash? No, forget I asked that. I know from your memories that he has not done so, other than, well, I just know that he has not actually lied to you." _

"_You are correct, Martouf. He has not. Even then, it was not a lie; it was an omission, just as my failure to inform him of my own indiscretion was an omission. Neither of us 'lied' to the other. Nor would we have done so had the situation not culminated as it did." _

"_I know. I apologize. They were uncalled for remarks." _

"_I understand, Martouf. I, too, was unwilling to believe what they told me, until Malek talked to me. As he pointed out at the time, I was—I feared believing them and then finding later that what they told me was untrue. Once I faced that and admitted that he would not tell me things that were not true, I knew that I could trust what he told me." _

Martouf hesitated, before asking him softly, _"Then should I assume that you are about to tell me that Samantha was being truthful, when she confronted the Council, and that she is not going to repudiate us, now that we are recovered and certain Council members have been thwarted?" _

Lantash laughed softly and gently caressed him, as he assured him, _"Yes, you should assume that is what I am about to tell you. I do not believe that we would have awakened to find her sleeping by our side had the situation not been a true one. Evidently, she was very resolute about the entire situation. From the time that she threatened General Hammond with the resigning of her commission, in their military, if he did not grant her eight weeks leave of absence, to the point where she threatened Delek with bodily harm, until now, she has had only one goal in mind. Malek assured me that she was very clear about the fact that the two of us were her mates, and that she had no intention of refuting our bonds." _

"_From what Malek told me, she was quite firm in informing everyone that she never repudiated our mate-bond before now, and she would not be repudiating it in the future. Her claiming of us as her mates was done before the council, Martouf." _

"_Are you sure that she was aware that by claiming the bond before the council that it would be binding?" _

"_As you say, it is very binding, and Malek assured me that Selmak made that very plain to her before she did it. Brialek overheard the conversation, and he repeated it to Malek, which only substantiated what Selmak told him earlier. Samantha was aware of what she doing and appeared to be very willing to do so. Malek assured me that according to both of them, she had no hesitation about it at all." _

Lantash could feel some of the tension leave Martouf's mind, as he reassured him that Samantha was very aware of what she was doing and had no qualms about it. He was relieved himself, when he sent him a small smile, and told him, _"Then I will not allow myself to believe otherwise. I must admit that I will be very glad to hear her tell us herself that she wishes to remain within our mate-bond, and be openly recognized as our mate within the Tok'Ra." _He paused and then asked, him, _"What about the Tau'ri, though, Lantash? What have they said about her decision?" _

"_I know that you will find it hard to believe, Martouf, but O'Neill has been quite cordial. Malek believes that once he realized that Samantha truly loves us and has no intention of denying us, he has reconciled himself to this fact. He believes that O'Neill never loved her as we all assumed, but instead felt a great deal of responsibility and caring for her. More, perhaps, than a fellow officer and commander should, according to their military's regulations; however, Malek also believes that it is very much a mutual respect and also on O'Neill's side, a mentoring relationship. Once I looked at it without the jealousy that I have always felt towards him, I realized that Malek is probably correct. There is no doubt that there was some sexual tension between them as well, nevertheless, it was not a love in the sense that we all assumed it to be, and for that I am grateful. It would have been very hard on Samantha if he truly loved her, for he would have had a difficult time continuing to work with her." _

He paused for a moment, before continuing, _"Malek told me that some of O'Neill's first words to her upon their arrival in the tunnels was that, 'It is not every day that you get to claim a husband or two'. It surprised everyone, and it was then that it became obvious that the relationship between them was misinterpreted. Since he did not know any of them, including Samantha, until this happened, Malek was basing his judgments from what we have said to him in the past about the two of them, as well as what he has gathered from others. Jacob has maintained all along that there was nothing between them; it appears that we should have given his opinion more consideration."_

"_Yes, so it seems. I must confess that I am now very anxious to awaken and for her to awaken as well. Do you—how do you believe that we should react to what we believe to be true, Lantash? I realize now that I am not only anxiously looking forward to awakening, but I am also becoming rather nervous. I suppose that is actually to be expected in a situation such as this. You appear to be reacting in a similar way, from what I am feeling of your own emotions." _

Lantash laughed gently, as he replied, _"I cannot deny your words, dear one. I am quite as nervous and unsure of myself as you are. Would you like for me to bring us up to consciousness? I believe that Arwanna, Malek, and Daniel Jackson have returned and just now entered our chamber." _

"_Yes, I would like to see and talk to them, if you believe that we can do so without awakening Samantha." _

Lantash sent him a nod of agreement and almost immediately, told him, _"Awaken, Martouf, for we have reached a level from which you may join those who are already awake." _

Martouf slowly opened his eyes, and turned his head toward the three people approaching them. As they drew near to them he smiled, and keeping his voice low and quiet, he greeted them, "Hello. I must admit that, while I did not expect to awaken here, I am delighted to be doing so."

The three of them smiled at him, even as Arwanna began to use her med scanner on them to see how they were. Martouf grinned at her, saying, "Lantash says to tell you that you took excellent care of us, and that we are quite fine and even well-rested. We truly do feel very well, Arwanna."

She smiled at him, but continued to check the scanner, nonetheless. Shortly thereafter, she nodded, telling him, "I can see that you are. You should be up and around in, oh probably a few days." Her tone was nonchalant, and she didn't look at him, as she said it, since it was all that she could do to keep from laughing aloud. She knew that had she looked at him, she could not have managed to say something so ridiculous, without giving away the fact that she was 'giving him a hard time', as the Tau'ri would say.

Malek backed her up, his own voice solemn, as he agreed, saying, "I would think that a few days would be enough. Four at the most, do you not agree, Arwanna?"

As he watched the completely appalled look bloom across Martouf's face, Daniel turned his back and pretended to study the walls of the chamber, monotonous as they were. It took him only a moment to stop himself from laughing, and so he turned back in time to see Martouf's eyes glow and hear Lantash's somewhat aggrieved tones, as he told them, "I believe that we shall hear no more from the two of you. Martouf has been through enough without your attempts to cause him to relapse." He turned his gaze firmly toward Malek, rebuking him, "I believe that it was only two days ago that you swore that you had never and would never lie to me. When you lie to Martouf, you are also lying to me, my friend. So you will cease, or I will begin to wonder if your other words were false, as well."

Malek grinned at him, before nodding and stating firmly, "You are correct, Lantash and I apologize. Return Martouf to us and we will apologize to him, as well."

"Unnecessary. He tells me that it is no more than he should expect from the two of you. He did, however, think better of Daniel."

"Hey! Wait a minute. _I'm_ just standing here. _I_ didn't say anything, and besides, _I'm_ the one that pointed out that if they wanted Sam to actually rest, all they had to do was allow her to snuggle up to you and Martouf. _They _wanted to try to talk her into going to your room and lying down."

They kept their voices very low, so as not to awaken Sam, so no one expected to hear from her. It startled them, as well as Lantash and Martouf, when she fixed her beautiful blue eyes on Daniel, frowned, and stated, chidingly, "I suppose you're also the one I have to thank for bringing and dressing me in this rather inappropriate piece of material." She then swung her gaze to Arwanna, and informed her, "I also remembered what the tea you convinced me I wanted is used for, and also that it worked very well on Jolinar. Evidently, it works the same way on me. I seem to remember becoming extremely sleepy, and I was only too happy to lie down and go to sleep."

Sam watched the rather sheepish look that passed between Arwanna and Malek, and also took note that, while not looking guilty, neither did Daniel look completely unaware. Of course, she didn't tell them that she hadn't been completely asleep and was aware of what they were up to, as well. She was surprised to hear Lantash, demand, rather indignantly, "You gave her _Ka'taseck lapt? _You are aware that it was Jolinar who was rather susceptible to that tea, Arwanna. Samantha would have come to us had she wanted to do so. You should not have given her something that could influence her judgment." His lips were in a very firm straight line, and it was very obvious that he was upset. Knowing that she had not lain with them of her own choice was no doubt affecting his reaction to what he considered a deception.

Sam sighed, knowing that she would have to soothe their ruffled feathers. Raising herself on her elbow, so that she was looking down at them, she told them, very clearly, "Lantash, stop jumping to conclusions. I knew as soon as I had a drink or two of it what it was, as well as, what its effect on Jolinar was. I planned on taking a nap anyway, so I drank all of it, and then at least part of another cup. If they had just asked me, I'd have been very agreeable to lying down with the two of you and napping here, but since no one suggested it, I assumed they didn't want you disturbed. I admit that I was groggy, when Arwanna helped me change into my nightclothes, but I could have stopped it, if I didn't want to change. I agreed, changed into my nightgown, curled up in the chair and went to sleep."

"When they came back, I woke up, as soon as Malek picked me up to put me in with you, and to be completely honest, I pretended to be completely asleep. I wanted to know what they were doing, so I just went along with it. I wanted to see if they planned to take me to your chamber. Of course, I realized Malek was walking to your other side, not out the door, so I just remained 'asleep'." She grinned suddenly, as she told him and Martouf, "It was kind of cute really. He kept rearranging us, until he had both your body and mine exactly as he wanted them. I heard Daniel chuckling at him, and it was all I could do to remain totally quiet. So, you can just calm down. I'm here with full knowledge of what was occurring, and I gave them my full support, just by the act of going along with them without protest."

Before he had time to answer, she turned to the other three, asking them, "What are all of you doing here? Are you just checking on Lantash and Martouf, or was there something else that you needed? Has something happened that we need to know about?"

Arwanna answered for all of them, telling her, "We are checking up on all of you, first. I am very pleased with Lantash and Martouf's condition and feel quite sure that, since you will be there to make sure that they continue doing well, then as long as they agree to rest a great deal for the next day or so, they may return to their chamber."

Sam indicated her willingness, but then frowned, as she looked at Lantash questioningly, before asking, "Or would you rather I was in a different chamber? I can sleep elsewhere; if you'd rather I didn't remain with you now that you've recovered."

Not caring for that suggestion, Martouf prompted Lantash, telling him, _"You will tell Samantha, at once, that we would very much prefer that she remain with us, and that we are very glad that she remained here with us lying in our arms." _

"_I will assure her, Martouf, do not be concerned that I would do otherwise. Would you wish to take control, so that you can tell her yourself?" _

"_No, you can do so. We will both talk to her later, when we are finally alone." _

"_An excellent idea." _Lantash turned from his inner conversation, and immediately reassured her. Reaching out, he caresses her cheek softly, before smiling, and stating softly, "Martouf and I both wish you to remain with us, Samantha. Recovered or not, we will always want you near to us whenever possible, I promise you."

She smiled back at him, before turning and saying, "I guess that's settled. I assume that you'll want him to wait a little longer, though?"

"If you would not mind, then yes, I would like for you to remain here for a few more hours only. Then we will see to it that you are taken to and settled into your chamber. I have some things that I need to finish before we move you there, and I believe that since you are all awake, we do have some information for you concerning resent events."

She nodded her agreement, even as Lantash did the same. Since Sam was no longer on their shoulder, they levered themselves so that they were leaning against the wall at the head of the sleeping platform and Sam followed suit, pulling what the Tok'Ra used as bedcoverings up under her arms, anchoring it there…and throwing Daniel and exasperated look, as she did so. He grinned at her, and seeing the exchange between them, Malek and Lantash joined him. Sam changed her look from exasperated to glaring. It didn't seem to have any effect that she could see, but Lantash placed his arm around her, and drew her to his side, so she let it pass and turned her attention to what they had to tell them instead. "So, what's going on, now, Daniel?"

Daniel glanced at Malek and then Arwanna. Malek nodded and turned to them, all laughter gone from both his face and his tone. "At the present time, Thoran, Delek, Daresh, and Ren'al are all in custody, as you are aware. Per'sus called a meeting of the full council, excepting them, of course, and the charges were left standing as stated and placed against them. Thoran and Ren'al are being kept within celled chambers, until such time as Martouf and Lantash are recovered enough to be informed about everything that has taken place, why the events that occurred, did occur, and what charges have been laid against them and by whom. Delek and Daresh, since their part in this was not nearly as egregious as Thoran and Ren'al's was, are free except for the presence of a guard. Both of them have voluntarily resigned from the Council." He paused, before adding, "Samantha, the charges that you brought against them in which you left the final determination up to Lantash and Martouf are still pending, as you requested, but the Council wishes all three of you to agree. If you all agree to drop the charges, they will be dropped, but if even one of you wishes them to stand, then the Council will press forward with them."

Sam frowned at him. "But, they probably should have been dropped, Malek. You know that. Per'sus knows that. They probably shouldn't have even been brought up and discussed, during the meeting. They should have been set aside or, at the very least—I don't know—mitigated or something."

"You requested that the final decision be left up to Lantash and Martouf. Had they just been made by you and not had the codicil attached pertaining to them, then they might have dropped them…although that is not certain."

Sam moaned, asking Malek, "Why, just once, couldn't Per'sus be less picky? He should have known better."

"Sam, it wasn't just Per'sus. Don't forget that there were some other people present, when you stated the charge. Anise and Garshaw are still furious and Selmak, your dad, and Ma'ashat all agreed, too. The decision was unanimous…oops." Daniel glanced over at Malek, as he realized he'd just allowed Sam to know that Malek, too, had voted to keep the charges pending. He shrugged, rather helplessly, muttering, "Sorry."

Malek shook his head, assuring him, "It is alright, Daniel. She would have found out sooner or later, anyway."

"Malek! You knew how I felt about it, too. Yes, I'm still pissed at them, and I still think they should get some kind of reprimand, but the truth is, and furthermore you are all aware of it, that they truly believed that Lantash and Martouf would endanger all of the Tok'Ra, especially Per'sus. They were stupid, not deliberately vicious."

Malek's lips firmed. "None the less, Samantha, their stupidity nearly killed your mates and mine. I will not forget or forgive that easily. Nor do I believe that their motives were completely altruistic. You know, as well as I do, to whom I am referring." Malek hesitated before adding, "What you do not realize is that it is not only him. The other one's motives are not pure either; however, since you do not have those memories, we can discuss it later, if you wish to do so. I would rather not go into her motives during this discussion other than to assure you that they exist and that her motives and his almost cost us our mates. I know that Lantash and I are no longer bond-mates, but…"

Sam sighed, and her voice softened, as she told him, "I know how you feel about what's happened, because I feel it, too. Furthermore, your mate-bond hasn't disappeared, just because you're no longer in a—mating-type—of relationship, that doesn't mean that you don't still feel the emotional side of your bonds. If you think about it, the two of you have been mates, since you were spawned. You've been bond-mates for a very long time, as well, and nothing will ever change that. You and Lantash will always be mates of the heart, Malek…"

As her voice trailed off, Lantash caressed her arm gently, even as he gave her a brief hug. It was obvious that Malek had talked to her about their relationship. She empathized with his emotions, and to draw her away from the pain of them, he asked her, "What are the charges, Samantha?"

Sam opened her mouth, but no words came out. She stared at him, and then looked to Malek, before returning her gaze to him, and almost whispering, "Well, I, um…I charged them with attempted murder."

Lantash blinked at her in stunned surprise, and then he, too, looked at the three sitting next to the sleeping platform. Malek nodded. "Yes, Lantash, that is what the charge is." He sighed, before adding, "They did attempt to murder you, Lantash—both of you, not just Martouf. Even if it had only been Martouf, the fact still remains that they were going to kill him, so the charge would still be the same. That alone is enough to call for some kind of—reprimand, as Samantha called it. And though she is correct in saying that it was done under a misapprehension, the facts still stand. Had first Arwanna and Anise, and then Samantha, not stood in their way and stopped them, then both you and Martouf would now be dead, instead of sitting up on your sleeping platform and holding your mate."

Since she didn't want to allow Lantash and Martouf to dwell on that fact, it was Sam's turn to distract them, so she turned to Daniel, asking, "Why was this meeting held without me there, anyway? Didn't they think I should have some input, since I laid the charge against them?"

"They did discuss it, Sam, but since you weren't willing to leave Lantash and Martouf, and they couldn't very well hold the meeting in here, there wasn't much of anything else that they could do about it. I suppose they could have taken a deposition, but that wouldn't really have made a difference. Actually, I don't think it would have made a difference, if you had been there in person, either. They're all pretty upset over this. I mean, think about it. It would have been a really deep blow, if Martouf and Lantash survived the za'tarcing only to be killed by their own people. Especially after finding out that they might know who turned them in the first place...which is something they will want to ask them about, too, you know."

As memories flooded Lantash and Martouf, Lantash jerked upright from where her was leaning against the wall, his sheet falling to his waist. It was obvious to those watching that he was very upset and Arwanna was on her feet, pushing him, backward, as he attempted to get out up from the sleeping platform. Sam wrapped her arms around his waist, Arwanna pushed on his chest, Daniel looked surprised, and Malek sprang to his feet, telling him, "Lantash, _kree! Aray kree. Yo tua me. Yas. Mid'cha_. We do not have to have your input at once. Please, remain calm, while we explain what has occurred," Malek was disturbed enough by Lantash's reaction to Daniel's words that he was mixing his Goa'uld and his English, so Sam looked to Daniel. While a lot of things had come to her through Jolinar, instant translations weren't very often a part of them.

Malek grabbed his arm and switching completely to Goa'uld, he began to speak rapidly, his tones low, intense, decisive, and firm. As Lantash relaxed somewhat and leaned back slightly against Sam, she allowed her hold on him to loosen, but she left her arms wrapped loosely around him, holding the sheet firmly in place, as well as not allowing him to easily leave the platform. Arwanna, too, released him and stepped back, once again taking her seat, but watching him carefully and running the medical scanner over him, as Malek continued to talk to him, his tone still urgent and insistent.

Daniel stood and walked around the sleeping platform. Speaking quietly, so he wouldn't interrupt or distract them, he told Sam, "Evidently, as soon as I said that, all kinds of information came rushing back to Lantash and Martouf. It was the infiltrator that turned them, and Lantash didn't know that she had been found out and taken care of, so he was—well, I guess, he thought he needed to get to Per'sus or—something. He may not even have known himself where he was going, but from the sound of it, he has quite a bit of intel from when she turned them. She did a lot of bragging, since she didn't believe that he would survive. She told them all kinds of stuff. Named names, gave away information about how to undo the programming, who else has already been turned, and how to do it, too, but he remembers how she did it, as well."

"I'd say that as soon as he and Martouf are up to going through it, there will be a fairly long debrief for them. At least the others are close and they will be easy to get to and remove the programming without hurting them or anyone else. And it sounds like there were plans to turn some of us, but no final decisions as to who or when, so we should all be okay. Anise checked all of us anyway, as you know, and we all came up clean. Sounds like it worked like it should according to what Lantash has said."

He paused for a moment and then told her, "If Ren'al and Thoran had succeeded, they would have lost a lot of invaluable intel, Sam. That's going to weigh against them, and—I can't blame them for looking at it that way. The truth is that they 'did' try to kill them, regardless of the reasons behind it. They never should have made those decisions themselves, even if they didn't know who they could trust. They knew that as a target, Per'sus was safe to talk to and as I told them then, they should have gone straight to him and Aiydon."

Sam nodded, even as she answered, saying, "I know that. And I agree that they shouldn't be let off with a smack on the hand and a minor scolding. But, attempted murder charges are a very serious thing. I don't even know what type of reprimand they could apply. It's not like it's the host's fault. What would they do about that?"

Sam felt Lantash relax completely into her arms, and he turned toward her, assuring her, "You may loosen your hold on us, Samantha. Come, we will return to our previous positions, so that we can rest against the wall, and Martouf and I can hold you, as we were before." He moved back to their previous position, and then gently pulled her into their arms, so that she was resting against their side, their arms now around her.

As soon as it was obvious that they were once more settled comfortably, Arwanna answered her, "That is always a problem. A symbiote cannot be removed from a host without the host's permission, and an innocent host cannot be punished. It does tend to cause some problems at times, although compromises are generally worked out and truthfully, something of this seriousness is very rare within the Tok'Ra. In this case, it has been determined that the hosts both agreed with what was taking place, so they are as guilty as the symbiotes are. Should it have been otherwise, then the host would have had to make a decision on whether or not to allow removal, if the charges were upheld and the symbiote found to be guilty. In something like this, where the charges are so very serious, it can be very complicated."

Sam cocked her head, as she looked from her to Malek and back, and since the memory was not coming to her from Jolinar, she asked them, "And what is the sentence for attempted murder and how does this all work?"

Arwanna frowned, as she gave some thought to her question. Finally deciding she wasn't sure how to explain it, she turned to Malek. Knowing what she was thinking, he nodded to her, and turning to Sam, he answered her, saying, "If the host allows the symbiote to be removed, then the sentence is carried out. In a case such as this, they would probably be placed in a tank for an extended period. It was determined a long time ago, that putting a symbiote into stasis, no matter what the length of time might be, is not a meaningful punishment. After all, once they are in stasis they are simply unaware of the passage of time, they do not age, and so, what is actually accomplished…nothing. Being placed in a tank however, is a very painful thing for a symbiote. Time passes for them, as does their life, but they are not experiencing it, and thus it passes excruciatingly slowly. In fact, most of the time, a period of being in a tank, is not for an exceptionally long time. Unless they are allowed to go into extended dormancy periodically, we have found that a symbiote can become," he paused, and looked at both Lantash and Arwanna. It was very obvious that it was something about which Malek preferred to neither think nor speak.

Daniel's eyes widened and he blurted out, "Symbiotes can become insane? But why? I mean, when you're in a lake, you don't have anyone to talk to either, do you, and you don't all go nuts, right?"

Lantash sent him a rather wry smile, before explaining, "While what you consider a symbiote's squealing and screeching makes no sense, and is merely unintelligible sounds and noise, we can understand one another. I admit that when we are within a host, if we can understand any of it, it is very difficult, although we do not know why. However, we are perfectly capable of understanding each other when we are together in water. We have speculated that there is some type of mental connection between us that being within a host blocks. Whatever the reason is, when one is in a tank, there is very much less ability to communicate other than answering yes and no questions. The symbiote can still understand the spoken language when they are removed from their host, so the problem is only on the symbiote to host side of communication. Therefore, the boredom is what can break our minds. With no one to communicate with, and nothing to see, not that we can see well outside of the water, there is literally nothing to do or think about, and it very slowly drives a symbiote to become…insane. We have found that, unless they are allowed to become dormant for extended periods, then more than a decade or so over a hundred years is taking a chance on it occurring, and the longest penalty is usually around seventy-five to ninety years, since we prefer not to take the chance of it happening. As Arwanna mentioned though, it is actually rare to have something occur that is drastic enough to call for those lengths of time."

"That, of course, takes place if the host allows removal. Should the host refuse, then they become responsible for the symbiote, and the length of the sentence becomes more complicated."

Seeing the questions in their eyes and on their faces, he continued before either of them could ask their questions aloud. "Let us say, that the symbiote is sentenced to eighty years to be served in a tank. Should the host refuse their removal, then the length of the sentence changes to accommodate the hosts lifetime."

Lantash looked at Malek and gave what Daniel would have termed an evil grin, before saying, "I will use Malek and Devlin as an example. They have been together for about a hundred years. Devlin's people are somewhat long lived, and in a normal span of their life, then they can expect, notwithstanding disease and accident, to live approximately one hundred and twenty-five years to one hundred fifty years, and Devlin was only twenty-five when they blended. Now that he has joined with Malek, they can expect to be together another four or five hundred years, or about the time that you, Daniel, or Samantha, could expect to live if you blended now. Martouf was older when we blended, however his people are even longer lived than Devlin's are, so he, too, barring unfortunate happenings, to live another four to five hundred years."

"That explained, I will now return to our symbiote and his host. Still using Malek and Devlin as the example, we now have an extended timeline. Ninety years in a tank would not be the same, if Malek was still within Devlin, even if he was not allowed interaction. Therefore, the amount of time would increase significantly. Although there is no set formula, the chances are that the time would increase to around two hundred years. If Devlin was killed during that period, then Malek would not be given a new host and would more than likely, depending on the amount of time before Devlin's demise, be put into a tank until the original sentence was considered fulfilled. It would not be for the entire length of the original sentence but a portion of it, as I said, depending on how much of it had been served, before his host passed away. Attempted murder would not have a penalty of death; he would not pass with his host…unless it was unavoidable, of course. Something so egregious that it called for a death penalty, would more than likely not have a host willing to remain as their host, but should they do so, and the host was innocent, then the symbiote would pass with the host."

They were all quiet as they gave thought to Lantash's explanation, but Daniel realized that the present circumstances had not been discussed. He was sure that Sam would probably want the answer as well, so he asked them, "And in this type of situation where both were aware and approved of their course of action? What happens then?"

Lantash answered, promptly, "That is the easiest one to deal with, Daniel. As you do on Earth, they will be incarcerated. For how long, I do not know; however, from what you have told us, a great deal will depend on Samantha, Martouf, and I."

Daniel nodded his agreement, but added, "That's true up to a point, but there were other charges laid against them by other Tok'Ra. I'm pretty sure that those won't be dropped, but they aren't nearly as serious as the one that Sam brought. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what takes place."

"True, Daniel, so we will."

Arwanna stood, telling them, "I believe that is all that we had to tell you for now. I would like for both of you to rest some more, Lantash. Yes, I know that you feel fine, however, Samantha could use some more sleep. She was up for an extended period of time with only a few very short, very interrupted, naps, and it will hurt none of you to sleep. Besides," she paused and smiled at him, "this way you will not be sleepy at all tonight."

Before either he or Sam could think of anything to say in return, she turned to Sam, and asked her, "Would like some more tea, Samantha?"

"Um, yeah, sure, Arwanna. That sounds good, but don't add quite as much, since I don't need to sleep as long or as deeply, okay?"

She nodded her agreement and turned toward the door, saying, "I will return with it shortly. Malek, you and Daniel should finish your conversations if there is anything else of which you wish to apprise them."

Sam grinned and looked over at the two men, saying, "Well? Do you have anything else to tell us?"

Daniel snorted. "No, we don't. At this point, we're just visiting," He answered her as he walked around to the other side of the sleeping platform, picked up his pack and returned to Sam's side of the bed. Then, while Malek was talking quietly to Lantash and Martouf, he told her, "I'm supposed to tell you that everyone says hello, congratulations on your, er, marriage, best wishes, and all that stuff. They're all looking forward to seeing you, once you can be pried away from Lantash and Martouf's side."

Sam felt her face flush, but she didn't show her embarrassment in any other way. "Tell them all I said, thank you, that they're very much better, and I'll see them in a, ah, few days."

He grinned at her. "Planning a few days R and R, are you?"

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way. I certainly don't plan on surfacing for a few days anyway."

He chuckled. "I'm very sure that you won't be getting any arguments from the two of them, Sam." He sobered, as he dropped his voice, and told her quietly, "They've been watching you, you know. Every time you were talking to us and not aware of them doing it, they would watch your every move. I don't think I've ever seen so much wonder and love before on anyone else's face…except maybe Sha'uri's. You did the right thing, Sam. They've wanted, longed, and hoped for this for a long time. They'll do everything they can to show you how much they love you."

Sam reached out and taking his hand in hers, she squeezed it lightly. "I know, Daniel. I hate it that this happened, but at least it made me admit what I wanted and needed. I wish I'd admitted it sooner, but I didn't, so now I'll make the most of what we have from here on out."

Daniel nodded. "Good." He leaned in and kissed her gently, before saying, softly, "I truly couldn't be happier for you."

"I couldn't be happier for me either, Daniel. You have no idea how much relief I feel. It's as if a really heavy burden has been lifted from my mind and my heart. I'm so thankful that I finally realized that I really do belong with them. I want to be with them. I need to be with them. Not only for now, but for the rest of my life, regardless how long that is. I don't think I've ever had anything hurt me as deeply and as much as shooting them did, except for what followed that. Holding them as they supposedly died…" She closed her eyes, shook her head briefly, and swallowed. The pain just the memory brought was enough to cause her to feel as if her heart was being torn from her chest.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Daniel, and her emotions were plain to read on her face and in her eyes. She shook her head once again, as if in denial, before murmuring softly, so as not to attract attention, "I'm sorry, Daniel. It's time to put it behind me and move on. They are here, they are alive, they are well, and apparently, they want me as their mate. I don't think there is anything else in the entire universe that I want more than those things and I have them. That's the most important thing in my life right now and I plan on it staying that way for a long time to come."

Then throwing off the emotions that talking about the events caused, Sam reached out, and taking his hand, she pulled him closer, while she patted the empty area of the sleeping platform. She looked over her shoulder, and after assuring herself that Lantash and Malek were still deeply immersed in their own discussions, she turned back to Daniel, and sent him a smile that was now devoid of her previous melancholy. The last vestiges of sadness faded from her eyes, as she assured him, "Come and sit with me, Daniel. It looks like the four of them are going to discuss some of what's been going on, so you can sit here next to me and talk to me, while they have their discussion, okay? So…tell me…is there anything else you think that I should know or that you believe we should discuss? It looks like it would be the perfect time to do it."

Daniel looked over at the Tok'Ra, who were, just as Sam had said, deeply engrossed in whatever it was they were discussing. It appeared that now truly would be the perfect time, and he did have something about which he really wanted to talk to her. Gazing back at her, he nodded decisively, because she was correct about something else, too. He had something that he was very anxious to talk to her about and now was as good as, if not better than, any other time would be. All he had to do was bring up the subject and ask. Yup. That was it. That was all it would take—just ask. Furthermore, he would, too—as soon as he figured out how to ask it.

TBC


	11. Just Think About It Ch 11 TD

_**Chapter Eleven Summary: **__Daniel and Sam have a short discussion that leaves Daniel with something to think about and ponder over until they can discuss it in more depth. Talk becomes more general and some decisions are made. Martouf and Lantash will be released to their own chamber, and they make very sure that Sam is staying there with them._

_**Rating this Chapter – **__PG-14_

_**Ka'taseck lapt**__ – Is a beverage similar to tea that tastes somewhat like hot chocolate. It helps both host and symbiote to relax and sleep._

_**Qua'atar **__– Pillow _

_**Pro`n Ann'wyld – **__Our Beloved_

_**Mer Cor – **__My Heart_

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Tok'Ra Dawn**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Just Think About It**_

* * *

He paused, for a moment longer, and then took the plunge, asking her, "You really were serious about what you told us earlier, weren't you, Sam? I mean about what would happen—you know, that you'd die long before them—if you don't blend, right? And you did put it into writing and everything? I know, I know. You said that you did, but I just…want to make absolutely sure that I've got it right. No, never mind, I know I do, and I don't even know why I brought it up again."

Sam's mouth dropped open slightly, as she stared at him. She'd been sure she was very clear about what she wanted earlier. Then she realized that this went back to the fact that she hadn't told him before, when she told her father, Selmak, General Hammond, and Janet. She sighed to herself. This was her fault, really. She and Daniel were such close friends, that he couldn't believe that she'd made that kind of decision and failed to tell him.

She really couldn't blame him, either. If it was the other way around and Daniel decided to blend with a Tok'Ra, but didn't tell her, she would have been deeply disturbed and, well—hurt. That was the word that would describe how she would feel if the positions were reversed. Not 'just' hurt, either; the hurt she would feel would be sharp, intense, and deep. Therefore, since the blame lie with her, she was the only one that could wash the pain away and heal the wound. She wouldn't let it fester.

The relationship that she and Daniel had was very special, although very few people realized just how close they were to one another. Many of the people around the SGC thought of them as almost brother and sister, but they knew differently. They had even discussed it at one time, after Sha'uri's death. In all likelihood, had Martouf and Lantash not happened to her, they might eventually have married. They did love one another. They found one another attractive physically. They didn't have a grand passion, or a burning desire for one another, but there was enough of a spark there that, if they allowed it to, it could have started a blaze. But things hadn't worked out that way, and they were just as content being the best of friends.

She supposed that the love they felt might be similar to what Malek and Lantash felt for one another. To lose Daniel would be a devastating blow to her, and she knew that her death would tear a very large hole in Daniel's heart. By the same token, she had no doubt at all that her failure to confide such an important decision to him, when she had told several others, was inflicting, not devastating blows, but certainly very painful ones.

She pulled herself from her ruminations, since they had done their job and shown her that she was the root cause of his problem with her decision. It wasn't the decision that was the problem; it was her failure to confide something so very important to him. Well, she could fix that and she would fix it right now. "Daniel, give me your pen and some paper, and don't try to tell me you don't have either one with you. You have your pack—you have pen and paper. It's a universal, immutable law that, if you have a pocket or a pack, you have a pen and paper."

He shook his head. "No, it's okay, Sam. You don't have to do this."

She shook her head and glanced behind her at the four men talking together. Realizing that she was going to interrupt them, he stopped her saying, "Okay, okay, just—give me a minute to find it, alright?"

He immersed himself within his pack and swiftly brought forth a pen and pad of paper. Handing it to her, he reiterated, "Sam, you don't have to do this."

She smiled briefly at him and shook her head. No, this was something that Daniel needed to set his mind firmly at rest, to ease the hurt she had inflicted, and it was just as well that he had it, too. It was time that she answered this question once and for all, so that everyone, not just a select few, would know of her wishes. Another smile lifted her lips for just a moment, and then she set pen to paper. It wouldn't exactly be a legal document, but it would be a much more personal one, and it would tell him everything that he needed to hear about her feelings for him…and on becoming Tok'Ra. Therefore, it began:

* * *

To my Dear Friend and Teammate;

My Dearest Daniel,

In the event…

* * *

After rereading her missive, Sam gave him a mischievous smile, handed the pad of paper and pen back to him, and told him, "Yes, Daniel, I'm planning on blending, and now you have written proof of my intentions. Arwanna and Crystell watched me write and sign it, and they'll sign it, as the witnesses. That way, you have all the proof you might need, especially with what the General, Janet, my dad, and Selmak already have. Furthermore, if anyone should question it, you can point out that I have no reason not to do it now, and instead I have every incentive to blend. I've written it all down in there, along with the information that I've had a lot more of Jolinar's memories return to me over the past year, and even more of them have come to me over the last few days, and every one of them reassures me. I know that I'll enjoy blending and becoming Tok'Ra."

She laughed softly, and checked to be sure that Martouf, Lantash, Devlin, and Malek were still engrossed in their own conversation, before continuing to explain to him, "When I said that I had a lot of Jolinar's memories come back, I meant it literally, Daniel. I don't mean that I've suddenly come into possession of every memory of hers, so don't misunderstand. What I do mean is that I've remembered enough to know that the symbiote-host relationship isn't anything like what we all imagined it to be, just as Malek, Dev, and I explained. That's why I was so interested to know what they had to say, too. And it's also why I agreed with everything they said. I know a lot more about the Tok'Ra, now."

Deciding that there was no need to go into all of that again, she looked over at Arwanna, and changed the focus of the conversation, asking her, "I take it that the tea isn't ready yet?"

"No, it is not. I forgot that I used almost all of it earlier when I made ours and evidently, Calise, Daimesh, or Gava came in and finished it. I have sent for some, and it should arrive shortly. I simply came to let you know that it would be a short time before I brought it to you. I can see that none of you are in a hurry, though, so I will simply bring it when it arrives and I have it made."

"All right, that's fine. Thank you, Arwanna."

"It is no problem," she told her, before reaching out and taking the pad of paper and pen from Daniel's hands, signing the letter, and then handing them back to him. "I will see you before long, I am sure."

Sam turned back to Daniel, as Arwanna left, and taking his hand in hers, she told him, "I want you to truly consider what we've told you about it, Daniel. Talk to people. Get to know them, while you are here. I think you will be surprised and reassured by what you hear. I should have spoken up a long time ago. I should have realized that part of the problem between the Tok'Ra and us was misinformation. My being quiet and not making known my true feelings toward Jolinar didn't help the situation at all. I have to take the blame for that, but I'll make sure it doesn't continue."

Daniel shook his head, telling her, "You can't take the blame for what happened, Sam. All of us refused to see the Tok'Ra as other than Goa'uld. The truth is, and you know I'm right, Jack has to take most of the blame. His attitude toward them influenced a lot of people, especially the other SG team members. Unfortunately, that filtered from them, to the administrative personnel, and then on to the science departments. I think that you and I are guilty of not making the science and technical personnel understand that it was 'not' just Jack's way or no way."

"So, in that instance, I will allow you to take some of the blame, but I have to share it with you. I think that we can let Teal'c off the hook completely, since the Jaffa and Tok'Ra have been deadly enemies for so many hundreds of years. Although," he added thoughtfully, his voice pensive, "Of the three of us guys, Teal'c was way more accepting of them than Jack and I were. He didn't go around extoling their virtues and sterling qualities, but neither did he badmouth them. Furthermore, he always went out of his way to spend time talking to whichever Tok'Ra was visiting. Just as he went out of his way to talk to Garshaw, when we first met them. And really, you always took the time to talk to them, too, and although it was because of Jolinar's memories, you did still make the effort to talk to them."

"I think the exchange of personnel will go a long way, too, Sam. The fact that there are so many of our people that want to stay is already having an effect back at the SGC. The discussions about what has happened, what's going on now, and how things are being handled have really gone a long way toward allowing the people at the SGC to begin to rethink what they, ah, had come to believe was true. I think you'll be surprised when—if, you come back in eight weeks."

Seeing the sadness in Daniel's eyes, Sam lowered her voice even more and leaned toward him, even as she pulled him closer. "I'm planning on coming back, Daniel. I want you to talk to the General for me. Dad and Selmak are going to talk to him, too. I'm hoping that Martouf and Lantash will return with me and join SG-1. I know the regs say no, but the Tok'Ra aren't like the Tau'ri. Our relationship won't interfere with his actions or reactions regardless what's occurring. They wouldn't jeopardize the team for me anymore than I would for them." She smiled slightly, amending, "At least, I hope I wouldn't. I know that Lantash wouldn't, and he wouldn't allow Martouf to either, so that side of the equation will work fine. My side, well, I hope that I can count on the rest of my team to make sure that I wouldn't do so either."

Daniel shook his head, as he pointed out, softly, "Sam, you've already proven yourself. You shot them. I'm very sure that the General will point that out, if anyone advising the President advises against allowing you to be together on a team. Per'sus will probably have something to say about it, too. After all, both sides really do want this exchange to work out well, and if Per'sus points out that it would be a good policy to allow Tok'Ra to be together on teams, since they usually work together, our people will take that as an indication that it could be a problem, if it doesn't work that way. So whether, as it is in your case for now, a Tau'ri/Tok'Ra bonding, a Tau'ri couple, or a Tok'Ra pairing, I think we'll see some allowances made for that. It makes sense, since they usually work together when they can."

She nodded. "Yes, I think you're right, Daniel. And, I'm pretty sure they'll come back with me, but I'm positive they will, if they're on the team with us. If they won't, then…well, I don't want to make that decision, until I don't have any other choice." She shrugged, before adding, "There really isn't a reason for them not to now that some of the Tok'Ra have chosen to stay at the SGC as exchanges. There's no reason that they can't be one of them and, if we can be together on a team, then I don't see them deciding against doing it."

She glanced over her shoulder, again checking that the others were still deeply engrossed in their conversation, before turning to Daniel once again. It was becoming more and more obvious that she didn't want them overhearing what she was saying.

Realizing that to be true, Daniel frowned as he asked her, "What's up, Sam? What's going on?"

Sam started to say something and then shook her head before murmuring, "Not here, Daniel, but I do want to talk to you about something. It started before the summit even took place and slowly happened more often the closer we came to it. Then, since I've been here, it seems to be happening more and more often. About every time I fall asleep, to tell you the truth." Once more, she glanced over her shoulder, before turning to him and asking, "Did you happen to bring the other piece of this gown I'm wearing?"

Daniel glanced around and then spotted it, where it had slid to the floor and was blending in with the colors of the crystal walls. He nodded and hopped down, saying, "Yes, I did and it's over there. I'll get it for you, if you want it."

She nodded, as she agreed, "Yes, please, Daniel. I need to take a restroom break. Why don't you walk with me?"

"Sure." He handed her the matching piece of lingerie, which was much more discrete than the gown it covered, telling her, "It's very nice, you know. I was sure that Martouf and Lantash would appreciate it. I'm pretty sure that they did, too."

She grinned at him and slid out off of the platform. Her movement alerted the other four beings, and they immediately turned to her, asking, "Are you all right, Samantha? Is something wrong?"

She grimaced at them and shook her head, assuring them that she was all right. "I'm just going to the little girl's room." Seeing their frowns, and Daniel's grin, she added, "Better known to the Tok'Ra as the facilities. I'll be right back, so don't allow us to distract you."

Martouf nodded, and smiled at her, saying, "Very well, Samantha. I am quite sure that you are capable of finding your own way." She smiled at him, before leaning over, kissing him briefly, turning, and walking to the other room, with Daniel beside her.

As soon as they entered the other room, Sam glanced at him, and then abruptly told him, "I've been having some familiar types of dreams recently, Daniel. The kind I was having when I dreamed the gate address for the Tok'Ra."

He frowned in thought, and then shook his head, asking, "What makes you think that they mean anything, Sam? You were trying to access the Tok'Ra's address when that happened."

"I know, but—I've been dreaming some other things when I see them. I think I've been dreaming about some things that Jolinar considered really important, and even though I've only been here a couple of days, they're beginning to make more sense. More things are being added. I'm hoping that the eight weeks will give them enough time to give me the entire addresses. Right now I'm just getting a few symbols and then the dream changes."

Still frowning, Daniel nodded, as he remembered how the address for the Tok'Ra had come to Sam a few symbols at a time until she finally saw all of it. However, as he'd pointed out, she was actually trying to find that address. "So, what are you dreaming about that makes you think that these addresses might be important in some way?"

Sam sent him a wry smile, and answered with just one word, before turning and entering the facilities, "Egeria."

He didn't know how long he stood with what must have been a look of total surprise—and bewilderment—on his face, but he wiped it away, before he turned to greet Arwanna as she approached him. He forced himself into normality and reached out, saying, "I can take that for you, Arwanna. Sam just went into the facilities. I can wait and take it back with us."

She shook her head, telling him, "It isn't heavy, Daniel, and I am having some as well. In fact, there is enough in the carafe for everyone. I will take it in now, although, I doubt that Samantha will be very long."

"I'm ready to go back now, actually," Sam spoke up, as she joined them, and as Arwanna gave her attention to her, Daniel managed to take the tray from her. Fighting over it would only cause an accident, so she simply shook her head at him, and released it before a catastrophe occurred.

As they turned to go back into the other chamber, Daniel wondered just how long he'd been standing, staring at the wall, and attempting to figure out what Sam meant. He sighed to himself. He wouldn't be finding out for a while from the looks of things. It would give him plenty to ponder over, though.

* * *

As they entered the next chamber, the men were still talking and it was obviously about some rather serious things going by the looks on their faces and the frowns sitting there. Then, too, the fact that they abruptly stopped speaking, as they entered the room, would have been a very huge clue. Whatever it was, it was not a good thing, and it was very much not to their liking. Since both of them glanced at Sam, she was fairly sure that it pertained to her…but in what way she didn't know, and that put her on guard and feeling very uneasy and unsure of herself. Were Lantash and Martouf telling Malek that they did not want her, but felt that they could do nothing about it without hurting her? They would not wish to embarrass her in front of her people, or for that matter, in front of their people, either.

She sighed and looked away, blinking the foolish tears back. She had known that it was a possibility. If that was it, then so far they had put on a good front while with her and the others. She was so immersed in her own thoughts that she was very surprised to feel a hand clamp down on her arm and start tugging her back across the room and out the door. Startled she looked over at a very grim faced Daniel. "What's going on, Daniel? Where's the tray? And what's with the death-grip on my arm?"

Daniel let loose of her arm and pinched the bridge of his nose, before blowing out an exasperated breath. "Samantha Carter, I am going to beat you. Or at least I could try to. What is the matter with you? They love you. They are thrilled to find out that you've accepted them and your bond. Why are you letting these ridiculous doubts in at the first misunderstood occurrence? We do _not_ know anything about their conversation. We don't know its subject. We don't know if it was personal or general. It could have been about anything. It is not necessarily about you and their feelings for you, and you have no reason to assume that it is. And I gave the tray back to Arwanna."

"Then why did they stop talking and look at me, Daniel? That's a pretty strong clue that it was concerning something about me. I will concede that it could be something other than their lack of feelings for me. But it was about me."

He paused for a moment, still exasperated, but less so, now that she admitted it could be something other than their feelings for her. "I agree. I think it was about something that has to do with you. I do not think it is about their lack of feelings for you, because we know they have very deep feelings for you. That little sneaky thought can be cast out and buried, okay? That is what we are talking about, here, not anything else. I agree that whatever they were talking about touched on you in some way. It could be anything though, Sam. In fact, it's a lot more likely that it's about the upcoming hearings, and what they should do about Thoran and Ren'al and your feelings about it. We really don't know how Lantash and Martouf feel about this whole mess, you know. It's just as likely to be about that as it is about anything else."

"It could even very well be that Malek was lecturing them on the fact that you love them, and that they are worrying needlessly about whether or not you love them. Or, as I said, they could have been discussing Thoran, Ren'al, and that situation, too. You're involved in that as well, if you'll remember. For that matter, it could be something entirely different that we have no inkling about, and that is private to them. We may both just be suspecting that it has to do with you, and it really doesn't at all. It could just be that they both like to look at you, and you walking into the room distracted them completely. So—just—stop jumping to the conclusion that they don't love you. All of the rest of that stuff is irrelevant. Your first reaction was the problem. Sam…they love you. They want you. And given a little more, as well as slightly more private, time, I'm very sure that they will be more than happy to prove that fact to you."

She sighed, and nodded a tentative agreement, but told him, "I know that you're right, Daniel, and it could be anything like that. I'm probably reacting this way because we really haven't had any time yet to talk to one another and discuss everything that's happened. I mean, yeah, they've said they want me with them, and they know that I want to be with them, but most of that is through someone else telling them things, and someone else assuring me how they feel. I think that I'll feel a lot better, once we have some time to be alone and really tell each other how we feel."

It was Daniel's turn to sigh. She was probably correct in her assumptions; nevertheless, he had a few other things to point out. He indicated his agreement saying, "I agree with that Sam, as I just said, and I think that private time will make a huge difference in how you react to statements, events, even their reactions to things." He paused once more, before adding, "I've talked to Malek and Dev quite a bit the last couple of days. They've told me how those two feel about you, and if anyone would know, it's them. They love you, Sam, and it's just as much as they loved Jolinar and Rosha. What they fear most is finding out that you don't care about them; that the only reason you did what you did was because you felt guilty for shooting them. The other deepest fear they have is that should it prove true, and you truly do care about them, then something will take you away from them. Some force beyond their control will take you away from them."

He stopped and looked at her for a long moment, before nodding, as if coming to a decision. Finally, he told her, "They think that you love Jack. Hell, all of the Tok'Ra believed it, until they saw you with them. After seeing you standing with them and refusing to leave them, they know now exactly how things stand. Jack's reaction toward them, once he realized that you really did care for them made an impression, too. But now, the Tok'Ra all know that if there was anything between you and Jack, then neither of you would be acting as you are now. The thing is that Martouf and Lantash haven't seen you with Jack. They didn't see you, while you waited for them to survive the healing process, and they didn't see you confront the council and threaten them. They didn't see or hear you lay the charges against Ren'al and Thoran, when you did it."

"The point is that you need to stop automatically jumping to conclusions about their feelings. Trust me, Sam. I've never lied to you and I won't start now. They aren't wishing or trying to find a way out of your bond. Now, come on. Everyone's probably wondering what's taking place out here." He turned to go back into the other room, but stopped, and turned back to her adding, "Furthermore, you owe me an explanation of that one rather cryptic name. I expect to get it before very much more time passes, so unless you want me interrupting your honeymoon, you'd better come up with an explanation. Soon."

Sam finally smiled, telling him, "Dreams, Daniel. I'm having dreams of her. I haven't determined if Jolinar believed that she was alive somewhere, or if she left a daughter hidden, but it was one of the two. I can't tell you any more than that. I'm getting bits and pieces, some partial gate addresses, and things like that. The thing is that I seem to be having them more, just in the past two days. Even a short nap is bringing them, whereas before, it was only every now and then. So, I'm beginning to feel like I need to do something about it. I just don't know what yet. Eventually, I'm planning on sitting down with you and going over what I've dreamed to see if you see something that I'm missing. But," she glanced into the room where the others were waiting on them, "It will be a while yet. I don't really have anything substantial enough to go on anyway, so even if I wasn't planning on taking time with Martouf and Lantash, I wouldn't be ready to discuss it just yet."

Daniel nodded, and it was clear that he was already doing some thinking even with no more than Sam had told him. As they once again started for the door, he told her, "I'd like to see the list of gate symbols that you already have, Sam. I know that there isn't enough to really form any strong ideas, but, still, I would like to see them."

Sam nodded, as they stepped into the other room, telling him, "Sure, Daniel, that's not a problem. Remind me, and I'll give you a page out of my notebook before you leave."

Realizing that the room around them was very quiet, they broke off their conversation and looked around them. Arwanna, Malek, and Lantash were all watching them closely, as if expecting some major announcement from them. One that wasn't going to be a good one.

Daniel smiled at them, saying smoothly, "Sorry about that. I just remembered that there were some things that I needed to talk to Sam about, and this seemed like as good a time as any. Once they end up in Martouf and Lantash's room, we might not see them for a month."

Arwanna grinned, Malek raised an eyebrow, and Lantash studied him carefully. He must have decided that Daniel was not attempting to lie to them, because he told him quietly, "If you have a need to speak with Samantha, you are welcome to come to our chamber, at any time, Daniel. You will be most welcome there. Malek has told me of your help, and the emotional support that you have given to her…as well as to him. We are very grateful to you, and you will always be a welcome visitor, we assure you."

Daniel smiled at him, as he told him, "That's good to hear, Lantash. I have to admit that if I didn't have Sam to run to with my problems, I'm not sure what I'd do. She's my best 'girlfriend', and without her advice, I'd probably do something very, very stupid when it comes to—ah, problems involving those of the female persuasion."

Lantash smiled fully, assuming, as Daniel had wished for him to do, that Daniel had dragged Sam off to ask her a question pertaining to his love life. It was better than him knowing how insecure Sam still was, before she was ready to tell them herself, and he was very sure that she didn't want any of them to know about her dreams of Egeria. He wasn't surprised to hear the mild amusement in his voice, when he told him, "I see. There are several women here that would be more than happy to take her place if you need advice and she is not available, Daniel. Would you like me to write out a list of the Tok'Ra women whom I have heard discussing your, ah, intelligence and cognitive abilities?"

Daniel looked at him for a long moment and then, his face completely solemn, he told him, "Well, no, actually, I'd rather you told me which ones would like to jump my bones, and have their way with my body. I'll wait while you make the list—no hurry."

Lantash's smile widened, Malek let out a crack of laughter, and Arwanna began to giggle. Once she managed to control herself, she told him, "You believe that you are joking with us, Daniel, however, I know of a minimum of five Tok'Ra women that would give a great deal for some encouragement from you, and would gladly find their way to your chamber with the least bit of it from you. I am quite sure that were the six of us to sit down together and share lists, there would probably be many more. I am quite sure that Crystell, Devlin, and Martouf have noticed some that we have not, so that list is probably much longer than you suspect. In fact, she has already reminded me of two others that I had forgotten. Your colonel O'Neill, now that he has become friendlier, should be aware of the interest that he, too, is arousing among the female, and probably some of the male, Tok'Ra, as should Teal'c. We are not blind, and we are very sexual beings."

Sam choked on her laughter, and didn't dare look at Daniel. She knew from experience that his face would be very pink right now. Clearing her throat, she spoke up, asking them, "Really? The Colonel and Teal'c? Wow. I wonder if someone should warn them. I, um, suppose that it could be interesting to watch if they don't know, though. You'll have be sure to let me know how that's going, Daniel." Her eyes widened, as she remembered that Garshaw had once kissed the Colonel on the cheeks in thanks. She looked to Malek and Arwanna asking, "Garshaw?"

When they both evinced amusement, she heard Daniel murmur, "Oh, boy. Does he know? I mean, is he, you know, encouraging her or…" His voice trailed off, as he remembered how they had been eating meals together, as a group, but now he realized that Jack and Garshaw always sat next to one another. "Oh, wow." Then he broke out in a grin. This could be really, really good. Jack was always teasing him over some nurse or other. It was going to be payback time, big time. He almost couldn't wait.

Seeing the eager excitement begin to glow in Daniel's eyes, Sam groaned. This could be either very amusing and fun or a great big disaster. Only time would tell. She shook her head, and finally commented, "I can see that this is going to either be very entertaining or a gigantic debacle. I guess we'll survive it regardless. I can only hope it works out for them, if they're both interested." Knowing everything that was running through Daniel's mind, she added a cautionary note, reproving mildly, "But, Daniel, I wouldn't start on the Colonel too soon. If he doesn't really realize what's happening," she paused, and then shrugged, continuing, "well, I think you should give it time to see what develops first. Otherwise, besides spoiling your fun, well—you really could do some damage, you know."

She watched, as his mind swiftly sifted through her words, both spoken and unspoken, and the light in his eyes dimmed for a moment, but then it returned, sparkling as much as it had the first time. "Yes, I think you're right, Sam. I don't want to do that, and besides, if it really does develop into something, then it'll be more fun. He'll be in too deep to back off by then, so I'll be able to give a lot more payback. Good idea. For now, I'll just watch—and enjoy."

Sam rolled her eyes, shook her head, and then shrugged. Whatever would happen, would happen. A more muted twinkle grew in her own eyes, as she looked from Malek to Arwanna again. She had a feeling that Daniel might find himself in the Colonel's place…and she also had a suspect in mind. There was one Tok'Ra that she knew for sure was very interested in Daniel. And, since the Colonel was evidently interested elsewhere, the other half of that duo would turn her interest toward her symbiote's interests. Yup. She was definitely looking forward to watching that play out, if her suspicions proved to be true. She didn't know her well, yet, though she planned on revising that lack, but from what little she did know about the two of them, she was fairly sure that they and Daniel would have a great deal in common. She would tackle Arwanna and Malek about it, but not right this minute. For one thing, Daniel was here with them.

But for another, honesty forced her to admit, if only to herself, that as much as she would like to pretend otherwise, she was still really tired from her two-day vigil. It was time to drink her tea, and then take another nap, even though she would much rather remain awake so that she could begin to spend some time with her—well—husbands. The shaft of excitement and pleasure that shot through her at that thought, almost took her breath away, and it was with a significant amount of difficulty that she remained outwardly calm. She was anything but calm on the inside. Just the thought of lying down beside them…and knowing that they were hers…was enough to raise her pulse and heart rate. She grinned to herself at her thoughts. She had it bad; there was no doubt about that.

Walking around the sleeping platform, she threw the matching piece of her peignoir on a nearby piece of crystal that passed for a chair. The tunnels were great for a swift way to build a base, but the furniture left a lot to be desired. If things turned out differently than she hoped, and she ended up staying here instead of back at the SGC, then she was definitely looking into a good quality air mattress. There was no reason not to have things like that here. After all, they were inexpensive, portable, and if worse came to worst, the tunnel could eat them, and they wouldn't be out a lot of money.

In fact—she smiled at Arwanna, as she took the cup of _Ka'taseck lapt—_and then turned to Daniel, asking, "When are you due to go back to the SGC next, Daniel? No, better than that, when is anyone due to go back to the SGC? I have some requests I'd like to have filled a.s.a.p."

Daniel took a sip of the _Ka'taseck lapt, _since Arwanna was nice enough to bring a very large carafe of the beverage, as well as cups for everyone, but his eyebrows rose in a silent questioning of her requests. After swallowing, he put his question into verbal form, asking, "What do you need, Sam? I'm going back in a short while, to do a debrief for SG-6, and then returning later in the evening. At least, it will be evening here. If you tell me what you want, I'll see if I can get it for you."

She nodded, sent him a rather wry smile, and gave a very succinct answer, "Air mattress." She, too, sipped her drink before adding, "I'd like a very good quality one, with a pump." She wrinkled her nose, sighed, and then continued, "Also, a solar charger. That way I won't have to figure out some other method of charging it." She frowned as she looked around the room. "See if you can find some of those cushions that you can get for lawn furniture, and get both lounger and chair types, several of each. A couple of back pillows and," she stopped and glanced at the _Qua'atar_ on the sleeping platform, before continuing, "if you have the time, would you mind getting and bringing my bed pillows, as well? Oh, and the coffee maker I modified, so we don't have to have electricity."

"That's actually been taken care of, Sam. You can have coffee anytime you want it. It was one of the first things the teams realized they needed, so most of them had their coffee makers brought through. In fact, they set up a group to work on converting one of the big mess hall pots to work with the Tok'Ra's power supply, and they got it working just this morning. So we have our team coffee pot, and then there's one in the Tok'Ra mess hall, as well, so, there you go. I can scratch that from the list." He'd been rummaging around in his pack, and as he said the last part of his sentence, he handed a pen and paper to Sam. "I think you better write it down, just to be safe. So far, I think I can manage what you want, but I'd rather not forget something. I think that the cushions that you're asking for will work out pretty good, and so will the mattress. I may give that some thought myself, since I'll probably be here for several weeks."

She nodded, and then setting her tea aside for the moment, she proceeded to make her list of 'necessities'. As she finished and handed it to him, she gave another rather wry smile, saying, "It's not that we haven't slept on rocks and stuff before, but I don't see a need to do it when it isn't necessary. And it isn't. We could bring a bunch of mats and sleeping bags, but I think this will be less bulky and easier to handle, when you get right down to it."

After a moment, a thoughtful look crossed her face, she reached out, took her list back, and then quickly added something else, before handing it back to him. As he took it from her, she told him, "Come to think of it, while the sleeping bags would be a pain because we would have to keep track of them, the mats that we use under them wouldn't really need to be counted. So, that being true, they would be a good thing to have, so bring quite a few of the mats, Daniel. After all, it isn't like the air mattresses, or the mats, either, would be a great financial loss, if the tunnels got to eat them, at some point."

He waved his cup of tea toward her, as he gave his opinion, affirming, "I agree. I think it's a really good idea. I'll bring them, as well as the other things you want, back with me, when I return. You will sleep in comfort tonight…if you get to sleep at all, that is. Furthermore, I promise that I'll be very sure that I bring the mats, too, since that kind of activity can be less than stellar on an air mattress. Don't worry about a thing; I'll take care of it." He grinned at her, as he made his last comment.

She shook her head at him, but her amusement was obvious as it put a bright gleam in her eyes. Luckily, the Tok'Ra had once again become engrossed in a conversation of their own, and so they didn't hear him, something for which she was very grateful.

Deciding that a change in the conversation might be a very good thing, she switched the subject, asking, "Has President Crawford said anything in particular about the exchanges, Daniel? I've been out of the loop, you know, and you haven't really mentioned anything. What has his reaction to it been so far? Does he like the idea of exchanging all different levels and types of personnel?"

"He loves it, Sam. He thinks it is a great idea. General Hammond said that he's almost walking on air. Per'sus went to the SGC yesterday and talked to him by phone for over an hour. They worked out most of the details, including, and this is a shocker, those that decide they want to stay with the Tok'Ra long-term, have the option of telling their wives or husbands and having them visit from time to time, especially those that are in the service as well." At the look of utter astonishment on Sam's face, his smile grew wider. "Since it's more or less a war zone, they can't do it like they would a foreign assignment to say, Germany, where they're actually on an American base, not an exchange, but special rules and regs are being put into place around the entire situation. I didn't know what the General actually meant at the time, but since you mentioned it, I'm betting that Lantash and Martouf will be allowed to join SG-1, because a discussion about spouses that are both in the military took place, and I think they may offer it to both, if they're both interested in doing an exchange."

"As far as the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri, I think that both sides are pretty impressed with how well both sides have taken to the idea, and how quickly they've implemented it. Now that they're starting to actually see one another with their prejudices pushed aside, they're finding that they have more in common than they realized. There are quite a few Tok'Ra that want to join the SGC, which I think surprised, but definitely pleased, the Tau'ri side of the arrangement. I think, too, that that's another reason for the change in the regulations that are being made about mates being together on a team. Since the Tok'Ra are used to working together, as we talked about earlier, our military, via President Crawford and Per'sus, has to rethink their ideas, if they want to have more Tok'Ra at the SGC. And that, as I'm sure you are quite well aware, is something that they very much do want."

Seeing Sam blink somewhat sleepily, he changed the subject, telling her, "Well, I think I need to be thinking about heading out of here. If you think of anything else in the next hour let me know. After that, I'll be on Earth, although you can always dial us up and send another message through." He grinned at her now obviously sleepy expression, as he murmured, "Somehow, I don't think you'll be awake to do that, though, so if I don't hear from you, before I leave, I doubt if I hear from you, at all. I'll bring the mats and stuff by your chamber, when I get back, though, just as I promised I would."

She nodded her acknowledgment of his statement, but her only verbal answer was a brief half-smile, a well-covered yawn, and then a sleepily muttered, "Thanks, Daniel, I really will appreciate it. I'm sure I'll enjoy having them. The Tok'Ra version and idea of mattress-type padding truly does leave a lot to be desired."

Daniel grinned at her again, and then finished his tea, before looking around for, and finding, his pack. Picking it up, he slipped her list into it, knowing that, if he put it there, he wouldn't misplace it, since the pack would travel with him, when he went to the SGC, and travel back with him, when he returned to the tunnels. He couldn't be sure of keeping track of it if he just stuck it into a pocket. He watched her smother another yawn, and then catching Arwanna and Malek's attention, he nodded toward the door. Martouf happened to turn, as the yawn caught her, and he, too, unobtrusively nodded his agreement to their departure.

The decision that they needed to leave, having been made, Malek assured them, "We will see you later this evening. For now, you should both rest for a few more hours. Should anything of which you should know occur, I give you my word that we will apprise you." Without waiting for a reply, he turned, picked up the tray, and made his way swiftly toward the door. Daniel and Arwanna, after each of them gave their very quick and brief farewells, were still several very hurried steps behind him.

Sam smiled, as she turned toward Martouf, telling him, "When Malek decides that it's time to leave, he doesn't waste time, does he? One minute he's saying his farewells, and the next one, he's gone." She paused, before adding, "I really like Malek, Martouf. He's been very sweet and supportive during this entire thing, him and Daniel, both. They seem to have formed a friendship, as well, and I'm really glad, because you and Lantash are really close to Malek, and I'm very close to Daniel. It will mean that our friendships won't be strained, but instead they'll be understood and supported. Daniel told me that he really likes Malek a lot, too, and that they've spent some time together just talking about different things."

She paused again, but this time she sat quietly for a short time, her head bent, watching her fingers, as they nervously stroked the bed covering. Martouf waited patiently, sensing that she had more yet to say, and his calm acceptance was rewarded, when she looked back up and into his eyes, as she told him, "From what he told me, they talked quite a bit about us—you know—you and Lantash and me, and...well...I guess Daniel talked to him about how much I...love you and Lantash...and," she stopped and cleared her throat, before finishing, "And Malek told him how much you and Lantash love me. That's what he said Malek told him, and Daniel doesn't lie to me. Anyway, I'm...I'm really glad that they are becoming good friends. I'm sure that it will give us a lot of enjoyment, because I really like him, too. I—hope that you and Daniel will come to know one another better, too. I'd like for you to be friends, as well, just as I hope to become closer to Malek."

Reaching out, he drew her into their arms, saying, "Lantash and I agree with everything that you have said, Samantha. It will make for some very enjoyable times spent together. As for Daniel, we already like him very much and have always felt that," it was his turn to pause, as he decided how to phrase his comment. Coming to a decision, he told her, his tone and words open and frank, "We have always felt that, were it not for Colonel O'Neill's antipathy toward the Tok'Ra, Daniel would have become good friends with several of us. Now that the Colonel's attitude appears to have undergone a change, we believe that we will now see that take place."

Once more, he paused, but only briefly, before continuing, "However, that is something, which we will have time to discuss later, for although it is important, it is not as important as two other comments that you made. Hearing you tell us that you love us…Samantha, those words are the most beautiful words that have ever been spoken to us. Your avowal of love for us sets our minds at rest, as I am sure you are aware. As for Daniel repeating Malek's words…_Mer Cor_, Lantash and I both love you more than we know how to express in words. Malek did not lie to Daniel, and Daniel did not lie to you. We love you. We loved you yesterday, we love you today, and we will love you more as each new day dawns and passes. Please never doubt that, for we both swear that it is true. Just as neither of them will lie to either of us, neither will we lie to you."

He kissed her gently, and then pulled back and gave her a sweet and tender smile, as he told her, "That being said and shared between us, for now it must be enough, for you still need some rest, and although we have both been 'resting' for two days, we are still somewhat weary. Therefore, will you not come and lie down with us? We will all sleep for a time, and then, if it is truly your desire, and we believe that it is, we will remove to what will now be our chamber—yours and ours. There, we will have time alone, and we will share all of those things that we have yearned to be able to say to you for so long. Is that acceptable, _Pro`n Ann'wyld_?"

After he stretched out, his arms encircled her once again. As she snuggled into them, she sighed softly, her tone redolent with contentment. "That sounds very good to me, Martouf, and as long as you both agree, then, yes, it is very much my desire."

"Then it shall be so, for it is also very much our desire, as well. Now rest. We will have time later to talk." The kiss he gave to her was slow and sweet, and when it was over, he gazed at her, his love shining from his eyes into hers. The look of love that she returned to him, almost took his breath away.

She gave them a rather sleepy smile, and then, closing her eyes, she was asleep almost before his final words. Almost, but not quite. She still heard him say that they loved her, and she took their words and her smile with her into slumber.

TBC


	12. Having Time Together Ch 12 TD

_**Chapter Twelve Summary: **__Sam, Martouf and Lantash are finally free to have some alone time, well, as soon as Malek takes care of one last problem. They enjoy their time together. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **__M_

_**Mer Cor – **__My Heart_

_**Ka'taseck lapt**__ – Is a beverage similar to tea that tastes somewhat like hot chocolate. It helps both host and symbiote to relax and sleep._

_**Pro`n Ann'wyld**__ – Our Beloved_

_**Ann'wyld - **__Beloved_

_**Mer Ma'tae'takh Kea – **__My Cherished One_

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Tok'Ra Dawn**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Having Time Together**_

* * *

In those first few moments of awakening, the first thing that registered in her newly roused awareness was that she was moving, but that there was also no doubt that it wasn't by any form of self-propulsion. The scent surrounding her was one she had encountered recently, but not one of which she commonly came into contact, and it teased her senses, but refused to give up the required information during those first few seconds. Still, instead of giving in and looking to see who was carrying her, she allowed herself to analyze how it made her feel. She associated it with comfort and trust, so it didn't alarm her, and after only a very few moments of thought she cracked her eyes just far enough to have a very close up view of what she now believed to be Malek's throat. The riddle of who was carrying her was now solved, but that left the questions of why…and to where?

Even as she readied herself to let them know that she was awake, aware, and perfectly capable of walking, she heard Lantash's obviously affronted, as well as, exasperated voice, telling him, "I do not believe that you, Daniel, and the healers all believe that I am incapable of carrying my mate to our chamber. Neither Martouf, nor I, have any remaining wounds, remnants of wounds, or even a lingering weakness. I find this continuing belief in my inability to take care of Martouf, and Samantha, incomprehensible and unpalatable. Why you all believe me to be less than able is very near to insulting."

Hearing the annoyance and near petulance in Lantash's voice it was all Sam could do not to grin and give herself away. The tone of voice Malek used when he answered showed none of the wealth of amusement Sam was sure he was feeling as he told him, "It is not that we do not believe you capable or able, nor do we believe that you are weak. Nor should it be incomprehensible, unpalatable, or insulting. He paused and his voice turned from frank and placid to softer and reassuring, as he added, "Lantash, we almost lost the two of you. That you survived the second zatting is in itself amazing. That you survived it, the determined efforts of Ren'al, Thoran, and an infiltrator, to dispose of you, and the extensive trauma done to Martouf by the Tau'ri weaponry—" his voice wavered slightly, and he paused, for a moment, before continuing, "all of that, when viewed as a whole, is beyond amazing."

"That being said, our only reason for insisting that I carry Samantha has nothing to do with your abilities, and everything to do with the remnants of our worry and distress over the two of you. Everyone has been very concerned and apprehensive to one degree or another. Those emotions ranged from simple deep worry and anxiety to the agonizing anguish, which Samantha withstood, and all variations in between the two extremes. They have left all of us with a residual sense of concern and worry. As for my carrying Samantha, it is true that, in one way, it is because of our distress over the two of you; however, a deeper truth is that should she awaken and find you carrying her, it would very probably disturb and upset her; something I cannot other than believe would in turn distress and upset you and Martouf. Therefore, smile about her being with you, instead of frowning because I happen to have her in my arms."

She barely heard the sigh Lantash emitted before remarking, quietly, "You are possibly correct, Malek, and I thank you for bringing it to my attention. I apologize for jumping to conclusions." There was a slight pause, and then a trace of amusement could be heard as he continued, "Actually, I am sure you have all come to the most likely result should she awaken and find us carrying her. I do not believe that she would find it acceptable, but then, I also doubt that she would find it acceptable that you are carrying her, when she is perfectly capable of walking."

She heard a smile in Malek's voice, and although there was also a rather rueful tone to it, it was joined with a certain implacability, as he gave his agreement, "I believe that you are correct, Lantash, and she would no doubt consider it unneeded and foolish of us. Nevertheless, while she would not see the need, we did see one, and so, she will be carried to the chamber that she will at last share with you."

Martouf's voice reached her next, and she heard the concern and underlying anxiety in his voice as he questioned his friend, quietly, "Do you not find it—a matter of concern—that she has not yet awakened, Malek?"

"No, Martouf, I do not believe that it is cause for either concern or alarm. She was awake for a very long time, before finally succumbing to a true sleep, and the _Ka'taseck lapt _is helping to keep her relaxed and in slumber."

"I was aware that she remained with us, but I suppose I assumed that she did get some sleep. I do recall, now, that one of you mentioned that she had not been asleep for other than very short naps. How long do you believe that she remained awake? It must have been an extended period for her to become so deeply asleep that carrying her has not awakened her."

She heard the gentle amusement and understanding in Malek's voice, underlining the seriousness of his answer. "You must understand, Martouf, that it is more than a simple lack of sleep. First, you must remember that she was awake for several very stressful hours prior to the most stress inducing of the events, which took place at the SGC. As you know, it was believed that both she and Colonel O'Neill were za'tarcs. Then, according to what information I have, she had to decide whether to allow Anise to attempt to remove it, something that had already failed in an extremely distressing way once, or be put into an extended unconscious state until a safer way to remove it could be found. I also believe that she was, even then, concerned about her feelings for you, your feelings for her, and Colonel O'Neill's reaction and response to your feelings for one another."

After a slight pause, he continued, "Daniel explained to me why and how it was discovered that she and the Colonel were not za'tarcs, Martouf. Are you aware of what occurred?"

The pause before he replied was short, but there, and then she heard a very quietly spoken, response, "No, Malek, I do not believe that we are. As you know, it happened just prior to the actual za'tarc event, so we have heard nothing about it."

She felt Malek nod in response, before telling him, "I did not believe that you were aware of the circumstances surrounding the incident. I am fairly certain that Samantha will wish to tell you about it, so I will not go into any of the details, other than to say that it underscored her feelings for you and Lantash, since it pointed out some rather important things to her. It was during the time directly after both she and Colonel O'Neill were retested that it occurred to all of them that you and Lantash had not been tested to determine if you were a za'tarc. She immediately ran toward the gate room and arrived there at the point just before you ended your lives. You managed to say her name, obviously asking her to stop you, and she used her zat on you. She…caught you…just before you collapsed onto the floor and cradled you in her arms, as you and Lantash, or so everyone believed, died."

There was another pause, and when he resumed speaking, he told him, "She heard them say that you were breathing, but they felt that she should remain at the SGC and rest, after the amount of emotional trauma she had been through. Anise promised her that she would do everything possible to save the two of you, and she kept her word. She refused, during the council meeting, to remove Lantash and thus allow the two of you to leave us."

"In the meantime, Samantha did not rest, but instead lived through flashbacks of Jolinar and the Council fighting over what would be done, when it was feared that Lantash could not save you once before and some of the Council members wished to remove him, rather than allow him to attempt to save you."

She felt them turn sharply, and realized that they were in Lantash and Martouf's chamber, just as he added, "I believe that you have heard the remainder of the timeline of events, what occurred, and who did what from that point forward. To answer your question, however, is to tell you that we do not know exactly, but she allowed us to place her on the sleeping platform with you about forty hours into your dormancy. We know that she was awake for over twelve hours prior to that point which puts her time awake at about fifty-two hours and during that time, as far as we know for sure, she had two or three periods when she managed to take naps of about twenty minutes duration each. During the forty hours when she sat with you, we know that she napped a few times, sleeping anywhere from ten to thirty minutes each time. We believe, though we cannot be sure, that all total, she slept for perhaps five hours. With or without the amount of stress she was under, that is not very long within the aforementioned frame of time."

There was another short pause, as he laid her on the sleeping platform, before he concluded, "However, I suspect that she will not remain asleep very much longer."

She heard Martouf walk into the storage room, and his voice was muffled, as he told him, "I must agree with you, Malek. I had not considered the situation in its entirety, nor had I realized how long she was awake or how little sleep she managed to acquire, while she sat with us."

As Martouf rummaged around in the storage room, looking for Sam knew not what, Malek leaned down and whispered, softly, "You can safely 'wake up' now, Samantha. To successfully pretend sleep, you must learn to regulate your breathing and heart rate. Had I carried you farther, when we first placed you with them on the sleeping platform, I would have become aware of your subterfuge at that time, as well."

Her eyes snapped open, and she gave him a reproving look, even as she whispered back, "I just didn't want to interrupt your conversation or have to give you a hard time for carrying me." She sat up, and then grinned at him, adding, "I just figured that, since you made the decision not to wake me and allow me to walk, that I shouldn't spoil your fun." Hearing a rather loud crash and some Tok'Ra swearing coming from the 'storage room', or in Earth parlance, the closet, she raised her eyebrows sending Malek an inquiring look.

He shrugged, before telling her, "According to some of his, ah, statements, I believe that someone placed some of your, er, clothing carriers in a rather precarious position on a shelf. It would appear that it fell on him; however, I am sure that he is fine, only slightly annoyed." A second thud and string of expletives found him adding, "From the hopping sound, I tend to believe that his toes have found another one of your bags, no doubt where it was left on the floor. He is evidently still all right, only slightly more annoyed. How many, ah, pieces of…"

"Luggage."

"Thank you…luggage, then, did you bring with you Samantha?"

"Well, '_I'," _She emphasized, "brought a backpack. As for what Daniel and Janet brought for me," she shrugged, "your guess is as good as mine."

His lips twitched, as he murmured, "I see."

Sam grinned at him again, before standing and making her way into the storage area. Once there, she spoke quietly, saying, "Martouf…"

He jerked upright, or attempted to do so. Unfortunately, he was under one of the shelves and the loud cracking sound made Sam gasp, as well as wince…as Martouf sank to the floor. She swiftly covered the remaining few feet between them, calling for Malek, as she did so. Martouf's eyes glowed, and Lantash came fore, to ask, "Should I expect sneak attacks and peril to life and limb often, Beloved?"

Glad that he was at least attempting to retain a sense of humor, she knelt by him and murmured a soft, "I'm sorry, Lantash. I didn't mean to startle you. I guess I just assumed that you either heard us talking, or heard me, when I walked in." Hearing Malek, as he walked up behind her, she stood, thereby allowing him to gain access to Lantash and Martouf.

The rather glazed look in their eyes, alerted her to the fact that he really had hit his head quite hard. She frowned as she gazed at him. Shouldn't the lump be on the back of his head instead of his forehead? Looking swiftly around the area her gaze lit upon a smallish trunk lying on its side, the contents spilling onto the floor. She grimaced, as she realized that the original knot, the rather large one now gracing his forehead, was from coming into contact with it. It truly was on the smallish side, for a trunk, but it was quite heavy and she usually only used it when she traveled somewhere and wanted it for the extra protection it gave to its contents. Why her friends had packed it, she had no idea, as she could see no reason why they would have believed that her…lingerie from the looks of it…needed the extra protection. However, that was what the colorful mass of froth and lace scattered across the floor, where the trunk had burst open upon hitting it, was.

Malek was still kneeling in front of Lantash and frowning as he examined and talked to him. Sam was staring wide-eyed around the fair-sized, well, closet. What had they all been thinking? She knew that Daniel, Teal'c, and the Colonel had brought some of her belongings with them when they came, but from what Daniel said, she had assumed it wasn't a lot since they didn't believe they had much time. Janet had supposedly brought the remainder, but…no, she couldn't have brought all of this. She had to assume that they were all hers, since it was all obviously Tau'ri luggage. After looking closer at the different pieces of baggage, she realized that some of the other members of the SGC had also brought her some things, although she couldn't begin to imagine what they thought she might need that Daniel and Janet would not have packed for her. Looking at the nametags she read; Captain Kathryn Donovan, Colonel Ferretti, Major Tara O'Hara, Lieutenant Ann Lawrence…and she stopped there, because Malek was examining the back of Lantash's head and clucking a lot like a frustrated mother hen.

"Lantash, is your healing device in its usual place? Mine is in my room, so if yours is here, it will be quicker to get it. This must be taken care of at once, for I believe that, contrary to what I told Samantha, your injury is slightly more than an annoyance." He hesitated, before adding, "I can get Arwanna or one of the other healers, if you would prefer that one of them take care of it."

"No! No, Do not call any of the healers. I have no intention of spending even one more night in the sick bay area, and every intention of spending it with my mate. Therefore, I would prefer that you use mine. You know where it is, but if you do not mind, I believe that I shall remain here."

"Very well, Lantash; I cannot blame you for choosing to remain with Samantha in your own chamber and on your own sleeping platform." Malek stood and made his way back into the other room, while Lantash moved to a nearby wall, 'carefully' leaned his head back against it, and closed his eyes.

Sam sighed, and began to repack her trunk. Malek came back and began healing Lantash and Martouf. Once finished with the trunk, she proceeded to move the luggage that apparently belonged to her into a much neater, as well as a safer, arrangement. Now, she would wait for Malek and Lantash to finish healing Martouf's body, and for Daniel to arrive with the items she'd requested. It shouldn't be long for either event to occur.

She was proven to be very correct on her earlier supposition, and Daniel had arrived, along with two airmen, all loaded down with her requested items, shortly more than an hour later. The airmen had left as soon as they delivered their packages, but it was two and a half hours later, before Sam escorted Daniel from the room, while a once more healed and healthy Martouf inflated the air mattress. Returning from saying her goodbye's to Daniel, she was glad to see that he had remembered to bring sheets, something she had forgotten. She showed Martouf and Lantash how they fit the bed and after adding the Tok'Ra bedding, it was ready to welcome them.

However, Sam wasn't finished, yet, and Martouf watched, puzzled, as she proceeded to lay the mats she had requested onto the floor and then cover them with sheets, as well. As she took more bedding out of the storage room and made a second bed, it dawned on him that she had no intention of actually sleeping with them, hence the second sleeping area. It was still somewhat confusing, though, as he could have slept on the sleeping platform as it was without adding the air mattress, and she would only have had to make up one 'bed'. Since Lantash, too, had been under the impression that she intended to sleep with them, and was as confused and baffled as he was, he told her, softly, "You did not need to make the second bed, Samantha. We could have slept on the sleeping platform without the extra covering of the air mattress, and thus the sleeping platform of mats would not have needed to be made."

For a moment, Sam looked as confused and bewildered as they did, but the answer soon came to her, and she smiled at them, saying, "The bed on the floor isn't for me to sleep on."

Looking even more mystified, Martouf frowned at it, asking, "It is not?"

She walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist, as she placed a soft kiss upon his throat. "No, it is not." She pulled back slightly, then, adding, "Well, that is, it isn't for me to sleep on, unless you and Lantash don't want me sharing your bed, er, sleeping platform."

Although distracted by the softness of her, and the feel of her body, as he slid his arms around her, he managed, at least for a time, to adhere to the subject, first frowning, and then saying, "Then I do not understand why you have made it. Neither..." he lost his train of thought and gasped, as she moved forward, and once more pressed her body to theirs, while her lips moved up and down their throat and her teeth nibbled very gently on their ear, before forcing himself to finish his statement, "does Lantash." They were some of the hardest words he had ever had to say, as his mind and body were in no mood to ignore her attentions.

She decided that she should not tease them, so she gave a soft sigh, as she moved slightly back from their body leaving her explorations, at least for a time. Taking their hand in hers, she led them to the sleeping platform made from the mats, saying, "I guess I didn't explain very well, did I? You see, air mattresses are pretty comfortable to sleep on, but there are other activities that take place in a bed that don't really work very well on an air mattress. They can be done, of course, but they aren't exactly stable during some forms of…exercise…unlike a sleeping platform or a bed. I'm sure that, once we become more…involved…in doing some of the exercises, you'll begin to understand what I mean."

Remembering how he had almost fallen over, while he was sitting on the air mattress, when Samantha had suddenly moved, he reached out and pulled her to him. He then placed a swift, yet very soft, kiss on her lips, before murmuring, "I believe that further explanations are unnecessary, _Mer Cor, _although Lantash wishes to know if you will demonstrate these…exercises…which do not work well, when performed on an air mattress. He tells me that I should assure you that we are very willing to take part and assist you in illustrating how they are accomplished. We will recline on these mats, as we begin."

Joining him on the mats, she wasn't surprised to find herself on her back, as his lips moved ever closer to hers. It really was going to be a long and lovely night, and this was just the beginning. She moaned within her mind as Lantash came fore and smiled a smile that she had, until this moment, seen only in her dreams. Even in them, she had named it his 'hunting predator' smile. It was the one that he wore, when he knew that his prey would soon be held firmly in check, as he proceeded to feast upon their body, until he was full, sated, and in torpor—and so was his prey.

It was her turn to gasp as his lips found the sweet spot on her throat that always seemed to turn her switch to on. It did not take him long to realize exactly what he had found and to put it to good use. His lips roamed gently across it, kissing, caressing, and then nibbling lightly, before moving downward to where her lovely throat joined her equally lovely shoulder. He slowly explored the area and occasionally murmured something beautiful, or returned to her lips, to drink deeply of the sweetness that he found there.

On his third foray from her lips, along her jaw, down her throat, stopping at those places that caused her to give the deepest and most intense responses, he moved onto her shoulder, once more. This time, though, he gave a groan of frustration, before telling her, "Samantha, _Mer Ma'tae'takh Kea_, this very fetching 'piece of material', as you called it, is very lovely and while it is meant to enhance your beauty and allure, I find that the opposite proves to be true. It is you and your beauty that cause it to appear bewitchingly lovely."

He gazed at her for a long moment before adding softly, "You truly are a lovely woman, Samantha, and I do not speak only of your outward appearance. Your heart, your mind, everything about you is truly beautiful."

He stopped speaking, for just a moment, and a sparkle came into his eyes, as he added, "However, that was not what my original comment was about, and I believe that I should return to that one, at once. I believe I was about to tell you, that as alluring as I find your gown, it is beginning to become a barrier to my further exploration, and I am very sure that unless we remove it gently and carefully now, that in a very few more minutes, it will leave your body in a much more tattered condition. Martouf has been urging its removal for some time now, and, since he will be coming fore soon, as we begin to switch places quickly and often, I am quite sure that very shortly you will find it in pieces, should it remain in its present position upon your exquisite and delectable body. Therefore, if you do not mind, I believe that it is time to remove it."

She appeared to give his comments some thought, briefly, before agreeing, in general, but adding, "I suppose it might be a very good idea, and I'll be happy to help you, but I think that you should consider removing the barriers that you have in my way, as well." She ran her hand down his back and across the silky feeling lounging pants that were covering the bottom half of his body. She lightly caressed his buns through the material, before giving them a few soft pats of encouragement, as she sent him a questioning look.

He responded with alacrity moving swiftly to his knees, and then his feet. They were removed, thrown somewhere across the room, and he had returned to kneel beside her, before she had managed to sit up. She was sure that if she had blinked, she would have missed their removal completely. Reaching out, he managed to remove her gown just as swiftly as he had his own garment, and Sam found herself on her back again, but this time the kisses that traveled her body were more urgent and intent, and her response matched his.

Then, it was Lantash's turn to gasp, which he followed with a low growl, as Sam used the many dreams and memories left to her by Jolinar to follow the maps of Symbiote pleasure points. She caressed Lantash through Martouf, knowing exactly where to press, where to stroke, whether to caress him swiftly, gently, lightly, or slowly. Those dreams and memories taught her how to use a deepening pressure, or to alternate between two different areas, to give him and Martouf 'exquisite' pleasure. Or she could keep them there in an extremely heightened state of arousal, until a final specific type of caressing stroke would send the two of them headlong into the abyss, with her following them over the edge…or leaping in with them.

His long slender fingers found her, as his mouth found its own playground, and she knew that she would be just as close to the edge as they were, and it would take neither of them long to reach the level required to give all of them 'exquisite' pleasure. Her mind briefly remarked how clearly she could tell, even thought they were now swiftly and frequently switching places, which of them had control by the way they held her and touched her. Just a kiss could tell her which of them it was, and she reveled in this knowledge, but fleetingly, knowing she would return to consider it later, when those touches were no longer inflaming her beyond coherent thought.

Her hands caressed his chest and his shoulders among other places, and her fingers twined through his hair, using it to anchor him in place, when he found a particularly sensitive spot, or his suckling was sending the flames within her reaching ever higher. But she always returned to caress Lantash and their most sensitive spot, pulling the deepest moans of pleasure from them, even as his talented hands and tongue did the same for her.

Martouf's hands slowly caressed Sam's body delighting in the satiny softness of her skin. His fingertips sent messages filled with the pleasure he derived from the simple act of stroking along her ribs, and the intense joy it gave him to allow them to sweep from there to the inward curve of her waist, before stopping to relish the firm outward swell of her hip. A smile tilted his lips, as he allowed one of his hands to reverse their direction long enough to indulge in a quick exploration of the indentation in her belly. The curve of his lips turned sensual as he moved lower, and his touch savored the feel of her, before dipping lower and luxuriating in her welcoming warmth. The look he sent her was enough on its own to pull a gasp of pleasure from her.

It was enough, and an answering moan tore from him, as her hands joined his, reveling in the sensations they sent to her, as she took pleasure from touching him in return. As she caressed Lantash, arousing and intensifying his, and thus Martouf's, impassioned responses, she encouraged the fire within them to burn out of control. As her moan had drawn an answer from him, her physical caresses drew an answer, as well. With a deep low growl of need and desire, he brought himself to his knees, and moved over her. Sam encouraged him to work swiftly. His movements were urgent with restrained desire, but he was gentle in his actions as he took her.

He glanced up at her, and the need in her face, and her whispered words took the last vestiges of his control. "Don't hold back. Bring us together in that place that is only ours. Show me your passion, Martouf, yours and Lantash's. Give me all of it; all of both of you."

The thread holding them in check snapped, and her strong legs wrapped tightly around him. They stayed motionless for a timeless moment, Martouf gasping for breath and control, even as Sam worked to strip the last shred of it from his grasp. She was once more successful and they both reached the point where there was no stopping. They didn't even attempt to, though, and instead took the leap over the edge together.

They had waited so long for this moment that it was as if they had set a match to tinder; the fire they started burst into a prolonged flame, which they spent a good portion of the night attempting to put out. It was a very long time before it calmed, and they found themselves succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Sam snuggled back against the warmth that was radiating from behind her, as she slowly woke up. And the smile that curved her lips was brought there by absolute contentment. The heat source behind her smiled, as they watched that curve settle on their Samantha's lips.

Martouf placed his lips, which were still wearing a curve of their own, against her throat and allowed them to move along it, kissing here and there, exploring its satin softness. He wasn't surprised when it arched and invited even more caresses. Nor was he surprised when it moved from beneath his lips, as she moved onto her back and allowed her arms to reach up and twine around his shoulders. His smile widened at she found and caressed Lantash, telling him good morning in a way that was totally hers. "We love you, Samantha. Lantash wishes me to tell you, so that you do not forget. It is something we wish for you always to remember."

"I'll try to remember, but just in case I forget, you'll have to remind me. I'll be sure to remind you how much I love the two of you, too." She lie still looking up into his face studying it, memorizing it. The past week had seemed to fly by. From the afternoon that they had moved to their own chambers, until this moment she couldn't remember ever feeling happier or more content. For the first five days, they never left their chamber. On the evening of the second day, it was her dad that delivered their evening meal. He'd tried to frown and look unhappy to find her in their bed with nothing but a T-shirt on, but he didn't quite pull it off, and she'd grinned at him. He'd shaken his head, told her they could have three more days of complete privacy, and then there were some things to take care of, before they could continue with their honeymoon.

She grinned now, and Martouf cocked his head, as he saw the laughter come into her eyes and her lips turn up in an even bigger smile. _"She has remembered something that has amused her, Martouf. I doubt it has anything to do with telling us that she loves us, although, that, too, could make her quite happy. That she might be laughing over us telling her we love her is highly unlikely," _Lantash disabused Martouf of his somewhat insecure thought, something that still occurred occasionally. Even after seven days of waking with their arms around her and loving her through half the night, Martouf could still barely believe that it was true; she was with them, had claimed them, and that soon they would be joined by General Hammond. Twice. Once in the tunnels, since many of the Tok'Ra wished to see a Tau'ri 'wedding', and once at the SGC, since many of the SGC personnel wanted to see their Major Carter join with them.

Those thoughts banishing that little sliver of doubt, Martouf turned his thoughts back to her, asking, "What has lightened your eyes with laughter and curved your lips with amusement, my love?"

"Honeymoon."

He looked at her quizzically, before repeating, "Honeymoon. And why is the thought of our 'honeymoon', causing you so much enjoyment? Of course, I suppose that just the thought of the activities that take place during that famous time could cause you to be filled with joy, but I see amusement, which is similar, but different, from joy."

"That's true they are different, even though they belong to the same family of emotions." She pretended to give this some thought, as she ignored his question. Glancing up at him from her supposed deep thoughts of the difference between joy and amusement, she saw his own amusement begin to bloom in the form of amused exasperation. Giving in, she told him, "Actually, I was remembering your confusion over our 'honeymoon', ah, as well as the rather glazed look that came over your eyes, after about ten minutes of Daniel's explanation of how it came to be called that. You probably know more about the mating and marriage habits of the different Earth cultures than most of the Tau'ri do. I especially enjoyed your reactions to the Scandinavian tradition of abduction, concealment, and impregnation. I know it gave me an entirely new view of elopement."

She gave him another smile, as she reminded him, "You didn't seem all that in love with the idea of dad giving you 'honeyed mead' for a month either, until he mentioned that it was believed to be an aphrodisiac. Although," she added thoughtfully, "I have no earthly idea why you would even begin to think that the two of you would need one." Becoming more serious, she noted, "I have to agree, after listening to you and Daniel discussing it that the idea of a 'honeymoon' does seem to have been part of a lot of different cultures, regardless of what they called it, since 'honeymoon' is not exactly an ancient term for it. Old yes, but it's the concept that seems to have been around for a very long time. I wonder if he and Anise ever came to a consensus of thought on it."

Martouf leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, before telling her, "It is not true that my eyes glazed over, Samantha. While I was not quite as fascinated by Daniel's dissertation on the terms, origins, and meanings of the concept and name, as Anise was, I did find it quite interesting. You must admit that many of your cultures do have both historical records and legends that speak of this period of time allotted to the 'wedded' couple. We have often come across this ritual, but I do not believe that I have ever heard it referred to as a honeymoon, which is what originally confused me. Lantash reminds me that in at least one culture, of which we are aware, it is called hjunottsmanathr, which Daniel pointed out as the Scandinavian time of 'hiding', of which you spoke."

"Mm," she murmured quietly, while still caressing Lantash gently, which was keeping one hand occupied; she brought the other around and began to trace the outline of their lips with her fingertip. She parted her own lips, and then nibbled on her bottom one before wetting them both. She waited until his gaze was riveted to them, wet them slightly, one more time, and then waited not a moment longer, to suggest, "I don't suppose you and Lantash are in the mood to—practice—so that we'll be very sure that we know what to do during our honeymoon, are you? After all, we don't have anything else to do for a couple of hours. It wouldn't hurt to do some studying, would it? But, you know, only if you truly want to and are, um, up to it. I wouldn't want to put you and Lantash under too much stress and strain or anything."

Since Lantash was already humming softly, and interspersing it with an occasional soft moan, as her fingers found all of his most sensitive areas, Martouf did not even bother to answer her. His lips found hers and proceeded to plunder them, as if they had not tasted of them for weeks or months instead of only hours. She drew softly on his tongue, setting off a duel between them, before breaking off and trailing soft kisses along his jaw, up to his ear, and then down the side of his throat, where she stopped long enough to leave a small love bite. Hearing his gasp, and then a moan of quickly escalating hunger, she became the aggressor. Catching him unprepared, she pushed him over and onto his back, before continuing on her chosen path, using his moans, gasps, and murmurings as a map, stopping in and playing when finding a particularly sensitive playground. It was already well mapped, but she enjoyed finding new routes to take her to the places she most enjoyed visiting.

Sam found her way to his most sensitive spots leaving signposts of the places she visited, but when she finally reached her destination all side trips stopped. She was in no hurry to finish her visit, but Martouf's moans were becoming more intense, and his hands were fisted in her hair, encouraging her to finish what she started. She waited to see what his reaction, or Lantash's, would be.

She wasn't surprised when his eyes flared. It seemed that Lantash was not in the mood to wait for her to decide to give him what he and Martouf needed. She only had time to wonder what she'd brought forth this time before she heard Lantash tell her, "You will find that your suggestion of practice was a very good idea, and we will both enjoy it completely." His lips found the side of her throat, and left a marker of his own on her soft skin. Sam's low cry joined Lantash's deep moan, as they both peaked, and then collapsed onto the sleeping platform. Lantash roused enough to roll to the side, taking her with him. His lips played softly with the back of her neck, and as soon as she had recovered, she would find that he was more than 'up to' practicing. A lot more.

He did not expect her to turn to face him, as he was sure she would be very mellow, for a time, just as he would be had they not just awoken. He looked at her quizzically, as she studied his face, watching him, especially his eyes. Finally, she leaned in and kissed him softly, before telling him, "I love the two of you so much, Lantash. There are times when it feels as if there's so much love inside me that I feel as if it's radiating out from me, and that you should be able to feel waves of it pouring over you. I know it doesn't work that way, but sometimes it feels as if it does. I wish that I could take it, wrap the two of you in it, and never allow it to come undone. I want it to surround you, so that the two of you will never ever doubt it. I think there are times that you do doubt it. You wonder if I only claimed the bond to stop them from what they intended to do to you."

She gave him a small wry smile, and then looked away from his eyes, as if she couldn't look at them so deeply and continue to tell him what she wanted them to know. After a short pause, she drew in a somewhat deeper breath and told him, "I don't really know if you feel that way or not because—I know that I could just be transferring my own insecurity onto you and Martouf. You see, I still sometimes wonder if I've forced you into a position you don't really want to be in, but don't feel that you can say differently. I want both of you to be very sure that you want to remain mated to me before we actually go through with the wedding. I would rather know now, than wait until after the ceremony."

Lantash smiled at her and leaning in gave her a swift soft kiss, before telling her, "Samantha, Martouf and I could not be happier than we are at this time. The only thing that will make us happier is when we have placed our bonding necklet on you, and we are wearing yours, and our ring is placed upon your finger, as your ring claiming us is placed upon ours. We look forward to that day with joy. Never, ever, doubt our love for you or the fact that we want you for our mate. I assure you that there is no doubt in either of our minds about formally joining as mates."

"All right. I promise I won't question your feelings about it again. I just…I guess I just wanted to hear you say it."

"We will be sure to say it often, then. Often enough that those feelings never have time to rise within you again, and therefore, you will never again need to question our feelings for you."

She snuggled closer to him, with a sigh of complete contentment, and then shivered slightly, as his fingers began a slow, gentle caressing and exploring of her body. She began a search of her own, gliding her hand down his side and across his hips. He was as hard now, as he was before they began, and she sent him another smile as she took him in hand.

He grinned at her, as he told her, "I would not wish for you to doubt our ability to be up for more practice, _Pro`n Ann'wyld, _for I assure you that we are quite capable to continue should you choose to do so." The smile slowly left his face, as an intense look entered his eyes. "We will love you, always, Samantha. Please do not allow yourself to become insecure about our feelings for you. Our desire, the intenseness of the love we feel for you, never should you doubt or question those. We are both aware that you often wonder if it is you, or the remnants of Jolinar, and thus also Rosha, which you hold within you, that pulls us to you."

He paused and a thoughtful look entered his eyes, before he told her, "We will always love Rosha and Jolinar, this you know. It is true that, when we first met, we were drawn to the remnants of them that you hold. The love that we feel for them, and the love that we feel for you, are not the same, nor is our love for you simply an extension of our love for them. The love we feel for you is as intense and as deep, as that which we felt for them, but it is a love that is solely for you, born of our knowledge of you. Not because of Jolinar, but because of you and you alone. It is born from the many things about you that drew us to you. You, my love. Never doubt that. Martouf and I came to love you for who are. You are everything that we could ever want in a mate, and we look forward to our joining with much eagerness and anticipation. Allow no doubt to enter your heart or your mind, when it comes to that question."

Leaning up, she kissed him gently. "Thank you. You and Martouf need to know the same. Yes, I carry their love for the two of you, but my own feelings have joined that love. For a long time, it worried me that what I was feeling for you was just the emotions that Jolinar left behind. When…" she drew a shuddering breath, as just thinking about the event still bothered her greatly, before continuing, "When I had to shoot you, I felt her emotions, but I also felt my own. For the first time, I felt both of them so strongly that there was no longer any room for doubt. I've never felt anything that intensely before and both hers and mine were so stark and deep that it took my breath. I knew then that I'd made the biggest mistake of my life by not admitting what I realized was the deepest love I've ever felt."

She paused for a moment, but continued to caress the two of them gently, before continuing, saying, "Suddenly, it no longer mattered that I felt her emotions. I took them as my own, and now there is no difference between hers and mine. They all belong to me. When I knew that the two of you were still alive, all of those emotions bonded together and now, the love I hold in my heart for you sometimes overwhelms me. The two of you never have to worry that I don't love you. I love you both and I always will."

"Samantha, we understand. We know that you were very confused over your feelings for us because of the remnants that Jolinar left within you. We have never blamed you for not knowing if you cared for us, or if it was Jolinar's emotions that you were feeling. If we could have done anything to help you, we would have done so, but we knew that you needed to come to terms with it, and understand the difference, if that is, there was a love that was solely yours. To awake and find that you had come for us, to help us, and to claim us," he paused, and then added, "Once we believed it to be true, it was the most wondrous thing that has ever happened to us."

"We fell in love with you swiftly and deeply, once we came to know you. Yes, we know that Jolinar's emotions reside within you, but we wished and hoped for you to develop feelings for us that were solely yours. That you have done so is worth more to us than anything else. The love we feel for you is often so overwhelming that it takes our breath, and as you said of yours, it is as if it cannot be contained within us, and it must be radiating outward from us to you. There is too much of it to remain within us. Every touch, every kiss…every word of our love to you, carries it from our heart to yours. Always. Each breath we take, each touch we give, each word of love that we speak, each beat of our hearts, all of them are alive with the depth of the love we hold and feel for you. It is constant and abiding, a living entity dwelling within us. It will remain there, never-ending, that we promise you."

His eyes smiled down into hers, and they shone with the love they felt for her. It was the last thing she saw before his lips met hers, and his hands began another soft and wonderful exploration of her body, even as his words wrapped tightly around her heart. He didn't have to say anything aloud. She could hear the words echoing in her heart, and then settling firmly into place, not to be questioned again.

TBC


	13. Only in Your Arms Ch 13 TD

_**Chapter Thirteen Summary: **__Sam, Martouf, and Lantash enjoy their time together, satisfied to hear an occasional report of what is occurring, while the remainder of the Tok'Ra and Tau'ri continue to work toward a mutually beneficial exchange program. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **__very, very mild R (or T)_

_**Mer Cor – **__My Heart_

_**Ka'taseck lapt**__ – Is a beverage similar to tea that tastes somewhat like hot chocolate. It helps both host and symbiote to relax and sleep._

_**Pro`n Ann'wyld**__ – Our Beloved_

_**Ann'wyld - **__Beloved_

_**Mer Ma'tae'takh Kea – **__My Cherished One_

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**Tok'Ra Dawn**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Only in Your Arms**_

* * *

Daniel relaxed in a well-padded crystal chair that sat beside a small crystal table. On the other side, Sam sat in a matching one. She looked radiant. In the week, since Martouf and Lantash had recovered, the three of them had remained pretty much isolated, so they didn't know much about what was actually taking place. He was bringing her up to date on what had and was happening. He continued with his enumeration of recent events, "You know, Sam, Jack's about-face is doing wonders. Ferretti is bragging about knowing all along that Jack was just being an ass, and that he didn't know squat about the Tok'Ra and the Symbiote/Host relationship. The fact that Jack volunteered for the first round of exchanges, and plans to stay for several weeks, along with Teal'c and I has made a huge impression. Between Ferretti and his complaining about Jack getting first dibs on staying, and Jack volunteering for the first group in, everyone at the SGC has sat up and taken notice."

"Oh, and we can't forget our two Tok'Ra healer impersonators, N'tani and Rowana, who are staying at the SGC, for the time being. They're both planning to remain there in exchange positions. I understand that even though it's only been a week, Graham Simmons has been escorting Rowana to the mess hall and then remaining and eating with her. After that, they spend the remainder of the evening in the rec room."

He grinned and Sam realized that whatever was coming next must be really entertaining, because his eyes brimmed with laughter, as well. After clearing his throat, he told her, "According to the base rumor-mill, believe it or not, N'tani and Siler have hit it off. She's part of what we could consider maintenance engineering, and the two of them have been doing some experimenting with the bases power and stuff. She thinks that she may be able to get us off the grid at least part of the time, at first, by adapting and using some kind of crystals that the Tok'Ra use to run their bases. Eventually, she believes that they will get us off of it all together. In fact, eventually, if we can find enough of what we would need, it may become an alternative energy source for Earth." He sighed, as he added, "Of course, that can't take place until the gate and what it leads to, becomes common knowledge." He shrugged. "But to get back to the effect on the base, well," he coughed slightly to cover his laughter, "I understand that there have only been a few power outages and the longest one was just over four hours."

Sam winced. Power outages were not a good thing. She wondered how much data was being recovered and how many computers were damaged. Of course, it would be worth it if they could come up with a reliable alternative energy source—reliable being the operative word there. Cutting their energy consumption would put a great deal of money into the program for other things that were badly needed.

Realizing that Daniel still looked very amused she sent him an inquiring look, which he answered promptly, telling her, "They do make a cute couple…matching wrenches and all."

Sam's eyes widened and her smile grew, as she asked him, "Is she as accident-prone as Siler is? Or is she as accident-prone as Siler is only when she is around him? I swear that it spreads from him to whoever happens to be near him. It's a good thing that he's as great as he is at fixing things." She paused before adding thoughtfully, "Although, he really never messes up anything that he's working on. It's not his project that's at risk, it's just him and anyone helping him."

"Yeah, I know. As for N'tani, she doesn't seem to be, and from what I've heard, when she's around Siler doesn't seem to get hurt as often. Whether she's stopping things from occurring by stepping in when she sees a problem developing, or it's just her presence that's somehow blocking his, well, let's say, his tendency to become injured, no one seems to even be willing to speculate about it. They just know that he's not spent as much time getting patched up as usual."

Sam nodded, still grinning at the thoughts running through her head. Then laughing aloud, she told him, "Well, if it had been the other way, they could have kept each other company in the infirmary."

Daniel agreed, adding, "Yeah, I heard that Dr. Wilson said he was very thankful that it seemed to be working in Siler's favor rather than against N'tani." He sobered suddenly, then told her, "They really are very well liked, Sam. They tend to be 'switchers', at least that's the name that seems to have been put into use. As far as I can tell, 'switcher' is what everyone is calling a Tok'Ra who seems to switch back and forth a lot. So far, of course, since there have only been a few move to the SGC, they don't seem to have come up with anything better to describe the differences in the individual Tok'Ra. I did hear one person say that Jacob, Martouf, and Aldwin are considered to be 'host-heavy'. Per'sus and Garshaw I've heard described as Tok'Ra talkers. Whether the nomenclature will stick is anyone's guess at this early date."

Sam indicated her agreement, telling him, "They all seem pretty close to what they are trying to describe, so they might, unless someone comes up with something better."

After a very slight hesitation, she told him, "This is changing the subject, Daniel, but you have me curious, now. You said quite a bit about Siler, but you didn't elaborate about the others. What's going on between Rowana and Graham? Is he just being polite and courteous, or is he being polite and courteous because it gets him closer to Rowana?"

"Well, the way he blushes when someone asks him about her, I'd lean toward the second description. They're kind of cute together, too, really. I mean, it's obvious that she really likes him, and that he really likes her, too. You know how kind of shy he can be, though. Luckily, she isn't, so she's kind of setting the pace," he stopped for a moment, and then grinning wider, he concluded, "which is probably a good thing, if she wants it to develop at all before it's time for her to return to the tunnels."

Sam shook her head, as she laughed with him, but she was glad to see Graham interested in someone. He had a crush on her, for quite a while, and hearing that his interest had shifted to an eligible woman made her feel good. "Have I missed anything else or is that all of the—news—from the SGC?"

"Well, since most of the rumors are revolving around the Tok'Ra, you take center stage in a lot of them."

Sam groaned, as she asked him, "Why, Daniel? What could they possibly have to discuss? Surely by now they all know what's going on."

"Well, yeah, Sam, but that in itself is something to talk about. First, there was your dash to the tunnels to save Martouf and Lantash, and with that information came your decision to claim them as your mates. Then there was Ren'al and Thoran trying to do away with them, even though they survived the za'tarc incident. Add in your decision to stay here for eight weeks, not to mention the two weddings that are being held in, what is it now(?), a little over two weeks? Personally, I'm surprised that anyone is talking about anything other than you, at all!"

He laughed at the somewhat appalled look on her face, before saying, "The SGC grapevine is up and running at top speed. Just to recap for you; First, there's the incident itself, when you shot them and kept them from killing themselves. Then there's you, Martouf, and Lantash as a whole. The story of your rush here to save them and everything that goes along with that…the confrontation with the Council, etc., is enough grist to keep it running for months all by itself. Then there's Ren'al and Thoran. Add in your weddings, and as I just said, I'm honestly surprised that there is anything else being talked about at all, but there is."

Knowing from the look on her face that she was curious about the other subjects that were open for discussion, he added, "There's the talk about Jack and his attitude change, Graham and Rowana, Siler and N'tani, and I think that Ferretti must have hinted about Jack and Garshaw, because I heard a little bit about that, too." He shifted in his chair and leaned forward, his demeanor much more solemn, as he told her, "All of that is amusing, and we can joke about it, Sam, but there's something a lot more serious being talked about, and it's actually being talked about more than any of the other things. There's a lot of talk about the Tok'Ra in general…and the host-symbiote relationship in particular. Ferretti did his part, and so did several of the others that were there and listening, when we discussed it that day, while they worked on Martouf and Lantash. Since you told us with everyone there, it's also become common knowledge that you plan to blend again, and it seems that there is speculation that I'm considering it."

He gave a crooked little smile before sobering once again, and adding, "I haven't decided yet for sure, Sam, but…if something were to happen, and I couldn't make that decision, I want you to make it for me. I've written it up and had it notarized. I left you a copy of it the other day; it's in your backpack. And before you even say anything, yes, I know how you feel about it, and yes, I realize that left up to you, I'll become Tok'Ra and that's fine with me. Whether or not I'll decide to do it without that type of situation, well, I'm not sure of that situation just yet, but I've done as you asked me to, and I'll admit that I like what I've found so far."

He paused, took a deep breath, and blew it out rather forcefully, before telling her, "The truth is that I'm leaning that way, so I feel comfortable with you telling them to do it." He gave her a little grin, and added, "Besides, you can't be the only one of us that gets to live to be a couple of hundred years old. Of course, if I'm really honest, then I have to admit that the idea of having a few hundred years to study all of the different cultures, the histories, the people, the…well, everything that I enjoy most, really, is very tempting and weighing in heavily on the blending side. It's pretty hard to pass up. So, I guess that when the time comes, I'll probably join you. It probably won't be long before it becomes official public knowledge."

Sam reached across the table and clasped his hands as she told him, "I'm so glad, Daniel. I'll be very happy to have a few hundred years of friendship with you. Can I tell Martouf and Lantash?"

Looking up and over her shoulder, he then returned his gaze to her and gave her a rather laconic smile, as he drawled, "Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

Sam swiftly turned to look behind her, and saw that they were standing just inside the door to the chamber.

Daniel greeted them at once, as did Sam and after returning a brief greeting to them, along with a swift kiss for Sam, he turned to Daniel saying, "I apologize if I interrupted and overheard something that you would prefer that we did not know, Daniel. I assure you that we shall tell no one of your plans."

"No problem, Martouf. As I was telling Sam, it will probably be common knowledge before long anyway. Besides, as I was about to tell her, I think I can trust the two of you to keep it to yourselves until then, so I would have told her that she could tell you. She just didn't get to be the one to tell you is the only difference."

Martouf acknowledged Daniel's comment, saying, "Thank you. I am glad that you know we will not break your trust."

Then turning to Sam, he told her, "The meeting did not last as long as expected. There were some decisions made about the hearing and Ren'al and Thoran, as well as Delek and Daresh, waived their rights to a full trial. As they all acknowledged—as far as those charges are concerned, they are all true. They have no defense against them, except for the extenuating circumstances of their own beliefs about what was about to take place. However, there is no reason to interrupt your discussion with Daniel over it."

"That's true. I'm sure he'll hear all about it later, unless he just can't wait to hear it." She turned back to him in time to catch him looking at his watch, something she had noticed him doing fairly frequently, so she asked him, "What's going on, Daniel? Is there a meeting or something?"

He looked startled, and then realizing why she had asked, he shook his head, telling her, "No, nothing like that, at least for now. But I promised Anise that I would meet her in her lab and go over some stuff with her. It know how easy it is for me to lose track of time…and since the meeting is over, she'll be back earlier than she expected to be, so it's about time for me to go."

Sam nodded, telling him, "That's fine, Daniel. Go ahead, and we'll see you later. Anise will be able to tell you about the meeting, too, so you won't have to make a trip back to get the scoop."

Standing swiftly and coming around the table, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, telling her, "Very true. I'll see you later, Sam. You, too, Martouf, Lantash." She smiled at his eagerness to be with Anise, and wondered if he realized yet, that he was well on his way to becoming a Tok'Ra mate.

As if reading her mind, Martouf came over and slipped his arms around her, murmuring, "He will realize soon, I am sure, my love." It didn't even surprise her any more, when they appeared to read her mind. She found that she was doing much the same to them, at times, and answering something before they even asked the question or made the comment.

Slipping her arms around him in return, she kissed the dimple in his chin, even as she murmured her agreement. From there it was a very short distance to the enticement of his lips.

* * *

A satisfying few hours later found them lying together in the afterglow of a long leisurely round of lovemaking, at least for a while, before they began to discuss the afternoon's Council Meeting among other things. They would have to attend the Council when they met to decide what would be done as far as the four in custody were concerned, and both wished they could avoid it, however, that was not possible.

Sam hadn't told them what her own decision was and she knew that Lantash was probably going to be quite unhappy with her, however, after listening to Malek, and then talking to Anise and Arwanna, it was the one thing that she believed had to be done. Unless Lantash confronted Thoran about his mate's death and Ren'al about her feelings over Jolinar, she didn't feel comfortable with them getting no more than a slap on the hand, which was what Martouf and Lantash were considering. Of course, it would be more than that because of the other charges brought against them, but without getting to the core of why Thoran and Ren'al were so ready to believe what they 'thought' the circumstances were, nothing would be gained by sanctioning them. They would remain just as antagonistic toward Lantash as ever.

But, she wasn't ready to tell them that she wouldn't agree to dropping the charge or even revising it to something lesser, unless Lantash agreed to at least attempt to confront the two of them. Thoran, more than Ren'al, of course, since her feelings were much lesser than his were—or so both Malek and Anise believed. Ren'al had never stopped blaming Lantash for 'taking' Jolinar from her, even though their affair, when Ren'al was a male several centuries ago, had been over for a long time, even before Lantash came into the situation…if you could even say that there still was a situation.

Finally, as they grew even quieter, Sam became aware that Lantash and Martouf were having what appeared to be a serious discussion. Something about their posture during an in-depth conversation always alerted her to what was occurring. This time, though, that something also told her that she was an integral part of this one. Rolling onto her side she reached out and gently caressed the side of Martouf's face, asking him, "What's troubling the two of you? Don't bother to try to tell me that nothing is on your minds, either, because I can tell that there is. So, tell me what it is that the two of you need or want to know."

Martouf gave her a rather wry smile, and shook his head slightly, before telling her, "Even though we have been together now for several days, it still surprises us, when you know that we are talking about something of which we need information from you. The problem, of course, is that we do not know exactly how to ask—or, for that matter, whether we should ask at all."

Sam scooted up in their 'love-making bed' until her back was against the wall. He followed suit, and when she was sure that they were as comfortable as one could be on mats placed on a crystal floor, and leaning against a crystal wall, she told them firmly, "You can ask me anything that you want to ask, Martouf. You should know that by now. If it is something that causes a problem, then we'll work through it, but so far, every time you've had a question about something, it's been easily answered. I see no reason to suspect that this one will be any different. I suggest that one or the other of you simply ask me and we'll go from there."

He nodded, before looking away, and she could tell that Lantash was once again discussing it with him. The idea that popped into her head and wouldn't go away, was that this pertained to something that occurred the day of the summit, and there was only one thing that they had not yet discussed about that day. Furthermore, it was something that she had every intention of discussing with them, or at the very least she had intended to explain what happened between her and the Colonel during their second testing. She had mostly forgotten about it, and the few times she had recalled the need to tell them, other things were happening, or other people were around them. She mentally shrugged. This was as good a time as any to tell them about it. If something else was bothering them, then they still had all night to bring that up, too.

Deciding that blunt would be best, she looked over at him and forthrightly asked, "Does this question have anything to do with what occurred between the Colonel and I when we were tested the second time, Martouf?"

He stared at her in obvious surprise, for a moment, before simply nodding his agreement. Leaning over, she gave him a swift soft kiss, before chiding the two of them, gently, "You know, there's no reason to think that I would get upset over you asking me about that. I'd be curious, too, if it was the other way around. And the explanation is very simple." Then she grinned at him, adding, "And don't look so surprised. You two do that to me all the time, so it shouldn't surprise you when I figure out what you want from me. Besides, if you think about it for a bit, you'll realize that it's the one thing about that day that we haven't discussed. Not, I want to assure you, because I didn't want to talk to you about it, either. I've had every intention of telling you, but I kept forgetting, or when I did remember there was someone else around. So, did you have any particular question or would you rather I just told you what happened and then let you ask questions about anything that I miss?"

Lantash came fore, and leaning over, he returned the kiss she had granted them, before assuring her, "It is not something which we would insist that you tell us if it upsets you, Samantha. We understand."

It was her turn to look surprised, before she frowned, and asked him, "Do you mean because talking about it brings up the memories of you 'dying' in my arms? Because that is the most upsetting thing that happened that day, and talking about our second testing doesn't include that event until afterwards."

He regarded her closely, before nodding his head in agreement and stating, "Very well. If it will not upset you to talk about the events of that day prior to the—incidents which occurred around Martouf and I—then we would very much like to know what occurred. What happened to cause you to change your mind about being sedated and instead go through the testing again?"

"As I said, it was really very simple. I realized, as I was being sedated, that both the Colonel and I left something out, and because we thought it, but didn't say it, the machine thought that we were lying." She shrugged before continuing, "You're aware of our regulations on fraternization. Well, there are people in our military who would love to get certain statements from us, so that they could use them against us and bring us up on charges."

Seeing the look that came into his eyes, she sighed, and then took his hand, telling them, "No, you're wrong. That's not what I'm trying to tell you. This is not about discovering that the Colonel and I 'love' each other. It's about finding out the opposite. You see, when Anise asked the Colonel why he wouldn't leave me, and asked me how I felt about the incident, the answer was the same from both of us. We care a lot more for each other than we should according to the Air Force."

The look of sorrow didn't leave his eyes and reaching out she caressed his face, before saying softly, "You and Martouf are doing the same thing that the Colonel and I did before we thought about it. We actually talked about it for a very short time, before I left for my quarters to 'rest'." She gave him another brief smile, before continuing, "We both said that we 'cared' more than we were supposed to, Lantash. The machine accepted that word. We weren't lying about our feelings for one another. We do 'care' more than we supposedly should. But 'caring' and 'loving' are not interchangeable; they don't mean the same thing."

"I had much stronger feelings for you and Martouf, and I knew that, but I didn't know how the Colonel really felt about me. If he really did more than 'care' for me, then it would have been a problem for us. As soon as the machine accepted his words, I felt a lot of relief, and I was planning on talking to you as soon as the summit was over. When we realized that you and Martouf were probably the za'tarcs, it was almost more than I could stand. I didn't even say anything to anyone. I just left and ran for the gate room."

She shook her head and swallowed, then told them, "You both know what happened when I arrived. I've told you my feelings and thoughts during and after that event. I have no desire to relive that, so if you and Martouf understand what occurred, then I'll stop at this point. If you have questions about what happened before or during the testing feel free to ask, though, and I'll be glad to answer whatever I can."

Lantash reached out and caressed her face, much as she had done to theirs, and she noted that the look she had seen in their eyes, when he believed that she was going to tell them something they definitely did not want to hear, was completely gone. One final ghost was laid to rest. "Thank you, Samantha. I do not believe that we have even one question. You are correct in your analysis of how the testing would have gone had you used the wrong word to describe your feelings for one another. I will admit that it is a relief to know that neither you, nor the Colonel, is in love with the other." He gave a rather quiet subdued laugh, aimed at himself and Martouf, before adding, "I believe that we both already knew this, both by your actions and words to us, and by the Colonel's attentions to Garshaw, as well as, his attitude toward us. We no doubt simply needed to hear it said aloud. Now, it is banished to the netherworld, never to return."

"I'm very glad. I love both of you, very much."

"As we love you, _Pro`n Ann'wyld, _as we love you."

As their lips met once again, Sam realized that seemingly sated or not, earlier, the fire was once again beginning to smolder between them. The flames that would consume them would not be far behind. Clasping the ridge of his manhood in her hand, she smiled. No, it wouldn't be far behind at all. She could already feel the heat.

* * *

Sam sighed and leaned back against the cushion that now padded the piece of chair-shaped crystal that the Tok'Ra considered furniture. For ease of building, it would get an A. It was quick, tidy, and convenient. However, although convenient it might be; comfortable it was not. In the short time that the Tau'ri had begun to take up positions with the Tok'Ra in an exchange of personnel, all kinds of things had begun to appear around the tunnels. Most of it was inexpensive, except for the electronics. Things like the cushions were beginning to appear in many different places, and you were just as likely to see a Tok'Ra relaxing in a chair that contained a good deal of cushioning, as you were a Tau'ri.

Of course, in exchange, the Tau'ri were beginning to pick up habits and innovations from the Tok'Ra. Just as the Tau'ri were making changes in certain ways, so the Tok'Ra were doing the same at the SGC. It seemed that some of the "sanitation engineers" who had chosen to do the exchange were busily improving the "facilities" so that there were more "bathing pools", a necessity as far as they were concerned. The only time one did not spend time lazing in a pool of warm water was when one was captured. For some reason, the Goa'uld did not provide their prisoners with warm baths. Foods and beverages were also making inroads in each culture, as was entertainment. Hand to hand combat was another area where each had methods from which they could learn and benefit.

The exchange of personnel had become an exchange of cultures, as well. It was turning into exactly what it should be; it was a learning experience for Tau'ri and Tok'Ra alike with benefits to both.

Selmak and Jacob had followed Sam's example and had a curtain rod and some curtains delivered. Most of the Tok'Ra had found that amusing, and Sam had laughed with them, but she was very much more comfortable with the privacy. A few of the Tok'Ra had frowned about it at first, but in the end they had realized that the Tau'ri were simply a somewhat modest people. They weren't hiding anything, but their bodies and their intimacies, which they felt were not to be open to any but the person, or persons, with whom they were involved. The final realization came when someone commented that Jacob was not acting in an aberrant fashion after all. All of the Tau'ri wore clothing in the public pools. Finally, they had begun to understand what Jacob had been attempting to tell them from the time he blended with Selmak. It had nothing to do with secrecy; it had to do with a need for personal privacy.

She grinned to herself. It helped that one of the few frowners was now involved with a Tau'ri and could be found living behind a curtain. In fact, a curtained doorway was as good as a sworn statement in declaring which Tok'Ra were involved, or were, to use a Tau'ri word, 'dating', and so were considering becoming involved, with someone from the Tau'ri world.

The Tok'Ra at the SGC had found it odd, at first, and were somewhat unsure of what to do when facing a closed door. Now that they understood the procedure, as well as the one where one wore clothing into a pool of water, when they simply wished to enjoy it, not bathe in it, they were fine with it. Of course, General Hammond had also seen to it that a room was set aside for the Tok'Ra's use, if they preferred to continue to bathe as they normally would. Their engineers had set up several pools there, and it had been made very clear that anyone entering it should expect to see naked bodies. It was no surprise that some of the less inhibited of the Tau'ri had joined them there.

Then again, many had become used to showering, when returning from a mission and found that they often felt no need to use the pools set aside for bathing. And while some of them still preferred to do their lounging there, where no clothing was needed, many found that they would rather don a "swimsuit" and join their Tok'Ra…and now Tau'ri, as well…friends, to lounge in a warm pool and simply discuss whatever came to mind. The day's mission was often a favorite for discussion, but recent gossip usually beat that as a daily topic. The Rec rooms of both races were also favored places, and many could be found there, as the two races came to know…and find that they liked…one another.

It was now a cause for amusement on both sides of the Stargate with both sides doing what was needed to accommodate the other. The Tau'ri were happy with the extra warm pools to laze around in on their base, and on the Tok'Ra base, they were happy to add a private bath to a chamber, if someone wanted one. They had also set up a system at two of the bathing pool areas, where a screen could be placed around one of the pools long enough to bathe privately, while leaving the other pools unaffected and unchanged. One shower facility was set up with the ability to designate it as "in use" by posting a sign that would then be removed when whoever was using it was finished. That left the other shower facilities as 'co-ed' and so far, everyone was happy with the compromises. No one felt encroached upon, and no one felt unhappy with the facilities.

As Per'sus pointed out, "It harms no one to accommodate their needs, just as they are accommodating ours. I am quite sure that they saw no need for numerous warm pools in a military facility. Therefore, we will both make adjustments that are needed to afford comfort to the others."

Still smiling, albeit to herself, she relaxed farther into the chair breathing a sigh of contentment. In five days' time, she would officially become the wife of Martouf Lantash, a consultant for the Air Force. One whose security classification was of the highest degree. Like Colonel O'Neill, if he told you anything, he would have to shoot you. It still amused her to remember the look on Martouf's face, when he was told about, and then given, his identity as well as his background file. They had been accepted as members of the SGC, and were experts in Radar Telemetry. Both were thankful that their security clearance meant that they couldn't discuss it and, therefore, had no need to know anything about it. While all of the Tok'Ra were given identification, theirs was a little different, since they would actually be marrying a U.S. citizen.

They had been told by Jacob that there had been a debate about their marriage, by a few of those who knew about the SGC's real purpose, as well as who, and what, Martouf and Lantash were. It seemed that there had been questions raised as to whether or not their marriage constituted bigamy and/or polygamy. According to his information, after several hours of discussion, no true consensus had been reached other than it was a legitimate marriage. The majority had held that, since the symbiote and host considered themselves two halves of a whole, then they should be considered as one entity. Besides, there was only one visible body, which would make attempting to bring charges of either against them somewhat difficult to explain.

In the end, President Crawford had pointed out that, it really didn't matter whether it was either of them or not. We had entered a new era. It was no longer a 'world view', it was a 'universal view', and in order to evolve and remain engaged in that new order, some of our outlooks would need to change. It didn't mean that we had to discard our beliefs, however, we would have to be willing to accept that there were others with widely varied and different views of the universe.

Multiple households within the Tok'Ra were fairly common. Not only the fact that there were four beings involved, but from what he understood, what we would term polygamy was considered normal. Furthermore, the entire debate was an exercise in futility, since it was a moot point. Even if they decided that Major Carter was committing one or the other or both, there would be no more action taken than there would be if a visiting sultan brought his wives along with him. True, she was a U.S. Citizen; however, they 'would' accept the Tok'Ra's customs as legitimate and 'anyone' who married into that culture would be exempt from any form of reprimand or censure of any kind. That had settled the question, although Senator Kinsey was a very unhappy camper over it.

She had yet to tell Martouf and Lantash about her dreams, but she had discussed it with Daniel. There was no doubt in her mind that Jolinar firmly believed that Egeria was alive, and in stasis somewhere in one of Ra's former strongholds. When Ra was killed, Jolinar was on an undercover assignment and had no way of leaving her position to look for her. There were several places that she believed were possibilities, though, and as soon as she was in a position to do so, she had planned to start looking for her. Unfortunately, that never came to pass, since she died before she could put any of her plans and ideas into action.

After talking to Daniel and explaining everything she had dreamed about, she was determined to try to find out if she was truly still alive. Jolinar had also believed that she had spawned a daughter and secreted her away somewhere for safekeeping. Unfortunately, Egeria had not given the information about where she had hidden her to anyone. The only way to find the daughter, then, was to find the mother. As soon as they moved back to the SGC, she planned to start searching. Daniel wasn't as sure as she was that they could find her or that she was still alive; however, as he had pointed out, there was as much reason to believe that she was still alive, as there was reason to believe that she was not. Therefore, he felt that there was enough of a question to try to answer it. System Lords rarely killed one another if they were captured.

They were even less likely to kill a Queen, or so Jolinar believed. Even another Queen would think twice before actually killing another Queen. They might prefer not to add another Queen, since they disliked the competition, but they very likely would not kill one. She, and from what she could tell from her dreams and what memories she had dredged up, Jolinar, too, had never understood why the Tok'Ra believed that Ra had killed her. She had never argued it with any of them, but in her mind, if they didn't kill Anubis, they, or in this case, Ra, wouldn't kill Egeria, no matter that she was considered a danger to all of them. Anubis had been a far more dangerous foe, and he had been banished. Sam frowned over that, because Jolinar had very intense feelings of dread when she thought of him. Sam's feelings were that Jolinar felt that they had made a major mistake in not killing him. In fact, she had voted for killing him, for she had been a System Lord herself at that time. Not as highly placed as she later became, but still fairly high in the hierarchy.

Well, that was neither here nor there, for now. The point was that Jolinar had felt that Ra would not have killed her; he would have put her into stasis. For some reason the Goa'uld felt that being put into endless stasis was worse than death. Why, neither she nor Daniel understood, but she hoped that Ra had stayed true to form and used stasis instead of killing her.

Daniel might not believe it quite as strongly as she did, but he did agree that there was enough of a chance to warrant a search for her. He would be bringing General Hammond up to date on what she believed, so that he wouldn't be surprised when she requested missions to worlds which were out of sequence. She did not doubt that he would be in favor of their search. Whether Martouf and Lantash would be was yet to be seen, but she was sure that between Daniel and herself, they could convince them that it was worth exploring. That was for the future, though, once she found a complete address and they determined if it was viable.

As for the Tok'Ra, well, Jolinar had no intention of telling them what she was doing, and Sam saw no reason to go counter to what she had planned. Not only was there the possibility that the Council would attempt, attempt being the operative word, to stop her, but if she was proved wrong, she didn't want an entire race descending into depression with her as the cause. Martouf and Lantash would know; she would not leave them in the dark about what she was doing. Other than that, she was debating telling any of the remainder of them. Of the few that she would consider taking into her confidence, two were Council Members and one was a Sub-Council member. Well, it could be a long time before she came up with viable addresses, although she had a few that were at five symbols. Perhaps it would not be all that long. Either way, she didn't really want to take the chance on disappointing anyone. It was bad enough that she needed to tell Lantash and Martouf. She would probably feel more comfortable and confident, if she could share the information; there was no doubt about that; however, as much as she would like to discuss it with Malek, Anise, Arwanna, and her dad, it was a selfish wish. Her extra comfort wasn't worth their distress, if she was wrong, and other than that, there was no true need to inform them.

Furthermore, she had Daniel, Martouf, Lantash, and, no doubt, her team and the General. That was all she would need.

Hearing a slight noise, she turned her head toward the door and smiled. Her mates smiled back at her. In five days, she would be their wife, and in five weeks, they would move to the SGC. This was the beginning of their future together. As they reached her side, and pulled her to her feet, she reveled in the feelings of utter completion and contentment that ran through her.

Smiling up into their eyes, she murmured softly, "You weren't gone long and I'm very glad. I missed you."

Leaning forward and kissing her softly, swiftly, and sweetly, Martouf responded, "Your feelings are returned. We find it very difficult to remain away from your side, Samantha. We have finally stopped expecting to find that we will awaken to find that we are dreaming. We have also stopped expecting to find that you have changed your mind and decided that you do not wish to be our mate. We have even stopped expecting you to call off our mating and wedding ceremonies. However, when we are parted from you, we find that we want nothing so much as to return to your side, for that is the place where we feel complete and content. You have become a part of us, and when you are not near, we feel as if we are missing something very important. Only when we are near you do we find that our heart and soul have become whole again."

Leaning into their embrace, and wrapping her arms more tightly around them, she whispered, "I know. I've never felt such intensity of emotion with anyone else. All I have to do is think of you, and I'm almost overwhelmed by the emotions. Just the thought of you makes me feel so many things. I feel safe, even though I know that you can't really prevent something happening to me. I feel secure, even though I know that you can't really provide perfect security for me. Those two feelings are special, though, because no one else has ever made me feel that they would do everything they could to keep me safe and secure."

She stopped, and then smiled slightly, adding, "Well, not counting my dad, and anyway; that's different." Her smile faded and she searched his eyes, before continuing, "When I think of you, I feel happy, but I know that you can't make me happy. You don't make me happy, but I am happy because I am with you. I'm happy just knowing that the two of you are mine…and that I am yours. Just the thought of you excites me, because you are exciting to me. I miss you, when you are away from me, and I feel anticipation, when I think about you returning. I love you, I want you, and I need you and only when you are with me do I feel complete and content, as if a part of me has returned."

She sighed softly and gave him another quick kiss. "I know that a lot of the feelings of missing you, the anxiety that is an integral part of missing you, will lessen after we've placed our relationship within formal, acknowledged, bonds and spent more time together. It would be unnatural if it didn't, once we know that we are truly joined and we 'know' with our hearts and our minds that we will be together again soon. Once we 'are' together, then I won't feel this sense of loss just because you've been gone for a few hours. I'll probably still miss you, but I won't feel the underlying anxiousness…and, I guess, if I'm truthful, the fear…that I feel now when you're gone. I believe that the same will hold true for you and Lantash. We will want to be together, but that want won't feel so urgent or so consuming."

"I agree, Samantha. What you said is very true, and it is exactly as both of us feel about you. We, too, feel these emotions when we think of you; however, we, too, believe as you do that once we have been together for some time, they will become more natural, and less as if it is something that we must do right away."

He inserted a swift kiss in answer to hers, before Lantash came fore and pulled her more tightly to their body. Rocking slightly against her, so that she could feel the hardening of their body as it moved against hers, he told her, "There are some emotions that will not lessen for us though, our love. Yes, our missing you when we are apart will diminish. Our fear and anxiety over you will not be so intense. However, we will always feel as if a part of us is missing until we are once again in each other's arms. You are a part of us; a part of our heart and our soul. We will always need you and want you. We will always crave your touch and your kiss. We will never cease desiring you. There will always be only one place where we will know that we are whole. Only in your arms, will we feel fully happy, content, and complete, Samantha. It is where we are now, and it is where we will always desire to be. This is only the beginning, _Ann'wyld_."

She murmured her answer against his lips, as he picked her up and carried her to their 'love-nest', as they had begun to call it, "Yes, it is just the beginning."

_And what a beginning it would be…_

The End.

_**Author's Note:**_ _When my arm finally heals, I do plan on doing a sequel that will cover Sam's belief that Egeria is still alive somewhere. I also have notes and plans to write sequels to An Alliance of Friends and To Make a Queen, although, for the moment the sequels and my WIPs are still waiting for me to be able to type for more than a few minutes at a time. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, followed, and marked it as a favorite. I promise to answer when I can. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Pagan_


End file.
